Amado Inmortal
by Anyara
Summary: Mi única forma de ver la vida, pasa a través de tus ojos. InuYasha Kagome... Epílogo - "Todo Santo tiene un pasado. Todo pecador tiene un futuro
1. Incluso en la muerte

**Amado Inmortal**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 07 de Enero de 2008

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo I

**Incluso en la muerte**

La noche estaba fría. La luna asomaba en el horizonte como un fuego helado brotado de las entrañas de la tierra. Una vez más el aire se abría ante su paso, pero esta vez lo que en otras oportunidades había sido un recorrido calmo, vacío, ahora estaba lleno de prisa, de furia, de enojo. Enojo ante la vida que le tocaba, ante la incapacidad de quienes la rodeaban para entender sus sentimientos, su modo de pensar… su inadecuado ser.

Las hojas se aplastaban bajo sus pies, el sonido del aire en sus oídos no le permitía escuchar, sus ojos empañados no la dejaban ver, sus dedos se cerraban en torno al instrumento que llevaba en la mano, oprimiéndolo como si fuera a escapar. Había recorrido ese camino tantas veces ... Una ruta de soledad que parecía creada por la propia soledad de su alma, tumbas derruidas y abandonadas. Así como ella misma se sentía. Se dejó caer arrodillada junto a un árbol, ya estaba cansada. Su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas se enfriaban al recorrer sus mejillas. Su cuerpo aún no notaba el frío, la carrera lo había calentado. Tantas veces había preferido pertenecer a ese sitio y que su nombre estuviera grabado en alguna antigua lápida de piedra.

-¿Por qué?... – susurró. La luna estaba radiante esta noche, y con su hermosa e impávida luz parecía enfríar todo el lugar y aún más de lo que ya estaba, su alma.

Enfocó con los ojos borrosos la torre algo lejana de una iglesia en ruinas. No sabía demasiado de historia, no le resultaba fácil saber en que tiempo había sido construída, pero por lo antiguas de algunas de las tumbas, concluía que al menos un par de siglos.

Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco del añoso roble. La palidez de su piel, constrastaba con la oscuridad de sus ropa, logrando un brillo casi luminoso en ella. Observó el violín caído en la hierba a su izquierda y probó a liberarlo de las pequeñas ramas que lo aprisionaban. Le dolían los dedos, marcados por la huella de las cuerdas. Pero el dolor físico parecía no dolerle, al menos no como el dolor del alma. Las heridas invisibles causan más daño que las que podemos ver. Estas últimas se pueden sanar con algo de práctica y conocimiento. Si son leves, ni siquiera se notan; si son profundas pueden dejar alguna cicatriz. Pero las heridas del alma, parecen empeñarse en permanecer abiertas, en no dejarnos descansar más que en sueños, cuando el insomnio no nos aborda.

El aire comenzaba a enfríarle el cuerpo, la piel se veía pálida bajo la luz serena de la noche, como porcelana fina capaz de quebrarse al más leve toque. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de algunos pájaros nocturnos. Apoyó el violín en su hombro, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, para sentir la posición correcta, tomó aire, cerró los ojos y el arco comenzó a arrancarle notas.

"♪ **fa do# re ♪" … **

"El sonido de las voces en susurros de los de su clase."

"♪ **fa la sib ♪" … **

"Que como era posible que una chica con tan poca educación pretendiera ser una solista."

"♪ **sol re do# ♪" ... **

"Que si era una marginal."

"♪ **sol do sib ♪"...**

_**Lacrimosa dies illa,**_

Día de lágrimas aquél,

"Bastaba con mirar sus ropas."

_**Qua resurget ex favilla.**_

en el que resurjan de las cenizas.

"Estaba fuera de lugar, el director de la orquesta no debía de considerarla tanto. "

_**Judicandus homo reus:**_

los culpables para ser juzgados.

"Quizás le concediera algún favor, las de su clase suelen hacerlo. "

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus.**_

Ten pues piedad de ellos, Señor.

"Su padre era un criminal, todos sabían el mal que había causado."

_**Pie Jesu Domine,**_

Compasivo Señor Jesús,

"Cárceles de almas, pensó Kagome. Encerradas en sus egoísmos."

_**Dona eis requiem. Amen.**_

concédeles el descanso. Amén

Después de aquél instante sublime, para ella, suspiró profundamente, podía sentir el aire destemplado cernirse sobre ella como un manto, y llenarle las fosas nasales. Miró hacía lo alto, la copa del árbol en que estaba apoyada, las hojas bailaban al son de una música muda para sus oídos. O quizás bailaban al son de las notas que ella había conseguido en su violín. La luna las decoraba con sus platinados rayos y ella pensó que aquello era hermoso, casto, intocable. Si solo pudiera vivir en un mundo en que las emociones que llevaba dentro tuvieran cabida. Nuevamente los sonidos de la noche se hicieron presentes, el llamado de un búho a lo lejos, el movimiento de algunas hojas cercanas, la trajeron de vuelta de su ensoñación. El frío se hacía nuevamente presente en su piel. Ya era hora de volver.

Se puso de pie. No apreciaba el sitio en el que vivía, ni quienes la rodeaban, el abandono había marcado su vida, pero debía volver. Aprisiónó el violín nuevamente, había mucho que aprender aún, al menos las notas que podía sacar de aquel instrumento, hablaban por su alma y la acompañaban, como lo único que le daba pasión a su vida.

Avanzó algunos pasos. Se sentía más tranquila. Las hojas emitían leves quejidos bajo sus pies, el viento jugaba con las ramas de los árboles, y ella se impregnaba de la paz de aquel lugar.

"Incluso en la muerte…"

-¿Qué?...- preguntó al aire, mientras se giraba con rápidez. No había nadie, y sin embargo le pareció escuchar una voz, profunda, gutural, dejando un eco en el aire.

Aquello la impresionó, la puso en alerta, pero luego sacudió la cabeza levemente como quitándose una idea absurda. Nadie iba a ese cementerio, por eso justamente se refugiaba en él. Avanzó dos pasos.

"Incluso en la muerte…"

-¿Quién?...- se giró de nuevo. Pero la pregunta se difuminó en el frío de la noche.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Estaba segura de haber escuchado una voz lejana. Debía irse de una vez de ese sitio, quizás había perturbado a algún espíritu con su música.

-Qué locura… - se dijo a sí misma, sin convencerse en realidad. Apretó con más fuerza el violín, tragó saliva.

El cabello negro le caía por los hombros, dejando ver la pálidez de su piel al entre abrirse. Los labios, más amoratados que rosa por el frío, las mejillas alborotadas por la misma razón. Pensó en ir en busca de esa voz. Pero el frío, y - por qué no decirlo - el miedo le recorrieron la espalda. Lo mejor sería volver. La razón le hablaba de volver.

"Incluso en la muerte…"

Retrocedió los pasos andados hasta el árbol que la había cobijado, lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo el tacto áspero de la corteza. El corazón le palpitaba arrebatado dentro del pecho, la respiración era entrecortada. Los pasos eran inciertos, inseguros, había una especie de curiosidad retorcida en ella.

Miró hacía atrás y nuevamente hacía adelante, el cabello oscuro se mecía con el aire. Avanzó un paso con sigilo, intentando contener el sonido de su respiración, esperando oír nuevamente la voz, pero no oyó nada. Un segundo paso, silencio otra vez, y el tercero, que se aventuraba con más seguridad le trajo otra vez ese eco gélido, distante, extraño.

"Incluso en la muerte…"

Exhaló el aire que retenía con verdadero espanto. Y el siguiente paso, dado casi sin previsión, la llevó a hundirse en la oscuridad absoluta. Sintió la tierra resbalar bajo sus pies y su cuerpo cayendo al vacío. Luego el golpe, primero en sus pies al tocar el fondo, y luego en las rodillas al no lograr el equilibrio. Notó la tierra bajo su cuerpo y a sus costados, ligeramente dolientes. La garganta se le cerró ante la humedad en el aire de aquel sitio. Tuvo que toser un par de veces para despejarla. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás para reconocer el lugar por el que había caído. La luz de la luna clara de aquella noche la ayudaba a distinguir los contornos. No había sido el trayecto tan profundo, y sin embargo a ella le pareció haber caído a las profundidades infinitas de alguna especie de pozo. Se levantó e intentó visualizar lo que tenía frente a ella, sin lograr demasiado. El frío de aquel lugar superaba con creces el del exterior, se llevó las manos a los antebrazos y comenzó a frotarlos. Una sensación de desamparo la abordó.

-Necesito salir de aquí…- Se dijo susurrando y se giró para intentar salir de aquel lugar.

Palpó la abertura, buscando algo a lo que asirse y las gruesas raíces que aparecían por los costados, que no superaban los dos metros de profundidad, le ayudaron a empujarse hacía arriba. Se mordió el labio al tener que apoyar una de las rodillas lastimadas sobre la tierra. Tomó impulso y se encontró nuevamente dentro de la abertura, pero esta vez de salida.

A pesar del dolor en sus extremidades inferiores, se abalanzó al camino, y una carrera muy similar a la que la trajo aquí, se la llevaba, pavorosa. No iba a mirar atrás… no lo iba a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había decidido a volver la noche siguiente, a pesar de que su instinto de conservación le pedía a gritos que se alejara de allí. La noche era húmeda y oscura, aunque de vez en cuando la luna asomaba furtivamente entre nubes espesas de algodón negro. En esos momentos aprovechaba la débil luz para orientarse. Una especie de niebla se elevaba algunos centímetros sobre la tierra, haciendo del paisaje algo más lúgubre de lo habitual. Sentía el tacto de las piedras y de los matojos a través de la delgada suela de sus zapatos y no pocas veces tropezaba en la negrura. Algo en su interior le decía que debía de estar loca si sus pasos la llevaban de nuevo ahí. Pero algo muy preciado para ella había quedado confiado a aquel oscuro lugar bajo tierra. En su ofuscación de la noche anterior había olvidado recoger su violín, que era su única compañía.

No podría decirse a sí misma que sabía a dónde iba, y, sin embargo, sentía que todo lo que le rodeaba – el camino al cementerio, la luna, el olor a flores silvestres – componía el cuadro en el que deseaba estar. Algo en ese sitio la atraía, un magnetismo oculto que no podía definir. Era un camino viejo, en las afueras, poco frecuentado y menos a aquellas horas. Y hacía frío. No sentía miedo, o, mejor expresado, el miedo era la sensación menos intensa de todas las que sentía.

Las ramas le rozaban y arañaban la piel, pero,al igual que la noche anterior, ya no les prestaba atención. Al fin vio el cementerio, con sus lápidas, en medio de la baja niebla, erguidas, pidiendo ser vistas, pidiendo que no las olvidaran. Algunas veces se detenía a leer los nombres de quienes encontraron bajo esa tierra marrón su última morada. Intentaba leer los recordatorios enmohecidos o borrados por el tiempo. Era extraño sentirse más acompañada por los muertos que por los vivos, aunque de todos modos, siempre fue así.

Sintió que aquella noche había algo nuevo en el ambiente, envolviéndole y haciéndole señas, como una presencia sobrenatural. No había querido reconocer la noche anterior que el pánico que había sentido provenía estrictamente de la posibilidad de volver a escuchar las voces. De que los pensamientos que no podían ser dichos llegaran a ella como si se tratara de un receptor de radio. Odiaba esa sensación.

- Aquí era…- se dijo al detenerse frente al roble que la noche anterior le ofreció resguardo.

Tragó saliva y se giró sobre sí misma haciendo una especie de inspección. Podía estudiar el lugar a pesar de la escasa luz comparada con la que había la noche anterior, pero nada parecía diferente. Se quedó en silencio, quieta, escuchando solo los sonidos de la noche, y el latido constante de su corazón. Tomó la vela que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y las cerillas con que la encendería. Recordaba haber dado solo un par de pasos desde el roble, antes de caer. Una vez la pequeña llamita en su mano le alumbró un poco el sitio, notó como la niebla a ras de piso hacía un pequeño socavón, algo muy leve, pero notorio para ella. Avanzó, adelantando levemente el pie antes de dar cada paso. Solo entonces pensó en que una vara de madera, o algo similar, le habría sido de utilidad. Pero antes de alcanzar a reprocharse la falta de cordura, su pie alcanzó el vacío.

Se sentó en el borde, esperando que no se abriera un agujero mayor arrastrándola consigo. La vela se apagó a causa de la niebla y la oscuridad la engulló nuevamente al deslizarse dentro, esta vez con ayuda de las raíces que la noche pasada le sirvieran de agarraderas. Esta vez la entrada no resultó tan accidentada como la anterior, y pudo poner sus pies en el piso y recurrir de inmediato a las cerillas en su bolsillo. Encendió la vela que sostenía con cierto temblor, cuya llama anaranjada le permitía ir definiendo el sitio. El frío era tan intenso como la pasada noche. Fijó sus ojos en el piso, y a unos pasos vio su violín, y unos centimetros más lejos, el arco. Se inclinó a recogerlo, esperando que tuviera menos magulladuras que ella.

Al levantarse con el instrumento en la mano, la luz que llevaba la ayudó a ver al frente lo que debía de ser un féretro. Daba la sensación de estar hecho de madera, o al menos eso creía. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Un sepulcro! - Era un sepulcro. ¿Lo era? Sintió una punzada en el estómago al comprender que podía haber permanecido allí oculto por siglos. Lo mejor sería irse de ese sitio. Pero de pronto reparó en que no había que temer a los muertos ¿o sí?. Los vivos hacían más daño.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta el ataúd que tenía una placa también de madera en la cubierta. No era ningún idioma desconocido, le resultó familiar. Sin embargo no sabía leerlo.

- Latín… - se dijo, mientras pasaba los dedos por la superficie grabada.

Según iba limpiando la pátina de polvo, leyó:

_N__os facti ad imaginem Dei, __dodati potentia Dei__, & eius facti voluntate, per potentissimum & corroboratum nomen Dei, EL, forte & admirabile vos imperamus per eum qui dixit, & factum est, & per omnia nomina Dei, & per nomen Adonay, El, Elohim, Elohe, Zebaoth, Elion, Escerchie, Iah, Tetragrammaton, Sadai, Dominus Deus, excelsus, potenter imperamus, vt appareatis statim nobis hic iuxta circulum in pulchra forma, videlicet humana, & sine deformitate & tortuositate aliqua. Venite vos omnes tales, quia vobis imperamus, per nomen Y & V quod Adam audiuit, & locutus est: & per nomen Dei, AGLA, quod Loth audiuit, & factus saluus cum sua familia: & per nomen Ioth, quod Iacob audiuit ab angelo secum luctante, & liberatus est de manu fratris sui Esau: & per nomen Anephexeton, quot Aaron audiuit, & loquens, & sapiens factus est: & per nomen Zebaoth, quod Moyses nominauit, & omnia flumina & paludes de terra Aegypti, versæ fuerunt in sanguinem:_

Recorrió la inscripción con la mirada, siguió con la luz la cubierta un poco más abajo, sin encontrar nada más. Alzó un poco la vela, para aumentar la visibilidad de su entorno. Apoyó un poco su mano sobre la cubierta del ataud para poder elevarse sobre la punta de los pies y de ese modo alcanzar a ver un poco más, y la madera bajo su palma cedió. Inmediatamente sonó un ruido, que el eco convirtió en estruendo, pero tan rápido como se produjó, se acalló, y una nube de polvo se levantó provocándole un leve acceso de tos y su mano se posó sobre algo blando dentro. Retiró la extremidad enseguida, como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera cruzado, al comprender que lo que debía estar palpando serían los restos de alguna persona y que podía yacer enterrada ahí por siglos. Notó como unas delgadas hebras de cabello se asomaban fuera, y la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. Levantó los restos de madera que cubrían el cuerpo, y sintió la sangre correr rápidamente. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago, preparándose para algún macabro espectáculo.

Lo que vió dentro la dejó casi sin aliento. Todo a su alrededor le hablaba de una tumba antigua, incluso su ubicación bajo tierra, además del aquel féretro de madera, corrompido por el tiempo, y sin embargo, ahí dentro estaba el cuerpo intacto de un hombre, con largo cabello oscuro. Sus dedos se aventuraron a tocarlo, y aunque la luz era escasa, brillaba como lo hacía su propio cabello luego de lavarlo. Se deleitó extrañamente al comprobar que era igualmente suave. El rostro se veía pálido bajo la escasa luz. Rememoró alguna de las historias sobre seres inmortales que había leído. Parecía perfecto, con sus brazos cruzados delante del pecho, intacto, como dormido, casi irreal.

- Hermoso… - pudo simplemente decir.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos… Sí, ya lo sé… ¿Y La Danza de las Almas?... bueno, ya la terminaré, no quise perderme la idea que generó esta nueva historia, alguna vez, antes, ya me ha sucedido, que comienzo una nueva y luego termino las anteriores. La escritura me gusta mucho, y quizás por lo mismo, es que me hago cada vez más conciente de lo que se le puede pedir a la hora de escribir. Se genera dentro la necesidad de mejorar, y cada vez sientes que no es lo que querías. Es simplemente el respeto por el trabajo bien realizado, el que me ha detenido un poco. Pero aquí estoy, siempre compartiendo lo que voy creando.**

**Esta nueva historia se generó en un auto de vuelta a casa, un día que se me ocurrió pintarme las uñas de negro y puse un cd con canciones de Evanescence, "Even in Death", especifícamente, es la que marca gran parte de la historia. Será un relato fantástico, con magía y amor, claro esta, el infaltable ingrediente. Amor en muchos aspectos, así que a preparar los motores amigas y amigos por ahí… que Anyara esta de vuelta… jajaja… cualquiera diría que es la gran cosa… jejeje… pero hay que hacerse publicidad ¿verdad?, mientras no sea engañosa. **_**"Para cualquier reclamo, dirigase a la oficina de canción que Kagome toca en violín, es la "lacrymosa" de Mozart, si quieren buscarla y escucharla, es fenómenal, el "Requiem" en general, parte de él seguramente irá saliendo, intenté encontrar la partitura para violín, para ponerles las notas, pero no hubo suerte, lo más cercano, fue en piano, y como que para la historia no me venía muy bien que ella anduviera con un piano a cuestas, jejeje… pobre Kagome, así que me límité a poner las notas de los primeros acordes. "Field of Innocence" y "Even in Death", de Evanescence, son otras canciones que se pasearan por la historia. **_

**Ahora, se preguntarán, que hay del texto en latín… ahhhh, piltrafillas… pues eso es parte del misterio de la historia, ya iremos descubriendo lo que viene. Mi idea es ir actualizando los días viernes, no les puedo ofrecer entregas en menos plazo, pero espero cumplir sin problemas, con ese margen. **

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, este testamento de notas de autor de hoy, creo que no había puesto unas tan largas antes, jejej, pero creo que necesitaba mucho contarles los "por qués y los cómo" que giran alrededor de Anyara, hoy. Y gracias infinitas por la compañía… ustedes, quienes leen son parte de una etapa preciosa en mi vida. Alguien me recomendó hacer de esta historia un relato original, no un fic, pero no tiene sentido escribir solo para mí o unos cuantos, me gusta compartir lo que hago con quienes lo disfrutan. Gracias por permanecer.**

**Y recuerden… su review es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara Reload**_


	2. Te buscaré en la eternidad

Capítulo II

**Te buscaré en la eternidad**

Habían pasado algunos días. Se había planteado en algunas ocasiones volver al sepulcro, y en cada una de ellas desistió. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a visitar el cementerio que antes fuera su refugio. Pero hoy ya no lo soportó más. Las paredes que conformaban su habitación no eran suficientes a la hora de contener su tristeza. Y ahí estaba otra vez, de camino a aquel descubrimiento, que de seguro sería la golosina perfecta de cualquier historiador. Por que aunque ella de eso no supiera mucho, había visto suficiente como para entender que aquello era, cuando menos, extraño.

La noche estaba relativamente agradable. El ensayo con la orquesta había sido arduo, y más aún para ella, considerando las horas que se pasaba en la tienda trabajando. Y el trabajo adicional que le significaba tener que ignorar los continuos devaneos de algunos miembros del resto de la orquesta. Llevaba consigo más de una vela hoy. Había logrado visualizar un candelabro dentro del sepulcro y tenía la intención de utilizarlo, así como un bolso algo raído y descolorido que le colgaba cruzado por el pecho, y su violín en la mano, su compañero permanente.

Cruzó el cementerio con diligencia, las tumbas se iban quedando atrás, como testigos mudos de sus visitas. La torre de la iglesia parecía vigilarla, como si el fantasma de algún candidato a monje de la edad media la observara desde el campanario, pero Kagome intentó ignorar cualquier inquietud. El alto y añoso roble se alzaba metros delante de ella, como un guardián celoso de su secreto, un secreto que ella había desvelado noches antes. Por casualidad, pero que de alguna manera la convertía en guardiana igualmente.

Pasó junto al árbol, y así como la última noche que había venido, acarició la corteza con suavidad, dejando que la aspera madera le rozara las yemas de los dedos, casi como si aquello fuera un saludo, o un relevo. Observó el sitio por el cual accedía al sepulcro. Esta noche, a diferencia de la anterior, todo estaba despejado de niebla, solo unas cuantas ramas cubrían la entrada, las que ella misma había puesto intentando ocultarla, se inclinó para hacerlas a un lado con sus manos. Se sentó en el borde del agujero y se deslizó dentro con total confianza. Ya sabía lo que podía esperar.

Buscó en el bolso que llevaba colgado alguna de la velas. Las cerillas la ayudaron en la tarea de darle luz al lugar. Visualizó en la cercanía aquel candelabro antiguo, bastante rudimentario, pensó, y claro, lleno de polvo, como todo en aquel sitio. Se dio a la tarea de poner algo de claridad a aquel sepulcro. Estaba deseando volver a mirar el rostro impoluto de su morador. Se acercó al féretro, bastante menos compuesto que la noche en que volvió por su violín. La luz anaranjada de las velas comenzó a perfilar el cuerpo dentro del ataud, a medida que ella se iba acercando. Una vez que se encontró de pie junto a él, lo observó por unos momentos, sin poder terminar de comprender aquel extraño hecho. Un hombre, sepultado, probablemente por años, intacto en su tumba. Era sin lugar a dudas una situación inusitada, algo imposible, de lo que habría que informar, y que seguramente se convertiría rápidamente en el Grial de la ciencia moderna. Pero una suerte de egoísmo en ella, no se lo permitía. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sentía algo, o a alguien, tan suyo, como ahora este lugar silencioso y aislado del mundo que despreciaba.

Sosteniendo el candelabro en una mano, comenzó a retirar los restos de madera resquebrajada, que ella misma se había encargado de desperdigar sobre el cuerpo dentro del féretro. Una leve película de polvo cubría las ropas de él. Kagome rozó con el dorso de los dedos una de las mejillas de su inmóvil acompañante, comprobando que también ellas tenían una capa de polvo. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo que debía de ser blanco, pero que el tiempo había amarillentado, y en una de sus puntas tenía dos letras bordadas, que se entrelazaban hermosamente, "KH".

Buscó un lugar cercano, en el cual apoyar el candelabro. Una mesa de madera se alzaba a un costado del féretro. Kagome hizo a un lado lo que parecían unos pergaminos enrollados, todos anudados con cintas azules - "protección", recreó su mente, al visualizar el color -. Quizás debería detenerse en la señal que su cerebro le enviaba, pero lo cierto es que su vida había cambiado demasiado desde que ella aprendió sobre aquello. Ahora se sentía demasiado agotada.

Arrimó la mesa al lecho de aquel hombre tanto como pudo. Quería ver su rostro con mayor claridad. Una de sus manos se apoyó en la mejilla izquierda, mientras que la otra iba retirando con suavidad el polvo acumulado por el tiempo. Los pómulos, los párpados, la comisura de los labios, la nariz. Todo con delicadeza extrema. Lo observó un instante más, pensando nuevamente, como la vez anterior, que era en realidad hermoso. Su corazón se aceleró ante la insulsa idea de que en cualquier momento podía abrir sus ojos. ¿De qué color serían?, pensó que podrían ser marrones, a raíz del color oscuro de su cabello. Quizás verdes, seguro eso le daría una luminosidad preciosa a su mirada.

- Deben ser marrones…- concluyó -.

Tomó entre sus manos una de las de él, y notó su lógica frialdad; sin embargo no había rígidez en aquella extremidad. La limpió igualmente con el pañuelo, dedo por dedo, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Las llamas de las velas en el candelabro, se mecían con tranquilidad, emulando el sosiego que ella tenía en el alma en este momento. Miraba las manos, que ahora, casí sin darse cuenta, estaba acariciando.De alguna manera ya no se sentía tan sola, teniendo a aquel hombre ahí. Pero soltó la mano ante el absurdo pensamiento. Aquel era un cádaver, no podía ser otra cosa, su estado de conservación era ilógico, sí, debía de reconocerlo, pero no por ello estaba menos muerto. No supo cómo, los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas, la sola idea de tener que enfrentar que aquel era un cuerpo sin vida, le causaba una enorme opresión en el pecho. Los nudillos de sus manos, estaban blanquiscos por la presión con que se sostenía del borde del féretro. Y observó aquellos ojos cerrados, aquel semblante calmo, las mejillas pálidas, pero bellas, el cabello brillante, como si destilara vida por cada poro.

Se dejó caer y apoyó la espalda en el ataud de madera, sus brazos rodeaban las rodillas flexionadas, y su rostro se ocultó en los oscuros pliegues y abundantes encajes en algunas partes raídos de su larga falda. Las lagrimas brotaron desconsoladas. Por un momento aquel sepulcro, parecía estar inundado por el dolor de la pérdida. Y en la nebulosa de sus sentimientos, comprendía que era absurdo estar llorando por aquel extraño, y sin embargo las lágrimas continuaban brotando. ¿cómo podía ser tan grande su soledad?...

Levantó el rostro de su escondite, y se secó los ojos y las mejillas con el extremo de su manga, sorbió levemente la nariz, intentando despejarla y miró a su alrededor su violín. Avanzó de rodillas la escasa distancia que la separaba de él. Acarició con delicadeza sus cuerdas con la yema de sus dedos, la madera lustrosa que lo componía, apreciando su suavidad. Y luego se lo puso en el hombro, hizo un movimiento tenue con la cabeza, para acomodarlo, respiró, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tocar.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone.

**Dame una razon para creer que te has ido.**

I see you're shadow so I know they are all wrong.

**Veo que eres sombra y por eso sé que se han equivocado.**

Moonlight on the soft brown earth it leads me to where you live.

**La luz de luna sobre la suave tierra marrón me conduce hacia donde tú vives.**

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home.

**Te alejaron de mi pero ahora te estoy llevando a casa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobre la mesa de madera, el candelabro con velas encendidas en cada espacio disponible, cinco puntualmente. Alrededor y pegadas a las paredes, unas cuantas más que había conseguido, puestas ya sobre la cera derretida, de las que se habían consumido en noches pasadas. El sepulcro estaba inundado de luces y sombras que bailaban con suavidad al compás del movimiento inexacto de la llamas anaranjadas de las velas. La noche fuera era fría. Dentro del sepulcro había algún grado más de temperatura, sin embargo Kagome frotaba de tanto en tanto sus manos para calentarlas.

Come and stay forever, here with you my love.

**Vuelve y quédate para siempre aqui contigo, mi amor.**

The softly spoken words you gave me.

**Las suaves palabras que me diste.**

Even in death our love goes on.

**Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continuará.**

Terminaba en este momento de interpretar una melodía que a ella le gustaba muchísimo. Una lágrima pequeña se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, destellando al correr por la parte alta de su pómulo, para consumirse en la mejilla antes de tocar la barbilla. Una sola lágrima que brotó, producto de la emoción que le transmitía la música.

Dejó el violín junto a los pergaminos amontonados en la mesa, algunos ya habían ido a parar al suelo. El sepulcro había ido convirtiéndose poco a poco en el mejor sitio para interpretar música. Iba a él cada vez que le resultaba posible.

- ¿Te ha gustado?...- preguntó, sonriendo levemente, mientras observaba le rostro impávido de su acompañante.

Acarició levemente el cabello oscuro, las mejillas. Una lucecita en el interior de tinieblas que ahora era su alma, le hablaba de locura, pero se resistía a abandonar ese sitio, a dejar de verle.

- Pareces dormido … podría imaginar que lo estas, que esto es una vigilia por las horas que faltan hasta que despiertes… - volvió a sonreir. Aquella era una hermosa ilusión para un alma solitaria.

Los dedos acariciaban las cejas oscuras que enmarcaban atractivamente sus párpados cerrados.

- ¿Cuál será tu nombre?... – su voz sonaba calma, mientras recorría con la mirada la indumentaria que llevaba aquel hombre - ¿en que tiempo habrás vivido?...

La mano de Kagome bajó lentamente, acariciando el hombro, la parte superior del brazo, el codo, el antebrazo, hasta llegar a la mano, e ir reconociendo con sus dedos, cada uno de los de él.

- ¿Habrás sido algún rey?...- le preguntó, como si él pudiera responder a todas su preguntas. - ¿habrá existido alguna reina en tu castillo?.

Una punzada le golpeó el estómago, y el corazón se le contrajo. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Y reconoció el sabor de los celos en su boca. Una amarga sensación.

Some say I'm crazy for my love, hmm my love, my love.

**Algunos, creen que estoy loca por mi amor, mm … mi amor mi amor**

But no one can hold me from you're side, hmm my love.

**Pero nadie puede separarme de tu lado, mmm … mi amor**

They don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me.

**Ellos no saben que no puedes dejarme, no te oyen cantándome**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba varios días sin ir a su lugar secreto. La última vez que había estado ahí, descubrir sus propios sentimientos la aterró. No podía sentirse enamorada de un muerto. Su sensatez estaba abandonándola del todo. Necesitaba que su vida fuera normal, lo necesitaba fuertemente, pero el mundo parecía cerrarse ante ella cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo. No había sitio para una chica como ella entre los vivos, se convencía cada vez más… Y ahora corría, corría nuevamente hacía lo único seguro que tenía, ese agujero bajo la tierra, que resguardaba a un ser inerte que la escuchaba. Sabía perfectamente lo estúpido de aquello. Pero no tenía nada más.

- Nada más…- se repetía entre sollozos, con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio de la carrera.

Se detuvo al amparo de un mausoleo que le llamó la atención. La lápida estaba compuesta por la estatua de una mujer recostada sobre ella, como si reposara sobre la hierba, escondiendo su llanto bajo el manto de su cabello. La blanca piedra de que estaba hecha brillaba bajo la luz clara de la luna que permanecía alta en el cielo, formando una aureola de luz blanquecina, que si mirabas con detención parecía revelarte los colores del arcoiris. Alguna nube tan delgada como un velo grisáceo, la cubría de vez en cuando, haciendo de su belleza algo contemplativo.

El corazón le iba latiendo más despacio, y, sin embargo, no había dejado de llorar silenciosamente. Miró los nombres escritos en la lápida. Eran solo dos, el de un hombre que había muerto con poco más de treinta años, y el de una mujer a continuación, cercana en edad, muerta solo un par de meses después.

- Ella te siguió en la muerte…- Pensó, sin poder evitar concluir aquello.

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, con más fuerza, pero seguía siendo un llanto silencioso. Se apoyó en el frío cemento de la tumba y se puso de pie. Esta vez sus pasos iban despacio, apreciando el contacto con la hierba en cada uno de ellos. Escuchando a la noche, con sus particulares sonidos, hablar.

Entró como tantas otras noches al sepulcro, con la facilidad de quien conoce ya el lugar. Encendió los cabos de velas que había en los candelabros, y se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero inerte. Le acarició el rostro, acomodó el cabello en la frente fría del hombre, su piel era suave, pero helada. Su boca cerrada y de un rosa levemente amoratado mostraban una decisión que ella pocas veces había visto en alguien, pero la expresión de su cara era serena. Costaba tanto pensar en la muerte al verlo a él. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de aquel hombre, extraño para ella, pero a la vez tan cierto. Una poderosa sensación de irrealidad se apoderó de Kagome cuando dejó que su mejilla se apoyara en el pecho de él. La madera en el borde del féretro le presionó el estómago, pero a ella no le importaba esa sutil incomodidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara en sueños, sueños con los que se había dormido durante muchas de las noches anteriores, y durante las cuales veía a aquel hombre inmóvil despertar de su sueño, como en un cuento de hadas, y sonreirle.

- Si me voy junto a ti ¿me encontrarás? – preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados. Y por un instante pensó que él la abrazaría.

El silencio era profundo, ni siquiera la noche con sus cantos llegaba hasta ellos. La llama de las velas jugueteaba sobre el candelabro como tantas otras veces. El cabello de Kagome desperdigado sobre el pecho de su acompañante, brillaba tenue bajo el baño de luz que recibía. Y fue entonces que lo decidió.

Come and stay forever, here with you my love.

**Ven y quédate para siempre, aquí contigo, mi amor**

The softly spoken words you gave me.

**Las dulces palabras que me diste**

Even in death our love goes one.

**Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor sigue siendo uno.**

And I can't love you anymore than I do ohoh.

**Y ya no puedo amarte más de lo que te amo, oh oh**

Se movió, liberándose del abrazo imaginario. Buscó dentro del bolso que se había quitado al entrar, y que permanecía en el suelo muy cerca de la entrada, sus movimientos al buscar en los bolsillos eran impulsivos, inquietos, metió la mano en un bolsillo, no encontraba el objeto de su busqueda. Volvió a introducir la mano, esta vez en otro bolsillo, y nada conseguía, Finalmente tomó el bolso y lo vació del todo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, una serie de objetos cayeron. Comenzó a buscar entre ellas revolviéndolas. Un cepillo para el cabello, el pañuelo bordado con que días antes limpiara al hombre del sepulcro, algunas partituras dobladas por la mitad, un bolígrafo, un estuche de tela raído como muchas de sus cosas, con algo de maquillaje, un espejo.

En ese momento su busqueda cesó, el espejo le serviría. Lo tomó abriéndolo y mirándose en él. Las luces del candelabro brillaban a un costado de la imagen que le entregaba de su rostro aquel objeto, que podía elevar la estima, o derruirla aún más. Notó como sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos, por el llanto anterior, y el maquillaje que horas antes pusiera en sus pestañas le había manchado de gris los parpados. No le importó demasiado. Se puso de pie y el sonido estrepitoso y seco del golpe del espejo en el duro piso, interrumpió el silencio del lugar. Los trozos de cristal se espacieron por sus pies, y un poco más lejos, se inclinó y tomó en su mano el que le pareció adecuado.

Avanzó nuevamente hasta el féretro, dejando el cristal sobre la mesa que estaba pegada a éste, desde que ella la arrimara. Con suavidad se dio el impulso necesario para entrar en el féretro y recostarse junto al cuerpo frío que estaba dentro, presumiblemente, desde hace siglos.

Su pecho se oprimió blandamente, contra el costado de aquel hombre, su cabello oscuro como el de ella, se mezcló al suyo, sus piernas se ajustaron a las de él, buscando un sitio. Su mano acaricio la mejilla del hombre.

- ¿Crees en la eternidad?...- le preguntó a su acompañante.

Los dedos delgados que tantas veces sostenían el arco del violín que ahora descansaba junto al candelabro, acariciaban levemente los labios cerrados del hombre.

Se elevó un poco, todo lo que la posición le permitía y lo contempló.

- Quiero ser eterna junto a ti. – dijo aún acariciando los labios masculinos.

Come and stay forever, here with you my love.

**Ven y quédate para siempre, aquí contigo, mi amor**

The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on.

**Las dulces palabras que me diste, incluso en la muerte nuestro amor sigue**

And I can't love you anymore than I do.

**Y ya no puedo amarte más de lo que te amo**

"Even in death real love is forever"

"**Incluso en la muerte el amor verdadero es para siempre"**

Se inclinó suavemente sobre él y lo besó con delicadeza. Problablemente no sería el primer beso que él había recibido, tampoco el suyo, pero sería el último para ambos.

Extendió la mano y tomó el trozo de cristal de la mesa con el candelabro, volvió a recostarse junto a su amado.

La caricia del cristal sobre su piel fue fina y profunda, dejando un rastro de un tono escarlata oscuro, que se veían aún más oscurecido por la luz emitida por las velas. Apretó los dientes ante el dolor, y solo un gemido salió de su boca, ahogado por sus labios cerrados, como los de su compañero.

Cerró los ojos, con el cristal empuñando en una mano, y la sangre filtrándose por la herida de la otra, sobre el pecho del hombre que había encontrado inmortalizado en su sepulcro. Un lugar que ahora compartirían por siempre.

- Te amo…- susurró mientras se desvanecía, sentía los dedos helados, el corazón latiendo lento… calmo…

La luz de las velas danzaba con delicadeza, mientras que otra luz brotaba de entre los pergaminos apilados sobre la mesa de madera, uno de entre todos los demás, con cintas azules. El papel pareció incendiarse, para luego apagar la llama en el instante, el calor desmenbró la cinta que lo cerraba, y al abrirse cayó de la mesa, una vez en el piso, levemente abierto, las letras aún abrazadas, y contorneadas por aquella suerte de fuego, parecían grabar una sentencia.

"_Solo la sangre romperá el sello"_

Continuará…

**Ayyyy…. Que me va a dar algo… Lo prometido es deuda, aunque últimamente estoy pagando a plazos, jejejej, pero hoy es viernes y llegué. Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, es un poco extraña, sí lo sé… pero tiene un puntito de misterio, de esa melancolía que creo muchos hemos experimentado alguna vez, quizás llevada a todos los ámbitos de la vida de esta Kagome que nos acompaña ahora, pero no menos cierta. La soledad a veces nos deja sin opciones, o creemos no tenerlas… ahh, pero aquí viene la parte providencial, nunca sabemos lo que nos puede deparar el destino, así que esto es pura ficción, jejeje… la vida es el camino. Eso por sobre todo. **

**La canción de Evanescence, me encanta… no sé, había que escribir algo alrededor de ella. **_**"**__**Algunos, creen que estoy loca por mi amor, mm … mi amor mi amor**__**"**_

**Besitos cariñosos… muchas gracias por los reviews, me alimentan, que le voy a hacer, es precioso leer lo que piensan de lo que uno escribe.**

**Infinitas gracias por leer… y siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. En mis sueños

Capítulo III

**En mis sueños**

La oscuridad, la oscuridad, la maldita oscuridad que lo reodeaba desde hacía tanto, aquella sensación de estar perdido en algún limbo del que no podía escapar, si al menos estuviera realmente muerto, no estaría perdido.

Maldita fuera ella, la que lo sello, la que le prometió tanto, en la que confió.

"_Maldita seas"_

Su mente repetía aquello continuamente. Al menos al inicio de esta tortura, escuchaba las voces de quienes circulaban por estas tierras. Sus llantos al venir a dejar a algún ser querido, podía sentir sus presencias. Pero ella, la que prometió regresar, nunca vino.

"_Maldita seas"_

Sentía como el odio se iba apoderando poco a poco de él, y de aquello que los humanos llamaban alma. No sabía en que momento había despertado un alma en él. Pero era un maldito calvario tenerla.

Podía oler la húmedad de la tierra que lo rodeaba, la prisión en que lo habían dejado. A veces escuchaba a los monjes de algún momansterio cercano, caminar por el bosque, sus pasos calmos, aplastando la hierba. Algún carruaje que traía a los alrededores a alguna furtiva pareja que calcinaba su amor entre los matorrales. Y por la noche, el sonido de los pájaros nocturos, de pequeños animales que buscaban su alimento al ámparo de la oscuridad. Con el tiempo, fueron desapareciendo las voces de los que lloraban a sus muertos, los paseos de los monjes, por el bosque. Ya no hubieron más parejas furtivas. Y solo quedó la noche, con sus pájaros y animales, que cada vez eran menos. Y el frío y la oscuridad.

"_Maldita fuera ella"_

La que prometió y no volvió.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuántos años, cuántos siglos. Pero se sentía conciente de cada segunto de reclusión, de cada segundo de confinamiento y arrepentimiento. Había podido masticar todos sus recuerdos, adornarlos y aborrecerlos luego.

De pronto un día comenzó a escuchar nuevamente pasos y llantos. Pensó que habría quienes traían nuevamente a sus muertos a estas tierras. Recordaba algunas lápidas echas de piedra, y algunas cruces mal trechas. Quizás había quienes no olvidaban a sus muertos, y venía a visitarlos y lloraban ante sus tumbas. Pero el rumor era demasiado vago. Demasiado débil…

Escuchaba a lo lejos a los pájaros, y a los animales de la noche, que parecian silenciarse, cuando el sonido melancólico de un instrumento que a él le sonaba parecido a un rabel. Su música era suave, parecía el canto de alguna voz dólida. Intentaba aquietar su mente y percibir las vibraciones del instrumento.

Uno y otro día la música se acercaba hasta él. No había más visitas que las de aquel que interpretaba distraidamente la música en aquella especie de rabel. Ansiaba la llegada de la noche, con sus particulares sonidos, y con la presencia de la música. Parecía como si cada nota tocada con una tristeza extrema, hablara por un sentimiento oculto en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Comenzó a extrañar los días en que no escuchaba melodías, extrañamente acusaba la ausencia siquiera de los pasos de aquel visitante que parecía un escapista furtivo de algo que se extendía más allá de los sonidos que podía percibir desde su destierro en esta tumba. Donde vivía, sin vivir. Donde permanecía consumiéndose.

Hasta que sucedió algo, un día una música que lo deleitó de manera fascinante, una nueva melodía en el repertorio del visitante, pudo concluir. Llegó hasta él con una claridad mágica, asumió que estaba más cerca de su prisión, que otras veces. Intentó acallar sus pensamientos, y silenciar su inquieto espíritu, y se entregó a las notas que parecían lagrimas desperdigadas por todo el lugar… unas sonaban, luego otras respondían, y todo aquello formaba una melodía tristemente deliciosa.

"♪ **fa do# re … **♪ **fa la sib ... **♪ **sol re do# ...** ♪ **sol do sib ♪"...**

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

_**Lacrimosa dies illa,**_

Día de lágrimas aquél,

Y su alma no podía dejar de maldecir

_**Qua resurget ex favilla.**_

en el que resurjan de las cenizas.

Encerrado por siglos. Maldiciéndola a ella y a sí mismo.

_**Judicandus homo reus:**_

los culpables para ser juzgados.

El era un inmortal, un ser venido para imponer su voluntad.

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus.**_

Ten pues piedad de ellos, Señor.

No había justicia para seres como él.

_**Pie Jesu Domine,**_

Compasivo Señor Jesús,

Muerto y no muerto. Sellado por la traición

_**Dona eis requiem. Amen.**_

concédeles el descanso. Amén

La música cesó, la noche se apoderó del lugar, sus sonidos y la respiración calma del intérprete que aún permanecía. Sus pensamientos que no lograban ser acallados, estaba harto de este encierro, harto de los sentimientos que lo acompañaban, harto de esperar. No habría compasión para nadie, no habría compasión… ella pagaría. Por que ahora incluso en la muerte, gritaba por ella, y eso lo pagaría.

"_Incluso en la muerte"_

Se repetía de forma incesante, víctima de la frustración, y de un odio que sentía cada vez más cresciente en su interior. Las sensaciones físicas, parecían casí reales, el frío había sido intenso todo este tiempo, los sonidos parecían cerrarse alrededor, sus oídos, no los percibían, las húmedas paredes de su cárcel, parcían cerrarse en torno a élo, como aislandolo finalmente… por que no moría… por qué no lo mató… si no volvería, por qué no había terminado con él definitivamente.

Un sonido arrastrado, como el que produce un deslizamiento de tierra lo sacó de su abstracción. Sus sentidos estaban nuevamente alerta, un quejido, una mujer. Las cuerdas de un instrumento emitiendo una leve vibración. Estaba ahí.

Su presencia fue mínima, escuchó los pasos correr acelerados y alejarse, una nueva corriente llenó de aire limpio su prisión, la oscuridad seguía siendo la misma, pero sus sentidos estaba alertas, era como un despertar, a pesar de seguir sellado. Como si la conciencia de cada segundo fuera más evidente, había sido un día con demasiados minutos, casi tantos como los siglos que llevaba ahí. Hasta que percibió los pasos acercarse nuevamente, rodeados de los sonidos de una nueva noche.

La compañía de aquella extraña mujer se hizo cada vez más esperada. El sonido de su voz hablándole de otros, el sonido de aquel instrumento que tocaba. Era melodías tristes, crgadas de melancolía, de dolor, de soledad.

Le hacía preguntas, le hablaba con una voz dulce, como los sonidos de las cuerdas con que interpretaba para él. Su alma se regocijaba al saber que sus melodías eran para él. Y se reprochaba aún tener un alma. Más aún, cuando luego de preguntarle por una "reina" se había marchado con lágrimas, le pareció incluso poder oler la sal de sus lágrimas. Ese día se había perdido con rápidos pasos, alejándose de él. Abandonándolo. No podía tener un alma, no la quería, la destruiría dentro de sí. Ella tampoco había vuelto. Esperó noche tras noche, a que sus pasos cruzaran por etre las tumbas, solo los pajaros de la noche y algún animal nocturno, acompañaban al silencio aplastante que se cernía entorno a él.

No supo muy bien que sucedió. Este día en particular ella llegó silenciosa. Cargada de una determinación que hacía enrarecerse el aire. Pero a él no le importaba, ella nunca le había importado, su alma estaba oculta, él era demasiado poderoso para sentir.

Percibio sus pasos cadencioso acercándose. Podía casi asegurar que le acariciaba el rostro. Y aquello le resultaba enormemente grato. La sintió recostarse sobre su pecho, y una sensación de plácidez lo embargó, la habría abrazado, de ser posible acariciaría su cabello, que suponía largo.

"_Si me voy junto a ti ¿me encontrarás?"_

Le escuchó preguntar, con su voz suave y casi mimosa. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Notó como se separaba de él, y un frío aún más gélido que el que lo acompañara por siglos, se le instaló dentro. Era una carencia que o se atrevía a bautizar.

La escuchó rebuscando con inquietud, podía percibir los latidos de su corazón, su respiración agitada, los sonidos de cosas cayendo al duro suelo. Y de pronto ella estaba ahí, pegándose a su cuerpo. Dejando que las blandas formas femeninas se ajustaran a su costado.

"_¿Crees en la eternidad?"_

Le volvía a hacer preguntas que lo inquietaban. El había vivido en una eternidad, un calvario al que le llamaban inmortalidad.

"_Quiero ser eterna junto a ti"_

Entonces se inquietó, ¿es que nadie le había explicado que la eternidad conseguida por la fuerza no existía?. Nadie le había explicado el tormento que suponía a un alma humana pasearse entre los condenados.

Notó como los labios de ella se unían a los suyos, no podía sentir la caricia, solo saber que existía. Su voluntad se peleaba nuevamente con esta cárcel en la que permanecía, como si la oscuridad que lo rodeaba fueran barrotes imposibles.

"_Te amo"_

Su voz sonó tenúe, lejana. Aquellas eran palabras que conocía, palabras que había cuestionado durante siglos. Su batalla por la liberación continuaba. No supo en que momento, la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas, como un río caudaloso y caliente, le llegó al cerebro y lo inundó, los dedos se le crisparon, los músculos se tensaron, haciéndolo demasiado conciente de las reacciones físicas que experimentaba, la garganta estaba seca, tragó con dificultad y esta se lubricó con su saliva. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza, martillando en sus oídos, bum bum, aurículas, bum bum, ventrículas. Era la vida que se le había quitado siglos atrás, la que ahora se expandía por él, del mismo modo en que se había desvanecido.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces, ante la luz suave, lentamente antes de poder sentirse nuevamente corpóreo. Entonces fue que la percibió en toda su realidad, un cuerpo apretujado contra el suyo, en el escaso espacio que ocupaba dentro de un féretro de madera. Su sangre se filtraba por las venas de su muñeca, manchando la ropa de ambos. La miró un momento, el corazón le latía más fuerte ahora. Esta era la mujer que con su música le había prestado la primera compañía real, en siglos. La que le preguntaba si iría por ella. La que le dijo te amo.

_**Confutatis maledictis,**_

Rechazados, malditos

_**Flammis acribus addictis,**_

Condenados a las crueles llamas

La abrazó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, elevándolos a ambos fuera del ataud. La recostó en parte sobre el frío suelo, manteniendo el agarre tras sus hombros. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, tomó aire profundamente sobre la boca de ella, buscando percibir vida aún en su cuerpo.

- Aún es tiempo. – concluyó.

Y tomando en su mano la muñeca lastimada, la lamió una vez, logrando que la sangre detuviera su fluído. Lamió una segunda vez, produciendo una coagulación en la herida. Una tercera lamida le aseguraba la cicatrización. La observó un instante, permanecía pálida, con el cuerpo blando, como abandonada a su suerte. Le quitó parte deel cabello ensangrentado que se le pegaba a la mejilla que antes estuviera apoyada en su pecho, sus propios dedos se mancharon con el rojo líquido.

_**Voca me cum benedictis.**_

Llamame con los bienaventurados

_**Oro supplex et acclinis,**_

Te ruego suplicante y humilde,

Elevó el rostro aún con ella entre sus brazos, emitiendo una especie de gruñido, su cabello oscuro comenzó a adquirir vetas de un plateado intenso, que se veía anaranjado por la luz de las velas, moviéndose por las puntas, como si una corriente de aire invisible las empujara hacía arriba. Su rostro se desfiguró un poco en las mejillas, dejando que dos marcas profundas, como quedaduras asomaran en cada una, sus ojos que brillaron, permaneciendo de un dorado intenso. Desde los dedos asomaron uñas larguísimas, garras capaces de destrozar de un zarpazo, y desde su boca asomaron colmillos blancos y peligrosos. Levantó una de sus manos, con garras veteadas como sus cabellos, y enterró en ella sus colmillos. Un gruñido profundo, casí animal, llenó la cripta, y la sangre brotó de la herida con facilidad. Acercó la mano a la boca de la muchacha, conjurando algo, casi en susurros.

_**Cor contritum quasi cinis**_

Con el corazón hecho casi cenizas

_**Gere curam mei finis.**_

Que me cuides en mi final.

La sangré entró caliente, por entre los labios de la mujer. Los ojos dorados de él permanecían fijos en ella, percibiendo como poco a poco, muy levemente, el color iba volviendo a sus mejillas, aunque la piel de sus brazos, permanecía aún muy fría. Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo. Una inquietud que no quería analizar se le alojaba dentro al pensarla muerta, vagando por valles de desolación que él conocía muy bien. Pensó en ponerla dentro del féretro de madera, para ayudarla a adquirir calor, pero el solo hecho de imaginarla en un ataud lo hizo estremecerce. Entonces ella suspiró. Y un vaho rojo como la sangre que había derramado en su boca, salió de la mujer.

Se acercó con ella a una de las paredes de la cripta. Manteniéndola en su regazo, intentando protegerla del frío. Elevó su mano aún sangrante haciendo un movimieto tenúe que llevo a la madera del que había sido su lecho, por mucho tiempo, a resquebrajarse y caer al piso, no demasiado lejos de ellos. Un leve movimiento más, consiguió que una de las velas del candelabro se instalara sobre el motón de madra seca, para convertirse poco a poco en una fuente de calor. Notó como iban poco a poco las llamas creciendo, mientras lamía la herida de su mano. La chica entre sus brazos se removió inquieta, como si fuera presa de algún sueño desagradable. Cerró sus propios ojos y los cambios que antes se produjeran en su cuerpo iban abandonándolo. Primero sus garras, que pasaban nuevamente a convertirse en manos normales. Luego su cabello que dejaba atrás las vetas plateadas, para dejar un limpio cabello oscuro. La chica se removía nuevamente entre sus brazos, abriendo esta vez los ojos. El la miró con rostro inexpresivo, ella sonrió.

- Tus ojos son dorados… - dijo suavemente, como entre sueños. Mientras volvía a cerrar los suyos.

Los ojos dorados de él centellaron, antes de volver al marrón que acompañaba a su apariencia humana. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, arrugando un poco el ceño, aunque aún no era del todo conciente de la situación.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?... – le preguntó él, con un deje de amabilidad, pero sin mayor emoción en su voz.

Pudo percibir la busqueda de una respuesta en ella. Seguramente aún continuaba algo extraviada en el limbo del que la había rescatado.

- Kagome…- respondió con cierta lejanía.

El continúo mirándola un momento, el color ya iba mejorando, su corazón aún era débil, pero su latido era constante. Notaba como se iba abstrayendo en un profundo sueño. Pero antes de que ocurriera sintió la necesidad de decirle quien era él.

- Yo soy InuYasha…- dijo, sin saber con exactitud si lo había oído. Sus ojos estaba cerrados ya del todo.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con aquella chica resguardada en su abrazo, la luz de la fogata improvisada que ahora los calentaba a ambos. Moviéndose como una bailarina exótica ante sus ojos, permitiéndole observar el rostro de ella. La miraba intrigado, se parecía a la otra, a la que lo había sellado. Pero no lo era, esta era casi una niña, muy jovencita, quizás veintidós o veinticuatro años de los humanos. Sin embargo no debía olvidar que el sello se había roto por su sangre. No podía ser de otro modo.

Kagome se removió en su regazo, acurrucándose más contra el pecho que ahora le porporcionaba calor. La sintió relajarse y respirar profundamente, casi aliviada.

- InuYasha…- pronunció con suavidad, entre sueños, que él sería muy capaz de leer, pero no se atrevió. El corazón le dio un saltó demasiado impetuoso al escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo en los labios de una mujer.

Demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, demasiadas inquietudes en su interior, demasiado desamparo. Podía ser muy poderoso, pero lamentablemente para él, estaba ligado a los humanos.

La observó, se veían tan suave, tan frágil. Por un momento recordó las notas tristes que salían del instrumento que tocaba. Y se compadeció de la soledad de esa mujer, que se parecía demasiado a su propia soledad. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared tras de él, y de su boca salió un susurro suave, destinado a confundirse con el aire de aquella cripta.

- Kagome…

Continuará…

**Les recomiendo firmemente que, bajen, se consigan, secuestren de la colección de algún familiar, o derivados, el Requiem de Mozart, es que le viene fenómenal a esta historia. Aquí utilicé el "Lacrimosa", que ya lo conocen del primer capítulo, y puse además el "Confutatis", tiene una fuerza apabuyante, si pudieran complementarlo al leer entenderían. Bueno… jeje… luego de esta recomendación.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado su mensajito, les comentaré que a quienes me dejan los review con su perfil, les puedo responder por mensaje privado, cosa que he hecho, como hay quienes me quedan sin dirección dentro de ff, pues no puedo y ya lo lamento, así que al menos quiero dejar un agradecimiento aquí para todos ellos.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que la historia se les vaya un poquito aclarando, no puedo dejar muchas pistitas, por que la gracia que tiene la historia esta un poco en el mkisterio que contiene, pero ya se irán descorriendo velos inevitablemente.**

**Besitos a todos… y gracias infinitas por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Yelitza, no me olvido de ti, claro que no. Si puedes dejar tu perfil o profile como se dice por aquí, te puedo dejar mensajitos.**


	4. Desesperación

Capítulo IV

**Desesperación**

Kagome permanecía recogida en el piso del extremo contrario al de InuYasha. Aún con el rostro escondido entre los encajes de su falda. Ayudada en su escondite, por la escasa luz que llegaba hasta ese lugar. No comprendía lo que sucedió. Recordaba la desesperación, recordaba la determinación luego, de terminar con su propio sufrimiento. Lo recordaba a él, inerte dentro del féretro que parecía haber sido su lecho por siglos. Ladeo la cabeza y elevó la mano en la que se había hecho un corte. Recordaba también el dolor, cuando el filo del arma que había improvisado, dejaba su marca en la piel, hundiéndose, rasgando la carne, llegando hasta sus venas. La cicatriz que tenía en la muñeca, le hablaba de una realidad, y no de un sueño. Sin embargo estaba ahí, viva.

_Memories consume_

_**Los recuerdos consumen**_

_Like opening the wound_

_**Como abriendo la herida**_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_**Estoy escarbando en mi otra vez**_

Volvió a mirar de reojo, intentando no ser percibida por aquel extraño hombre. No podía estar vivo ¿o sí?. Su razón se revelaba ante el hecho, sin embargo bajo el pánico que le podía ocasionar la situación, había una cierta credulidad. Una percepción que la acompañaba desde siempre. Quizás justamente por aquella percepción, es que no había querido detenerse a pensar en lo extraño que era encontrar a un muerto intacto.

_You all assume_

_**Tu lo asumes todo**_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_**Estoy seguro aquí en mi habitación**_

_[Unless I try to start again_

_**[A menos que intente empezar otra vez**_

Cuando la tenía dormida en medio de sus brazos. Solo pudo pensar en lo bella que parecía. Claro que su hermosura no era tradicional, no incluía labios perfilados y rojos como la carne de una fresa. Era una chica más bien pálida, que seguramente adquiría color solo con maquillaje, pero de una piel perfecta. Sus pestañas eran quizás demasiado túpidas para el escaso tamaño de sus ojos, que se rasgaban más por la longitud de aquellas pestañas. Y el cabello oscuro, era suave, aunque endiabladamente ensortijado en las puntas. Las uñas estaban mordidas, por lo que sus manos parecían más pequeñas. Alzó una de aquellas manos, pensando en que eran las interpretaban melodías tan hermosas. Notó como los ojos de ella se iban abriendo. Y la comprensión de la imcomprensión se reflejó en aquellos ojos marrones, de largas pestañas.

Desde ese momento estaba sentada en aquel rincón. Evitando mirarlo, evitando ser notada.

_I don't want to be the one_

_**Yo no quiero ser al que**_

_The battles always choose_

_**Las batallas elijan siempre**_

_'Cause inside I realice_

_**Porque por dentro me doy cuenta**_

_That I'm the one confused_

_**Que yo soy el confundido**_

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre? – escuchó que le preguntaba el hombre. Interrumpiendo de ese modo sus pensamientos.

Estaba de pie junto a los pergaminos que ella había encontrado en el lugar. Los abría uno por uno, buscando inquieto. Quitaba las cintas, casi arrancándolas, y los acercaba a las llamas de las velas que eran pequeñas ya. Pensó que se apagarían en cualquier momento, y entonces las oscuridad del lugar los absorbería. El sonido del papel viejo, era pesado, cansado, como si se quejara al forzarlo a cambiar de su posición envuelta, a la extendida.

El lugar se sentía frío. Las llamas de la fogata que los había calentado hasta entonces, se iban consumiendo, siendo ahora, solo unas pequeñas brasas que arrojaban de tanto en tanto alguna chispa. Kagome se preguntaba, por qué no tenía fuerzas para salir de ahí corriendo, sin embargo, parecía no poder moverse aún. Por lo que no se sentía capaz de responder a la pregunta que él le formulaba, pues ni ella misma sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El hombre que ahora le hablaba, había estado muerto. O al menos eso imaginaba.

Los malditos pergaminos no decían nada. Estaban todos absolutamente en blanco. Cómo iba a encontrar respuestas así. Excepto uno, que parecía haber sido escrito con una pluma de fuego.

"_Solo la sangre romperá el sello"_

- Estos malditos pergaminos no dicen nada. – exclamó furioso, arrojando a los pies de Kagome el último que había estado en su mano.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_**No sé porque vale la pena luchar**_

_Or why I have to scream_

_**O porqué tengo que gritar**_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_**No sé porqué instigo**_

_And say what I don't mean_

_**Y digo lo que no quiero decir**_

La miró escondida en aquella esquina, con los ojos casi cubiertos por la tela la falda, que se elevaba por sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Lo observaba. Pero él necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber. Que todas las interrogantes que se había hecho durante años y años, encontraran al fin una respuesta. Cómo era posible que aquella muchacha asustada lo hubiera despertado.

- ¿No vas a responderme? – continuó insistiendo. – no deberías estar tan sorprendida, tú rompiste el sello.

¿El sello?, ¿qué sello?. Dios, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Ella solo buscaba paz para su sufrimiento. Necesitaba escaparse de la vida que tenía. Se apretujó más las rodillas con los brazos, intentando buscar algo de seguridad. Todo a su alrededor era un caos. Vio como el hombre se giraba hacia ella. Desvió la mirada de él, ya que le parecía impresionante, más aún estando ella sentada en el frío piso.

Por qué se escondía de él, ella debía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿No me dirás que no sabes quién soy? – dijo utilizando un tono sarcástico, no podía comprender.

Kagome sentía que su voz le atronaba. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que clase de ser era?. Un muerto, no muerto. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Si no supiera lo poco que conocía del tema, habría salido huyendo despavórida. Al parecer existía la posibilidad de que…

- Contéstame, maldita sea mujer. – exclamó ya irritado. Inclinando su cuerpo en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. Empujando la mesa sobre la que estaban los pergaminos y el candelabro, el que se balanceó peligrosamente, logrando recobrar el equilibrio. Dejó de mirarlo por que parecía que el poder que de él emanaba la iba encogiendo más en su pequeño rincón.

- Yo no sé nada…- susurró ante la insistencia, buscando en sus débiles palabras un resguardo.

No podía creerlo, ella debía de saber algo. Se había pasado tantos años encarcelado por creer en una mujer. No descansaría hasta saber que había sucedido. No podía descansar.

- ¿Qué dices?...- continuó reclamando. Había escuchado las palabras en medio de el leve susurro que ella había emitido, pero necesitaba respuestas, no evasivas.

- Que no sé…- dijo nuevamente, con un poco más de voz. Aferrándose aún más al refugio que le daba su propio cuerpo.

- Cómo no vas a saber – insistió avanzando un paso hacía ella, enfatizando el tono de voz. Kagome tembló al percibir el escaso espacio que había entre ambos. – Tú levantaste el sello.

La acusó y Kagome reaccionó ante sus palabras, y el miedo que comenzaba a aflorar, como despertando de un sueño, similar al que la embargó a ella horas antes, la obligó a ponerse de pie con rápidez, avanzando hacía la salida, mientras repetía, con más energía. Con la voz imprecisa por el temblor.

- Que no lo sé.

Los encajes de su falda se acomodaron nuevamente a petición de la gravedad. Y se balancearon a continuación, al ella caminar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la escasa luz de salida. Por lo que podía notar, comenzaba a amanecer. Sintió como los dedos masculinos se cerraban alrededor de su brazo, reteniéndola. Y experimentó el enfriamiento de su sangre, de forma tan radical, que creyó que se iba a desmayar. El agarré era firme, tanto que casi la dañaba. Era nuevamente conciente de la realidad de aquel hombre, del mismo modo que lo había sido al despertar de un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Cuando se removió entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez. Cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la garganta tan cerrada, que no sabía si sería capaz de emitir alguna palabra. El aire de la madrugada, que se filtraba por el agujero que significaba su huída y le refrescaba el rostro, haciéndola aún más conciente de la situación. ¿Tal vez estaba muerta y él permanecía con ella como soñó?. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, sabía que no era así.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_**No sé como me volví de esta manera**_

_I know it's not alright_

_**Yo sé que no está bien**_

_So I'm_

_**Así que estoy**_

_Breaking the habit_

_**Rompiendo el hábito**_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_**Estoy rompiendo el hábito**_

_Tonight_

_**Esta noche**_

- Deja que me vaya…- pidió con un débil hilo de voz.

InuYasha la detuvo, en lo que le pareció un intentó de fuga. No podía dejarla irse de ahí. Esa mujer significaba su única conexión con el exterior. El único modo de saber que había sucedido. Al cerrar su mano en el brazo desnudo de ella, una sensación de miedo lo embargo. Ella le temía, podía percibirlo incluso en su olor. Algo en su interior se removió.

- Ayúdame…- le pidió, su voz sonaba un poco más suave, aunque aún era una exigencia. – no te haré daño…- dijo, intentando aplacar el miedo que notaba en ella.

Kagome continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como los dedos de él la iban liberando del agarre. La piel parecía quemarle en la zona donde él la había retenido. Se llevó la mano contraria hasta ese lugar y la frotó levemente intentando calmar la sensación. Abrió los ojos y vió la salida, esta vez un poco más clara que antes. Era evidente que el día comenzaba.

Lo escuchó pedirle ayuda. Se mordió el labio ante la indecisión. Qué podía hacer ella.

_Clutching my cure_

_**Agarrando mi remedio**_

_I tightly lock the door_

_**Cierro firmemente la puerta**_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_**Intento respirar otra vez**_

- No puedo… - le respondió. Y avanzó un paso en dirección a la salida, su ansia de escapar de aquella situación, era tan fuerte como su deseo de permanecer. Avanzó un segundo paso y entonces lo escuchó gruñir.

InuYasha, al verla avanzar cada vez más hacía la salida, sintió deseos de gritar de ira,  
¿quién más podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda?

Su puño cerrado fue a dar contra una de las paredes, el sonido seco llenó el lugar. Un segundo golpe, dado con el mismo puño en un lugar muy proximo al anterior. Y otro, y otro más.

- No.- gritó ella, acercándose a él y sosteniéndole el brazo. Sintiendo la fuerza que emanaba de él.

Kagome se sobrecogió ante la escena. La mandíbula del hombre estaba tensa, apretada, su cabello se había mesido con violencia ante los movimientos. El silencio de apoderó entonces del lugar. Se escuchaba solo el sonido de la respiración agitada de InuYasha. La luz de una de las velas se apagó.

El dolor en sus nudillos era intenso, pero la necesidad de liberar la rabia que tenía dentro era mucho mayor. Sentía el calor de la sangre que comenzaba a emanar desde las heridas que se había causado. Se miró la mano inexpresivo. Ausente de sí mismo, reconociendo la desesperación que lo había acompañado durante todo su cautiverio. Dónde estaba ahora, cuánto tiempo había pasado… dónde estaba ella.

De pronto la imagen de aquel hombre, con el rostro calmo, del primer día que lo vió, metido dentro del féretro que ya no existía, vino hasta su mente, despertando la sensación de tranquilidad que ella experimentaba en su compañía.

Se acercó hasta él, intentó mirar la herida en la mano que había golpeado la dura y fría pared. Experimento el dolor al verla. Tomó la mano de él con una de las suyas, las heridas sangraban, pero él no se quejaba. Kagome sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, con el que comenzó a dar leves toquecillos sobre los nudillos ensangrentados. No quiso mirarlo, pero sabía que él estaba buscando sus ojos. Su compasión, pasó de pronto al asombro, cuando la sangre comenzó a desaparecer, dejando a la vista una piel sana y perfecta, sin rastro de las heridas que segundos antes hubieran.

_I hurt much more_

_**Lastimé mucho más**_

_Than anytime before_

_**Que en cualquier momento anterior**_

_I had no options left again_

_**No tengo más opciones**_

Lo soltó con rapidez, y volvió a retroceder. Entonces lo miró con el rostro contraído, el pañuelo que aún conservaba las manchas de sangre, medio colgaba de su mano. El pecho se elevaba y volvía a bajar a causa de la agitada respiración. Los labios entreabiertos, los ojos marrones, muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué eres?... – preguntó exaltada, ya sin poder contenerse.

InuYasha la observaba, primero, intentando comprender la dulzura de sus cuidados, con el ceño apretado, sintiéndose más amenazado por la bondad que por cualquier otro sentimiento humano. Habían tantas emociones humanas que había experimentado antes de que lo sellaran. Para luego sentir el puñal de la imcomprensión y del rechazo. Por un momento, cuando ella, en medio del pesar que la llevo a intentar terminar con su vida, le declaró un amor, que de seguro no sentía. Pensó que podía creer en ella. Pero ahora estaba ahí, aterrorizada de lo que él era, exigiendo una respuesta. Y él se la daría.

Se acercó a ella, tanto, que Kagome pudo sentir la respiración de él sobre su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente. Por un momento pensó que serían capaces de hipnotizarla, si así lo deseara. El cabello oscuro oscilaba alrededor de su cuerpo, como movido por alguna energía que ella era incapaz de ver, algunos reflejos plateados parecían destellar entre los oscuros. Y entonces su voz sentenció.

- Soy lo que han creado los brujos como tú.

Continuará…

**Hola nuevamente… lamento que el capítulo no haya salido más largo. Razones, dos puntualmente. Queria enviarlo hoy, por que de lo contrario no podría hasta el Lunes y me comprometí a los viernes. Ahora bien, si alguna vez no envio el día que corresponda, en mi profile dejaré alguna notita. Y la segunda razón, simplemente me parecía un buen final de capítulo… jejeje… "intrigoso"…**

**La canción, "breaking the habit" Linkin Park. ****No solo Evanescence logra ese toque de desesperación, como se titula el capítulo. Espero que puedan escuchar el tema.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus mensajes. Les vuelvo a recordar que a cada uno le puedo enviar un mensaje privado, si me dejan review con su perfil, no sé como se llama, pero cuando estan registrados. A los que puedan, a los que no, pues, les dejo mis agradecimientos aquí.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Y que se vaya desenmarañando un poco la cosa.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Amanecer

Capítulo V

**Amanecer**

Kagome se encontraba en ese momento sentada en medio de su cama deshecha, había vuelto hacía poco más de una hora, la habitación en la que vivía, estaba en el mismo caos en que ella la hubiera dejado, un bolso raído colgando y tocando el suelo, desde el respaldo de una silla, una cortina corta, entreabierta, que ella no se molestaba en acomodar ni cuando se iba a dormir. Una serie de libros mal apilados en la mesa que había en la pared contraria a la cama, que le servía de escritorio y de mesa para comer en algunas ocasiones. Lo único que parecía medianamente organizado eran algunas partituras, que permanecían dentro de una carpeta de plástico de color escarlata, y que acusaban su presencia por la punta de una de ellas, que se asomaba por el costado.

Había llegado cuando el sol ya calentaba las calles por las que transitaba al venir desde el bosque donde se encontraba el cementerio. Y desde entonces permanecía sentada en aquel lugar. Miraba los objetos que la rodeaban, sin mirarlos en realidad. Su mente solo podía elucubrar las imágenes de algunas horas antes, en el sepulcro aquel.

Estaba segura de que ese hombre, o ser, no podía específicarlo, había estado a punto de convertirse en "algo", su cabello había comenzado a flotar en el aire, dándole un aspecto irreal, las vetas platinadas, junto con las rojizas marcas que comenzaban a formarse en sus mejillas, no eran humanas, definitivamente. Y sus ojos… recordaba haber cubierto su boca con una de sus manos, con el fin de no dejar escapar una exclamación que se asemejaba mucho a un grito leve, cuando notó que los ojos marrones de él, destellaron en un dorado intenso. Solo entonces, aquella suerte de transformación cesó. El había vuelto a la "normalidad" de inmediato, su cabello cayó ligero tras la espalda, las mejillas fueron nuevamente lisas y pálidas, y sus ojos marrones como los de ella.

El sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltó. De pronto una sensación de inseguridad la embargó. El primer pensamiento queabordó su mente fue el de un hombre, alto y de cabello oscuro, reclamándola _"tú eres la única que puede ayudarme", _le había dicho, y probablemente era cierto, pero ella sin volver a mirar atrás, se marchó de ahí. Tres golpes más en la puerta. Kagome tragó saliva con difucultad, la puerta parecía hacerse más grande, ahora que la miraba fijamente, notando, más de lo habitual, la profunda rasgadura que tenía en la parte baja derecha, casi pegada a una de sus visagras, la veía hacerse enorme a casa golpe, como si fuera capaz de consumir todo el amueblado a su alrededor. Tres golpes más, esta vez con más insistencia, acompañados por una voz derruida por el tiempo.

- Sé que estas ahí – dijo la mujer afilando las palabras – tienes teléfono, muchacha desagradecida.

Kagome soltó el aire aliviada al escuchar la voz de Urasue. No es que le resultara grata la voz, siempre exasperada de aquella mujer, pero dada las circunstancias, estaba agradecida de que se tratara de ella. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. La mujer iba ya de camino a bajar las escaleras de aquella antigua casa, que con sus númerosas habitaciones, ella arrendaba por algunas monedas a chicos y chias como ella, solos.

- Deberías sentirte agradecida de que te haya abierto las puertas de mi casa – refunfuñaba por lo bajo la mujer, lo suficiente, para que Kagome, que iba un paso tras ella, la escuchara.

- Lo sé… lo siento – respondió la muchacha, ya acostumbrada a las palabras de la anciana.

La miró por un instante, y reparó por primera vez en el bastón que llevaba consigo, un palo disparejo, mucho más alto que un bastón tradicional. Bastante rústico, por lo que ahora podía notar. Kagome no pudo evitar una mueca de sonrisa al pensar, que esta sí que podía pasar por una bruja.

Al llegar al teléfono, tragó con dificultad, solo tenía una posibilidad. Sería del conservatorio, por algún aviso de cambio en el horario. Pero al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea comprendió que se le olvidaba una segunda posibilidad. Su trabajo.

- Señora Marian… lo lamento – intentó explicarse, pero qué podía decirle a la mujer que administraba la tienda en la que trabajaba, "_lo siento, pero un muerto, no muerto, me salvó de un suicidio seguro"_, resopló en el teléfono pensando en alguna excusa. La mujer no le dio tiempo a dar explicaciones.

- Te quiero aquí en media hora – sonó la voz al otro lado del aurícular. Kagome comprendió que no habría otra oportunidad. Se había comprometido a ese día en particular, estar más temprano de lo habitual.

- Sí, gracias.

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder antes de colgar el teléfono y salir presurosa hacía su habitación. Bastante le había costado medio componer su vida luego de la muerte de su padre, con todo el desprestigio que había secundado a un hecho tan doloroso para ella. Urasue tenía razón, pocas personas la querían en su propiedad, y la señora Marian, a pesar de su mal cáracter, cosa que Kagome sospechaba, se habría formado por circunstancias tan dolorosas como las propias, le había dado más de una oportunidad en el trabajo.

- Debería cobrarte también por el uso del teléfono.

Escuchó la voz de la anciana tras de ella, rezongando como siempre alguna amenaza. Subió hasta su habitación. Miró la funda de su violín, que seguro yacería en el piso de aquella cripta que abandonara esta mañana, y suspiró. No podía evitar sentir que aquella situación no estaba del todo cerrada, por el hecho de huir, no dejaba de existir InuYasha. Tendría que enfrentarlo.

No tardó más de diez minutos en darse un baño y vestirse. Este día no daría tiempo para más, el cepillo lucho con los rizos de su cabello, y tomó los últimos billetes que le quedaban de su última paga y se los metió al bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura, el bolso arrastró unos centímetros por el piso, antes de que se lo cruzara entre hombro y pecho. Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, solo contaba con unos cuantos minutos para llegar la parada del autobús. La voz de Urasue, parecía perseguirla cada mañana, pero a pesar de eso, este día no pasaba a engrosar la lista de las cosas que odiaba.

- Ya has utilizado tu baño del día – exclamó la anciana, asomada en medio de los humos que salían de la puerta de la cocina de la vieja casa. – si utilizas alguno más por día, te los cobraré por separado.

- Esta bien – contestó Kagome sosteniendo la puerta de salida abierta con una de sus manos, mientras se giraba al dar la respuesta. No estaba segura por que, pero la luz del sol que entró al ella abrir aquella puerta, le pareció hermosa, hacía mucho que la luz del día no parecía brillar en su vida. Sonrió levemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Urasue se quedó por un momento perpleja, ¿aquello había sido una sonrisa?

Había caminado algunas manzanas, cruzando por una calle que habitualmente la llevaba hasta el conservatorio. El recuerdo de su violín olvidado, volvió a ella, pero retiro la idea de su cabeza de inmediato, ahora debía reorganizar su vida, luego pensaría en lo que había en aquel cementerio.

Al dobrar una esquina, vió que el autobús estaba ya en la parada, la última persona estaba subiendo. Intentó una carrera, sin saber si lograría alcanzarlo. A pesar del sol que había, el aire continuaba siendo algo frío, y parecía resfrescarle los pulmones al llenarlos. Unos cuantos metros más y llegaría, pero para su poca fortuna el autobús cerro sus puertas, haciendo su sonido habitual y partió sin ella.

Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, inclinando la espalda hacía adelante, para poder recuperar el aliento. Si se devolvía una calle podría bajar corriendo hasta la tienda, aunque sabía bien que no llegaría en el plazo que le había dado la señora Marian. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces a fin de recuperar fuerzas y se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

El golpe que se dio fue secó. Aturdidor incluso. Se fue de espalda sin poder siquiera reaccionar, el segundo golpe fue más doloroso. Sabía bien que estaba delgada, pero no pensó que tanto, no le habría venido nada de mal un poco más de carne en la parte trasera, a fin de amortiguar el golpe. Quiso reprender a su "contrincante", pero se le quedó la reprimenda atorada en la garganta, al verlo a él ahí.

- InuYasha…- susurró sin poder creerlo.

La luz del sol que salía justo de detrás de la espalda de él, lo perfilaba perfectamente, oscureciendo su rostro, podía notar que traía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. No entendía por qué, el miedo de horas antes había desaparecido. Había cierta inquietud, claro, pero no pánico.

- ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?...- preguntó, aún sin salir totalmente de su asombro.

- Tu olor es muy persistente, solo hay que concentrarse un poco en él – respondió con total frialdad, mientras que le ofrecía su mano, para que se pusiera de pie.

Kagome miró la mano extendida, inmediatamente pensó que era la que se había lastimado golpeando la pared del sepulcro, y ahí estaba, ofreciéndola intacta. Tragó con dificultad retirando la mirada de ella, y poniéndose de pie por su cuenta. InuYasha por su parte, retiró el ofrecimiento ignorando la reticencia de ella.

- Necesito que me ayudes – dijo sin más. Kagome notó la calma en su voz, pero igualmente pudo percibir una especie de súplica oculta en la exigencia.

- No puedo ahora – respondió ella, mientras que se sacudía la falda y de paso acariciaba su zona golpeada.

-Maldición – lo escuchó mascullar, mientras giraba su rostro, como si evitara que ella lo escuchara.

Lo vió ahora de perfil contra la luz del sol, que parecía destellar menos ahora. No había notado lo apariencia envejecida de la ropa que vestía. Claro, a la escasa luz que le proporcionaban las velas con que iluminaba la cripta, aquellos detalles no eran tan evidentes. Podía nostar la tela de un color pardoso, como si el plovo fuer aparte de ella, quizás lo que sostenía unas hebras unidas a otras. Por un momento se alarmó al pensar en que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo toda su vestimenta. ¿Por qué se sentía ahora así?. Como si fuera capaz de percibir más cosas de lo que la rodeaba, que solo un día antes, donde su mundo se cerraba simplemente en su música y aquel "extraño amor".

- Te ayudaré… solo que ahora no puedo – dijo, mirando con premura la pantalla que le indicaba los minutos que faltaban para el siguiente autobús. Después de todo, a este paso, quizás sería mejor el autobús. Volvió a mirarlo cuando sintió que se acercaba a ella. Y otra vez esos ojos de mirada profunda la intimidaban.

- Tú no sabes lo que es pasarse siglos sepultado en vida. – le dijo, inclinándose un poco hacía ella, en un tono bajo, profundo. Kagome pudo sentir la carga emocional que había en cada sílaba pronunciada, la fuerza de aquella declaración, como si las palabras fueran pasos que se hundían profundamente en el suelo húmedo.

_**Sin ganas escucho la aburrida música**_

_**Mientras miro fijamente por la ventana**_

_**Me pondré un vestido y bailaré para ti**_

_**Dime, ¿crees que estoy loco?**_

Le sostuvo la mirada por primera vez, intentando descifrar lo que este hombre era. Y se atrevía a pensar en él como un hombre, por que alguien con aquella capacidad emocional, no podía ser un monstruo.

- No. No puedo saberlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo. – le respondió con toda la sinceridad que podía encontrar en su interior. Ella pensaba que su alma había sido maltratada, pero ahora que lo veía a él, e intentaba comprenderlo, lo único que realmente comprendía, era que su agonía había sido mucho peor.

_**Algún día el viento te arrancará de mi lado**_

_**Pero por ahora lo hemos olvidado**_

InuYasha se incorporó, dejando su espalda recta. Notando una determinación en esta mujer, que por un momento se ganó su respeto. No había sentido en ella igual determinación, más que cuando quiso abandonar su vida, para permanecer al lado de un "muerto", claro que él entendía que aquello no había sido, ciertamente un acto de amor, ella intentaba escapar de su vida. De seguro miserable como la de él. Pero ahora había en esta mujer un resplandor diferente. Diferente al que tenía esta mañana, pero demasaido parecido a uno que él había conocido muy bien siglos atrás.

- Esta noche en el sepulcro – preguntó él, casi como una orden.

- Esta noche - concedió ella.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Un par de personas se acercaron a la parada. Dos mujeres de edad madura, que observaron a InuYasha con algo de desdén. Kagome se le arrimó un poco más, de modo que ellas vieran que no estaba solo. El la miró y observó a las mujeres que disimularon su mala educación. El autobús anunciaba su llegada en cuatro minutos. Kagome pudo notar que él miraba la pantalla de la parada, con el ceño fruncido, como intentando entender algo. Solo entonces reparó en lo extraño que debía de ser este mundo para él.

- Si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar, dentro de unos días – se aventuró ella a ofrecer. Notó como él desprendía la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla, igualmente interrogativa a ella.

- Mis inquietudes pasan por otras cosas, necesito saber del pasado, no del presente – respondió – además, intentaste suicidarte, no creo que este sea mucho mejor al mundo que yo vi – terminó con muy poco tacto. Kagome sintió como se le formaba un vacío en el estómago al pensar en aquello.

_**¿Por qué no soy como el viento**_

_**Como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo?**_

_**¿Por qué no tengo alas?**_

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. InuYasha seguí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Kagome no estaba segura de qué esperaba. Después de todo ya habían acordado verse por la noche. El autobús continuaba anunciando su llegada. Dos minutos.

- Se te quedó tu rabel – lo escuchó decir, como si intentara mantener una conversación.

- ¿Rabel? … - interrogó ella.

- Bueno, lo que sea, esa cosa que tocabas – contestó algo exasperado.

- Violín … - dijo Kagome, intentando aclarar las dudas de él.

- Eso.

No puco evitar sonreir disimuladamente. Por un momento le pareció un niño con mal caracter. Sabía perfectamente lo extraña que era esta situación. Lo extraño que era él para ella, y probablemente lo extraña que sería este mundo, para él. Pero si el mundo estuviera compuesto por más que solo humanos, ¿por que no podríamos interactuar?.

El autobús llegó, trayendo consigo el sonido del aire al descompresarse. InuYasha dio un paso atrás. Observando con detenimiento la máquina que se detenía ante él y que se comía a las personas. Algunas que habían llegado poco antes.

- Hasta esta noche – le dijo ella, a modo de despedida. InuYasha tomó a Kagome por el brazo deteniéndola cuando ella intentó avanzar.

- ¿Estas segura de que este aparato es confiable? – preguntó él, manteniendo una mirada ceñuda, casi amenazadora contra el autobús.

- Sí… tranquilo…- le dijo, poniendo su mano, sobre la que él tenía en su brazo. Entonces se miraron por un segundo e InuYasha asintió.

Kagome se subió al autobús y lo vió desaparecer a una velocidad, para ella impresionante, miró a su alrededor, pero nadie más parecía haber notado aquello. Pensó en la última mirada que le dio y en la certeza que había en ella. El parecía querer confiar.

_**Como las estrellas, como la luna**_

_**Y deslizarme hacía la profundidad de la noche**_

_**No tengo alas**_

Continuará …

**Arff…arff… corriendo pero llegué…jejeje. Bueno… gracias a todos por leer… estoy algo atrasadita en la respuesta de reviews… voy a ver como avanzo con eso, jejeje… **

**Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, necesitaba quitarle un poco de tensión a la cosa, con el fin de poder ir desarrollando la trama. Vamos poco a poco incorporando personalidad en ellos. Yo me imagino a este InuYasha más maduro, pero con aquellas cosas que lo hacen entrañable en el animé, digamos, con aquellas pequeñas niñerías que tiene. Y Kagome, pues ella va poco a poco… Hay un nombre que no es oriental, ya verán por qué. **

**La canción es del opening de "Trinity Blood", un animé que me empecé a ver el lunes y ya voy en el capítulo 16… jeje esta bueno, espero ver más esta tarde, si puedo… **

**Besitos a todos… creo que siempre me quedo corta a la hora de agradecer la compañía que me dan. Hoy en msn le dije a una amiga, que no sabía que estaba leyendo y que me lo comentó, que si no me dejaba mensaje, pues no sabía, jeje… dijo que sí, que dejaría. Por eso pensé en que quizás no les agradezco lo suficiente, por que sus mensajes, son mi apoyo. Es un insentivo precioso saber que lo que haces gusta.**

**Bueno… siempre tengo ánimo de no extenderme, sin embargo siempre lo hago.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Lo cierto

Capítulo VI

**Lo cierto**

Kagome había echo un recuento de todo lo que pensaba llevarle a InuYasha. Sobre la mesa que había en su cuarto, había en perfecto orden. Una barra de chocolate blanco, otra de negro y una de chocolate con leche, algunos frutos secos, unas galletas, algunas patatas y una botella con agua mineral, no estaba segura de que este hombre, o ser, o lo que fuera, que venía despertando a una sociedad tan diferente, conociera las bebidas de fantasía. Aunque si lo pensaba, tampoco conocería las demás cosas. Pero ella, lamentándolo mucho, de cocina no sabía nada. Por un momento se quedó pensando en sus ropas, y en que no las podía relacionar del todo con una época en particular. Aunque extrañamente tenían cierto deje oriental. Además de eso, solo podía conjeturar de que tenían mucho tiempo. Miró ahora a un costado, sobre la silla, algo de ropa. Unos pantalones viejos, aunque estaba segura que no más que los que InuYasha vestía en este momento, una camiseta, un jersey y unos zapatos, que no sabía si serían de su número. Arrugó el ceño, aquellas y unas cuantas prendas más, eran algunas de las pocas cosas que aún conservaba de su padre. A él ya no le hacían falta.

Echó todo aquello a su bolso, los días eran notoriamente más largos. Aún no anochecía.

En el sitio donde vivía, la temperatura solía ser agradable durante el día y un poco más fría por las noches, todo aquello variaba en grados más o grados menos, dependiendo de la estación del año en la que se encontraran.

Bajó la escalera, todo lo silenciosa que le fue posible. Le faltaban algunos días para el pago de su mensualidad en el trabajo, pero sabía bien que Urasue comenzaba con los cobros días antes. No estaba muy segura de por que lo hacía la mujer. A veces pensaba que solo era por fastidiarla, pero luego intentaba pensar en que era solo una pobre vieja, que aseguraba con el arriendo de las habitaciones de su casa, su propia sobrevivencia.

Llevaba una bolsa de plástico delgado, pegada al pecho, que dejaba adivinar que dentro llevaba prendas de ropa. El bolso raído de siempre, le colgaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, con los zapatos dentro, que obligaban a la tela de éste a marcarse por su peso, y a eso debía agregarle la botella de agua, y las demás cosas que había escogido para Inuyasha. Los pasos que la separaban de la escalera hasta la puerta, los dio sigilosa, intentando evitar el ruido de la madera del piso, lo que no era demasiado díficil, considerando que ella era más bien una chica menuda. Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la bajó para abrir, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto desde el exterior. Kagome dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás, dejando sitio para que la pesada mole de madera se abriera, y vio la cara de uno de sus compañeros de casa.

- Bankotsu … - dijo Kagome, sin poder esconder cierta sorpresa, que de seguro se reflejaba en sus ojos, por el muchacho casi la dejó sin aliento, por la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules.

- Hola Kagome – respondió sin más, entrando en la casa.

- Hola… - contestó a su vez intentando parecer calma.

- ¿Ibas de salida? – la pregunta era casi tan cortes como el saludo. Bankotsu siempre había sido así con ella. Mantenía una distancia cortes, pero de alguna manera Kagome sentía que permanecía a su espalda siempre. Era algo que no sabía definir, por lo tanto, como tantas otras cosas en su vida, las ignoraba.

- Sí…- sus respuestas, para él, siempre sonaban igual. Débiles confusas, como si no estuviera del todo segura.

- Deberías dejar tus salidas nocturnas – le advirtió. Kagome no pudo evitar la sensación de estar recibiendo las palabras de un padre. – este sitio es muy tranquilo, pero no debemos tentar a la suerte.

Ella le sonrió levemente. El arrugó un poco el ceño, era obvio que aquella lee sonrisa, o no le gustaba, o le extrañaba. A Kagome, por el contrario, no le extraño no recibir respuesta de él. Bankotsu era un hombre amable. Pero no alegre. Más bien, por lo poco que había llegado a escuchar de él, resultaba incluso sarcástico.

- Tengo que irme – dijo ella, pasando por delante de él y enfocando su mirada en la mano masculina que sostenía la manilla de la puerta. Bankotsu la dejó caer a su costado, liberando el paso para Kagome, no sin antes fijarse que llevaba prendas de vestir dentro de la bolsa que sostenía contra su pecho, como si se tratara de algo de gran importancia.

Kagome comenzó a caminar lentamente. No pudo evitar quedarse pensando en aquel chico que arrendaba una habitación dos más allá que ella. Su indumentaria, anexada a sus modales y lo poco que Urasue le había comentado de él, en las ocasiones que a la anciana le apetecía hablar. La hacían pensar en un joven de situación cómoda, quizás no de familia rica, pero al menos con suficientes ingresos como para pagarse un mejor sitio para vivir. Ya no estaba en la edad universitaria. Quizás superaba aquel margen por algunos años, no demasiado tampoco, pero sin embargo estaba aquí por estudios. Era japonés, aunque su castellano era bastante fluído. Bueno al menos para lo poco que habían hablado.

Se fijó de pronto en el horizonte. Conservaba solo una débil luz, que este día parecía inusualmente violeta. Kagome reparó primero, en lo hermoso que se veía el cielo. En como las escasa nubes, que se extendían como pinceladas leves de un tono más oscuro que el cielo, matizando un cuadro realista, logrando que aquello se convirtiera en una visión. Se extrañó al comprender que nada de eso parecía tener sentido dos días antes. Días en los que no había belleza posible para ella, en nada que la rodeara. Y en como eso había cambiado, cuando InuYasha despertó en su vida.

- ¡InuYasha! – exclamó recordando que debía de estar esperándola.

Avanzó con rápidez, hasta las afueras del cementerio. Luego sus pasos fueron algo más sigilosos. El cementerio que antes fuera su único refugio, no le resultaba ahora, un lugar para que estuvieran los vivos. No podía negar su belleza, bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas y una luna que comenzaba a visualizarse sobre los montes lejanos. Pero de todas formas, pensó que no era un lugar, para que InuYasha permaneciera.

Divisó el roble que se mantenía erguido, como un valiente caballero protegiendo la entrada del castillo. A escasos metros de la entrada a la cripta. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor al no notar luz, ni sonido alguno, provenientes de aquel lugar. Solo las aves y los grillos que parecían dar un concierto, se escuchaban. Caminó hasta el roble y apoyó la palma de la mano izquierda sobre la corteza, que le resultaba familiarmente aspera. Las ramas que ella pusiera antes, cuando iba a ese lugar como a un santuario, para disimular la entrada, estaban fuera de su sitio, dejando solo la oscuridad a la vista. Kagome sintió una punzada en el estómago.

¿Y si esto había sido solo un sueño?

No, no podía serlo. Alzó la mano del árbol donde la apoyaba, y se miró la muñeca, arrugando el ceño para que la escasa luz de la noche la dejara observar. Ahí estaba, la cicatriz de la herida que ella misma se había provocado. Y que de alguna forma que ella desconocía, él había sido capaz de curar. Tragó saliva y avanzó los pasos que la separaban de la entrada al sepulcro. Se quitó el bolso con lentitud y lo dejó deslizarse dentro. Ella le siguió.

Una vez que estuvo dentro. Como si se tratara de una dimensión completamente desconocida, estaba él ahí. A un lado de la habitación, con una fogata bastante generosa, lo que a Kagome no dejó de sorprenderle, una luz tan fuerte debería de verse desde el exterior. Sobre las llamas había un improvisado asador echo con unos hierros viejos, que de inmediato hicieron pensar a Kagome en la reja de hierro de alguna de las tumbas de fuera. Y sobre él, extendido algo parecido a un pollo, o quizás un conejo. Ella simplemente respingó la nariz. El olor a carne asada, se sumaba a lo evidente de la fogata. ¿Cómo era que no lo había olido?.

- Acércate mujer, esto ya va a estar – dijo él sin levantar la vista de la carne que preparaba. Removiendola.

La estaba invitando a cenar, era obvio, a comer aquella cosa que Kagome miraba desde la distancia sin saber que era.

Recogió el bolso del piso y con la bolsa de la ropa en las manos, avanzó un par de pasos hacía él. El choque eléctrico fue aturdidor. Alcanzó a vislumbrar la luz de un color celeste, que se extendió hacía los costados de la cripta, como haciendo olas. Se echó hacía atrás de forma inmediata.

- Pero qué…- exclamó dejando caer las bolsas que sostenía en las manos. No entendía lo que sucedía. Vió como él continuaba cuidando su "cena" sin prestarle mayor atención.

- Tienes que disolver la barrera – dijo sin más.

Kagome se tomó un segundo para reaccionar, observando el sitio, sin ver nada, nuevamente. Buscó a sus pies y se encontró con uno de los pergaminos en blanco que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Lo recogió y lanzó hacía adelante, por un momento pensó que caería en la fogata que había ante InuYasha, pero el pergamino se mantuvo por una fracción de segundo flotando en una especie de telaraña electrificada, para luego caer.

- No estes jugando con esos pergaminos. – exclamó InuYasha, casi como una orden, enfocándose en ella por primera vez. Parecía que aquello tenía más importancias que la cena, de momento.

- Pues deja de jugar a ponerme barreras, ¿crees que es muy agradable que un montón de voltios me recorran el cuerpo? – le respondió ella, saliendo de su asombro.

- Vol… qué – preguntó sin entender el concepto, para luego restarle relevancia. – no importa, échala abajo. Eres una bruja.- diciendo aquello, volvió a prestar atención a la cena, esta vez, retirando algunos trozos del fuego y poniéndolos en lo que parecían trozos de lozas que seguramente pertenecían a la lápida de alguna otra tumba. Kagome intentó no distraerse de lo que ya estaba dejando de ser una conversación, para obtener el matiz de discusión.

- Que no soy una bruja. – aseguró tomando aire antes de decirlo., para que a él le quedara claro. Ella no podía ser lo que él le decía, simplemente no podía.

Entonces notó como InuYasha dejaba del todo su labor de cocinero, y se ponía de pie, intimidándola una vez más con su porte. Kagome trago saliva, al notar el ceño fruncido de él y la altivez de su mirada. Era imponente, aquello era algo que había notado la noche anterior y ahora lo corroboraba.

- Si no lo fueras no me estarías viendo. – le aseguró, manteniendo la distancia – No podrías – sus palabras parecían salir entre dientes, dándole, a los oídos de Kagome, un tono oscuro y casi amenazador. Estaba visto que él no le creía.

- Cualquiera podría verte, si estas ahí – le dijo ella, indicándolo con la mano extendida, como si aquello fuera evidente, algo que solo un ciego podría dejar de ver.

- Por qué no quieres entenderlo mujer… - expresó en una exclamación, mezcla de cólera y de incredulidad. – Eres una bruja, no puede ser de otro modo.

- Se acabó… me voy – concluyó ella. No estaba para estas cosas. No es que su vida tuviera muchas emociones, pero esto ya debía terminar.

Tomó su bolso desde la parte más baja y lo sacudió la suficiente para vaciarlo a los ojos de él, que vió aquella serie de extrañas cosas con envolturas de colores. Pero fue solo hasta que la vió girarse que no reaccionó a sus palabras. Se iba, y eso no podía permitirlo. Esa mujer era su única conexión con el presente y el pasado.

Se dispuso a salir del lugar, cuando sintió una rafaga de aire junto a su rostro revolverle el cabello, cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y para cuando los abrió, él estaba delante de ella, con uno de los pergaminos abierto, el único que parecía tener una inscripción, con una letra hermosa y perfilada a fuego.

"_Solo la sangre romperá el sello"_

Kagome entonces cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Quizás debía aceptarlo?, quizás había llegado el momento de enfrentar a todos aquellos fantasmas, que se había esforzado tanto por dejar atrás. Estuvo a punto de sollozar ante la idea. Le aterraba todo aquello. Abrió los ojos y lo miró a él, directo a los suyos. InuYasha en ese momento se sintió transportado a algún momento de su propia vida, que no quería recordar. Fue bajando lentamente el pergamino que sostuviera a la altura de su pecho, para imponerlo ante ella. Lo sostuvo luego, solo en su mano izquierda, colgando a su costado. Kagome sabía que su vida iba a cambiar, que al abrir aquella puerta que cerró años atrás, estaba condenándose sin remedio.

_**A veces tu recuerdo me ataca por la espalda  
surge de una canción de un perfume o sin razón  
hiriendo sin piedad mi corazón  
**_

Sintió como la mano de él se posaba con suavidad en su hombro izquierdo, aquello era casi una caricia. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, el recuerdo de un suelo de amor que mantuvo, equivocadamente, por un "principe" sepultado en su cripta eterna, la golpeó como una realidad que no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Y él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, a inclinarse hacía su cuerpo, mirándola con una adoración que no conocía, y cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Kagome sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar. El se acercaba reclamando sus labios. Y ella se sentía dispuesta a ofrecérselos. Pero entonces, justo antes de tocarse, lo escuchó susurrar.

- Kikyo…

_**A veces tu recuerdo se esconde en otros labios  
me habla con tu voz y me dice "mi amor"  
y pretendo que te estoy besando**_

Continuará…

**La canción es de Marc Anthony (sí Dita-chan, el que te gusta a ti, jejeje), "Y sigues siendo tú", a mí me parece un tema muy sentido, y siempre lo he relacionado con ese sentimiento de Inu por Kikyo. Que le vamos a hacer, después de todo este triángulo es lo que más nos despierta las pasiones en el animé, y creo que en los fics también. Es inevitable.**

**Un besito muy grande a todos los que leen, siempre me dirijo a "todos" y no "todas", con la esperanza de que haya algún varón al que le gusten las historias de amor. Nunca perder la esperanza.**

**Espero que la historia vaya quedando un poquito más clara, ando averiguando sobre unas cuevas donde se llevaban a cabo aquelarres siglos atrás… jejeje… así que les dejaré alguna notita para que se informen cuando llegue el momento, todavía no quiero mencionarlo por que la historia tiene que mantener su misterio. Hoy también nos salió un nuevo personaje, que alguna tarea tiene dentro de la historia. **

**Los mensajitos los iré respondiendo a ratitos espero que todos hoy, total que soy todo un caso. Me paso la semana pensando en como desarrollar el capítulo, y estoy el último día corriendo. Si me salto alguna letra por favor disculpenme, tengo la mala costumbre de no querer releer antes de enviar, como que no me doy cuenta de esos detalles, no sé.**

**Besitos llenitos de cariño y muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo… recuerden, su review es mi sueldo. (jajaja… esa frase me encanta)**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Por cierto, "Las dos artemisas" estan publicando en FF, cosa que me pone muy contenta, por que nos dan la oportunidad de leer historias fantásticas.**


	7. El destino

Capítulo VII

**El destino**

La miró, y de pronto los ojos de ésta chica, eran los de ella, de áquella. El brillo de sus pupilas lo llevó a rememorar tantos y tantos momentos, donde la sola idea de estrecharla entre sus brazos, significaba toda su vida. El oscuro cabello enmarcando su rostro pálido, los pómulos con un leve sonrojo. Sus labios. Pequeñas frutas maduras, de carne rosada, fresca, húmeda, abriéndose para saborear. Y el sopor de su deseo lo fue envolviendo. Y la tomó por un hombro y fue en su busca. Quería beber el elixir ambicioso de su amor. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras que sus musculos parecían aflojarse… la amaba.

- Kikyo…

_**Y sigues siendo tú, el centro de mi mundo**_

_**Y sigues siendo tú, mi dolor más profundo**_

_**Lo que no pudo ser, lo que siempre amaré**_

_**A veces tan cruel, recordarte otra vez.**_

La sintió moverse, retroceder. Y entonces la búrbuja de ensoñación en la que se sumió por algunos segundos, le reventó en la cara. Miró a la chica nuevamente, notando la sorpresa en ella, la inquietud. El temblor de sus labios, los mismos que él había estado a punto de besar.

- Lo siento – intentó disculparse. Soltando, solo en ese momento, el hombro de la muchacha.

Kagome, aún sentía el corazón acelerado. Una punzada se instaló en su estómago, cuando le escucho decir el nombre de una mujer, de otra mujer. Su voz había sonado tan cálida, tan cargada de sentimientos que por un momento se sintió a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas.

- Hubo una princesa después de todo – dijo, con una sonrisa suave, algo irónica. Se sentía estúpida.

_**A veces tu recuerdo,**_

_**Se sienta aquí a mi lado**_

_**Vuelve a mirarme con intensidad**_

_**Y ciegamente vuelvo a confiar**_

_**Pero se esfuma si quiero abrazarlo.**_

InuYasha la miró. Y entonces recordó la vez que ella le hizo preguntas. La vez que luego de intentar adivinar cosas sobre él, salió de la cripta como si algo la dañara. Kagome se frotó los brazos, como si sintiera frío, aunque la temperatura era más alta que otras noches. Fijó su mirada en el piso, movió la punta de sus pies y sus dedos casi se adivinaron bajo la delgada piel de sus zapatos. El colorido del papel de los chocolates que le llevara a InuYasha, llamó su atención. Sabía que algo en su interior se removía, ante la idea de que él amara a otra mujer. Se inclinó y tomó en su mano, uno de los chocolates y se lo extendió.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – se preguntó con amabilidad, intentando disfrazar su desazón, por inadecuado, como tantas cosas en ella.

InuYasha la vió extender su mano, la prolongación de su brazo era de piel pálida, como toda ella, al parecer. Notaba su mirada acallada, pero clara, como si pudieras adivinar un mundo a través de esos ojos marrones tristes. Los huesos que se marcaban, justo debajo de su garganta. No creía haberla inspeccionado con tanto detalle antes. Bueno, quizás sí, cuando estuvo dormida entre sus brazos. Estaba muy delgada. Le ofrecía alimento, cuando la que debería comer era ella.

- Sí…- respondió, alargando su mano hacía la de ella, pero en lugar de tomar la barra de chocolate que le ofrecía, cerró su puño sobre su muñeca y avanzó a su lado. – pero comerás de verdad.

Notó como la presión de los dedos de él, le resultaba inquietante sobre la piel de su muñeca. Tiró de ella hacía la fogata, y le resultó impresionante su presencia. Aquello era algo que no podía controlar, no es que fuera agresivo del todo, mucho menos delicado. Tenía un punto medio entre la brutalidad y la ternura. Nuevamente su interior se removió inquieto.

Sintió un cosquilleo leve, en los músculos diminutos de sus mejillas, en los hombros, el pecho. En el estómago le bailaron cientos de mariposas, los músculos de sus piernas, y finalmente el talón. Pudo percibir la energía cruzando por cada uno de sus músculo, cuando atravesaron la cortina de luz que antes fuera una barrera que Kagome no podía cruzar.

- Pero… - intentó ella una objeción, demostrando su incredulidad.

- Vas de mi mano – la cortó él, adivinando su inquietud.

La llevó hasta un lado de la fogata, y le extendió una especie de plato, con un trozo de la carne que estuviera asando. Kagome lo recibió y miró su contenido, analizándolo, y llegando a la conclusión de que podría ser incluso el trozo de una rata muy grande. Puso el plato a un costado, empujándolo con la punta de los dedos, para alejarlo de ella lo más posible, con el mayor disimulo.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó él, mientras arrancaba un trozo de carne, al hueso al que se adhería. Kagome hizo un respingo. Su estómago no estaba para soportar demasiado.

- No… - dijo, simplemente, sin tener un lugar fijo, al que mirar. No había mucho en aquella cripta que valiera la pena.

- Ahí esta tu rabel – le indicó InuYasha, con la extensión de un hueso a medio pelar.

- Violín – le aclaró ella, sin querer mirarlo, enfocándose en el instrumento.

- Bueno, lo que sea – sonó algo molesto.

Entonces ella extendió la mano, cambiando un poco la posición de sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, que tenía hasta ese momento. Y justo antes de tomar el violín, sus dedos se detuvieron en el aire. Su punto de atención había cambiado. Ahora estaba en la placa de madera que algo polvorienta, se encontraba a medias bajo otro trozo de madera vieja. Ella se alargó un poco más, para alcanzarla. InuYasha se detuvo a observarla, en el instante justo en el que iba a tirar de un nuevo trozo de carne con sus dientes. Kagome sopló la lámina y una pequeña nube de polvo se elevó. Luego pasó los dedos, con la intensión de quitar lo que no había volado en particulas.

- ¿Sabes lo que dice?... – le preguntó a InuYasha, intentando leer la inscripción.

- No sé lo que es – dijo él, cortante.

- Estaba en tu pecho cuando… cuando…- balbuceó las palabras, sin saber cómo definir el estado de InuYasha, cuando ella cayó en aquel sepulcro.

- ¿Sellado? – intentó completar la frase de ella.

- ¿Sellado? - repitió ella.

- Sí. Eso debe ser un sello entonces. – aseguró InuYasha.

Kagome se le quedó mirando. InuYasha había dejado ya de comer. Se miraba las puntas de los dedos, sucios por los aceites que desprendiera la carne consumida. Los limpió dentro de una maceta de flores, que contenia agua. Su rostro era sereno, el ceño algo fruncido, como si tuviera alguna preocupación que no lo había abandonado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquel sepulcro.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – le preguntó él finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Sacando a Kagome de sus divagaciones. Ella pudo notar una vez más, lo imponente que le resultaba, más aún sentada en el piso. Igualmente, lo débil de su indumentaria, le recordó la ropa que traía para él.

- Te traje algunas cosas. Ropa y zapatos – dijo mientras se levantaba.

InuYasha la miró. La vió ponerse de pie decidida en busca de algo. Notó como Kagome se detenía ante la barrera que él había puesto.

- Realmente no sabes como disolverla ¿verdad? – le dijo avanzando hacía ella, que miró nuevamente sus zapatos como si se sintiera culpable.

- No.

InuYasha alzó la palma de su mano en dirección a la barrera, y un destelló suave se desplegó desde el centro, hacía las esquinas. Kagome comprendió que aquella pared de energía ya no estaba. Pero el primero en cruzar fue InuYasha. Ella lo siguió. Recogió del piso la bolsa con las prendas que llevaba y se las extendió.

- Ropa, para que te cambies. – le dijo con amabilidad.

El recibió lo que le ofrecían, Kagome ahora se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez, para tomar los zapatos del piso, que estaban tirados, tal como quedarán cuando ella vació su bolso. Al incorporarse nuevamente y extenderle el calzado, notó como InuYasha sacaba por su cabeza la camisa que antes vistiera, sosteniendo entre sus piernas, a la altura de las rodillas, las prendas que ella trajera. Su primer impulso fue el de girarse, no quería perturbarlo, sin embargo él no parecía ni minimamente perturbado. Al contrario, sus movimientos eran seguros y libres de tapujos. Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar los pantalones, Kagome entendió que era momento de parecer una chica pudorosa. El, obviamente, no lo sería. Le dio la espalda.

- ¿En que quieres que te ayude? – preguntó ella, intentando que pareciera que hablaban de algo muy normal.

- Los zapatos.

Le escuchó decir, y arrugó el ceño un segundo, antes de comprende que aquello no era una respuesta a su pregunta. Entonces volvió a girarse y le pasó el calzado.

- No sé si serán de tu número. – se disculpó.

- Estarán bien. – respondió, mientras se calzaba el primer zapato.

Lo vió acomodarse la cintura del pantalón, el cuello de la camisa, los puños. Daba la sensación de estar acostumbrado a vestir de forma adecuada. Sus ojos oscuros se quedaron fijos en los de ella. Se produjo un instante de silencio. Kagome estaba de pie, a menos de un metro de él, que parecía estar analizándola. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta?.

El se quedó un momento observándola. ¿Podía realmente confiar en ella?. ¿Podía realmente contarle sus razones?. No tenía otra salida.

- Debes volver a tu casa. – le escuchó decir con seguridad – no debes volver a dormir aquí.

Kagome se le quedó mirando, mientras que él avanzaba a la abertura que los llevaría fuera, y perderse por ella. La seguridad que desprendía, la inqietaba, pero la impregnaba igualmente.

- Vamos, no te tardes. - Entró la voz de InuYasha. ´

- Sí – dijo ella, simplemente.

Haciendo una inspección rápida de lo que iba a llevarse. La fogata en el rincón, ya estaba muriendo, la escasa luz que emitía, era toda la claridad que Kagome tenía, para ayudarse. Se inclinó y recogió su bolso, la tablilla de madera con la inscrición seguía junto a su violín. La metió dentro de la tela desgastada que componía su bolso. Su violín.

- Rápido. – escuchó que él le ordenaba desde fuera.

Kagome arrugó el ceño. No estaba muy segura de que le agradara tener que recibir ordenes constantes de este hombre. Se colgó el bolso, cruzándolo, como siempre hacía, ante su pecho y avanzó hacía la entrada.

- Dame tu mano – le dijo InuYasha. Ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido, e hizo un gesto, con la idea de acentar aquello, pero él parecía inmune.

Extendió su mano y sintió los dedos cálidos de InuYasha cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Kagome no pudo evitar recordar lo fría que era su piel antes de… de que despertara.

Un impulso fuerte y seguro, la elevó del piso, sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas el violín, que llevaba en la otra mano. Y cerró los ojos. En segundos estaba nuevamente de pie, esta vez, fuera de la cripta.

´

InuYasha ocultó la entrada, y avanzó hacía ella que se encontraba junto al roble "guardián". Caminaron en silencio por un momento. Dejando que las hojas y le hierba que emitían leves sonidos bajo sus pasos, fueran la única conversación posible. El paso que llevaban era calmo. Kagome reparó en que él llevaba una de sus manos con el pulgar metido en la cintura de su pantalón. Mientras que la otra colgaba libre a un costado. Probablemente no sería nada importante, pero pensó que tendría relación con su pasado.

Los sonidos de la noche, los envolvía. La luna esta noche iluminaba perfectamente el lugar. Sus rayos se filtraban a través de la torre del campanario de la vieja iglesia que había a la distancia. Las lápidas de cemento y piedra, parecían platinarse bajo el baño de luz que recibían. Las cruces de madera se ergían con un toque siniestro, dejando sombras que parecían espectros alargados sobre la tierra. De pronto InuYasha detuvo su caminar calmo.

- El murió primero… - dijo InuYasha, al ponerse de pie frente a un mausoleo. La estatua que conformaba la lápida, era la de una mujer que descansaba sobre la hierba. Kagome se sorprendió al recordar su propio paso por esta tumba. – ella vino a despedirlo, y luego siguió viniendo, por días y días. Hasta que murió.

Kagome se quedó mirando la tumba. No era la primera vez leía la inscripción en ella.

"_Gustavo Urra. Nacido el 23 de Noviembre de 1761. Fallecido el 15 de marzo de 1794 y María Izurbieta. Nacida el 15 de Agosto de 1769. Fallecida el 25 de Mayo de 1794. La muerte no pudo separarlos."_

- Aquí hay tres muertos – continuó InuYasha. Kagome rebuscó en la lápida, por si había dejado de leer algún nombre. – ella estaba embarazada.

Entonces Kagome dejó de buscar lo que no encontraría en la piedra frente a ella. Y se quedó con la mirada fija en el rostro firme de InuYasha que aún contempla ba la tumba.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó sin más. Vió como él se movía y pasaba junto a ella.

- Yo la escuché confesarlo entre llanto.

Kagome abrió muchísimo los ojos, y volvió a enfocar la inscripción de aquel mausoleo.

- Pero ellos… - no pudo terminar la frase.

Por qué le sorprendía. No debía de sucederle. El había despertado de una especie de muerte. Ella intentaba pensar en él como si se tratara de un hombre, pero sabía bien que no lo era. Se giro nuevamente hacía InuYasha, que ya la aventajaba en algunos pasos, y apresuro los suyos, para alcanzarlo. Una vez que se igualó a su caminar pausado. Lo miró de reojo. Primero una vez, que fue una corta mirad,a para luego enfocarse nuevamente en el camino. Una seunda mirada rápida, y noto la serenidad del rostro de su acompañante. Intentó dsviar su atención hacia el campanario de la iglesia, que ahora, debido a la luz tan clara de la luna, dejaba perfilarse perfectamente la campana que se elevaba con nobleza en ella. Kagome sabía bien que si comenzaba a hacer preguntas, éstas la llevarían inevitablemente a tener que plantearse respuestas sobre su propia vida. Una tercera mirada, algo más extensas que las dos anteriores, dejaron a sus ojos marrones buscar en el rostro sosegado de su acompañante, las respuestas que ella necesitaba.

- Has tus preguntas – le escuchó decir a InuYasha. Que continuaba avanzando a un paso muy lento. Como si estuviera disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche y de la libertad que parecía brindar aquel campo.

Kagome se mordió el labio, y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la campana de la iglesia, que iba quedando atrás poco a poco, y que ahora iba ocultándose tras uno de los muros que la cercaban.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas… - no sabía como definir su estado. Ella no quería hablar de muerte, pero no entendía el hablar de sellos.

- ¿Sellado? – InuYasha intentó ayudarla.

- Bueno… sí, quizás – titubeaba agradeciendo la ayuda.

- Lo estoy desde 1487 – respondió, como si hablara del año que recién pasaba. Kagome se quedó por un momento intentando comprender.

- ¿Por qué te… sellaron? – continuó preguntando, con el rostro enrarecido por la información. Un deje de preocupación de asomaba en sus ojos. InuYasha la observó por un instante, como si meditara cuánto podía decirle.

- Eso no puedo decirtelo aún. – concluyó en un tono, que a Kagome le parecía más una petición de confianza, que una altanería.

El silencio volvió a acompañarlos. InuYasha se detuvo a observar como iba quedando atrás el cementerio. El campanario de la iglesia, erguido aún, sobre las piedras a medio levantar de lo que había sido un monasterio. Distinguió el añoso roble, que le servía como referencia de donde estaba el sepulcro en el que había estado "exilado" de este mundo. Y de cualquier otro, por siglos. Kagome lo observó, y de alguna manera le pareció como si estuviera despidiéndose de aquel lugar. Entonces ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Crees que soy una bruja?... – se aventuró a preguntar. Había algo en aquella idea que la hacía temblar de miedo.

- No habrías podido romper el sello, de no ser así. – respondió él, aún recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

Kagome tragó saliva. El corazón se le inquietó. Necesitaba preguntar algo más, pero una especie de instinto en su interior le decía que preguntar aquello, abriría una puerta que podía resultarle muy dolorosa, en diferentes direcciones de su vida. InuYasha, se giró, dándole la espalda al cementerio que lo había ocultado del mundo, al bosque que lo rodeaba y a sus construcciones antiguas.

- Debemos seguir – dijo, y entonces la voz femenina tras de él, lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién es Kikyo? – preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo. Queriendo ser escuchada, pero esperando quizás no serlo. Notó cómo él se detenía.

Se quedaron así por algunos segundos, que a Kagome se le convirtieron en minutos extensos, que amenazaban con convertirse en horas. Notó como los músculos de él se tensaron, pareció erguirse más, de pie delante de ella. Lo escuchó tragar saliva con fuerza, y respirar profundamente. Por un momento pensó en que no debería haber preguntado aquello. Y entonces él se decidió a responder.

- Era la bruja que me traicionó.

Sus palabras sonaron crudas. Como si toda la serenidad que Kagome había podido percibir en él los minutos anteriores se hubiera esfumado. El comenzó a caminar nuevamente. No tenía pensado decir más. Ella avanzó tras sus pasos. No quiso igualar su caminar, prefería no mirarle la cara. Sin embargo había más que debía decirle.

"_**No hay un solo latido en esta estructura humana que**_

_**No esté regido por los Cielos superiores.**_

_**La sangre, en todos sus flujos y reflujos,**_

_**Está gobernada por ellos con la misma certeza**_

_**Que lo están las mareas de las aguas saladas**_

_**Por la obediente Luna; y en tu nacimiento,**_

_**Los ojos de tu madre no te contemplaron fijamente**_

_**Más que te contemplaron los Astros que rigen tu destino."**_

_**Zolar**_

- Tengo un libro… - se mordió el labio antes de continuar con la frase. Kagome sentía que cada paso que daba, cada avance, la llevaría inevitablemente a rememorar los más angustiosos momentos de su vida. Pero ahí estaba. Si podía aún, creer en el destino. Su encuentro con este hombre estaba lejos de ser una casualidad. – tengo un libro… que creo le perteneció.

Continuará…

**He llegado, tarde, pero vengo. **

**Les agradezco la espera. En ocasiones hay que priorizar. Escribir me gusta muchísimo, mucho, mucho, pero surgen cositas que no pueden esperar. **

**A ver, la historia. ¿Se han dado cuenta que no han pasado más de dos días desde que InuYasha despertara?, eso me preocupaba hasta hace unos días, no poder avanzar más la historia, pero alguien me dijo que era mi historia, y que el tiempo lo marcaba yo…jeje… me sentí grande ese día. Son tonterías, pero bueno, se las cuento.**

**Quiero enlazar ciertos hechos históricos con este fic. Es primera vez que intento algo así. Espero que quede bien, y si me equivoco en algo, pido disculpas de antemano. Todo camino recorrido es un camino que nos lleva a mejorar. **

**Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, hay muchas cositas pendientes todavía, pero la idea es que los protagonistas las vayan descubriendo junto con el lector. Aquí la única que lleva ventaja soy yo, que ya medio me las sé. Jeje…**

**Besitos llenitos de cariño y agradecimiento. Volver a escribir para ustedes, ha sido maravilloso… y recuerden que su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre, siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Quiero confiar en ti

Capítulo VIII

**Quiero creer en ti.**

"_**¡Siglos y siglos por él se desbordan!**_

_**¡Ante el sueño pétreo el tiempo va pasando!**_

_**Como caos, avanzando en la tiniebla, incierto,**_

_**En el cataclismo de la tierra abierta,**_

_**Echando bocanadas de fuego, sin cesar"**_

_**William Blake**_

El recorrido que habían echo desde el cementerio, a Kagome le pareció casi una maratón, no corrían del todo, pero el paso era tan rápido, que en varías ocasiones tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aire. InuYasha se detenía, con el ceño fruncido, dándole un aspecto de enojo contenido, que ella no quería interpretar. En el momento que mencionó áquel libro, la calma que hasta ese instante mostraba InuYasha, se desperdigo por el campo donde estaban, como si jamás hubiera existido.

- Apresúrate mujer. – le dijo en tono cortante, casi fastidiado de su agotamiento.

Kagome tuvo la intención de replicar aquello, pero la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, primaba. Avanzó todo lo erguida que pudo, a modo de demostrar cierta dignidad. El la siguió. Se detuvo ante una añosa puerta, sacó una llave desde un bolsillo medio oculto entre los encajes de su falda, y la introdujo con lentitud, intentando evitar cualquier sonido de alarma en el interior. InuYasha suspiró tan fuerte, tras de ella, apresurándola, que casí le abrió el cabello en la nuca. Kagome se volteó con una expresión fastidiada y poniendo el índice de su mano izquierda cruzando sus labios, le hizo una señal de silencio. Notó como InuYasha entornaba los ojos y le indicaba con gestos de sus manos que avanzara.

Kagome no podía creerlo, se sentía como una ladrona. Entrando a hurtadillas, sin encender la luz. Evitando sonidos que pudieran despertar a Urasue. Dejó que InuYasha entrara, sosteniendo ella la puerta, para luego cerrarla tan despacio como la había abierto.

- Sígueme – le susurró al hombre que la acompañaba, sin suavizar en nada sus facciones, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, acentúando aún más su actitud de malestar. Kagome solo escuchó un búfido como respuesta.

Subieron las escaleras. Kagome lo hacía con mucho cuidado, apoyaba sus pies sobre los escalones con suavidad. Sin embargo los pasoa de InuYasha parecían atronarle en los oídos. Aunque llegó a pensar que era solo su percepción de aquello. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar voltearse una segunda vez y volver a insistir con su dedo indice presionando los labios, un susurro salió de ellos, mínimo para el oído, pero no menos persistente.

- Shhhh…

Sus ojos castaños, se adivinaban, bajo la escasa luz de una lámpara de pared que iluminaba la escalera. InuYasha no se sentía capaz de seguir con el juego de los silencios, pero comprendía lo importante que era para ella aquello. Se pegó al cuerpo femenino y la atrajo con su mano por la cintura. Kagome sintió como se le cortaba la respiración, había sido un movimiento muy rápido, y el calor del cuerpo de InuYasha, ahora era muy evidente para ella, tanto, que le sorprendió.

- Cuál es la puerta – preguntó él, a escasos escalones del segundo piso. Sus palabras salieron en un susurro suave que le bañaba a Kagome los labios. No pudo evitar entreabrirlos, para recibir el cálido aliento. InuYasha le presionó más la cintura con su brazo, exigiendo una respuesta.

- La tercera… - dijo ella, y sus palabras sonaban como una súplica.

Una especie de ráfaga de aire le desordenó el cabello y le acarició el rostro con firmeza. Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando se vió frente a la puerta de su habitación. La mano de InuYasha continuaba sosteniéndola por la cintura, y sus ojos oscuros parecieron brillar en un destello dorado que se apagó de inmediato.

- Ya estamos – dijo él, liberándola del abrazo en que la mantenía. Solo entonces Kagome fue conciente de estar tocando nuevamente el piso.

- ¿Pero cómo…? – intentó preguntar ella.

- Shhh… - le indicó InuYasha, con su mirada desvíada a su izquierda, a una de las puertas que habían dejado atrás.

Kagome se apresuró a abrir con su llave la puerta de su habitación, y entró en ella. InuYasha, sin embargo, se quedó un momento más, de pie en el umbral, sin entrar. Kagome permaneció de pie en medio del pequeño cuarto aún con las llaves en la mano, y el bolso cruzado, casi conteniendo el aire, intentando saber que era lo que InuYasha había notado. Escudriñando en su semblante serio, duro, inexpresivo. De pronto se enfocó en ella y sus ojos, por un par de segundos parecieron clavarse en la púpila del otro. Kagome sintió nuevamente las mariposas volar dentro de su estómago. Y cuando lo vió avanzar hacía dentro de la habitación, no pudo evitar percibir la invación de su espacio. Sus auras chocaban, ella podía percibirlo, aunque no sabía lo qué percibía en realidad. Retrocedió un paso, él avanzó uno más. Ella retrocedió otro. Lo vió cerrar la puerta tras de sí y avanzar un nuevo paso. Kagome volvió a retorceder, esta vez tocando la mesa con su trasero. Tragó saliva sabiendo que no había más sitio. Solo entonces rompió el contacto visual. Y carraspeó con suavidad como intentando destensionarse.

Ninguno de los dos, fue conciente del "click" suave, que emitió una de las puertas del pasillo al cerrarse.

- Siéntate … - le dijo a InuYasha, indicando la única silla que había en el cuarto. Mientrsa que ella se quitaba el bolsoy lo ponía sobre la mesa.

- El libro. – dijo él sin más, y Kagome lo miró por un momento pestañeando algo confundida, para reaccionar de inmediato.

- Ahh…- dijo, avanzando dos pasos hasta el borde de la cama que permanecía desordenada, con las mantas echadas atrás, y las sábanas expuestas.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, y metió la mano por debajo. InuYasha la vió forcejear un poco, y un sonido parecido al de una tela al rasgarse le llenó los oídos. Luego de ello, Kagome se incorporó, sentada sobre sus talones, con un paquete echo de papel de periódico, desgarrado por las esquinas y con algo de cinta adhesiva aún pegada. InuYasha respiró profundamente, cuando la vió comenzar a abrir los pliegues de aquel papel escrito.

Un silencio profundo se hizo en la habitación. InuYasha mantenía los brazos colgando a sus costados, sin embargo los dedos de su mano derecha no podían dejar de moverse, el pulgar se paseaba acariciando las yemas de los demás dedos. La protuberancia masculina que se formaba en su garganta, subía y bajaba al tragar con dificultad. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y el de las hojas que formaban aquel envoltorio, al irse abriendo.

Kagome sentía que las manos le temblaban al ir descubriendo el contenido de aquel envoltorio. Se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda por la frente, esperando secar una película de sudor frío que sentía, su flequillo se acomodó con el movimiento, sin embargo la ilusión de sudor, no desapareció. Cuando llegó a la piel que cubría el libro. Se detuvo. Un suspiro se le escapó y casi le pareció escuchar uno salido desde la boca de su acompañante.

- Es éste…- le dijo terminando de desenvolver el libro.

Notó como InuYasha se le acercaba, ella por un momento intentó retener el libro, cuando él se inclinó para tomarlo. InuYasha simplemente enfocó sus ojos oscuros en los de ella. Y Kagome no pudo evitar dilusidar un destello de súplica en ellos. Sus manos pálidas y femeninas le extendieron el libro, de no más de veinte centímetros de largo. Sus medidas podían perfectamente ajustarse a las estandares de cualquier libro normal. Pero este acussaba sus años en el desgaste de su lomo y sus esquinas. Kagome vió como el hombre frente a ella recibía el libro sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella solo pudo quedarse ahí observándolo.

InuYasha pareció erguirse más de lo habitual. Kagome reconocía su imponente presencia, pero ya no le resultaba intimidante. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

Las manos de él, acariciaron primero el lomo del libro, luego su cubierta, que tenía en una esquina dibujado con un sello de calor, la figura de una serpiente delgada, enroscandose alrededor de una flor. El sabía que era una amapola. Los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, bordeaban con suavidad el canto de la piel que formaba la tapa del libro, de un color marrón oscuro. La piel de un caballo, eso también lo sabía.

Abrió con total calma el libro, pasando la primera hoja que estaba sin escritura. El papel era amarillento, nunca había sido blanco del todo, pero el paso de los años había echo lo suyo en las fibras que lo componían, los despuntes de las esquinas se lo demostraban. Bastante era que se conservara. La primera hoja escrita, contenía solo un par de kanjis, con un pincel muy fino, una letra que demostraba la desición con que habían sido plasmados, al igual que el movimiento delicado de la muñeca que había guíado dicho pincel. Luego de aquellos kanjis, con la misma fina caligrafía, y como posteriormente confirmaría, lo único escrito en aquel libro, con letras occidentales.

"Kikyo"

InuYasha no pudo evitar acariciar la impresión, como si estuviera acariciando el recuerdo de algo profundamente amado.

Kagome lo observaba revisar las páginas, primeramente con detenimiento, luego poco a poco con un poco más de prisa. Ella continuaba sentada en el piso.

InuYasha se acercó un poco más a la única ventana que dejaba pasar algo de la luz exterior. Comenzó a balbucear en voz alta.

- Cómo alejar el mal de ojo… cómo llamar a la luna… el arcano regido por el sol… - su voz sonaba cada vez más inquieta. – … abrir la voluntad de un humano… - se sentía molesto, era evidente, la forma en que las páginas pasaban lo demostraba. Kagome por un momento pensó que arrancaría alguna de las hojas. – … invocación de demonios…

Entonces Kagome abrió más los ojos. Fue poco a poco comprendiendo que aquello debían de ser conjuros. La escritura en aquel libro, era desconocida para ella, jamás supo lo que contenía. Su padre alguna vez le mencionó la importancia de ese libro, y que ella aprendería a leerlo. Sin embargo no se cumplió aquello jamás. Se puso de pie con rápidez.

- Es un libro de… - la voz femenina se cortó antes de emitir el final de su conclusión. Tenía miedo e tener razón, de estar en lo correcto.

- … brujería… - le terminó él la frase, cerrando el libro de un solo golpe. El que quedó como un sonido secé entre los dos.

El silencio se fue haciendo cada vez más pesado, InuYasha miraba directamente a los ojos de Kagome, la que mantenía la mirada, pero sin mirar, por su cabeza pasaban muchísimos recuerdos. Situaciones y palabras que había aislado de su mente por días, semanas y meses, los mismos que la separaban del momento en que su padre desapareció de su vida.

- Aquí no hay nada que me sirva – dijo InuYasha, mirando el libro en su mano. Su expresión paso desde una especie de añoranza, a la indiferencia. El libro fue a caer sobre la cama deshecha de Kagome.

El movimiento del libro al rebotar sobre el colchón, obligó a Kagome a pestañear, como si estuviera despertando de alguna de un sueño.

- ¿No hay más, mujer?... – Se dirigió a ella con impaciencia - ¿algún otro escrito?... ¿algún otro libro? … - preguntaba con insistencia.

Un par de toques en la puerta, los obligaron a detener su vista en ella. Kagome quedaba justo frente a ella, InuYasha de medio lado. La voz agría y arrastrada de la mujer que dirigía aquella casa, se escuchó al otro lado, mientras que la manilla de la puerta giraba para ser abierta.

- ¿Con quién estas?... – escuchó que preguntaba la anciana, mientrs que la puerta iba abriéndose, en lo que parecía un movimiento lento.

Kagome no podía dejar de mirar la entrada de aquella puerta, por donde en cuestión de segundos vió la figura encorbada de Urasue. Que con sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos recorría la habitación que se mantenía en la penunbra que le entregaba la escasa luz de la lámpara que encendiera Kagome al entrar.

- Te escuché hablar con alguién…- insistió la anciana, vestida con una bata de dormir, gruesa y llena del amasijo de motas que la tela había acumulado con el paso de los años. Solo entonces Kagome enfocó los ojos a su costado, el sitio en el que segundos antes estuviera InuYasha. Pero no había nadie, al menos nadie visible.

- Estoy… sola… - balbuceó por un momento al intentar responder.

La anciana, convirtió las hendiduras de sus ojos, en pequeñas líneas que apenas dejaban adivinar sus pupilas, recorriendo la diminuta habitación. Se quedó por un momento, con la mirad fija en el libro que ahora reposaba sobre la cama.

- ¿No sabía que leías?... – dijo, avanzando hacía el libro, extendiendo su mano, con clara intención de tomarlo. Kagome en un rápido movimiento se le adelantó.

- Sí, leo. – respondió, pegándose el libro al pecho, abrazándolo y dejando muy claro, por su gesto, de que no compartiría su lectura con ella.

La mujer arrugó, su ya bastante arrugado rostro, y una mueca de disgusto se adivino entre los pliegues de la piel caída de sus mejillas y sus párpados. Volvió a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, con menos minuciosidad que la primera vez. Dejando caer una advertencia.

- Ya sabes que no puedes traer a nadie aquí. – le dijo con aquella voz rota y arrastrada que tenía.

- Lo sé… - respondió Kagome sin más.

- Nada de noviecitos…- continuó. Obteniendo como única respuesta, la mirada seria de la muchacha.

Kagome vió como la anciana se giraba para salir. Su mano con los dedos trocidos, seguramente por alguna enfermedad, rodearon la manilla de la puerta desde el lado de fuera. La vió darle una última mirada.

- Buenas noches. – le dijo entonces, recorriendo una vez más la habitación. Kagome sentía como se le revolvía el estómago en ese momento.

- Buenas noches – contestó de forma mecánica.

La puerta de cerró y solo entonces Kagome pudo respirar. El aire de liberó pesadamente desde sus pulmones. Y la figura de InuYasha se materializó a su lado, en el mismo sitio donde estuviera todo el tiempo. La miró por un momento, pero Kagome no tuvo mayor reacción al verlo aparecer, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que se encontraría cada vez con más sorpresas.

Lo vió fijar su vista en el libro que continuaba prisionero de su abrazo. Y entonces Kagome recordó.

- Ah, si… - dijo, mientras que sentaba en el borde de la cama, poniendo el libro abierto, con las hojas hacía abajo, sobre suu falda.

InuYasha se sentó junto a ella, y Kagome experimentó una sensación inquietante, al sentir el colchón meserla en un movimiento suave de arriba y abajo, al responder a la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de aquel hombre junto a ella. Respiró profundamente, y se puso a la tarea. Sus dedos delgados comenzaron a buscar, en el escaso espacio que había entre la piel del lomo de ese libro, y la costura de las hojas que lo componían. El pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha, aprisionaron lo que parecían una o varías hojas de un papel algo más blanco que el del libro. Comenzó a tirar de ellas deslizándolas hacía afuera. Una vez conseguido las miró y se las ofreció a InuYasha.

- Quizás tú puedas leer esto…- le dijo.

InuYasha tomó las hojas dobladas y comenzó a deshacer sus pliegues. Había un escrito en una de ellas, acompañado con lo que parecía un mapa. No demasiado grande, pero el dibujo representaba claramente una cadena montañosa. El dibujo de algunas casas que intentaban representar un pueblo. El dibujo estaba bien hecho, aunque no contenía nombre alguno. Un río cruzaba cercano al pueblo. InuYasha dejo el mapa bajo la hoja escrita.

"… _y llegado el tiempo de la Cuaresma, en que se había de confesar, se determinó de no confesar los pecados que había cometido como bruja, por la verguenza que por ello sentía…"_

Comenzó a leer. Mientras que Kagome, aún con el libro en la mano, escuchaba con atención.

"… _mandan al Sol, y obedece, a las estrellas fuerzan en su curso, y a la luna quitan y ponen su luz, conforme a su voluntad… al fuego hacen que enfríe, y al agua que queme… si les contenta un hombre, en su mano está gozar de ellos a su voluntad…"_

Se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Sus dedos jugaban con los encajes de su falda, enrollándose en ellos y soltándolos luego. Sintió como la mano libre de InuYasha, ya que la otra sostenía la hoja de la lectura, se posaba sobre sus dos manos, encerrándolas transmitiéndole calma, mientrs continuaba leyendo.

"… _refieren, que estando una noche bailando en el aquelarre de Zugarramurdi, vino a él una moza francesa, que era grande bailadora, y que bailando daba saltos tan altos, como altos son los tejados…"_

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. Notó como la muchacha estaba inquieta, sus dedos jugaban con la tela de su vestido, amenazando con rasgarla en cualquier momento. Acercó su mano a las de ella, intentando darle tranquilidad, la piel estaba fría. Una punzada se le aloj´ó en el estómago. Ella parecía tan indefensa. Pero ahora debía concentrarse. Continúo leyendo, lo que parecía el relato de hechos asociados con brujas. Si esto estaba aquí, y había un mapa junto al escrito. Había que ir ahí. Quizás lo que buscaba estaba en ese lugar.

"… _Y es caso notable, y de gran maravilla, el suceso que dío principio a descubrirse estas maldades y sectas de brujos en el lugar de Zugarramurdi según que se refirió en la sentencia de … Y es que una bruja cuyo nombre no se declaró, más que era de nación francesa…"_

Soltó las manos de Kagome, que estaban algo más cálidas que cuando se las tomó. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Él tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Debemos encontrar este lugar. – dijo sin más, mientras que iba doblando nuevamente las hojas. Para conservarlas esta vez, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿A Zugarramurdi?...- preguntó ella algo incrédula. Mientras que el vaivén de la cama acompañaba al movimiento que había echo InuYasha, para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar? …- le respondió con otra pregunta, como si la que ella hiciera se respondiera por sí misma.

- No… y además no puedo… - dijo de pronto pensando en que todo esto estaba desorganizando su, ya mal organizada vida. – no he asistido al conservatorio hace dos días, tengo un trabajo al que llegaré tarde maña …

- ¡Calla mujer! – le interrumpió y Kagome sintió que se le encendía la sangre.

- ¡Kagome! – le dijo levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo. InuYasha se sorprendió por un momento. Intentando comprender a qué venía eso.

- Bah…- respondió deseando no parecer turbado.

Retrocedió hasta la mesa y se apoyó en ella, con los brazos cruzados. Y los ojos cerrados. Se mantuvo así por algunos segundos, y para cuando volvió a mirarla, ella seguía en el mismo lugar, con los puños cerrados, conteniéndo el enojo que se reflejaba en tonos escarlata sobre sus mejillas. Se quedó por un momento contemplándola. Kagome no pudo evitar pasar de un estado de furia, a otro de completa tímidez. Sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, tiñendo aún más sus mejillas de rojo. InuYasha sonrió levemente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- Creo que ahí puedo encontrar lo que busco. – le dijo a ella, y esta vez, su voz sonó más suave que otras.

Kagome tuvo de pronto el recuerdo de su voz entre sueños. Una voz suave, que había pronunciado su nombre. La manos que hasta entonces habían sido puños efervecentes de enojo. Se relajaron, dejando que sus dedos pálidos colgaran con gracilidad a los costados de su falda negra.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? – le preguntó, ya calmada.

El volvió a abrir los ojos, y su mirada oscura, se instaló en la de ella. Kagome sentía como aquellos ojos, cuyas pupilas solo podía adivinar. La iban consumiendo por dentro, pensó en magía, en alguna especie de truco que él estaba utilizando en ella, pero no, era únicamente la intensidad de esa mirada, la que parecía poder recorrerla completa y saber de ella, cada pensamiento. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y las piernas le hormigueaban, quería refugiarse en él. Quería sentir su protección.

InuYasha la miró, y aquellos ojos marrones que ahora se le clavaban, parecían abrirse a él sin que mediara ninguna fuerza externa. Ella le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que era, sin siquiera notarlo. ¿Podía confiar en ella?... ¿debía confiar?... Sintió su propio corazón latiendo con un ímpetu avasallador, y por el movimiento que notaba en las pupilas de ella, era conciente de que compartían esa inquietud.

- La perla… - le respondió, sin saber si con confiarle aquello, no estaría firmando su propia sentencia de muerte.

Continuará…

**Ayy… ayy…ayy… qué emocionada estoy, jeje… **

**Me resulta un poco extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera, notar, como mis personajes, en la medida que los creo, van creando una personalidad propia. Yo no solo escribo, vivo sus inquietudes y sentimientos. Uff.. no sé como explicarlo.**

**Bueno. Les había dicho que quería poner algunas cositas que tenían relación con la historia. Zugarramurdi es un lugar que se encuentra en el Pirineo español, muy cerca de Francia. En ese sitio se dice, que se efectuaban aquelarres de brujas, las que en 1610, fueron juzgadas por la inquisición donde se procesaron cuarenta de ellas, y se condenaron doce, a morir en la hoguera. Las frases que lee InuYasha sobre ese lugar, las tomé de un libro de brujería vasca, escrito por Julio Caro. Lo dejó como constancia. Tendremos que ir descubriendo con nuestros personajes, el por qué, cómo y cuándo de esta historia. Anoten cualquier pistita que pueda aparecer, ya saben, jejeje… para que todo se una.**

**Besitos a todos los que leen, yo siempre con la esperanza de que exista algún hombre. Y muchas, muchas gracias por la compañía. Los reviews que vienen con las letritas azules, que no sé como se llama ese estado. Los puedo responder por medio de mensajes privados. Los demás, que vienen sin enlace, no puedo. Así que les dejo aquí mis agradecimientos, que vienen en una canasta grande, grande. Recuerden que todo, lo bueno y no tan bueno que hacemos, se nos devuelve, así que intenten vivir… siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Abre tu corazón

Capítulo IX

**Abre tu corazón**

Llevaba ya un rato en completo silencio. Donde todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación, era la respiración pausada y tranquila de Kagome. Que se encontraba tendida sobre su cama, cubierta a medias por las mantas. InuYasha permanecía sentado en el piso, aún con el libro que la muchacha le entregara, en las manos. Lo había vuelto a abrir hacía unos minutos, pero su atención no estaba dirigida a los conjuros que se encontraran en él. InuYasha recorría con los ojos y con la memoria, la hermosa caligrafía que había impresa en él. Aquella era una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de Kikyo.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_**Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver.**_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_**¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tu quieras que sea?**_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open_

_**Estás congelado Cuando tu corazón no está abierto.**_

La imagen de la mujer, con largos cabellos oscuros, tan lisos y sedosos, en el que apenas un lazo podia sostenerse. Bajo la luz del sol, eran radiantes y bellos. Bajo la luz de la luna, un hechizo que no podías evitar. Sus ojos, eran dos lágrimas que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro, logrando que su mirada se convirtiera en una súplica melancolica, de la que se enamoró. Sus labios, casi siempre silenciosos, evitando extender los secretos de su alma, que sus manos en caricias que parecían baños de pétalos sobre sus mejillas, le relataban. 

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_**Te consume tanto tanto como tienes.**_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_**Pierdes el tiempo en odio y remordimiento.**_

_You're broken when your heart's not open_

_**Estás roto cuando tu corazón no está abierto.**_

Se giró para observar, bajo la escasa luz que iluminaba el cuarto, el rostro pálido de la chica, que dormida, ignoraba las emociones que un ser, como él, era capaz de experimentar. Se levantó, sus pasos fueron suaves, no quería depertar aún a Kagome. Después de la conversación de horas antes, necesitaba convencerla del viaje que debían hacer. Había que encontrar la perla. La razón de sus desgracias.

Entre abrió la ventana, lo suficiente para que el aire de la mañana que se avecinaba, le llenara los pulmones. Recordaba la frescura que proporcionaban aquellas horas. La recordaba, envuelto en la piel pálida, y el cabello abierto en extensos mechones que acariciaban su pecho, cuando ella, su amada, descansaba subre su cuerpo desnudo, después de pertenecerle.

- Sabes que debemos hacerlo – le había dicho Kikyo, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas negras resaltaban sobre sus pómulos claros. El, desnudo, de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano, cuyo brazo formaba un ángulo sobre el lecho que los había albergado esa noche, después de días interminables de separación. 

- Lo sé… - le respondía, con toa la suavidad que su voz enamorada podía intensionar. Acariciándola incluso con el pensamiento. 

_Mmm... If I could melt your heart_

_**Hummmmm, si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón**_

_Mmm.. We'd never be apart_

_**Hummmmm, nunca nos separaríamos.**_

_Mmm... Give yourself to me_

_**Hummmmm, entrégate a ti mismo**__**, a mí**_

_Mmm... You hold the key_

_**Hummmmm, tu tienes la llave.**_

- Si no fuera necesario, no te lo pediría. – le dijo, abriendo los ojos, pero sin mirarlo aún. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada frente a él. Su propia desnudez, no la cohibía en absoluto, sus largos cabellos cayeron por sus costados, y parte del pecho, disimulando sus pequeños senos, tan blancos, como el resto de su piel, coronados apenas por dos aréolas rosa que habían intensificado su color, a causa de los besos furiosos que InuYasha les regalara momentos antes.

- Lo sé…- le volvió a responder, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hasta la forma pequeña de uno de sus senos, rodenado con sus dedos su forma, acariciando con deleite. Creía en ella, confiaba, nada podía hacerle cambiar de idea. Ella podía pedirle lo que quisiera, y él se lo daría.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_**Ahora que no tiene sentido buscar al culpable**_

_And you should know I'd suffer the same_

_**Y tu deberías saber que yo sufro lo mismo:**_

_If I lose you, my heart would be broken_

_**Si te pierdo Mi corazón será destrozado.**_

Retiró su mirada de la ventana, y su recuerdo se esfumó. Había recorrido pasajes como ese, durante mucho tiempo. Ahora enfocaba sus ojos oscuros y severos, en la mujer que dormía a escasos metros de él. La pálidez de su rostro le recordaba increíblemente a su amada. Su cabello oscuro, emulaba en color al de "ella". Sin embargo, no tenía la misma determinación, no había en esta muchachita el mismo talante. No habría otra como ella, nunca otra como Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba en dirección a su trabajo. Dos pasos más atrás, iba InuYasha, decidido a que ella abandonara su rutina, y todo lo que componía su vida, para irse a un sitio que no conocía, en busca de una perla de la que no había escuchado hablar jamás.

"_Maldito día en que cayó hacía esa cripta"_ - pensó

- Suerte para mí… - lo escuchó murmurar tras su espalda, y no pudo evitar la sorpresa, se giró y lo miró. Él seguía caminando con la misma actitud de inexpresividad y desinteres.

- ¿Me estas leyendo el pensamiento! – preguntó, elevando levemente la voz, mientras él pasaba a su lado, adelantándola, no podía creerlo.

- No he sido yo. – le respondió con tranquilidad – tú los dejas salir.

- Qué yo… - avanzó unos pasos, para igualar el caminar de él que ya la iba dejando atrás. ¿quién conducía este tránsito, se preguntó igualmente. – ¿qué yo los dejo salir? – insistió.

InuYasha sopló por la nariz, en un gesto que evidenciaba su cansancio. Sabía que ella era una bruja, la ruptura del sello era evidencia suficiente para él, y además estaba lo del libro. Aunque eso no respondía el resto de las dudas que tenía. Pero el poco conocimiento de magia que Kagome poseía, lo llevaba a dudar, si realmente podría ayudarlo. Se detuvo y la miró. Ella se soprendió y se detuvo tan de improviso como él. Lo vió entreabrir los labios para decir algo, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se pasearon por las personas que transitaban por la calle. Sintió el calor de su mano posarse en su brazo, y llevarla un poco más cerca de la pared. Kagome presumió que alejándola un poco de las personas. Notó como se inclinaba hacía ella, posando su boca muy cerca de su oído. Tanto que a Kagome se le erizó el leve vello de la espalda al escucharlo.

- Si no aprendes a proteger tus pensamientos, estos salen de ti, y permites que cualquier mente mínimamente elevada los pueda percibir. ¿Comprendes? – le dijo casi en un susurro.

Kagome no estaba segura de comprender lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero si era completamente conciente de la aceleración de su corazón, producto de la cercanía de InuYasha. El que se enderezó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos. Kagome pensó que su mirada era fuerte, tanto, que no le permitía adivinar nada que él no quisiera que ella supiera, sin embargo presentía que había una cálidez dentro de él. Que le inquietaba llegar a conocer. Entonces el ceño de él se endureció un poco más.

- No te equivoques conmigo – le dijo él. Y Kagome se sorprendió. Mordió su labio, y continuó con su camino. 

No podía dejar que él leyera sus pensamientos. Si había algo que hacer, ella debía aprenderlo.

"_Maldito libro, por qué no estaba en un idioma al que ella tuviera acceso"_

InuYasha tras de ella, solo sonrió. 

Se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda en la que trabajaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no sabía cual sería la mejor. Habían dos caminos, el seguro, que se componía de continuar con la vida que llevaba, en la que dedicaba su tiempo libre a la música, su día, casi al completo, estaba en la tienda que ahora estaba frente a ella, consumiendo todas sus energías, por un pago mínimo. Una habitación que alquilaba por unas pocas monedas, dónde no se sentía parte de nada ni de nadie. O el incierto. Donde se iría en busca de una joya que no estaba segura si existía, en la compañía de un hombre, que no estaba muy segura de lo que era, hacía una vida que no estaba, para nada segura, de a donde la llevaría. 

Se giró y miró a InuYasha, que estaba de pie junto a ella, esperando pacientemente, al parecer, su decisión. Quiso reir, sus pensamientos eran tan confusos, que seguro mantenía en la incertidumbre incluso al "seguro" InuYasha.

- Ni tú ni yo tenemos dinero¿cómo viajaríamos? – le preguntó a InuYasha. Posando sus ojos marrones, a la luz del día, sobre los oscuros de él. Que parecían haberse suavizado muy levemente.

- Caminaríamos – le respondió InuYasha, manteniéndole la mirada. Ella hizo una mueca de inquietud. Sus cejas se juntaron un poco, su mandíbula se tensó. 

- Son quinientos o seiscientos kilometros desde aquí. – advirtió ella, pensando en lo que significaría caminar todo eso. 

- Puedo ayudarte – le dijo, sin aclararle en que consistiría esa ayuda. Kagome por un momento pensó que ya había visto en él algunas habilidades inexplicables, y que podrían haber otras.

- ¿Qué comeríamos? – insistió ella, en otro punto que le parecía conflictivo.

- Sé cazar – afirmó él con cierta altivez. Elevando la cabeza unos centimetros, delineando una sonrisa torcida y agudizando la mirada en ella. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar, en lo atractivo que se veía. Pestañeo rápidamente al comprender que aquel pensamiento había podido salir de ella, como él le anunciara antes. La línea que formaba la sonrisa de él, se marcó un poco más.

- ¿Dónde dormiremos? – continuó preguntando, sin saber si en realidad aquello tenía la menor importancia.

- ¿Vendrás?...- interrogó él, sin responder su última pregunta.

Kagome, se quedó en silencio por un momento. Analizando al hombre que tenía delante. Sabía que lanzarse de esa forma, al vacío que significaba la aventura que él le estaba proponiendo, era una locura. Sin embargo, lo ansiaba. Sentía como su corazón latía vertiginoso en su pecho. Como la sangre avanzaba en una carrera hormigueante por sus venas. Como su razón le gritaba que se olvidara de la idea. Pero había algo más fuerte que las cadenas que la aferraban a la "realidad", que le pedía que fuera valiente, que le diera una oportunidad a un destino que parecía equivocado, pero que podía ser el correcto para ella. Entre abrió los labios y dejó entrar el aire que le secaba la boca. Las personas circulaban a su alrededor, pero ella ya no distingía ni sus rostros, ni los colores de sus ropas. Ni siquiera los sonidos de los automóviles, que en otras ocasiones le parecían atronantes, eran capaces de evadirla de la presencia de InuYasha. Dejó que su lengua humedeciera sus labios, lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Quizás él ya las había adivinado. Pero no le importó en ese momento, quería disfrutar de su decisión. Por que por reversado que pareciera, por primera vez, se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer.

- Sí… iré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban en el cruce de varias carreteras. Kagome estaba sentada sobre una piedra, con algunas hojas desprendidas de un directorio telefónico, que componían el su guía. InuYasha de pie junto a ella, con el ceño fruncido. Intentando que el sonido de los vehículos que pasaban a escasos metros de ellos, no le molestara demasiado. La sobra de un árbol bajo, y quizás demasiado pequeño, para cubrirlos a los dos, era el cobijo que había encontrado Kagome, a este inusual día de calor, al menos para esta estación del año precisamente. 

El bolso que ella usaba regularmente. Amenazaba más que nunca, con reventar sus costuras. Hasta los bolsillos externos dejaban asomar unas velas que Kagome había introducido en ellos a último momento, intentando prevenir, alguna de las muchas necesidades que presumía iban a tener. InuYasha vestía con las ropas que Kagome le facilitara, y como único accesorio, colgando del hombro, una manta enrollada y atada con una cuerda algo rústica.

Kagome observó a InuYasha, que miraba de un lado a otro, primero el sol, luego el horizonte, el lugar por donde debería esconderse cuando anocheciera. Estaba muy serio, sus facciones endurecidas. El rostro alzado. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella comparó aquella mirada temible, con la que le había dado a Urasue, cuando los descubrió bajando del cuarto de Kagome, dispuestos a marcharse. 

- Te he dicho, chiquilla, que no puedes recibir visitantes – le advertía con la voz arrastrada la anciana, mientras que avanzaba apoyada en su bastón, hacia Kagome.

- Ha sido solo un momento… - intentó responder, pero la mujer, con sus ojos fijos en ella, arrugó el ceño y agregó.

- ¿Dónde vas con ese bolso?... ¿piensas marcharte? – la voz de la mujer era emitida en un tono muy bajo, pero profundo, marcando cada sílaba como si la estuviera condenando por algo.

- Solo me ausentaré unos días – Intentaba nuevamente explicarse. Sus dedos jugaban con la correa que sostenía su bolso. Tragó saliva con dificultad. No estaba muy segura, por que esta mujer la hacía sentirse tan desválida.

InuYasha observaba la situación. La mujer avanzaba hacía ellos, ignorándolo casi del todo, y podía percibir la forma en que Kagome se alteraba, a cada paso que daba la anciana. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus pensamientos de temor le llegaban a él, y aunque la mujer vieja que tenían en frente, avanzando con sus pies casi a rastras, no lograba leerlos, sí presentía el temoren la muchacha. Y ese mismo temor estaba alimentando el enojo y la fortaleza de la anciana.

- Ella retornará dentro de unos días – Sentenció InuYasha. Urasue no lo miró, ni incluso en ese momento.

-¿Quién pagará tu habitación? – continuó preguntando Urasue, mientras que extendía su mano libre hacia la que mantenía el estuche del violín – Me quedaré con esto.- agregó, tomando la manilla de la maleta del violín, tirando de ella con claras intenciones de arrebatársela a su dueña. Kagome tiró instintivamente en dirección contraria.

Una tercera mano entró en el conflicto. La de InuYasha que apoyando el movimiento de Kagome, tomó a la muchacha de la muñeca y tiró con ella, arrebatándole del todo, el estuche a Urasue, que solo entonces lo miró, con los ojos empequeñecidos por el enojo, con la intención de intimidarlo a él, tal como hacía con la muchacha. Kagome pudo notar, como la expresión de la anciana, cambiaba, del enojo, a la sumisión. Mientras que InuYasha, sin despegar la mirada de ella, le hablaba lentamente.

- Ella volverá dentro de unos días…- la anciana asentía levemente. – y encontrará todo en su sitio – la mujer continuaba moviendo suavemente la cabeza, en un gesto afirmativo - ¿entendido? – preguntó finalmente, manteniendo aquel tono lento y firme.

´

- Entendido – repitió la mujer. 

Kagome se quedó casi tan embobada, observando como la anciana obedecía sin reclamo alguno. Luego, el calor de la mano de InuYasha que apoyada en su espalda la empujaba hacia la puerta.

Desde entonces, habían pasado ya un par de horas. Kagome se habia empeñado en que él la siguiera, por que:

- ¿Quién ha vívido en este presente? – le había argumentado. 

Y de alguna manera InuYasha se había sentido en la obligación de darle cierto credito, ya que después de todo era conciente de que estaba arrastrándola a una aventura, en la que ella se vería enfrentada a más realidades de las que él era capaz de confesar ahora.

Luego de inspeccionar el lugar, todo lo que su vista le permitía. InuYasha se detuvo en ella. Ceñuda como se encontraba. Cubierta con la escasa sombra que le brindaba un árbol cercano. Sentada sobre una roca, atenta a las hojas que sostenía sobre su falda y trazando líneas con un lápiz cuya punta amenazaba con hacer un agujero en el oscuro papel, cada vez que ella la apoyaba. La escuchó expulsar el aire con fuerza, y pasarse el dorso de la mano que sostenía el lápiz por la frente, su ceño se cerró aún más. Y solo entonces él habló.

- ¿Hacía donde debemos de ir? – preguntó InuYasha. Con determinación. Agome alzó la mirada hacía él, cerrando un poco los ojos, como si la luz la dañara.

- Hacia el norte. – Indicó con el lápiz apuntando hacía su derecha. InuYasha se quedó mirando la dirección que ella indicaba. Y separando sus brazos que hasta entonces estuvieran cruzados ante su pecho.

- Hacia el norte – dijo, indicando hacía su izquierda. Lo que venía a ser el sitio contraro a que Kagome señalizara. Ella miró el brazo extendido de él y cayó en su error. Dobló las hojas que tuviera sobre su falda y las metió lo mejor que pudo en el bolsillo de su bolso. Se puso de pie.

- Bien… vamos – dijo casí como un anuncio.

InuYasha la miró y el gesto en su rostro, pasó de la total seriedad, a una sonrisa suave. A Kagome le pareció ver que sus ojos oscuros se iluminaban levemente, y algo parecido a unas líneas de expresión se marcaron junto a ellos. Pensó que al verlo reir abiertamente, aquella líneas seguramente se profundizarían, dándole un aspecto muy seductor. Se ruborizó al pensar en que él pudiera adivinar esa idea y de inmediato intento sostenerla dentro de sñi, como si fuera un tesoro preciado que no estaba dispuesta a compartir.

_Love is a bird; she needs to fly_

_**El amor es un pájaro que necesita volar.**_

_Let all the hurt inside of you die_

_**Deja que todas tus heridas interiores mueran.**_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open_

_**Estás congelado Cuando tu corazón no está abierto.**_

InuYasha se dio la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a ella. Le habló.

- Sube – la invitó, mientras que se inclinaba para darle acceso a ella, a su espalda. Kagome se quedó un momento perpleja, sin estar demasiado segura de lo que él le decía. Pero su voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez con insistencia. – sube.

- Sí…- dijo ella sin más, no demasiado convencida aún. 

Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, y aunque pasaban automóviles, intentó no sentirse perturbada, se cruzó el bolso por el cuerpo, y recogiéndose un poco la falda, se acomodó sobre la espalda que él le ofrecía. Un pequeño gritillo, se le escapó, cuando sintió las manos de InuYasha, sosteniéndola desde la parte alta de sus muslos. Le subió el calor a las mejillas, dada la intimidad de aquella situación. Pero el aire que le bañó el rostro, casi de inmediato, la hizo olvidar la sensación de incomodidad. 

Atrás quedaba el letrero que indicaba el cruce de las carreteras. Granollers, 11 Kilómetros. Su punto de partida. El lugar donde había vívido hasta ahora, y del que partía. El estaba corriendo con ella sobre su espalda, llevaba una velocidad considerable. Kagome llegó a pensar en que más, de la que un humano cualquiera podría conseguir, aún sin llevar peso extra, como lo hacía ahora él. Los arbustos pasaban por su lado, mientras que él iba haciéndose un camino entre ellos. Todavía habían muchas urbanizaciones alrededr, y ella no estaba muy segura de si alguien los vería correr a esa velocidad. Pero de momento era lo que menos le importaba. Se sentía atada al destino de este hombre. Y sin embargo libre.

- ¡Siiiii!...- la escuchó gritar tras su espalda. Y su corazón latió con fuerza ante la alegría que él mismo experimentaba por la de ella. Su mandibula se tensó entonces. El ya no podía volver a caer en la garras de una mujer. Su alma debía ser de hielo.

- Hielo… - murmuró.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_**Tu sólo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver.**_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_**¿Cómo puede la vida ser lo que tu quieras que sea?**_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open_

_**Estás congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto.**_

_If I could melt your heart_

_**Si yo pudiera fundir tu corazón**_

Continuará…

**Muchas gracias por esperarme unos días… lamento atrasarme. **

**Me gusta mucho como esta quedando la historia. La personalidad que van mostrando nuestros personajes. Espero que hayan podido digerir aquel pequeño recuerdo de nuestro Inu, con su antigua amada. Tranquilos, que en esta historia la mujer esta no vive y revive a diestra y siniestra. Aquí es un mero recuerdo. Aunque a veces tango la sensación de que los recuerdos son peores que nada, puchas que dañan a veces.**

**La canción, "Frozen", de Madonna. (sé de una a la que le va a gustar…jejej )No suelo escuchar mucha música de ella, digamos que no me inspira a la hora de escribir, pero esta canción tenía su cosa. Y bueno, ahí esta. Ya vamos haciendo la banda sonora de "Amado Inmortal"…jejej… se me hace gracioso.**

**Besitos a todos… muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado mensajitos, creo que voy algo atrasada escribiendo las respuestas. Pufff… perdón,… que más puedo decir, los días deberían tener más horas, o yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Una de dos.**

**Agradezco infinitamente su compañía. Me siento muy feliz cuando leo sus mensajes y lo mucho que les va gustando la historia. Alguna vez, una persona "dark vaider", como lo nombre alguna vez. Me dijo que perdía mi tiempo escribiendo, por que nadie me iba a pagar por hacerlo. El cariño que he recibido de ustedes, siempre ha sido una paga que ha llenado y rebozado mis arcas.**

**Besitos… y siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara **_


	10. La melodía de mi alma

Capítulo X

Capítulo X

**La melodía de mi alma**

Una extraña sensación la embargaba, mientras experimentaba la idea de estar volando por el aire. Las manos de InuYasha la sostenían, y a pesar de que el paisaje, con sus montañas y el verde, marrón y dorado de sus árboles, que se mezclaban en diferentes tonalidades, se desplazaba a su lado a una velocidad superior a la de cualquier humano. Kagome no tenía miedo, al contrario, la seguridad que advertía incluso la sorprendía. El aire le acariciaba el rostro, enfriándose en el avance. La tarde comenzaba poco a poco a oscurecerse en el horizonte. El sol que antes los cubriera con su cálidez, se despedía hasta un nuevo encuentro. Y de pronto el viaje cesó.

- Seguiremos a paso normal – dijo InuYasha, sin más, en tanto dejaba a Kagome apoyarse en la superficie agreste en la que se encontraban.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y solo pudo encontrar árboles, arbustos grandes y pequeños, montañas. Agudizó el oído, todo lo que le era posible, pero no captaba sonidos que le indicaran que hubiera civilización cerca. Por primera vez, en todo el viaje, sintió frió y sus manos frotaron sus antebrazos semidesnudos. El sol iba dejando un rastro anaranjado, que se combinaba hermosamente, con las nubes, entrelazando largos listones violetas, celestes y rosas. InuYasha avanzó.

- Vamos, sígueme – lo escuchó, y como tantas otras veces, sus palabras eran órdenes, que Kagome se sentía en la obligación de acatar.

Avanzó tras los pasos de él, que no parecía cansado. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban al pensar en que su cuerpo si acusaba el cansancio del viaje, y quien había cargado con ella, no parecía resentido en lo más mínimo.

- Mi cuerpo es más resistente que el tuyo – se apresuró a aclarar InuYasha en ese momento. Kagome primero arrugó el ceño y luego comprendió.

- Deja de leerme el pensamiento – le exigió, dejando que la molestia que aquello le ocasionaba se evidenciara. En respuesta escuchó una breve risa, que casi parecía una burla, lo que la hizo enfadar más aún.

- Pues no me lo permitas – la apremió él. Era una ventaja poder leer sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba que ella se fortaleciera. Sabía muy bien que aquello era un arma de doble filo para él, pero debía ser así, no estaba del todo seguro, de lo que podrían encontrar más adelante. Y tenía el presentimiento de que los poderes que ella pudiera utilizar, serían de gran ayuda.

- No sé hacerlo…- respondió ella, usando un tono que a InuYasha le resultó incluso algo aniñado, como si de una pequeña mimada se tratara.

Sus pasos iban, un par de metros por delante de los de ella. Que parecía esforzarse para subir la pequeña cuesta por la que ascendían, para llegar a un tramo del camino provisto de algunos árboles, que InuYasha presumía, les servirían de refugio por esa noche.

- Tienes que esforzarte… - continuó con la conversación, poniendo atención en los sonidos que habían alrededor. Quería estar seguro que se encontrarían a salvo de cualquier peligro.

- Te digo que no puedo – habló Kagome, elevando el tono de su voz, poniendo toda su intención en aclarar lo mucho que le costaba solo imaginar en bloquear sus pensamientos. Lo vió girarse y tuvo que detener en secó su avance, para no chocar con él. Incluso la parte superior de su tronco se movió hacía atrás levemente ante la cercanía de InuYasha.

- Tú puedes. – le dijo, sin alzar la voz, pero con una fuerza, que Kagome pudo sentir sus palabras haciendo eco dentro de su pecho.

El sol, del que ya no se veía más que la escaza luz que destellaba en el horizonte en medio de las nubes, era un marco perfecto para el cabello oscuro que él lucía. Aquél brillo que la hechizara durante las horas de soledad en las que asistía a la cripta dónde InuYasha permaneció encerrado por tanto tiempo. Parecía adquirir tonalidade anaranjadas y rojizas. La brisa que comenzaba a soplar, elevaba con suavidad algunas hebras de cabello y Kagome no pudo evitar imaginarlo moviéndose como si se tratara de llamas de fuego.

Las piernas se le aflojaron entonces, y una sensación de vació en el estómago, se le instaló. La boca se le llenó de saliva y solo entonces recordó que no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Durante la caminata que ella e InuYasha tuvieron, hasta la puerta de la tienda en la que trabajaba. Una barra de cereal caramelizado, era todo lo que había comido.

InuYasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando la vió tambalearse, notando como una pálidez alarmante le cubria el rostro. Comprendió que debían buscar un sitio donde descansar y algo con qué alimentarse.

- Vamos. – le ordenó, mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella y avanzaba. La conversación sobre su capacidades debía quedar pendiente, hasta que sus estómagos estuvieran llenos.

Kagome no pudo evitar ser conciente de la cálidez de la mano que cercaba la suya. No podía evitar sentir que el corazón le latía con más fuerza ahora que él la conducía. Sus pulmones parecían no poder llenarse de aire, respiraba con dificultad, como si sus fosas nasales se cerraran por segundos. Abrió la boca en búsqueda de una bocanada de aire, pero lo único que consiguió fue obligarse a tragar la saliva que había generado a causa del hambre. Su estómago ya no lo resistió, una sensación de debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo por completo y ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Sintió que oscilaba, sus pies parecían estar sobre una superficie blanda y poco estable. Fue conciente de cómo se deslizaba la correa que sostenía la maleta con su violín, sobre su hombro e intentó detener la caída de este, cuando la mano que antes sostuviera la suya, avandonaba su lugar, para sostenerla por la cintura.

InuYasha fue conciente de la debilidad de Kagome, cuando su corazón pareció acelerarse´El agarre que mantenía de su mano, le iba indicando el palpitar de éste. En cuanto sintió la sangre dispararse por el torrente sanguíneo, se giró hacía Kagome, que ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. La asió por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, su mano libre, contuvo en el aire, la maleta pequeña que conservaba aquél instrumento que ella tanto atesoraba. La sintió blanda entre sus brazos, indefensa, con la piel blanca de su pecho y cuello, expuestos para él. Ahora era capaz de percibir la alocada carrera de su propio corazón. Se colgó al hombro la maleta con el violín y la cargó en brazos. La sentía ligera, suave, tibia.

Husmeó con la nariz el aire que parecía almacenarce en medio de los árboles del bosque que comenzaba a cercarlos. InuYasha daba cada paso alertando sus sentidos, esperando ser capaz de percibir cualquier perturbación a su alrededor. La luz del día los iba abandonando poco a poco. Las ramas de los añosos árboles se cerraban sobre sus cabezas, bloqueando la escasa luz. InuYasha decidió que era momento de detenerse. Contempló el lugar a su alrededor y pudo ver algunos metros más adelante, a su derecha, el espacio que se formaba a los pies de uno de los enormes guardianes de este bosque. Dejó a Kagome con cuidado apoyada en el tronco. Desenvolvió la manta que cargara durante el viaje, y la acomo de modo que la muchacha quedara sentada sobre ella. Mientras la arropaba con la gruesa manta, Kagome abrió levemente los ojos, tragó saliva sintiéndose algo extraviada, su ceño formó una arruga entre las cejas. InuYasha la observó un instante, sin poder definir lo que esta chiquilla le producía. Solo sabía que se sentía responsable por ella.

Se puso de pie decidido a conseguir alimento y algo para encender un fuego. La noche no estaba especialmente fría, pero él sabía por experiencia que aquello cambiaría. Dio un primer paso lejos del árbol y sintió como la mano de Kagome sujetaba la suya. La miró, algo sorprendido ante aquella sensación inexperada. Y su rostro se relajó cuando la vió ahí, arropada con la manta, solitaria, extraviada. No pudo evitar recordar a la muchacha que días antes acudiera al sepulcro donde había estado por siglos, solo para acompañarse de él. Su mirada se suavizó y se inclinó para descorrer una hebra de cabello femenino, que amenazaba con caer sobre uno de sus ojos.

- Shhh… tranquila, volveré pronto.- dijo, intentando calmarla, notó como la garganta de ella se movía inquieta al tragar saliva.

InuYasha le soltó la mano y tomó la maleta con el violín de Kagome y su bolso, poniendo ambas cosas al alcance de ella.

- Tus cosas estan aquí… – baciló un momento antes de continuar - ¿tocarías algo más tarde? – le preguntó sin estar demasiado seguro de si buscaba tranquilizarla a ella, o disfrutar él de la música que había lograqdo calmar su espiritu prisionera por tanto tiempo.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendiéndose al principio por la petición, para luego intentar que los músculos de su rostro le obedecieran y formaran algo arecido a una sonrisa. InuYasha se quedó observando aqule gesto de sus labios, que se elevaron levemente desde la comisura formando algo parecido a una sonrisa. No supo por qué, y no deseo cuestinarse más, pero aquello le había echo feliz.

- Volveré enseguida. – dijo él con seguridad, de pie junto a ella.

Kagome lo vió retroceder un par de pasos y elevar su mano derecha, formando un semi círculo con ella en el aire, y entonces una barrera de energía, que ella fue capaz de ver, se cerró a su alrededor. El hizó un gesto con su cabeza, como asintiendo, seguro que conforme con lo que acababa de hacer, la miró directo a los ojos, por un par de segundos, y luego lo vió desaparecer en medio del bosque. Kagome extendió la mano en busca dela maleta del violín, la abrió y saco desde dentro su amado instrumento, se lo pegó al pecho y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el tronco frió del ´qrbol que la resguardaba, pensando en qué melodía podía interpretar para él más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un fuego discreto bailaba ante ellos, algunas piezas de carne, de una liebre, se mantenían calientes sobre unas piedras alrededor de las llamas, Kagome estaba terminando su tercera ración, InuYasha había terminado con lo suyo hacía un momento. Una botella de plástico, que aún conservaba la etiqueta de su antiguo contenido, permanecía a medio llenar, con el agua que habían transportado en ella. Kagome bebía ahora en un vaso también de plástico, de color violeta, con el que se cepillaba los dientes en casa de Urasue.

InuYasha permanecía con la mirada puesta en el fuego, lo iba alimentando poco a poco, lo suficiente para que se mantuviera encendido y para que la escasa madera seca que pudo recolectar alcanzara hasta la mañana. Kagome sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, con el que se limpio los dedos y la boca. Mirando de reojo a InuYasha, que permanecía observando las llamas anaranjadas bailar. Se preguntaba que había en la mente de aquél hombre. Pensó en Kikyo, la dueña de el libro que ahora viajaba en su bolso. Movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirar el bolso, que permanecía junto al violín. Recordó entonces la petición que le hiciera InuYasha horas atrás.

Extendió su mano hasta el instrumento, que ahora descansaba sobre la maleta que lo transportaba. La noche era calma, el cielo estaba semi cubierto por nubes que se abrían por momentos permitiendo que las estrellas parpadearan con su luz. La luna debía de esconderse tras la montañas. No estaba muy segura del lugar en el que se encontraban. Pero en ese momento le pareció el mejor lugar del mundo.

Acomodó el violín sobre su hombro, casi sobre la clavícula, su cuello hizo aquel movimiento habitual, el arco en su mano derecha, los dedos de la izquierda, sobre las cuerdas. Y la música, que comenzó a sonar limpia, calma.

_She may be the face i can't forget_

_**Ella quizás el rostro que no puedo olvidar**_

_the trace of pleasure or regret_

_**el resto de satisfacción o dolor**_

_maybe my treasure or the prize i have to pay_

_**quizás mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar**_

_she may be the song that summer sings_

_**ella quizás la cancion que el verano canta**_

_maybe the children autumn brings_

_**quizás el niño que el otoño trae**_

_maybe a hundred different things_

_**quizás cientos de cosas mas**_

_within the measure of a day_

_**dentro de un dia**_

Kagome pudo notar como él se giraba para mirarla. Su estómago amenazó con tensarse al percibir su interés.

_She may be the beauty or the beast_

_**ella quizás la bella o la bestia**_

_maybe the famine or the feast_

_**quizás el hambre o el festin**_

_may turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

_**quizás cambia cada dia de cielo a infierno**_

_she may be the mirror of my dreams_

_**ella quizás el espejo de mis sueños**_

_a smile reflected in a stream_

_**una sonrisa reflejada en un riachuelo**_

_she may not be what she may seem_

_**ella quizás no es lo que aparenta**_

_inside her shell..._

_**debajo de su caparazon...**_

La miró acariciando las cuerdas de su instrumento con aquella varilla. La posición de su cabeza le permitía ver solo un lado de su rostro, decorado por la luz de la fogata.

_She, who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_**ella, la que siempre luce muy feliz entre la muchedumbre**_

_whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_**cuyos ojos pueden ser tan privados y tan orgullosos**_

_no one's allowed to see them when they cry_

_**nadie esta permitido a verlos cuando lloran**_

Sabía que tenía su atención, pero intentó concentrarse en la música, no quería fallar, por que de alguna manera sentía que al ir acariciando las cuerdas de su violín, iba de agún modo acariciando el alma de aquel hombre que permanecía ahí a su lado. Dando escasas muestras de sus sentimientos.

_she maybe the love that cannot hope to last_

_**ella quizás el amor que no puede esperar a lo ultimo**_

_may come to leap from shadows in the past_

_**quizás el salto de las sombras del pasado**_

_what i remember 'till the day i die_

_**que recordaré antes del dia en que muera**_

Mientras la observaba tocar, sentía como si las notas salidas de aquél instrumento fueran suavizando algo en su interior. Durante siglos, sellado en aquella cripta que olía a tierra húmeda, se juró no volver a alimentar un alma humana en su interior. Sin embargo ella, con su interpretación, había sido lo único dulce que había experimentado. Y muy a su pesar, le agradaba.

_She maybe the reason i survive_

_**ella quizás la razón por la que sobrevivo**_

_the why and wherefore kind of life_

_**el porque y el por tanto del tipo de vida**_

_the one i care for through the rough and ready years_

_**una preocupacion atravéz del pasar de los años**_

Se concentró en la música, recordando la letra de aquella melodía, y se dejó transportar a un mundo donde ambos estaban libres de un pasado doloroso, donde él no tenía una tarea pendiente y ella no tenía fantasmas que la persiguieran. Cerró los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por el hermoso sentimiento que albergaba esa canción, y lo mucho que soñó con que alguién, alguna vez sintiera aquello por ella.

_Me, i'll take the laughter and your tears_

_**yo, yo tomaré la risa o la lágrima**_

_and make them all my souvenirs_

_**y lo haré a los dos mi souvenirs**_

_and when she goes i've got to be_

_**y cuando ella se valla, voy a ver que**_

_the meaning of my life is_

_**el significado de mi vida es**_

_she...she_

_**ella...ella**_

_oh, she..._

_**oh, ella...**_

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando tocó la última nota, sintió como iba helándose sobre su piel, deslizándose ayudada por una segunda que seguía el camino dejado por su predecesora. El toque suave de los dedos de InuYasha al recoger su sentimientos, la hizo abrir los ojos. No había percibido hasta entonces su cercanía. Todo su ser se había volcado en la melodía que interpretara.

- Precioso… Kagome…

Le escuchó susurrar a centímetros de ella y el corazón le dio un salto frenético, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre. La primera. Las lágrimas se avalanzaron por sus mejillas, como una cascada, desbordando todo lo que había en su interior. Quería refugiarse entre sus brazos. Y el espacio entre ambos era tan escaso, si tan solo supiera que él sería capaz de contenerla a ella, de abrazarla, solo abrazarla y entregarle el cariño que ahora pedía a gritos.

- Por favor… - suplicó entre sollozos mientras se arrojaba al pecho de InuYasha.

Quería agradecerle por entregarle aquella música tan hermosa. Capaz de calmar en su interior los demonios que lo acompañaban. Se acercó a ella con suavidad, buscando escuchar mejor, quizás. O tal vez solo buscaba su proximidad. Vió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, junto al útimo compás de la melodía, que parecía haber quedado flotando en el aire. Su mano se acercó a aquella minúscula gota, que parecía crecer en compañía de más lágrimas. Le agradeció, del mejor modo que pudo, diciéndole lo hermoso que había sido para él oírla interpretar. Y sin saber por que, experimentó la necesidad inquietante de pronunciar su nombre… Kagome…

Y de pronto la escucho susurrar una súplica, que se reflejaba en sus ojos inundados. Una leve brisa le acarició el rostro, cuando ella se hundió en su pecho. Con ambas manos por medio de ambos. Como buscando protección. Buscando consuelo a una soledad que él comprendía tan bien. Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en torno a ella. Uno posado sobre la espalda delicada, el otro hundido en el cabello oscuro de Kagome. Y de pronto, sin esperarlo, un beso se poso sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, que sollozó y se apretujó aún más contra su pecho.

- Tranquila… - le dijo, intentando reconfortarla – yo te protegeré.

Aquella declaración resonó en su mente, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de una la única vez en que le había prometido su protección a alguién.

Su mandíbula se tensó, los músculos de su cuello y sus brazos también. Pero la cálidez de aquella muchacha, que ahora lo rodeaba con sus propios brazos, frotando entre lágrimas su mejilla contra su pecho, abriendo levemente la camisa que él vestía y rozándo de ese modo su piel. Le despertaba una ternura que jamás había sentido.

Un nuevo beso se posó sobre el cabello de Kagome, y algunas hebras parecían acariciarle a InuYasha la mejilla. Miró hacía el cielo, la única compañía que tenían era la fogata que arrojaba de tanto en tanto pequeñas chispas. InuYasha respiró profundamente el frió aire y se sintió por primera vez, después de casi cinco siglos… en paz…

Continuará…

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…**

**Tengo la teoría que una historia se compone de ciertos puntos que son los que guían a quién la escribe. Algo así como "de uno, llegó a dos, de dos a tres, de tres a cuatro". Hay momentos donde pasamos entre uno y dos, por uno y medio, o uno tres cuartos, y esas son las partes que realmente cuesta escribir, "el camino para llegar a…". Casi siempre es en esos puentes donde me quedo pegada, por que hay que crear nuevos pequeños puntos, cosas que desarrollen la historia. En fin. Creo que ya he podido tomarle el hilo de nuevo a la historia, por que entre semana santa, y cumpleaños varios, citas con el médico por una faringitis que me anda trayendo medio mal genio. No terminaba de escribir este capítulo.**

**Besitos a todos los que leen…jamás pierdo la esperanza, que exista algún varón que lea. Muchísisimas gracias por escribir, y espero poder merecerme aún, a pesar del retraso, sus reviews, que son mi sueldo. Como le dije a una amiga, al menos los reviews no se incorporan a la declaración de impuestos…jejeje… **

**Abrazos de oso, y todo lo que les pueda dejar como muestra de cariño y agradecimiento.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La canción es "She" de Elvis Costello… para quién quiera bajarla.**


	11. Besándote

Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

**Besándote**

Permanecieron abrazados por algunos minutos, el fuego iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Los sonidos de la noche los rodeaban, y de tanto en tanto la luz de un cielo estrellado se dejaba ver entre los árboles. Los sollozos de Kagome, habían dejado de ser permanentes, para convertirse en suspiros inquietos. Ella no se quería mover, no quería salir de aquel abrazo. El no quería soltarla. Había una cierta complicidad en ambos, que parecía hacerse más cierta con cada nueva respiración.

Kagome pudo sentir, como la mano que se mantenía, hasta entonces, posada y quieta sobre su espalda, se movía. Por un momento sintió un vacío casi doloroso, en el estómago al imaginar que la cálidez en la que se encontraba envuelta, se terminara. Pero luego aquella sensación, cambió, y su estómago se tensó, al sentir como los dedos de InuYasha buscaban su rostro. Acariciando la línea desde su oreja hasta llegar a su mentón, lugar donde dos dedos presionaron, obligándola a levantar la cabeza en dirección a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos enrojecidos de ella, permanecieron fijos en los oscuros de él. El sonido de la brisa, que de vez en cuando silvaba entre los árboles, se asemejó a un canto suplicante, una especie de petición que se enlazaba a la de sus almas. Los corazones latían con fuerza, acelerando su ritmo a cada segundo. Kagome tuvo la necesidad de tragar saliva y de humedecer sus labios en reflejo a aquello. Entonces él bajo la mirada hasta sus labios.

InuYasha sintío como aire se condensaba en sus pulmones, dificultándole respirar con calma. El latido de su corazón se altero, la sangre hormigueaba en sus venas, las yemas de sus dedos exigían acariciar, tocar, recorrer. Su boca se llenaba de líquido, de la forma que lo hacía cuando tenía a la vista un bocado suculento. Tenía hambre, pero hambre de pasión. Notó el desasosiego en ella, sus pupilas oscilaban de tamaño, se movían inquietas al ritmo de su corazón. La garganta se agitó al tragar y la lengua se asomó tímida acariciando los labios. InuYasha se quedó hipnotizado por aquel movimiento, la lengua rosada recorriendo suavemente el labio inferior, que se humedeció y brillo levemente bajo la escasa luz que le permitía adivinar su rostro. Un nuevo latido se hizo presente, esta vez en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo extremadamente conciente de su necesidad por ella. Había algo prohibido en desearla.

- Voy a besarte… - le anunció.

Kagome sintió como se le recogía el estómago ante el susurro de él. Sus palabras habían fluido aterciopeladas, insinuantes, con una leve nota de urgencia, como si estuviera conteniéndose para evitar tomar aquel beso sin autorización. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de rechazarlo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de liberarse de el abrazo en el que se encontraban y dar vuelta la cara a una exigencia latente en ambos. Kagome sabía que aquello no tenía destino, lo presentía, pero ahora él, InuYasha, era tan real. Podría haber preguntado algo que resultaría obvio, "¿a mi o a Kikyo?". Pero sabía que no necesitaba preguntar. El brillo de los ojos de él, le anunciaban que la estaba deseando a ella.

- Bésame…

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
__**El orgullo puede resistir mil juicios.**_

_The strong will never fall  
__**Los fuertes nunca caerán.**_

InuYasha escuchó la aceptación de ella, las manos femeninas que ahora se aferraban a la manga de su camisa. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, que le costó pasar. La incertidumbre y la certeza, luchando por triunfar. Humedeció sus labios, notando como Kagome fijaba sus ojos en el movimiento de su boca, aquello le resulto, en su simpleza, de una sensualidad exquisita. Le despejó la frente de cabello y se inclinó suavemente, sin cerrar los ojos, quería ser testigo de cada movimiento que ella hacía, ver como sus párpados iban ocultándole sus ojos tristes. La sintió blanda en medio de aquel abrazo, su cuerpo tibio dejándose abrazar. La respiración cálida emanando de la boca entreabierta, y luego, la tersura de la piel sonrosada de sus labios. La finura de la caricia húmeda. La entrega.

El sonido de las alas de un pájaro nocturno, se batió en el aire, algunos metros por sobre ellos, rompiendo el silencio, pero sin destrozar el magnetismo del momento. El quejido de la madera quemándose en la fogata, el viento, que continuaba silbando suavemente entre los árboles, y la respiración de Kagome, que le acariciaba de forma leve la mejilla. La caricia de los labios, tímida, prudente, casi virtuosa, pasó a convertirse en una urgencia, en medio de un abrazo que se estrecho, permitiendo a InuYasha sentir el cuerpo delgado de ella amoldarse al suyo.

Las manos femeninas continuaban aferrando la tela de su camisa, como si aquello fuera un anclaje a la realidad. Las manos de él, abiertas contra la espalda, para presionarla contra su pecho. Las lenguas explorando la piel húmeda y excitantemente suave del interior de sus bocas, entre búsquedas ahogadas de aire. El corazón latiendo, viviendo.

_But watching stars without you  
__**Pero al mirar las estrellas sin ti,**_

_My soul cries  
__**Mi alma lloró.**_

Podría haber dejado que sus pensamientos vagaran en busca de los recuerdos de la mujer que amaba, pero su necesidad de calor, de vida, de desprenderse de la angustia, en este momento pasaba por ella, por ésta chica, que permanecía, casi desválida, entre sus brazos. Notó como las manos comenzaban a liberar a la presa, pasando de estar aferradas a acariciar. Kagome deslizaba los dedos bajo las mangas de la camisa, ondulando con intensidad sobre los antebrazos fuertes. Se obligó a soltarlo en busca de un respiro, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en InuYasha, que respiraba agitado.

Sus miradas se encontraron. No había explicación posible, no existía petición necesaria. Se miraron y comprendieron que solo había en ese momento, dos almas que clamaban a gritos vivir, renacer, sentirse invádidas por la energía que solo el amor podía proporcionarles. El calor emanado desde otro cuerpo, que enardeciera sus emociones, que los convirtiera en parte de un todo, que los evadiera, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

Había tanto que olvidar.

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
__**El corazón me sube y me baja, lleno de dolor.**_

_Oooh, oooh, the aching  
__**Oh, oh, el dolor.**_

Kagome fue conciente del calor emanado de los dedos de InuYasha, de la forma en que se deslizaban bajo la blusa. Sentía el aire entrar pesado por su garganta. La misma que él ahora besaba. Sus pulmones esforzándose por continuar funcionando, su cerebro, esforzándose por continuar enviando impulsos a su cuerpos, que la mantuvieran viva. Todo a su alrededor iba confundiéndose, los sonidos de la noche y el frío, que antes eran una realidad latente, parecían haber desaparecido en medio de un mar de sensaciones que no podía definir. Los besos de él arrastrándose por su cuello, dejando una marca húmeda y dolorosamente caliente, una mano apoyada sobre su cadera, apretando y soltando, volviendo a apretar, obligándola a moverse inquieta, había una necesidad implicita en cada caricia, una necesidad a la que su cuerpo iba respondiendo.

- InuYasha… - suspiró, exalando el aire como su estuviera corriendo en una carrera, como si acabara de llegar a algún sitio exhausta. Era una súplica que no llegaba a comprender.

La respuesta. La lengua de él extendiendose amplia por la parte derecha de su cuello en busca de su oído, lugar en el que lamió con fiereza. No pudo evitar el palpitar de su interior, la muestra física de su propio deseo. Su sexo lo estaba reclamando, y ella no se sentía capaz de negarse al reclamo. Y entonces el susurro de InuYasha.

- Te necesito…

En qué momento aquello se convirtió en un detonante para la pasión. Kagome no lo supo. Exhaló con fuerza, como si escuchar aquella declaración de necesidad, fuera un gatillo que había sido presionado en su interior. Deseo tantas veces ser indispensable para alguién, ser necesaria. Y quería besarlo, quería inspirarlo entre caricias y abrazos, quería convertirlo en parte de sí misma. Quería… tanto de él.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
__**Porque te estoy besando, oh,**_

_I'm kissing you, oooh  
__**Te estoy besando, oh.**_

InuYasha sintió como su corazón dio un golpe seco contra su pecho. Había en aquel látido un anuncio que podía presentir, pero que no quería escuchar. El movimiento de Kagome, liberándose ligeramente del abrazo lo alteró. Quitó la mano que había permanecdo bajo la blusa, pero se negó a retirar la que contrinuaba presonando sobre la cadera femenina. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos, como dos llamas de fuego presagiando su destino. Se había sentido como un desahuciado de la vida, y ella, ahora, abriendo sus piernas y montándose sobre él, le estaba regalando un rayo de luz en medio de la tormenta de sus desilusiones.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
__**Acaríciame mucho, puro y verdadero**_

_Give to me forever  
__**Regalo para mí, para siempre.**_

Había tanto de prohibido en aquella sensación de poder. Tanto de increíble en aquel complemento del que ahora eran presas, que Kagome ya no podía detenerse. La pasión hasta entonces, se había límitado a sueños que habían terminado por convertirse en pesadillas. Ilusiones de amor que no concluían. La pasión había sido para ella un vehículo equivocado, para llegar al amor. Se había sentido tan sola.

Las manos de InuYasha buscaban ya bajo los plieges oscuros de la falda que ella vestía. La piel estaba algo fría, pero él sabía que ella ardía por dentro. Las caderas femeninas se ondeaban suavemente sobre las suyas. El soporte que le brindaba el tronco del árbol en la espalda, le permitía resistir el ataque de los besos de la muchacha. No comprendía en que momento su negativa a sentir, se había colapsado. No sabía se sería capaz de apartarla de él luego, cuando la pasión se apagara, cuando las llamas que ahora los consumían a ambos, volvieran a ocupar su sitio, en un rincón. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la ropa interior de ella. Acariciando las nalgas con bestialidad, obligándola a frotarse contra el bulto apremiante que aún permanecía encerrado bajo su pantalón. Ella gimió en su oído como una fierecilla agónica.Y entonces una necesidad superior bramó dentro de él.

- Nunca te diré que te amo – le aclaró con una frialdad casi vísceral. Hubo un momento de silencio, una fracción de segundo probablemente. Podría haberse sentido ofendida, podría haber dado un paso atrás. Pero la una comprensión sobre él, superior incluso a su propia razón, le dijo que aquello no importaba.

- Lo sé…- le respondió con una tranquilidad rodeándolo con sus brazos, un poco más.

InuYasha no supo explicarse, pero el calor que emanaba de su deseo, se instaló en su alma, en aquella misma alma que no deseaba alimentar, como una luz pequeña, tímida, pero extraordinariamente viva.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos recobraron vitalidad. Las manos buscaban liberar solo lo necesario. Que la ropa cambiara de posición, permitiendo el roce, la caricia, el beso. Las lenguas se enredaron nuevamente en un baile de exotismo sensual. Conociéndose. Kagome sentía los dedos de InuYasha buscando entre los pliegues de su sexo. La ansiedad la invadía, la colmaba, la convertía en una presa de sus deseos. Se elevó unos centimetros para que él tuviera un acceso mayor, demostrando su aprobación ante la invasión. El mantó oscuro de la noche los cubría casi por completo. La fogata se iba desvaneciendo tras ellos, pero nada a su alrededor parecía importar realmente. Sus cuerpos suplicaban, por lo que sus almas no se atrevían a pedir.

_Where are you now  
__**¿Dónde estás ahora?**_

_Where are you now  
__**¿Dónde estás ahora?**_

Kagome fue conciente entonces de la cercanía de la unión, la cálidez de la piel suave de el sexo de InuYasha le dio el aviso. Y contuvo el aliento por un momento. Expectante, quieta, sin ser capaz ni de pensar. Lo anhelaba, quizás por motivos muy superiores a los que era capaz de atribuirle su entrega ahora. Y entonces estaba ahí. Lo masculino envainándose en lo femenino, el calor de la espada, sumergiéndose en el fuego donde sería forjada. Y el aire fue liberado en un gemido, en aquel momento en el que todo parecía nada, el momento exacto en que se convertían en uno, sin importar lo que vendría después. Ahora la perfección para ellos, existía.

Los movimientos comenzaron, como un lento baile en el que ambos se deleitaban, ondeando sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, suave, extenso. Las manos aferrándo, los labios arráncando suspiros que se unían a la melodía de la pasión, mientras el ritmo se iba incrementando, poco a poco, calentando aún más la piel, afiebrando los sentidos.

Las manos de InuYasha aferraban las nalgas femeninas, abriéndolas, exigiendo la entrada. Los dedos de Kagome se incrustaban en los hombros de él. Como si se tratara de un salvavidas capaz de regresarla de aquella exquisita agonía. Los dientes de ella se clavaron en el hombro de InuYasha, suplicando por contener la explosión de placer que se aproximaba, galopando presurosa. El aulló como un animal herido, hundiendo sus uñas en la carne blanda de las nalgas de Kagome, que apretó un poco más los dientes en su presa. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer, los débiles hilos de sangre que manaban de la herida en el hombro de él, se confundían con la saliva de ella. Las marcas que estaba ocasionando InuYasha en la blanca piel, se enrojecían vivamente. Y entonces sucedió, ella ya no pudo reprimir los espasmos en su interior, que se sucedieron uno tras otro sin tregua. Liberó el hombro lastimado e intentó contener la imperante necesidad de gritar. Pero no fue posible, los sonidos salían de su boca como lastimeras súplicas.

Los labios de ella buscaron los de él, e InuYasha la besó como un sediento. "No me beses con tus labios, que mi vida se iría tras de ellos". La sensación arrebatadora de su propio orgásmo lo golpeó entonces, como una oleada cálida que le arrancaba la vida, para devolversela poco a poco, gota a gota, inundándolo.

Las manos buscaron un nuevo destino, y Kagome se vió presa de un abrazo que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. El beso que ella había comenzado, se ampliaba, se convertía en un reclamo de pertenencia. Necesitaba que lo besara con su vida, para que la suya propia, tuviera algún sentido.

_'Cause I'm kissing you  
__**Porque te estoy besando,**_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

_**Te estoy besando, oh.**_

Minutos más tarde. Dos figuras, iluminadas débilmente por la noche, se encontraban a los pies de un viejo árbol. InuYasha se fue haciendo conciente nuevamente, de los sonidos que los rodeaban, algunos roedores que buscaban alimento resguardados por la ilusión de la seguridad que les brindaba la noche. Un pájaro nocturno, que llamaba a su pareja desde una rama en un árbol no muy lejano. El aire que acariciaba las hojas de aquél bosque. Y Kagome, que seguía unida a él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de su amante, con la cabeza reposando sobre el mismo hombro que antes le mordiera. Los ojos cerrados, y la respiración constante. InuYasha, la abrazaba, y la cubría un poco más con la manta que llevaban. Unos pequeños trozos de madera se habían convertido en brazas que se apagarían de un momento a otro. El fuego se había consumido ya.

InuYasha apoyó la cabeza en el troco de aquél árbol, testigo de la pasión que habían compartido. Miró entre las hojas y pudo ver algunas estrellas aparecer entre las nubes. Aún les quedaban algunas horas de oscuridad. Mañana la cálidez del abrazo en el que permanecían parecería una ilusión. Inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Kagome, que parecía tan ajena a todo. Con un gesto complacido, como si se hubiera reconciliado con el mundo entero. El sin embargo, no podía olvidar que su alma había sido sellada por una bruja como esta, siglos atrás, con un conjuro al que él mismo accedió. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el árbol y se rió con sárcasmo. Quiso maldecir, pero no lo hizo para que ella no le oyera. De alguna manera sentía que la ruja que ahora descanzaba entre sus brazos, había sellado otra vez su alma, y nuevamente con un conjuro al que él mismo había accedido.

- Bruja…- dijo con suavidad, mientras su mano iba limpiando del rostro de Kagome, el cabello que caía sobre él – bruja… - repitió , con aún más suavidad. Y una leve sonrisa se escondió en la comisura de su labio.

Continuará…

**Bueno, creo que se me está convirtiendo en una afición esto de pedir disculpas, pero peor sería que no las pidiera. Intentaré ponerme al día con mi idea inicial, de enviar capítulo los días viernes. Esta semana empiezo con un curso, y contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, que mientras más tengo que hacer, menos escribo, pues no, les diré que siempre me ha sucedido al contrario. Aunque puedo agregar en mi descargo, que Harry Potter tiene mucha responsabilidad en el atraso, por que me leí la mitad del libro seis y el siete, en estas dos semana. Es que estaba muy bueno.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. La canción es "Kissing you" de Dessire.**

**Supongo que no se esperaban un capítulo con lemon tan pronto, considerando como iban las cosas entre estos dos. Y les confieso que yo tampoco, jajaja… pero consideré que son dos personas que se sienten muy solas. Muchas veces las situaciones pasionales se dan como una búsqueda de calmar esa soledad, luego iremos viendo si eso ha sido bueno, o no. Creo que nuestra Kagome tendrá que enfrentarse a dilemas personales con esto. Saber si ha hecho o no lo correcto, después de todo InuYasha le dijo que "Nunca le diría que la amaba"…jejeje… pero eso no significa que no vaya a amarla ¿verdad?... **

**Recuerden, su review es mi sueldo, y con esto de la crisis económica, pues… jeje.**

**No sé si se los he dicho antes, pero los quiero mucho, InuYasha, como serie, los fics, como descubrimiento personal y su compañía, representan un momento en mi vida, precioso. Muchas gracias por acompañarme siempre. Y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor. **

_**Anyara**_


	12. Esperanza

Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

**Esperanza**

La tranquilidad, la paz. Una sensacón de estar elevada en una nube de calma que la mesía llevada por el viento. La luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por sus párpados, la conciencia de un cuerpo, los dedos de sus manos, los pies. El frío del aire de la mañana que le acariciaba el rostro. Los sonidos.

Kagome movió la cabeza intentando ocultarla bajo la manta con la que estaba cubierta, pero el sueño ya había terminado. Sabía que aunque deseara dormir más no iba a poder, no lograría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, el cuerpo ya había descansado. La conciencia de un nuevo día, y de cada parte de su cuerpo, se fue intensificando cada vez más. Y de pronto el recuerdo. Los besos, las caricias, los gémidos, las súplicas. Fue conciente entonces del calor que le subió a las mejillas y pensó que debían estar de un rojo vivo. Todavía era capaz de revivir la pasión desbordada en las sombras. Agudizó el oído en busca de algo que le indicara la ubicación de InuYasha, pero no conseguía nada. El olor a madera quemada le dijo que aún estaba cerca de la fogata extinta. Tragó saliva con dificultad, comprendiendo que debía salir de su escondite, ahí bajo la manta. ¿cómo se enfrentaría a él ahora?, ¿le diría algo InuYasha?.

"_Nunca te diré que te amo"_

Aquella frase le lasceró el estómago, ahora que la recordaba, pero la noche anterior no pareció ser un obstáculo. Soltó el aire que había contenido hasta entonces y apretó con fuerza el borde de la manta que la protegía. Contó hasta tres en su mente y tiró de la manta hacía atrás.

¿Dónde estaba?... su mirada recorrió el camino por el que habían venido a su izquierda, luego hizo lo mismo, con el escaso paso que había hacía la derecha, dónde los árboles se iban cerrando poco a poco dejando solo un paraje algo sombrío. InuYasha no parecía estar cerca. Kagome pudo notar que las cosas con las que viajaban se encontraban a su lado. Se puso de pie y avanzó algunos pasos lejos del árbol, volvió a recorrer con la mirada todo el espacio que le era posible. Se sintió de pronto desprotegida, no sabía ni siquiera en qué lugar exactamente se encontraban. ¿Y si él la había abandonado?.

Un sonido seco a su espalda, la alertó. La hierba sonó como si fuera aplastada por un animal que había dado un saltó. El corazón le dio un vuelco con fuerza. La garganta se le cerró. Por un momento fue presa del pánico. Pensó en una fracción de segundo en algo con qué defenderse, pero no tenía nada en las manos. Todo aquello en el tiempo que te da el escuchar un sonido y girarte para ver de qué se trata.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron la figura ante ella. A poco más de un metro. Vió a un hombre de larga cabellera oscura, veteada de mechones platinados, que se movía alrededor de su cuerpo, como su fuera elevada por una corriente de aire. Apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades como un animal sigiloso. Los ojos que fueran castaños, parecieron destellar en un dorado intenso, lo que hizo a Kagome pestañear ante la idea. Aquellos ojos estaban fijos en ella, no tan abiertos como en otras ocasiones que la había mirado, ahora estaban algo rasgados hacía los lados, como dos rendijas que vislumbraqban en detalle un perímetro mayor que el alcanzado por cualquier ojo humano. La boca levemente abierta. Y entonces Kagome tragó algo desconcertada, notando como dos afilados colmillos reposaban sobre el labio inferior e iban ocultándose poco a poco. El cabello que antes parecía revuelto y voluminoso, comenzaba a descansar sobre los hombros y la espalda oscureciéndose del todo. Finalmente los ojos abandonaron el dorado anterior, para volver a ser los mismos ojos marrones que ella recordaba de InuYasha.

Lo observaba sin decir palabra, mientras él recobraba su posición erguida. Notó como le esquivaba la mirada. Kagome comprendió que era debido a lo que acababa de ver en él. No debía de extrañarle, después de todo había sido capaz de crear poderosos campos de energía. Y de un modo que ella no se explicaba aún, le había salvado la vida. Observó entonces la cicatriz en su muñeca, que continuaba de un color rosado bastante visible en contraste con su pálida piel.

- Vamos – dijo él sin más. Una vez que había hecho un paquete con la manta que les había servido de abrigo. – Hay un pueblo a unas horas de aquí.

¿Pero cómo lo sabía?. Kagome lo miraba sin decir nada, mientras él se colgaba el bolso de ella cruzado sobre el pecho, solo para en ese momento mirarla con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto. Ella fue conciente de que le extendía la maleta con su violín, que estaba debidamente empacado. Y solo entonces se movió, para aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se atrevió a preguntar. El no respondió de inmediato, un silencio un tanto incómodo se interpuso entre ambos. Las hojas de los árboles se comunicaban entre sí, gracias a su intérprete, el viento. Hasta que él habló.

- Lo divisé a la distancia – respondió colgándose también al hombro el bulto con la manta.

- ¿Desde algún monte? – continuó interrogando ella. Notó como InuYasha alzaba la vista hacía la copa de los árboles. Kagome siguió aquella mirada y la luz de la mañana se abrió pasó por entre las hojas, cegándola por un instante.

- No. – respondió escueto, ella vió como su mano se alzaba indicando una dirección – desde ese árbol.

Un árbol muy alto se escondía tras algunos más pequeños, pero las ramas más altas, que se extendían hacía el cielo, como queriendo acariciar las nubes, eran visibles desde el sitio en el que estaban. Kagome pensó que debía de ser un gran trepador.

- Sí, lo soy – respondió InuYasha a la pregunta no formulada de Kagome, sonriendo levemente, por lo fácil que le resultaba leer su mente muchas veces. Había una nota de ternura en aquella ingenuidad que parecía tan pura.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un momento, y una tormenta de fuego ardió, como un golpe asestado de llenó en medio de sus cuerpos. InuYasha endureció los músculos de su rostro. Kagome se inquieto. Él se dio la vuelta y caminó, ella lo siguió en silencio.

Desde entonces ya había pasado más de una hora. Por la luz del día, Kagome sospechaba que estaban cerca de medio día. InuYasha avanzaba algunos pasos delante de ella marcándole el camino a seguir. No le hablaba, no la miraba, Kagome comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que creía que había sucedido la noche anterior había sucedido realmente. Pero un constante ardor en sus nalgas la hacía confirmar aquella idea. No podía ser un sueño, si su malestar estaba concentrado justo en el lugar en el que InuYasha había clavado sus uñas.

El recuerdo de aquello la hizo enrojecer furiosamente, sobre todo, cuando un calor poderoso e intenso se le alojó en el vientre. Notó como InuYasha carraspeaba y volvió a ser conciente de que sus pensamientos estaban filtrándose otra vez.

"_Maldición"_

Tenía los pies cansados, su calzado era delgado, no precisamente del que se usa para ir por un bosque en el que el suelo no era del todo llano, donde de tanto en tando te encontrabas con un gran pedrusco empujando contra la planta de tu pie amenazando con incrustarse en ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Necesito descansar – dijo con su voz suave como solía dirigirse a las personas.

InuYasha parecía no escucharla, su paso no había variado en lo más mínimo. Kagome por un momento pensó que parecía un oficial militar o algo por el estilo. Despejó su cabeza de ensoñaciones.

- Necesito descansar – insistió, elevando un poco más el tono de su voz.

Pero la respuesta nuevamente fue la misma, un paso sin variantes, que la llevaba cada vez más adelante en aquella aventura, que hoy no estaba muy segura de haber acertado al escoger.

- ¡Quiero descansar! – exclamó, ya con un tono de voz mucho más alto que el empleado las dos veces anteriores. Plantándose en el sitio en el que se encontraba, dando muestras firmes de no querer avanzar ni un solo paso más.

InuYasha se detuvo y la observó por unos segundos, los primeros desde que comenzaran la caminata. Kagome pensó que hablarle de ese modo quizás fuera un riesgo, pero sus pies no estaban como para detenerse en ello ahora.

- Bien, descansaremos un momento. – concedió.

Lo vió arrimarse a uno de los tantos árboles que había a su alrededor. Kagome llegó a pensar que aquél bosque no tendría jamás un final. Ella misma copió la actitud de InuYasha y quiso derrumbarse al lado de un árbol, pero el movimiento que hizo al inclinarse, le recordó nuevamente el malestar en su trasero, y esta vez se sintió muy lejana a la idea de placer que había experimentado. Con mucha lentitud, solo comparable con la inmenza dignidad que intentaba tener, por lo que de su boca no salió ni un solo quejido, se acomodó apoyada casi en su cadera sobre el suelo, y parte de su cansada espalda fue a dar al tronco tras de ella.

InuYasha rebuscaba dentro del bolso que había sido de Kagome, aunque ella ya no se sentía demasiado segura de que siguiera siendo "suyo", él había cargado con aquello todo el camino. Una botella llena de líquido cristalino asomó. Y Kagome, sólo entonces fue conciente de una más de sus calamidades. La sed que tenía.

La había escuchado pedirle que se detuvieran, pero él no tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse solos en silencia en medio del bosque. Pronto estarían en el pueblo que había divisado, o al menos eso calculaba él. sabía bien que ella estaba cansada, podría cargarla en su espalda como el día anterior, pero no quería arriesgarse a un contacto tan directo con la chica. Aún le costaba organizar sus emociones.

- Toma…- le dijo, mientras le extendía la botella con agua que había recogido poco antes de que ella despertara.

- Gracias – respondió Kagome recibiendo la botella. InuYasha fue conciente entonces de un gesto leve de malestar en el rostro de ella, al moverse.

Recordó la fiereza con que había oprimido sus manos contra la carne blanda de ella. Se reprendió interiormente ante la idea de haberla dañado, debería haberse contenido un poco más. De hecho, debería haberse contenido por completo. Cerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no buscaba nada en particular, aunque lo parecía. Lo único que realmente buscaba era escapar a sus pensamientos, que parecían girar todos en torno a ella.

Notó como él se ponía en pie inspeccionando. La mano derecha apoyada la parte derecha de la cintura de su pantalón en una actitud que nuevamente le recordó a un militar, o quizás, más exactamente a un guerrero de otra época. Su mente comenzó a evocar imágenes que había visto alguna vez en libros de historia, caballeros andantes, o señores feudales, Arturo y sus valientes caballeros de la mesa redonda.

InuYasha se giró entonces hacía ella.

- Fui un guerrero samurái en la era de Chokyo. – dijo con una dignidad que a Kagome sorprendió.

- ¿Samurái?... – consultó intentando relacionar – pero eso es en japón ¿no?...

InuYasha se silencio un momento, observando el sitio por el que se debía encontrar el final de aquél bosque.

- Sí. – respondió escueto.

Kagome espero un momento, a que aquella respuesta se complementara un poco más, pero InuYasha no hablaba.

- ¿Y que haces aquí entonces?... – intentaba ser sútil.

El silencio prosiguió un poco más, Kagome ya creía apropiado continuar, pero entonces él habló.

- No lo sé…- su voz era profunda, pesarosa. Kagome podía percibir la incertidumbre y la desilución en ella – por eso voy… - se detuvo y entonces volvió a mirarla, sus ojos eran tristes, pero intensos, llenos de tantas cosas que Kagome quería descubrir - … vamos a Zugarramurdi.

- Sí. – afirmó ella, asintiendo con un movimiento decidido de su cabeza, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa suave y honesta que InuYasha agradeció en el fondo de su alma. Un alma que no deseaba poseer, pero de la que era cada vez más conciente.

_**Sabrás que no te amo y que te amo  
puesto que de dos modos es la vida,  
la palabra es un ala del silencio,  
el fuego tiene una mitad de frío.  
**_

Una parte de ella comenzaba a aflorar. Su vida hasta hacía pocos días atrás, parecía destinada a ser solo sobrevivida. Alguna vez había leído en un libro de Pessoa, una frase a la que no era capaz de seguir "_vive_ _la vida, no seas vívido por ella_". Sin embargo estaba despertando a sí misma y quizás, solo quizás, podría atreverse a no ser vívida.

El sol ya brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, medianamente oculto entre las nubes, sus pasos los habían llevado hasta un pueblo que a Kagome le pareció más grande de lo que había pensado, llamado Sentmenat, las calles parecían bastante pobladas, las personas iban y venían con sus carritos de la compra desde la parte más central del pueblo. Un intenso olor a tocino frito le llenó a Kagome la nariz, secretando saliva en su boca, tenía hambre. Suspiró al pensar en que deberían conformarse con algún animalillo cazado por InuYasha más adelante. Su estómago se quejó sonoramente, InuYasha se volteó para mirarla y Kagome solo pudo enconjerse de hombros.

- Buscaremos algo de comer. – avisó mientras sus ojos recorrían la zona. Comprendía que Kagome no tenía la misma resistencia que él, que su cuerpo necesitaba alimentarse con más frecuencia, y hasta que se encontrarán nuevamente en zona apta para cazar, la chic estaría desfalleciendo.

Lo siguió avanzando a una especia de mercado de verduras, quesos y frutas. Kagome notó como su estómago rugía con más fiereza y agradeció el ruido a su alrededor, que la ayudaba a disimular un poco. InuYasha se paró en medio del mercado y recorrió nuevamente con la mirada los puestos que había, luego se giró hacía su izquierda y se fue directo hacía uno que parecía vender productos ganaderos, quesos, jamón y algunas verduras a un lado.

- Diga lo que quiera – le dijo el hombre con un acento algo festivo, por lo que InuYasha lograba percibir.

- Necesito trabajar a cambio de algo de comida para ella – respondió sin más, moviéndose un poco para que él hombre lograra ver a Kagome. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

_**Yo te amo para comenzar a amarte,  
para recomenzar el infinito  
y para no dejar de amarte nunca:  
por eso no te amo todavía.  
**_

Algunas de las personas que se encontraban alrededor miraron a la extraña pareja. El hombre arrugó el ceño observando a Kagome como si estuviera analizando la situación, luego bajó la mirada enfocándola en sus quesos y se quitó la boina para rascarse la cabeza algo calva. Luego dio un silvido peculiar.

- Eh, Caetà… - un hombre dos puestos más allá le miró mientras ponía en una bolsa las lechugas que se llevaría una mujer, y con un gesto de su cabeza le indico que le escuchaba – ¿el Ferran no necesitaba alguién para limpiar los corrales?...

- Sí. – afirmó el hombre sin más.

- Ve por esta calle y unos siete puestos más allá pregunta por Ferran, él necesita a alguien. – le indicó el hombre, InuYasha asintió, y ninguno de los dos reparó en la acongojada Kagome.

- Gracias. – dijo InuYasha haciendo una inclinación hacía el hombre, que volvió a quitarse la boina y rascarse la cabeza. Tipo curioso pensó.

- Gracias – repitió Kagome sintiéndose avergonzada y agradecida, mientras se giraba para seguir a InuYasha. Entonces el hombre le habló.

- Toma chica – le extendió un trozó que queso, no demasiado aparatoso, envueltó en un papel blanco, que bien podía ser un folio. – le dices que luego me lo pague.

Kagome recibió el pequeño paquete con una sensación extraña de agradecimiento, no sabía si sentirse contenta por tener algo de comer, o por aquel gesto de solidaridad que había tenido ese hombre con ella. ¿Habría realmente esperanza?.

InuYasha avanzaba unos pasos delante de ella en dirección al sitio que le indicara el hombre de la boina y los quesos. Kagome desprendía un trozo del mantecoso bocado que le habían obsequiado. No había reparado antes, en que la mayoría de las veces que caminaban ella e InuYasha, este lo hacía unos pasos por delante de ella. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho.

"_Un guerrero samurái"_

Asintió comprendiendo, mientras masticaba su desayuno-comida.

El le había advertido que "nunca le diría que la amaba", sin embargo Kagome sintió que el alma se le calentaba al comer un trozo de queso, que él, de alguna manera había conseguido para ella. No la amaba, probablemente no, pero al menos no se sentía tan sola.

_**Te amo y no te amo como si tuviera  
en mis manos las llaves de la dicha  
y un incierto destino desdichado.  
Mi amor tiene dos vidas para armarte.  
Por eso te amo cuando no te amo  
y por eso te amo cuando te amo**_.

InuYasha se giró para mirarla, y la descubrió echándose a la boca un trozo más de queso. Se detuvieron entonces, en medio de las personas que iban y venían de hacer sus compras, los ojos ahora castaños de él, la miraron casi asombrados, la nuez en su garganta se movió al tragar saliva con dificultad y Kagome casí podía asegurar de que se sentía emocionado.

Ella le sonrió con la boca medio llena, y un rayo de sol en medio de las nubes se abrió paso para iluminarlos a ambos.

- ¿Está bueno?... – le preguntó él, respondiendo a la sonrisa de ella.

- Muy bueno… - asintió Kagome, intentando cubrir su boca al hablar.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos…**

**Siempre insisto en que los personajes se mandan solos. Se suponía que debía ser triste, un capítulo donde InuYasha casi la despreciara, pero no salió, jajaja… yo creo que estan destinados a quererse, además de el complemento de este Soneto XLIV, de Pablo Neruda, que en cuanto leí pensé, "es para el fic"…**

**Espero que les vaya gustando, Sentmenat, es un pueblo que esta en Cataluña, por lo que busqué nombres catálanes para los hombres del mercado Caetá es Cayetano y Ferran, es Fernando, en fin. Uyyy… InuYasha samurái… jejeje… ya veremos que ha sucedido con eso. Tenemos que llegar primero a Zugarramurdi, ahí seguro habrá algo más.**

**Besitos, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Recuerdos Secretos

Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

**Recuerdos, secretos**

Kagome observaba con la misma atención que préstaba a su maestro de solfeo cuando le indicaba las notas, la misma concentración que dedicaba al aprendizaje posterior de las partituras que luego podría interpretar en su violín. Solo que en esta ocasión, el objeto de atención era él, InuYasha, que llevaba casi todo el día haciendo el trabajo de al menos tres hombres. Su cuerpo era tan fuerte como Kagome había adivinado la noche anterior, en medio de caricias que ahora lograban arrancarle algo de color a sus pálidas mejillas. El cabello medianamente trenzado, cayendo por la espalda, la camisa colgando desde un trozo de madera sobresaliente de la pared, el sitio en el que se encontraban olía a los animales que rumiaban y emitían sus extraños sonidos. Kagome sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar que él estaba haciendo todo aquello por ella. Una pequeña lucesita se atrevió a calentar su corazón, si algo de lo que ella creía sentir por él fuera correspondido, si al menos la sonrisa que me dedicó esta mañana pudiera solo repetirse de igual forma cada día, ella sería capaz de vivir de aquella mínima muestra de amor.

Entonces InuYasha la miró, deteniéndose con un fardo de hierba seca colgando de las manos. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los de ella mientras que su mandíbula se tensaba al igual que los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho descubierto. Kagome fue conciente de cada movimiento de su rostro y de su cuerpo como si estos se produjeran en cámara lenta. Supo, sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera, que sus más ocultos deseos, eran evidentes para InuYasha, que su alma entera estaba desnuda para él. Sus ojos marrones seguían clavándose en los propios y Kagome pensó por un momento que estar expuesta, quizás no sería malo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, elevando la comisura de sus labios, iluminando con sus anhelos, el brillo de sus ojos.

InuYasha se quedó observando aquellos ojos, tan marrones como los suyos en aquella apariencia humana que ahora llevaba encima, la fuerza con que aquella chica quería ser amada, le atraía como si se tratara de su igual, como si el reflejo de su propia ser se reflejara a través de ella.

Podía rechazarla, claro que podía, pero también existía la posibilidad de adherirla a su Ser. Quizás el temor más radical lo experimentaba ante está última alternativa. El no estaba echo para vivir a medias, todo en su existencia había sido siempre de una entrega plena, supo de grandes batallas, de las consecuencias de ellas. No conoció la consciencia hasta que conoció a Kikyo, ni el amor, ni la compasión… ¿pero cuánto de aquello era real?. También creyó en los sentimientos de aquella bruja, hasta el punto de desear ser un umano para vivir su vida junto a ella. Y el resultado había sido tan doloroso, el confinamiento, el vivir sin vivir escuchando el lamento de los vivos y de los muertos. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, Kagome, con una sonrisa melancólica que en ocasiones le permitía descubrir algo de felicidad. Podía amarla, sabía bien que podía y de ese modo alimentaría esa terca alma humana y la de ella, pero lo cierto es que temía hacerlo, por que sabía bien que aquello no tendría límite.

Retiró su mirada de ella y se concentró en el trabajo que aún le faltaba por hacer. La tarde avanzaba presurosa y el horizonte se lo recordaba apagando poco a poco su luz. Quizás algún día… quizás cuando supiera la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban provisionalmente instalados en una pequeña y rudimentaria cabaña por darle un nombre. Una suerte de refugio de madera que Ferran, el hombre para el que InuYasha había trabajado casí todo el día, utilizaba por las noches en las que se quedaba cuidando de sus ovejas. El aire se filtraba levemente por algunas rendijas que se podían apreciar en algunos sitios en que las uniones de la madera habían cedido. El olor a humedad llenaba la nariz de InuYasha, pero él estaba seguro que aquel aroma que lo impregnaba todo, no sería notado por el olfato humano de Kagome. Una suerte de litera se encontraba arrimada junto a una de las cuatro paredes que componían el lugar, con una escasa manta algo grisaséa por el tiempo.

El pago que habían recibido consistía en algunos billetes que InuYasha observó sin más, con el rostro de algunos personaje que parecían muy solemnes. Se los extendió a Kagome pensando que aquellos papeles debían de tener alguna utilidad especial dad la aptitud de agraecimiento con que el hombre medianamente alto y de abdomen abultado le entregó. Les ofreció el sitio en el que ahora estaban cobijados para pasar la noche y una marmita de un guisado que a Kagome le pareció un manjar en comparación con la carne asada de las comidas anteriores, bocados que comió desprovistos de sal y a medio cocer.

La mujer de Ferran cocina muy bien, pensó la muchacha mientras se alimentaba, o al menos a ella se lo parecía, considerando que sus últimas comidas caseras se limitaban a escasas veces en las que probó algo preparado por Urasue y que parecía que en cualquier momento, aquellas comidas dejarían escapar un ojo fuera del plato. La cocina de su padre tampoco era estupenda, pero mucho más apetecible. Aquél pensamiento la llevó inevitablemente a recordar la última noche en que comieron juntos…

Kagome llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina, mientras que su padre iba dejando caer un chorro de agua sobre la olla para ir quitando restos de la comida que había preparado. Entre los menús que compatían juntos, se encontraban los exquisitos macarrones con queso que este día había preparado el hombre. Su apariencia era algo desgarbada, alto, varios centímetros más que ella, el cabello del mismo tono azabache que lucía Kagome, los ojos levemente más claros, y la piel curtida por el sol. Ella sospechaba que su padre de joven debía de ser mucho menos moreno que ahora, y no es que fuera viejo, pero su apariencia denotaba cierto agotamiento evidente para su hija.

Dejó los platos sobre el mesón de la cocina, el sonido de la loza se mezcló con el canto claro del agua que iba limpiando las piezas que habían elaborado aquella cena. Kagome tenía cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, la mayoría de ellas podía esperar, pero había una que no dejaba de rondarla, que cada vez que miraba el rostro ajado de su padre y este se encontraba con su mirada y le sonreía, ella callaba.

Su madre había muerto muy joven, Kagome apenas si podía recordar su rostro, solo las fotografías que su padre conservaba con tanto celo, le permitían tener una idea más clara de cómo era su sonrisa, o confirmar la forma almendrada de sus ojos. Una mujer alegre, que solía sonreir mucho, aquella era la faceta que más recordaba su hija. En ocasiones sentía que no le importaría no tener un recuerdo más claro de su rostro, siempre que pudiera conservar la sensación de alegría y afecto que tenía, el recuerdo de sus manos cálidas acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios amorosos posando un beso en su frente. Un día, simplemente su vida se apagó. Su padre le había explicado más de alguna vez, que en un viaje que hicieron contrajo un virus que la fue deteriorando poco a poco hasta que ella no pudo luchar más. Kagome a medida que iba creciendo intentó averiguar más y más, que si los médicos, que si los análisis, que si no habían casos anteriores, pero su padre siempre le respondía lo mismo.

"_Contra aquello, no se podía hacer nada"_

Cada vez que él repetía aquella frase, la mirada de su padre se perdía y Kagome no podía evitar sentir que la única persona que tenía en el mundo no era del todo sincera con ella, a pesar de confiarle cosas que jamás compartía con nadie. Sus métodos de curación en base a hierbas medicinales que cultivaba en el jardín trasero que tenían, las oraciones que elevaba tres veces al día de forma constante. Kagome no recordaba un solo día en el que aquello se hubiese interrumpido, si fuera capaz de recordarlo, afirmaría que ni siquiera en el día del funeral de su madre. Muchos lo tachaban de loco y muchos otros le respetaban. Kagome solo sabía, que en ese momento junto a ella, limpiando los platos sucios, había un hombre que parecía llevar una oculta y pesada carga y ella sospechaba que su peor agonía era saber que esa carga tendría que ser llevada algún día por su hija.

Lo observó nuevamente y él le respondió la mirada, su boca apresuró una sonrisa que era siempre igual, mezcla de calma y melancolía. Ella pensó callarse una vez más no quería romper aquella sensación de equilibrio, pero el látido apresurado de su corazón le estaba dando una suerte de aviso, algo a lo que no podía rehuir, conocía demasiado bien ese látido. Su intuición.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, la boca se le llenó de líquido, tuvo que tragar con fuerza, las manos le hormigueaban a causa de la intranquilidad, volvió a mirar el plato que estaba intentando secar, lo apoyó en un mueble por temor a que se cayera de sus manos, entonces su padre la observó, sabía que le iba a hacer una pregunta y ella también sabía que debía hacerla.

- ¿Te diriges al mismo sitio en el que enfermó mamá?.

La pregunta fue directa, pero no por ello carente de duda y mucho menos de temor. Kagome estaba segura que la respuesta sería positiva. Su padre fijó sus ojos marrones como los de ella, en los de su hija, aquella mujercita a la que no podría proteger mucho más de lo que, para los de su familia, había sido una carga muy pesada desde hacía tanto.

- Sí.

Respondió sin más y abandonó la labor. Dejó los trastos a medio limpiar en el lavaplatos y secó sus manos.

- Ven conmigo.

Agregó el hombre, avanzando hacía una de las habitaciones. Aquella noche el señor Higurashi le había echó entrega a su hija de un libro notoriamente antiguo, que ella jamás había podido leer, lo único comprensible para ella en sus páginas era un nombre delineado con pincel, "Kikyo", su padre intentó alentarla diciéndole casi como si fuera una premonición, que ella aprendería ese idioma. Al día siguiente, el día en que su padre se iría de viaje, la casa en la que habían vivido se incendió. Kagome pudo ver las bombas dirigirse hacia el que había sido su hogar, pero no había nada que rescatar, ni siquiera a su padre. El recuerdo más vivo que tenía de ese día, era la sensación de vacío y el haber abrazado frenética el libro que le había dado su padre la noche anterior y que era lo único que ella llevaba consigo, además de su violín, ese día.

- Debes dormir

Escuchó Kagome una voz que primero le resultó lejana y desconocida como si le hablaran desde el otro lado de un amplio campo de fútbol. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó sus ojos en el hombre que estaba a su lado. Se sentía agotada, el recuerdo de su padre y de los momentos vívidos parecían haberle extirpado hasta la última gota de energía. Cada vez que rememoraba aquello se sentía igual.

- Saldremos mañana muy temprano – agregó InuYasha.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre una especie de litera con un delgado colchón, pero aquello no le importó, necesitaba el descanso. Su cabeza se acomodó sobre un cojín pequeño y pudo notar como InuYasha le dejaba caer una manta encima, quizás dos, las manos de él las acomodaron de modo que no tuviera frío. Lo vio poner un par de leños a un fuego que se consumía en un rincón y que los ayudaba a mantenerse calientes, luego se sentó muy cerca de ella, de costado en un banquillo bebiendo un líquido humeante de su taza.

- Gracias… - le susurró apenas, no tenía deseos de hablar. El la miró y Kagome fue cerrando lentamente los ojos.

InuYasha se quedó con la taza en alto, sus codos apoyados en los muslos. Había podido interpretar gran parte de las emociones del recuerdo que ella había tenido, no sabía cómo Kagome estaba logrando bloquear sus pensamientos, probablemente ni ella lo entendía, por un momento pensó que aquello sería una dificultad para él, pero enseguida comprendió que era bueno que ella avanzara.

La miró dormida, con su piel pálida y sus labios sonrosados. Habría querido decir que nada de lo que aquella muchacha hubiera tenido que pasar le importaba, pero lo cierto es que no podía negar la necesidad que tenía de protegerla… al ella no podía leer sus pensamientos y eso le entregaba la pequeña libertad de preocuparse. Extendió su mano hacía el rostro de la chica y le acarició la frente, retirando el cabello que la cubría. Se detuvo con un negro mechón de cabello entre los dedos, más tiempo del necesario deleitándose con la suavidad de su textura, se humedeció los labios con ansiedad, sintió como el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Ahí estaba otra vez, aquel sentimiento que no quería reconocer.

"_Maldición"_

_**Temblando en rojo, rojo, rojo**_

_**Al final del sueño de un sueño, no te dejaré ir**_

_**¿Por cuánto tiempo nos rendiremos a esta dura presión?**_

_**Mis emociones no tienen a dónde ir, despiértame**_

_**Esa pura y hermosa sonrisa es tan cruel.**_

_**Sabemos que nuestras existencias son distantes**_

_**Aunque mis heridas abiertas devoren mi corazón**_

_**Las emociones que rondan aún ahora en la oscuridad, no puedo eliminarlas**_

Pensó mientras sus dedos liberaban las hebras de cabello con suavidad. Se enfocó en una de las maderas viejas que componían la pared que tenía en frente y bebió nuevamente del líquido humeante de su taza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Arriba…

Kagome escuchó la voz de InuYasha a lo lejos, tomó la punta de la manta que le cubría el cuerpo y la llevó hasta más arriba de la cabeza.

- Arriba…

Seguía sonando la voz de fondo, acompañada ahora por los ruidos que hacían una silla de madera mientras era acomodada en un rincón, golpeando la pared y el apilar los utensilios que les habían servido para comer la noche anterior. Kagome se encogió un poco más bajo las mantas.

- ¡Arriba mujer!

La exigencia esta vez vino seguida de un remezón que recibió Kagome en el hombro, lo que le dejaba poco margen para seguir ovillándose en la litera. Suspiró airadamente, molesta, no estaba segura de qué hora era, pero el aire frío de la mañana le indicaba que no hacía mucho que había amanecido. Tiró las mantas a un lado e intentó poner su peor cara de enfado cuando enfocó a InuYasha. Solo que para su mala suerte éste le daba la espalda. Intentó mantener el gesto mientras se sentaba al borde de la litera buscando sus zapatos, entonces él se giró y el ceño de Kagome se esforzó por permanecer apretado y representando lo molesta que estaba.

- Buenos días – le dijo InuYasha mientras la observaba con ese gesto de malestar que ella intentaba manifestar, con el cabello alborotado, un zapato a medio poner y el involuntario bostezo traicionero que la obligó a torcer el gesto de su cara en un intento de seguir pareciendo molesta.

Kagome se sintió doblemente ofendida cuando el acto espontáneo de bostezar la atacó, se obligó a contener el bostezo, pero este fue más poderoso que su deseo y se apoderó de los músculos de su rostro obligándola a abrir la boca y cerrar los ojos llorosos por el reciente sueño. Seguidamente a aquello, el sonido limpio de las carcajadas de InuYasha la sorprendió tanto como la irritaron. Por un momento no supo si mantenerse ofendida o hacerse participe de aquella alegría novedosa. Solo se pudo quedar en silencio, percibiendo todo lo que le era posible de ese momento. El sonido de la risa de InuYasha era claro, son aquellas notas de profundidad que tenía su voz al hablar, pero muy semejante al de un "Fa" en su violín, acompañado de un "Re", no podía precisar si sostenido o no. El pecho se le henchía y liberaba de aire con las bocanadas cortar que emitía. Lo vio poco a poco detener el movimiento, acompasarlo de un modo más lento hasta convertirlo en una respiración normal, sin la agitación de la risa. Los músculos de su rostro que antes formaran una sonrisa amplia, con la que le permitía a ella observar sus blancos dientes, había remitido a un gesto apenas amable. Su ceño que antes fuera abierto, ancho, ahora era apenas serio, rígido. La miraba con esos profundos ojos oscuros que podían atemorizar o revelar un mundo entero.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – exigió molesto.

- Nada… - dijo ella vacilando un poco la respuesta.

- ¿Es que nunca has visto a alguien reír? – preguntó con la misma exigencia.

Kagome tragó saliva y lo observó, el ceño de él ahora estaba algo más rígido que antes y sus manos se encontraban cerradas en un puño.

- Sí… - respondió ella – pero a ti nunca.

InuYasha no pudo evitar el sentirse perturbado por esta mujer, le bullían dentro tantas sensaciones con respecto a ella, la irá de no lograr que fuera la bruja poderosa que necesitaba para sus objetivos, la fragilidad inconsciente con que exponía sus sentimiento y la infinita ternura que despertaba en él, fuente de su mayor debilidad. Respiró profundamente, esperando con ello calmarse. La miró a esos ojos marrones almendrados y hechiceros, y suspiró..

"_Malditas brujas"_

_**Temblando en rojo, rojo, rojo**_

_**Al final del sueño de un sueño**_

_**El destino empezó a cambiar cuando nos conocimos**_

_**Un secreto que nadie, nadie conoce**_

_**Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo,**_

_**Aunque elimine mis pecados, seguramente no podré volver nunca más.**_

- Debemos seguir, aún nos queda mucho camino – le dijo mientras avanzaba algunos pasos hacía ella y tomaba un trozo del amasijo que formaban las mantas que la había cubierto y tiró de ellas.

- ¡Auch!…- exclamó Kagome cuando el trozo de la manta sobre el que estaba sentaba, casi la tira del borde de la litera. InuYasha no respondió al reclamo.

Rato más tarde, caminaban por el borde de una carretera, el día estaba nuboso, con oscuras y bajas nubes que anunciaban lluvias, el aire olía a humedad, había dicho InuYasha algunos minutos antes y desde entonces intentaban hacer para algún coche que los pudiera llevar a algún pueblo de camino a su meta. Kagome podía notar los pasos pesados de él, que avanzaba a poca distancia por delante de ella, con eso estaba evidenciando la ansiedad que comenzaba a crearle el viaje. Tres coches habían pasado antes y ninguno se detuvo. Kagome sabía bien que no sería fácil que alguien se detuviera para llevarlos. Entonces escuchó el sonido pesado de un camión avanzando hacía la dirección en que ellos se encontraban, se giró y se encontró con un Volvo de carga que visto desde abajo parecía impresionante. InuYasha se giró igualmente y Kagome notó como su mano derecha se abría, sin salir del costado al que estaba pegada, extendiendo los dedos muchísimo. Los labios de él se movían casi imperceptiblemente y el camión se detuvo ante ellos sin necesidad de hacer la típica señal con el pulgar, para ser llevados.

La puerta del copiloto del blanco camión se abrió y la voz algo gangosa del hombre al volante se escuchó.

- Voy camino a Francia si les sirve.- dijo el hombre de aspecto amable, más bien gordo, con un mostacho canoso por bigote.

Kagome no estaba muy clara en qué dirección debían de ir, pero sabía que Francia salía de su trayecto. Al ver que InuYasha no respondía de inmediato hizo un ademan para ser ella quien le explicara al amable hombre que no. Sintió la mano férrea de InuYasha sosteniendo su brazo derecho a la altura del codo, lo miró y vio como nuevamente la mano de éste se abría extendiendo los dedos de forma amplia.

- Voy al Norte – escuchó Kagome a InuYasha susurrar.

- Voy al Norte – dijo el hombre con voz suave.

- Los puedo dejar en el siguiente poblado más grande – La voz de InuYasha sonaba aterciopelada, casi como si pudiera inducir a un sueño profundo y relajante.

- Los puedo dejar en el siguiente poblado más grande. – Repitió el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome lo observó abriendo los ojos como platos. Sintió la mano de InuYasha ahora dirigirla hacía los escalones que había bajo la puerta del camión y esta subió.

- Gracias – le dijo Kagome al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella, el que le respondió con la misma sonrisa amable que la había quedado desde la intervención de InuYasha, que en ese momento cerraba la puerta sentándose junto a ella.

El alto camión blanco, les daba una panorámica diferente del lugar, desde la altura que alcanzaba sobre la carretera. Kagome no pudo reprimir un comentario.

- "Yo soy tu padre"… - dijo, simulando una voz gutural.

- ¿Qué dices? – Respondió InuYasha frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome no pudo evitar una risa traviesa, los ojos se le iluminaron como si fuera una pequeña niña de seis o siete años, ocultando su última fechoría.

- Déjalo, serían seis episodios muy largos de contar… – se sonrió mirando por el extenso parabrisas y conservando aún una sonrisa alegre – …algún día te lo contaré.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola un momento más y luego se encogió de hombros. Una leve sonrisa se marcó en la comisura de su labio al ver que aún le brillaban los ojos a Kagome.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más… sin promesas esta vez… solo por no romperlas.**

**Esta historia se ha ido desarrollando y dejando cada vez más ideas sobre la relación de Kagome e InuYasha. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo a pesar de mis frecuentes atrasos.**

**A quienes me han preguntado por "La danza de las almas" también la terminaré. He tenido algunos días de vacaciones y bueno lo último que he tomado ha sido la escritura. Ahh y me he leído un montón de libros también, jeje… bueno. **

**La canción es la traducción del opening de Vampire Knight, me ha gustado mucho la letra y siento que pega muy bien con la historia.**

**Les dejo un montón de besitos y cariño, no me olvido que tengo un compromiso con quienes leen esta historia, solo espero estar a la altura de ese compromiso.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Melancolía

Capítulo XIV

**Melancolía**

En el tiempo que permanecieron junto al hombre del camión. Pasaron por un gran poblado llamado Lleida, se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que Kagome cumpliera con algunas necesidades humanas, que para InuYasha solo significaban una pérdida de tiempo.

Como el viaje hasta aquél poblado había requerido menos tiempo que el pensado, InuYasha se las había arreglado, con aquella capacidad para manipular al pobre hombre que conducía el camión, que a Kagome le resultaba en parte graciosa y en parte abusiva.

- No te rías, esto pasa con las mentes desprotegidas – le había dicho InuYasha muy cerca del oído, haciendo hincapié en lo de "desprotegidas".

Ella se enfurruñó y se fue a los servicios, dejando a su compañero de viaje lidiando con Pedro, el camionero, mientras este intentaba explicarle en el precario mapa que Kagome llevaba en su bolso, la dirección en la que se encontraba su destino, Zugarramurdi.

Kagome no podía evitar reparar en aquello en lo que tanto insistía InuYasha, "proteger sus pensamientos", pero igualmente el solo intentarlo la obligaba a ser como antes, a ser la Kagome que jugaba distraía con sus "amigos imaginarios", aquellos que su padre también podía ver, de los que la cuidaba y a los que permitía quedarse un tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza, ella había bloqueado todo aquello, no quería ser diferente, algo en su interior le decía que su padre había muerto por ello.

- Nos vamos hasta Huesca.

Le había dicho InuYasha a Kagome, cuando esta volvió. Su voz sonaba animada y hasta podías adivinar en sus labios una suave sonrisa. Ella se sentó en medio de ambos hombres, pero cada tanto tiempo observaba a InuYasha con aquella mueca similar a una sonrisa y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

- ¿Hasta dónde nos llevará?... – Susurró Kagome en dirección a su compañero de viaje.

- Hasta Huesca.

Kagome se quedó un momento en silencio evaluando la distancia que recorrerían desde que subieron al camión.

- ¿Pero no estaremos llevando a este hombre demasiado lejos de su destino? – le preguntó nuevamente entre susurros.

InuYasha permanecía con el codo apoyado en el borde de la ventanilla del camión, miró a Kagome con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros al responder.

- Esas cosas les suceden a las mentes débiles.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago. Era como su una pesada pared le cayera encima, recordando que estos días de extraña convivencia, incluidos aquellos momentos de 

pasión que habían compartido, los estaba viviendo con un ser, que no era humano, eso ante todo… sus palabras sonaron crueles, tan crueles como aquellas.

"_Nunca te diré que te amo."_

La punzada en su estómago pasó a convertirse en un nudo que la obligó a respirar profundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta que InuYasha la estaba mirando.

- Veo que lo estás logrando - le dijo él sin más.

El tono de su voz era profundo, inquietante. La observaba con los ojos marrones fijos en ella. ¿Acaso tendría también el poder de la hipnosis?, se preguntó. ¿Y si era un demonio?, qué posibilidad había de que estuviera ayudando al malo y no al bueno. Tragó saliva ante la idea y ante la inseguridad que InuYasha estuviera leyendo su pensamiento.

- ¿Lograr qué…? – preguntó algo inquieta.

El se quedó mirándola un poco más, podía notar el nerviosismo que la invadía por el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, que se hacía evidente por un débil movimiento en su garganta. Intentó saber lo que ella pensaba, pero solo pudo saber que lo consideraba cruel, luego de eso la conexión con su mente se bloqueó, sin malas transferencias, sin emisiones entrecortadas, simplemente ella cerró su mente para él. Habían dos motivos, o estaba practicando y lo hacía muy bien, o había comenzado a temerle.

- Que no pueda leer tu mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome no estaba del todo segura del sitio por el que iban. InuYasha consultaba constantemente el mapa que llevara ella antes. El sitio por el que habían avanzado estaba franqueado por arbustos menores y poco a poco iban introduciéndose entre campos de sembradío. Hubo un momento en que Kagome se aventuró a preguntar por qué no seguían por la orilla de la carretera, entonces InuYasha respondió simplemente que de este modo ganaban tiempo. Hacía más de una hora que habían bajado del camión, un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a Huesca, por lo que Kagome leyó en los letreros de la carretera. En este momento lo único que la mantenía medianamente orientada, eran las montañas que se veían aún muy lejos y la seguridad con que avanzaba InuYasha.

- ¿Podemos descansar un momento? – dijo Kagome, pensando enseguida que de seguro la única que necesitaba descanso era ella. Además de un baño.

InuYasha se giró con el mapa en las manos y la miró fijamente. Kagome permanecía inclinada hacia adelante intentando masajear sus tobillos cansados. El se concentró procurando saber lo que rondaba por su mente, pero entonces Kagome levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos como si algo la hubiese alertado de la intrusión. InuYasha se quedó en silencio esperando la reacción de ella, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un gesto de confusión. No, ella aún no sabía que era capaz de interceptar una intrusión a su mente.

La tarde se iba convirtiendo en un atardecer algo cargado de nubes, Kagome las podía ver a la distancia, vacilar en formas alargadas, permitiendo a algunos rayos de sol atravesar entre ellas. El clima no era algo que se le diera bien, nunca aprendió a prever una tormenta o una simple lluvia, pero el aire olía a humedad.

- Avanzaremos hacía esos árboles para refugiarnos.

Kagome siguió la mano con la que InuYasha señalaba un pequeño grupo de árboles no demasiado altos que se encontraban a orillas de un alambrado que delimitaba un campo y otro de siembra. Esa noche la cena de Kagome consistió en un trozo de pan que conservó de la noche anterior y queso. InuYasha probó un pequeño trozo de queso que ella le ofreció y le resultó repugnante.

- Si mañana nos encaminamos temprano e intentamos hacer recorrido a buen ritmo, podríamos estar muy cerca de aquellas cuevas por la noche – dijo InuYasha observando el mapa.

Kagome terminó de morder el último bocado de su cena y se quedó en silencio un momento luego del comentario de InuYasha. No estaba muy segura de lo que debían encontrar ahí, él le había hablado de una perla, pero aquello le resultaba desconocido del todo. Sin embargo, había algo en esta situación que la tenía inquieta. Algo que le decía muy en su interior, que estaba más involucrada de lo que creía en todo esto.

Recordó el modo en qué encontró a InuYasha en aquél sepulcro, en lo poco que le importaba lo extraño de aquello y en el modo en que supuestamente ella lo había despertado. Observó su bolso, ahí junto a ella y recordó igualmente la tablilla que había sobre el pecho de él, con una inscripción en latín que no sabía descifrar.

Muchos de los manuscritos que poseía su padre tampoco ella los sabía descifrar.

-¿Crees que encontrarás lo que buscas ahí? – le preguntó a InuYasha sin mirarlo a la cara, jugando con el broche del bolso y con sus ojos fijos en esa acción.

InuYasha se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego se puso de pie, las ramas más bajas del árbol al que se habían arrimado amenazaban con tocar su coronilla cada vez que él se movía. Tomó la manta que permanecía doblada a su lado y la abrió.

- Eso espero. – respondió.

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez más corto que el anterior se formó entre ellos, solo roto por una nueva pregunta de Kagome.

- ¿Lo que encuentre ahí te ayudará a saber… por qué estabas sellado?.

- Eso ya lo sé - respondió

Una risa irónica salió de la boca de InuYasha, una mueca se formo en su rostro, una que Kagome solo podía ver de perfil dada la posición en la que él permanecía. Aquella expresión le produjo a ella un leve escalofrío, pensó en lo temible que debería ser como enemigo y un nudo amenazó con formarse en su garganta. Entonces él se giró hasta ella y su expresión pareció 

aún más aterradora, era una mezcla entre rencor y odio. Pero incluso tras esa mascara de sentimientos funestos Kagome fue capaz de ver una luz, una débil luz que lo rodeaba bajo todas las capas oscuras, capas que danzaban lentamente ondeando alrededor del cuerpo de él, un rojo muy oscuro, que se matizaba con un poderoso tono azul. Pero todo aquello se esfumó de pronto, tal como llegó, cuando él avanzó hacía ella. Entonces comprendió que estaba volviendo a ver las auras. Y la de InuYasha estaba cargada de dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó InuYasha, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Kagome se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo, con los ojos soñolientos como si no estuviera ahí con él. Le habló y entonces ella parpadeo un par de veces.

- Es que… nada… nada… - dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de InuYasha, que parecían luchar por leer en ella el motivo de su inquietud.

- Te quedaste muy, muy quieta… ¿viste algo? – le preguntó sin más

Kagome volvió a enfocarse en él, parecía como si fuera completamente normal para InuYasha que ella pudiera ver "cosas". Si solo fuera así de fácil. Solo los locos "ven cosas", se repitió en su mente.

- No… yo no veo cosas… - le dijo poniéndose de pie con la idea de caminar un poco, pero en cuanto lo hizo comprendió que no había mucho a donde ir, si lo hacía, de seguro se perdería. Se detuvo de espaldas a su compañero.

- Bueno, es solo que las que son como tú, en ocasiones pueden ver "cosas" – lo escuchó hablar.

Los celos son una extraña condición humana, que nos golpea justo en el centro del estómago, en el momento que menos lo esperamos, evidenciándonos del modo más vergonzoso.

- Claro, de esas cosas tú debes saber mucho ¿verdad? – le preguntó con sorna, girándose para que el golpe de sus palabras adquiriera un poder punzante.

InuYasha se quedó por un instante

- Sé algunas cosas. – respondió con cautela.

- Todas ellas aprendidas de la bruja esa que te selló.

Kagome era consciente que en la historia que InuYasha le había contado sobre el sello y aquella bruja llamada Kikyo, había más, había algo enraizado, oculto, algo casi visceral para él. Ella sabía perfectamente que su conocimiento de aquello no se lo entregaba ninguna sensibilidad especial por su condición de "bruja", sino más bien algo tan simple como ser mujer. Y una mujer sabía cómo asestar un golpe justo donde más dolía.

La mandíbula de InuYasha se tensó, sus ojos se entrecerraron como cuando un felino pretende dar caza a una presa, sus puños se apretaron sosteniendo la manta y la garganta hizo un movimiento lento y poderoso al tragar saliva. Kagome no era capaz de concentrarse en ver su aura en este momento, pero estaba segura que lo sobrepasaría por varías cabezas, como si se 

tratara de una llama de fuego avivada con fuerza. ¿Debía disculparse?... su propia cólera no le permitía dar ese paso.

- Toma, cúbrete como puedas de la lluvia.- le dijo InuYasha mientras le tiraba la manta con un gran impulso a Kagome al cuerpo.

La manta llegó hasta ella echa un ovillo y de la fuerza con que él la había arrojado, casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Vio como InuYasha se giraba y de pronto de un salto se perdió en medio de las ramas de uno de los árboles bajo los que se encontraban. Kagome alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y un relámpago iluminó el lugar, pudo vislumbrar la figura de él suspendido sobre la una rama y entonces el sonido del trueno la hizo estremecer. No pudo evitar comparar aquel sonido estruendoso con el enojo que InuYasha destilaba en este momento.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, poco a poco al comienzo, para convertirse en una tormenta acompañada de un viento que hacía casi imposible cubrirse. Kagome volvió a mirar al árbol sobre ella y en la oscuridad apenas se distinguía a InuYasha. No pudo evitar pensar que aquella sería una noche muy larga.

InuYasha no pudo evitar sentirse débilmente sentimental. Aquella chiquilla insensata había sabido revolver exactamente en el lugar que más le dolía. Kikyo.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo, entonces miró hacia abajo, el sitio en el que se encontraba acurrucada Kagome. Se encontraba envuelta por completo en la manta y su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que el sonido de un nuevo trueno rompía la tranquilidad del lugar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, la lluvia le mojaba el rostro y sus ropas ya estaban empapadas, el olor a humedad se le metía por las fosas nasales igual que aquella noche. La primera en que "ella" confío en él o al menos eso había pensado.

Kikyo corría desesperada alejándose de la aldea, sus pies calzados con las getas tradicionales iban hundiéndose en el barro que se formaba a causa de la copiosa lluvia que había comenzado a caer. InuYasha venía tras de ella. Aquella noche no había luna en el cielo y su apariencia humana no era concedida por sus poderes, al contrario, era causada por su falta total de ellos, así que avanzaba hacia ella lo más rápido que este cuerpo humano le permitía.

_**Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación**_

_**Cuanta pasión colgada en la pared**_

_**Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo**_

_**Cuantos otoños contigo y sin ti**_

_**Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo**_

_**Otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel**_

-¡ Kikyo!... ¡Kikyo, espera!...- la llamaba, insistía, quería que volviera, él haría por ella cualquier cosa, ¿es que no lo comprendía?.

- No, no, no… - se repetía la mujer casi en susurros, negando con la cabeza, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia, el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. No podía amarlo, no podía.

La cinta blanca que sostenía su cabello se había resbalado cayendo inerte sobre la tierra mojada, InuYasha la piso al pasar sin siquiera reparar en ella. Sus getas también se hundían en el fango dejando huellas que la lluvia deshacía al instante.

Kikyo tropezó, sus rodillas se chocaron con el suelo ablandado por el agua, una de sus manos se empantanó en él, volvió a incorporarse para continuar con una carrera que sabía bien que no la llevaba a ninguna parte, pero necesitaba correr, huir, no ser ella, ser libre. Un nuevo tropiezo la llevo nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez el llanto le quitó todas las fuerzas, salió de su boca como un gemido doloroso, agónico. InuYasha se detuvo a pasos de ella, sin saber si consolarla o no. Su cabello oscuro se le pegaba al cráneo, algunos mechones se adherían a su frente.

Un relámpago dividió el cielo en dos, InuYasha solo pudo apreciar el modo en que aquella fugaz luz iluminaba a la mujer que permanecía sentada sobre la tierra encharcada.

_**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila**_

_**Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida**_

_**Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida**_

_**Con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía**_

- Yo te amo…

Dejó InuYasha que su declaración quedara en medio de las gotas de agua que caían entre él y Kikyo, las mismas palabras que la había hecho huir de la cabaña en la que se encontraban.

- No., no, no… - negaba ella entre lágrimas – no debes amarme.

- Pero te amo … - le había costado tanto comprender ese sentimiento dentro de él, había visto a muchos que decían amar, había visto los desastres y las tragedias que eso había acarreado, sin embargo ahí estaba él, reconociendo que amaba a una bruja que tenía el poder de destruirlo.

- No puedes amarme, tú no puedes amar.

- Tú me has enseñado – le dijo mientras ella se giraba lentamente para mirarlo. Su voz que podía ser atronadora y temible, conservaba en este momento una ternura inigualable – te he visto amar a los aldeanos, a los niños, a la naturaleza misma.

_**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila**_

_**Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida**_

_**Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche**_

__

_**Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz**_

_**Déjame llorar.**_

Kikyo inclinó la cabeza y volvió a negar, con menos fuerza esta vez. Una de sus manos se cerró en torno al hakama que vestía, el cabello cayendo por la espalda. No podía permitir esto. Buscó dentro de sí el coraje para enfrentarlo. No quería verlo morir.

- ¡Eres solo un demonio que creamos para la guerra!... – le había dicho con los ojos enrojecidos y furiosos, intentando escupirle en la cara lo más doloroso que él pudiera escuchar de sus labios, no podía sentir amor, eso lo haría débil e inútil y … dejaría de existir.

InuYasha sintió sus palabras como cuchillos atravesándole la carne. Aquella sensación la conocía muy bien, el acero dolía al entrar entre los tejidos e ir hundiéndose en los músculos, para luego salir y dejar abierta una herida.

- Te equivocas… - respondió, modulando cada letra con deleite, una curva en una de las comisuras de sus labios le daba un aspecto de superioridad y a pesar del castaño de sus ojos, estos parecieron destellar en dorado. – ustedes no me han creado… solo me han invocado… jamás olvides la diferencia que hay en ello.

_**Cuantas caricias perdidas en mi diván**_

_**Cuanto reclamo a Dios mismo, que ya no estás**_

_**Hago canciones de amor en tu memoria**_

_**Y en todas vuelves, como siempre a la misma historia**_

Un nuevo relámpago rompió en el cielo, esta vez en una realidad muy diferente, una en la que no existía Kikyo, una en la que debía saber que les había sucedido. Volvió a mirar bajo el árbol al sitio en el que Kagome permanecía medio recostada en el tronco. Su manta estaba humedecida, de seguro su ropa lo estaría también. InuYasha suspiró profundamente, no quería que esta muchacha interfiriera en él. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo una fuerte necesidad de protegerla.

Bajó sigiloso y la acomodó entre sus brazos, envuelta en la manta húmeda, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro que permanecía contraído por la incomodidad, de seguro el cansancio había vencido, pero ella acusaba lo molesta de la situación para dormir. Extendió su mano sobre ellos y un halo de tenue luz se iba formando a su paso, la lluvia chocaba contra una especie de cubierta transparente y caía a los lados evitando que continuaran mojándose. Luego cerró los ojos y su cabello comenzó a elevarse, flotando y secándose poco a poco como si una corriente de aire caliente saliera desde la tierra, el negro cabello de Kagome experimentó lo mismo, desde la manta se elevaban minúsculas gotas de agua que se evaporaban en el aire y el rostro de la muchacha iba adquiriendo un nuevo gesto, uno más complacido.

InuYasha respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos antes que su cabello volviera a caer dócil por su espalda y costados, así como el de Kagome. La miró, su rostro había cambiado. No pudo evitar quedarse admirando aquello que había llamado su atención la primera vez que ella se 

encontró así recostada entre sus brazos, la forma en que sus largas pestañas oscuras descansaban sobre sus mejillas pálidas, esta vez, con algo más de color. Acarició con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda el contorno del labio inferior de ella, que los abrió y respiró, terminando de inmediato con la caricia. Apoyó la cabeza en árbol y suspiró.

"_Nunca te diré que te amo"_

Recordó sus propias palabras y el modo en que a ella no pareció importarle, el modo en que le había entregado un momento de calor y de tranquilidad para su alma. Sabía que le había advertido aquello, más por la necesidad que él mismo tenía de no enamorarse, no podía volver a amar a una humana y menos si esta era una bruja.

"_Maldita alma humana"_

El día que había permitido que una se formara en su interior, ese día había acabado con su razón.

Continuará…

**Hola… por aquí ando nuevamente, me ha costado llegar a las cuevas famosas esas…uff…jeje. Pero al menos siento que la historia ya va avanzando un poco.**

**En el recuerdo de InuYasha, intento dejar algunas pistitas, la forma en que ellos descubren, InuYasha y Kikyo, que se aman, y parte de por qué no deberían amarse. Dejé también un detalle que me parece importante, sobre él los brujos ejercen un poder, pero hay categorías entres ser creado o invocado por un brujo. En fin, ideas que van surgiendo, a ver si las podemos enlazar bien con lo que viene y con lo ya escrito. **

**La canción, "Déjame llorar" de Ricardo Montaner. No puedo evitar que canciones como esta las relacione con InuYasha y Kikyo, después de todo se amaron, no se puede negar eso, lo que luego haya sucedido pues ahí está también, la negación no es buena amiga e la razón, soy una convencida que los hechos hay que mirarlos como son, de ese modo solo se puede llegar a una conclusión y por tanto a un camino a seguir, solo viendo los hechos sin velos, podemos aprender de ellos.**

**Besitos a todos, gracias por leer, por dejarme sus reviews que son un aliciente a seguir escribiendo y gracias por permanecer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Junto a tí

Capítulo XV

**Junto a tí**

_Under your spell again_

_**Bajo tu hechizo otra vez,**_

_I can't say no to you_

_**No puedo decirte no a tí.**_

_crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_**Ansías mi corazón, y esta sangrando en tu mano,**_

_I can't say no to you_

_**No puedo decirte no a tí.**_

El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, sentía como se le comprimía en el pecho junto a un dolor intenso y agobiante. ¿Qué era esto?... siempre había sabido que ella debía irse, que debían separarse, que nada podía unirlos, pero entonces ¿por qué este dolor?

InuYasha despertó de pronto. El alba se marcaba ya en el horizonte y Kagome se refugió un poco más entre sus brazos que la rodeaban con cuidado y recelo, como si quisiera que permaneciera siempre ahí. La mejilla izquierda se encontraba completamente inmersa en su pecho, el cabello azabache le cubría la parte libre del rostro. El podía sentir aún la estela del sueño que acababa de tener, la sensación de carencia, de incapacidad, parecía como si aún la viera alejarse y perderse en medio de un mar de personas cuyos rostros no recordaba, solo sabía que aquello era un adiós.

La observó dormida, con un brazo descubierto por sobre la manta, la piel era tan blanca, tan perfectamente acariciable. Sus dedos se acercaron al trozo de hombro que se podía ver entre las hebras de cabello, comenzó a deslizar las yemas con delicadeza por la extensión, bajando poco a poco hasta la mano, el vello casi imperceptible le acariciaba los dedos como si fuera un terciopelo fino, casi podía paladear el sabor de aquella piel suave. Llegó hasta los dedos que descansaban sobre la cadera los deslizó por encima de las uñas mordidas y entonces puso su mano bajo la de ella, apreciando cada detalle, el modo en que contrastaba su color pálido con el propio algo más oscuro. La elevó poco a poco hasta su boca hasta tener la parte interior de la muñeca a centímetros de sus labios. El contacto fue suave, íntimo, perfecto.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_**No debería haber dejado torturarme tan dulcemente,**_

_now I can't let go of this dream_

_**Ahora no puedo escaparme de este sueño,**_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_**No puedo respirar, pero siento.**_

_Good enough_

_**Suficientemente bueno,**_

_I feel good enough for you_

_**Me siento suficientemente bueno para tí.**_

Sus labios se posaron con lentitud sobre la piel expuesta, abriéndose y permitiendo que una leve estela de su aliento cosquilleara sobre la ella. Kagome tuvo que reprimir un temblor ante la sensación excitante y angustiosa de aquella caricia sublime, había en ella algo extasiante, más que cualquier otra caricia que hubiera recibido en su vida. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_**Bebe la dulce decandecia,**_

_I can't say no to you_

_**No puedo decirte no a tí.**_

_and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_**Y completamente me he perdido y no me importa,**_

_I can't say no to you_

_**No puedo decirte no a tí.**_

No quería definir lo que experimentaba con Kagome, lo desesperaba el completo desconocimiento de ella sobre enseñanzas que hacía quinientos años atrás eran milenarias e indiscutiblemente necesarias para una bruja. La forma en que su cuerpo parecía resistir mínimamente los esfuerzos, convirtiéndola en un ser débil. Sin embargo admiraba el modo en que se imponía a él, a pesar de saber que era más fuerte, la pasividad con que buscaba refugio entre sus brazos sin temerle y la exquisita manera en que su cuerpo se ablandaba ante sus caricias, la calidez de sus besos, la tibieza que le entregaba a su ser. Podía notar como el pulso experimentaba un cambio impetuoso y entonces abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de ella violentados por la pasión. Permaneció un segundo sin soltar la mano de entre la suya, un solo segundo que se le antojo extenso y delicado, como si los sonidos alrededor se fueran convirtiendo en un bálsamo para sus oídos, el aire que apena los acariciaba, lo hacia consciente del roce en el vello de su piel descubierta, agudizando los sentidos. Un segundo, en que aquello era perfecto. Sin aviso previo se acercó a la boca húmeda y de labios hambrientos como los suyos.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely_

_**No debería haberle dejado conquistarme completamente,**_

_now I can't let go of this dream_

_**Ahora no puedo escapar de este sueño,**_

_can't believe that I feel_

_**No puedo creer que yo sienta.**_

_Good enough_

_**Suficientemente bueno,**_

_I feel good enough_

_**Me siento suficientemente bueno para tí.**_

El beso nació así, sin preguntas, sin más respuestas que la necesidad que compartían de sentirse, las manos unidas se aferraron y los labios se acariciaron como si se reconocieran, como si ávidos de calor hubieran esperado por siglos, deseando hacer de aquel encuentro algo lento, bello.

Sentía como si hubiera guardado todos sus besos, que ahora quería recuperar, en la boca de aquella chica que sin preámbulos le daba un fuego que lo quemaba desde dentro. Pero ahí estaba el miedo, no quería fallar, esta vez no quería abrir su corazón a un sentimiento que le estaba negado. El no tenía derecho a arrastrarla a ella al mundo del que provenía y menos a dejar que ella lo amara… por favor que no lo hiciera.

El beso terminó, exactamente igual que como había comenzado, sin interrogantes, sin réplicas. Las manos seguían unidas, InuYasha la observaba. En el fondo de aquellos ojos marrones había una ilusión, una chispa de vida que no le había visto antes, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas ser poseedor de aquello, pero no debía. Le sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. – respondió ella sonriendo también.

Qué hermosa le parecía, pero no era una belleza tangible la que lo llevaba a experimentar aquello, era la suavidad de su voz al despertar, la calidez de la sonrisa que ahora le entregaba, el modo en que sus dedos se adherían a los propios, sin apretar demasiado, pero con insistencia y como su cuerpo seguía entregado en medio del abrazo.

"_Te amaré siempre"_

Escuchó de pronto en su mente la voz de la primera mujer a la que había amado, el modo en que ella le había prometido un sentimiento eterno. Su cuerpo se tensó, él también había prometido un amor sin fecha de caducidad, ¿era posible amar, después de amar del modo que él lo había hecho?. Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

- Debemos partir. – dijo InuYasha, intentando ser lo más delicado posible. Pero Kagome fue consciente del frio y el vacío en su mano cuando él la soltó. El aire había dejado de ser una suave caricia.

- Claro…

Se puso de pie, más como si estuviera liberando a InuYasha que si él la liberara a ella. No podía terminar de comprenderlo y tampoco sabía cómo intentarlo. Se habían besado y ella sabía muy bien que no había promesas entre ellos, sin embargo sentía en medio de ambos un lazo que no podía ignorar. Cuando lo vio en aquella tumba, sin saberlo en realidad, su destino estaba completándose y de eso si era consciente ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino comenzó con lentitud, el paisaje se convertía cada vez más en territorio húmedo y verde, muy verde, comenzaban a internarse en medio de árboles que acusaban años de permanencia. InuYasha viajaba en silencio. Kagome atesoraba aquellos momentos de repentina tranquilidad, los rayos de un sol que se elevaba en el cielo se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles que los circundaban. Podía imaginarse en otra época, en otra vida que no fuera la suya. El camino no era fácil y su calzado no era el ideal, si dejaba por un momento de mirar el terreno alguna raíz o piedra se incrustaba bajo su pie.

- Dame la mano.

Escuchó la voz de InuYasha delante de ella y alzó la mirada, sus ojos marrones parecían ligeramente miel bajo la luz del sol que le daba en el rostro y que entraba, junto a muchas más, como hojas de afiladas espadas, centellando en medio de las sombras. Extendió su mano y los dedos pequeños se amoldaron a la forma de la mano masculina. Sintió el calor en ellos al ser aprisionados por los de InuYasha y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, la garganta se le cerró y los ojos comenzaron a arderle por las lagrimas, había dentro de ella una emoción superior a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes. Bajó la mirada y la fijó nuevamente en el terreno cubierto por hojas caídas de los árboles, húmedas y de marrones diferentes, logró contener las lágrimas y avanzó tras los pasos de InuYasha.

Parecían tan lejanos los días en que su violín había sido su única compañía, intentó pensar en qué día era en realidad… ¿Jueves?, ¿quizás Viernes?... lo miró, mientras él la guiaba, su cabello oscuro oscilando débilmente ante el movimiento que sus pasos propinaban. Los hombros no demasiado anchos, un hombre más bien delgado, pero notoriamente fuerte. Sus ojos recorrieron la extensión del brazo que la llevaba hasta llegar a los dedos que rodeaban su propia mano. Había delicadeza en aquellos dedos y tanta irrealidad en la situación que ahora vivía. Notaba como él la ayudaba a avanzar, sonriéndole suavemente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y ella respondía de igual forma, experimentando una tranquilidad que se contraponía a todo lo dicho entre ellos. No sabía si en realidad le sería de utilidad, no sabía qué debía hacer al llegar a aquel sitio de "brujas", pero la calidez de la mano de InuYasha sujetando la suya, le hacía olvidar cualquier necesidad de respuestas, ella solo sabía que sería para él todo lo que necesitara aunque un día despertara de aquel sueño y estuviera nuevamente sola.

-Prepararemos un fuego por aquí – indicó InuYasha un pequeño claro – debes comer algo.

-Ajá…- respondió sin más, las palabras de él la habían arrancado de sus pensamientos. No había notado que su estómago rugía de hambre y lo seca que sentía ahora la boca por la sed. La tarde era visible, los claros colores del día habían dado paso a los cálidos que auguraban la llegada de la noche.

Aquella noche no mediaron palabras entre ellos. El la miraba de reojo cada pocos minutos, no sabía interpretar aquellas miradas furtivas, sus labios se habían entreabierto un par de veces para volver a cerrarse antes de poder articular palabra. Kagome permanecía apoyada en un árbol. InuYasha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, quizás un metro. El sueño se fue apoderando de sus párpados y ella se obligaba a abrirlos nuevamente, una opresión en el pecho le estaba dando aviso de algo que no comprendía, solo sabía que esto le había sucedido una vez antes… la noche antes que su padre muriera. InuYasha permanecía en su sitio, cuidando el pequeño fuego que les brindaba calor. Habría deseado que la abrazara, pero no se lo iba a pedir. Sus ojos se cerraron ya con insistencia y el sopor del sueño, aliado al cansancio de su cuerpo, se adueñaron de ella, sumergiéndola en una letanía que apenas le permitía distinguir sus propios sueños.

_its been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

_**Ha sido un largo tiempo viniendo pero me siento bien.**_

_and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_**Y todavia espero que la lluvia caiga.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como días anteriores, los sonidos de la mañana eran los encargados de ir alertando sus sentidos, haciéndola consciente de sus extremidades hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos, además de su maltratada espalda y el dolor que la venía persiguiendo a un costado del cuello. Respiró profundamente el aire frío, pero increíblemente limpio, que entró por sus vías como un purificador. Fue abriendo los ojos pestañeando un par de veces hasta que logró mantenerlos abiertos, no había dormido tan bien como la noche anterior, envuelta en el calor de InuYasha, pero era indiscutible que los últimos días había dormido más que nunca en su vida.

Se incorporó hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol que la afirmara la noche anterior cuando se durmió. Los restos de la pequeña fogata seguían ahí, cenizas que se animaban a elevarse con la leve brisa que circundaba por el lugar. Miró hacía todos lados sin encontrar rastros de InuYasha. Una punzada de angustia se le instaló en el pecho y se llevó la mano hasta ese lugar para frotarlo y de ese modo aliviar aquello. Respiró profundamente y se puso finalmente en pie, sin querer darle importancia a la ausencia de su compañero que de seguro aparecería en cualquier momento saltando desde alguno de los árboles como los monos. Elevó la mirada a las altísimas copas, teniendo que tocar el tronco del árbol que tenía junto a ella para evitar el mareo.

Kagome organizó sus cosas, apiló su bolso junto a su violín, se envolvió en la manta, registró lo que había dentro de su bolso por tercera vez, tomó entre sus manos la tablilla que había tomado en la cripta en la que había encontrado a InuYasha, intentó comprender las palabras escritas en ella, pero le resultaba imposible, volvió a meterla en el fondo del bolso, para sacar luego, el único pergamino escrito que había en aquél lugar. Se quedó un momento mirando la inscripción en él, sus letras escritas con tinta de fuego la llevaron inevitablemente a recordar aquella noche, la decisión que había en ella de abandonar todo lo que conocía y lo más apabullante, la certeza de despertar a una nueva existencia. Quizás entonces no lo había comprendido como lo hacía ahora, quizás realmente estaba destinada a encontrar aquél sepulcro abandonado, de encontrar a InuYasha y sacarlo del letargo en el que estaba.

Miró hacía lo alto, la luz del día entregaba suficiente claridad como para sospechar que ya sería medio día. Se mordió el labio, volvió a fijar la vista en la letras del pergamino.

"_Sólo la sangre romperá el sello"_

¿Qué había en ella?... ¿por qué era diferente?...

Siempre lo había sabido, sus compañeros de clases no eran capaces de escuchar las voces que oía ella de pequeña, ni disfrutaban con los colores de las auras de los más pequeños con sus sonrisas que las hacían brillar. Cuando comprendió que nadie más era capaz de percibir lo que ella percibía su mundo se volvió inestable y aunque pudo bloquear todo aquello, sabía bien que estaba dentro de ella. Sabía bien que InuYasha tenía razón y que ella era una bruja.

Volvió a enfocar el cielo, entre las hojas marrones y verdes que se sostenían de las ramas de los árboles exprimiendo sus últimas horas de vida, podía vislumbrar el cielo semi cubierto de nubes, comprobando que ya debía de ser medio día y que InuYasha no regresaba.

Se apoyó contra el árbol. Sentada en el suelo como estaba, recogió su cuerpo de modo que la manta lograra cubrirlo todo. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre las rodillas flexionadas ocultando el rostro de la luz. No quería llorar, sin embargo la calidez de las lagrimas que iba derramando le humedecía las mejillas. Pensó en medio de la oscuridad que había ganado en aquella posición, en que desconocía del todo el sitio en e que se encontraba. No tenía claro hacía donde estaba el sitio aquel al que InuYasha se dirigía… ¿por qué la había abandonado?...

Levantó la cabeza y sorbió un poco el agua que sentía en la nariz, el dorso de su mano derecha le limpio las lagrimas, aunque estás aún brotaban. Se puso de pie miró el lugar a su alrededor. Recordaba que venían desde la derecha y que en esa dirección no había mucho, así que había que seguir adelante, esperando encontrar un poblado, o al menos una casita en medio de aquel bosque.

_pour real life down on me_

_**Vierte la verdadera vida abajo mío.**_

_cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

_**Porque no puedo sostenerme a nada suficientemente bueno**_

_enough am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_**Estoy suficientemente bien para que tú me ames tambien?**_

Se quitó la manta, las lagrimas iban cediendo, pero la humedad le había enfriado el rostro, se cruzó el bolso sobre el pecho e intentaba acomodarse la manta doblada bajo el brazo, cuando escuchó el sonido de las hojas secas rompiéndose tras de ella. Sintió como toda aquella tristeza se convertía de pronto en irá. Dejó caer la manta y apretó los puños, se giró con claras intenciones de dejar caer la peor cantidad de insultos que le fueran posibles. ¿qué se había creído InuYasha?... ¿qué podía dejarla en medio del bosque sin decirle nada?, ¿angustiada y perdida?. Se giró esperando tener la expresión más amenazante posible.

- ¿Qué te crees tú que…

El resto de sus palabras se bloquearon en su garganta y abrió la boca tragando aire para luego contenerlo, los puños se apretaron más tensándose. Lo que tenía frente a ella a escasos diez metros, no era al ser que había sacado de un sello centenario, era algo mucho más peligroso que eso, a menos desde su punto de vista. Lo que tenía frente a ella era un jabalí enorme, solo esperaba que no hambriento. Sus ojos pequeños estaban fijos en ella, su cabeza se movía levemente como inspeccionando los sonidos alrededor. Kagome intento retroceder, quizás para poner al árbol que se encontraba tras ella como intermediario entre ambos, pero el animal se irguió como advirtiéndole que se mantuviese quieta, ella acusó aviso de aquello e intentó no moverse, pero se tambaleó una de las patas delanteras del jabalí le avisó de su propósito, se arrastró entre las hojas secas como lo hacen los toros antes de atacar. Cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella solo pudo echarse atrás, entonces pasó lo inesperado. Desde algún árbol y tal como lo había predicho, saltó InuYasha, solo que su actitud distaba mucho de la que tendría un mono. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas y abiertas ocupando un gran espacio, con uno de sus brazos en medio de ambas, como agazapado, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos fijos en el animal que tenía ante él, que se detuvo en seco ante la amenaza de este otro ser. El cabello se movía alrededor de él con hermosas vetas plateadas y el aura que emanaba era de un azul intenso – protección – pensó Kagome. El jabalí retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitar sus pequeños ojos de InuYasha para luego girarse con algo de recelo y perderse en medio del bosque.

Solo entonces Kagome dejo que el aire que conservaba en sus pulmones se liberara. Vio como InuYasha dejaba su posición de ataque y se erigía delante de ella como un Adonis, por alguna razón a Kagome le pareció más grande, más corpulento quizás y aquellas vetas que se iban desmarcando en sus mejillas le resultaban maravillosas, solo opacadas por el brillo de sus ojos dorados. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando extasiada y que él era consciente de ello desvió sus ojos en la dirección que había tomado el jabalí.

- Pumba era bastante más educado que este animal – dijo Kagome de pronto sin poder controlar la exaltación en su voz.

-¿Pumba? – preguntó InuYasha sin más, evidenciando cada vez menos su rasgos de demonio.

Kagome lo miro por un momento sin saber bien que experimentar ante los cambios que se producían en él.

- Sí, Pumba, un jabalí bastante más amable que este y menos entrometido. – aclaró, quizás intentando quitarse de encima parte de la tensión que le había producido la situación.

- La que se ha entrometido en su terreno has sido tú. El bosque es suyo.

Kagome fijó sus ojos en los ahora marrones de InuYasha y quiso ser capaz de fulminarlo con ese ataque.

- Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha dejado en "su" territorio – le recriminó molesta.

- Pues si utilizaras tus habilidades de bruja no me habrías necesitado.

Kagome sentía como la cólera se iba apoderando de ella otra vez, sentía aquella pequeña llamita encenderse para comenzar a convertirse en una hoguera.

- Si pudiera utilizar mis habilidades de bruja en este momento te habría fulminado.- reclamó con furia.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola por un instante y Kagome comprendió que acababa de decir justo lo que no debía. Se humedeció los labios y bajó a mirada, la ola de ira que se había comenzado a gestar en ella, se había apagado con la misma rapidez con que ella había espetado aquellas horribles palabras. Entonces sintió como los dedos de InuYasha se hundían en su cabello, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y la abrazó. Las lagrimas que antes derramara en soledad, volvieron a brotar y sus bazos de piel de porcelana rodearon el cuerpo de InuYasha.

- Lo siento – dijo ella sin más.

- Shhh… - intentó calmarla emitiendo un suave susurro de arrullo – no te dejaré… al menos no aún…

Sus palabras deberían consolarle, ella lo sabía, pero aquel "aún" representaba un tiempo limitado… y no tenía modo de saber.

- ¿Cuánto?... – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé…

Sintió como Kagome se aferraba más a su abrazo, pero su respuesta era sincera, no podía prometerle nada, porque ni él mismo sabía nada de su futuro, pero al menos hoy, al menos en este instante… no la dejaría.

_so take care what you ask of me_

_**Entonces ten cuidado con lo que me preguntas,**_

_cause I can't say no_

_**Porque no puedo decirte no a tí.**_

Continuará…

**Ufff… como me ha costado terminar… jejeje… antes me quejaba del trabajo y ahora… en fin…**

**A ver, siempre he dicho que los personajes en las historias van creando una personalidad propia, por más que quisiera que InuYasha se acerque menos a Kagome, pues no me sale, asoman escenas románticas como la del inicio y quiero evitarlas, pero me salen escenas como la del final… jejeje… es que no me sale dejarlos enojados… en fin.**

**En el capítulo siguiente tendríamos que llegar al famoso Zugarramurdi… al fin… y ahí se descubrirán más cositas que nos llevaran a nuevos sitios… a ver como sigue la inspiración.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por esperarme y por leer, por la paciencia y la compañía… y recuerden, su review es mi sueldo, más aún ahora que estoy entre los cesantes…jejeje…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	16. Zugarramurdi

Capítulo XVI

**Zugarramurdi**

Cuando habían entrado al pueblo, Kagome no había podido evitar percibir la energía que guardaba el lugar, era como si un imán la atrajera, el olor a leña quemada en alguna cocina le llenó los pulmones y a pesar de no haber estado antes en aquel sitio, algo familiar la inundó. De las paredes calizas de las casas destacaban sus macetas llenas de flores de estación, había cierta algarabía en las fachadas de las casas que sin ser pretenciosas resultaban bellas, las calles angostas, con espacio suficiente para un coche se iban abriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero ella sabía muy bien cual debía seguir. Su garganta se secó y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

- Por aquí – le indicó con determinación a su compañero que como única respuesta apretó la mandíbula y sus mirada se agudizó.

Caminaron por una pequeña cuesta que estaba rodeada de casas que en lugar de antejardines con arbustos decorativos o flores, exhibían largos tallos de cebollas y hojas de acelgas que estaban ya para ser cortadas. El camino se abría poco a poco, pasaron junto a una gran casona que marcaba casi el final de las casas que los rodeaban, con un letrero de metal negro que anunciaba "museo de las brujas", pero Kagome no reparó en él estaba lejos de considerar aquello como una visita turística, en ese momento tenía solo un objetivo. El camino se abrió ante ellos permitiendo una vista amplia de los montes que los rodeaban. Bajaron una pendiente tan suave como la cuesta anterior y se encontraron frente a un panel que les hablaba del lugar.

Se detuvieron a leerlo.

"_Se dice que la palabra "akelarre" viene del prado que está al lado de una de las pequeñas cuevas de Zugarramurdi, que era donde se celebraban las reuniones de las brujas. La palabra "Akelarre" significa "__ prado del macho cabrío__ ". Y así le llamaban los asistentes a las reuniones de las cuevas a este prado ya que en él pastaba __Akerbeltz o macho cabrío negro__, el cual decían que se transformaba en persona cuando se reunían las brujas. O sea, que según la leyenda, este __Akerbeltz__ era el mismísimo diablo. De ahí que Zugarramurdi reciba el sobrenombre de la __**Catedral del Diablo**__._

_En __1610__ tuvo lugar en __Logroño__ un __Auto de Fe__ en el que la __Inquisición__ procesó a cuarenta brujas de Zugarramurdi y condenó a doce de ellas a morir en la hoguera_

_Desde entonces no han habido más brujas en este lugar"_

- Hasta hoy… - Kagome fue consciente del susurro suave que le acarició el oído, la voz profunda y algo divertida de InuYasha al constatar un hecho, del que al menos él estaba seguro. Se giró y le respondió intentando esconder el sobresalto que le había producido aquél gesto tan íntimo.

- Muy gracioso… - Respondió utilizando el tono más sarcástico que le fue posible. – vamos – agregó avanzando hacía la entrada, cuando sintió los dedos de él aferrando su brazo.

- Espera… ¿tienes dinero? – preguntó, conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

- Sabes que no… - le respondió Kagome arrugando el ceño y haciendo un leve movimiento para que la soltara, al que él no se resistió.

- Pues tendremos que entrar por la puerta de atrás – le dijo sonriendo levemente, elevando la comisura de su labio solo de un lado, de aquel modo que a Kagome le producía turbación.

Caminaron por una calle lateral que iba alejándose de la entrada al público que tenía aquel lugar, que había terminado por convertirse a causa de su historia en un sitio de recreo. Kagome reflexionó en qué sería aquello que encontrarían en este lugar ya tan masificado, después de siglos, ¿habría aún algo como lo que InuYasha buscaba?.

- Por aquí – escuchó la voz de InuYasha.

Se detuvieron ante una pared de piedra, InuYasha tomó a Kagome de la cintura sin previo aviso y de un solo salto la cruzó hacía el otro lado. Cuando ella logró poner los pies en el piso, notó que aquello dejaba de ser el duro y escabroso camino de piedra, era mullido y cómodo, ideal para la delgada suela de sus zapatos. Observó un poco el lugar, dejando que su mirada descansara en la amplitud del valle, algunos caballos pastando a bastantes metros de ellos y las nubes casuales de ese día deslizando sus sombras por sobre la hierba y los montes. De pronto su fascinación por el paisaje cesó y una presión fuerte se instaló en su pecho, su mirada se clavó en la oscuridad que ocultaban grandes árboles a su izquierda y comenzó a caminar, primero lentamente, luego con más determinación, como si algo la llamara, como si una cuerda invisible al ojo humana la atara y la arrastrara.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó InuYasha siguiendo su paso.

Kagome no respondió de inmediato, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que estaba experimentando. Sus ojos enfocaron la sombra que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande a medida que se aproximaban a ella y un resplandor de color azul cobalto iba abriéndose pasó.

- Algo… me llama… - titubeo al responder, ladeando la cabeza como intentando comprender su propia respuesta, no podía quitar los ojos de aquel sitio que parecía querer engullirlos.

De pronto InuYasha la sostuvo por la cintura y pegó la espalda de la chica a su pecho con premura. Kagome se revolvió algo inquieta, la llamaban, necesitaba ir… volvió el rostro para mirar a InuYasha con indignación.

- Espera, te harás daño – le dijo él.

Entonces Kagome volvió a enfocarse en el camino ante ella y comprobó que a escasos centímetros había una alambrada que tranquilamente le llegaría hasta el pecho en altura, con pinchos de acero que se habrían incrustado en su piel de haber seguido. Solo entonces fue consciente de su distracción, o quizás de la premura que la invadía. La presión en su pecho no cesaba y tuvo que llevarse una mano a ese lugar para acariciarlo e intentar mitigar la molestia.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó InuYasha con un leve toque de preocupación y el ceño algo apretado.

- Me ahoga…

- Te llama – aseguró más que preguntó.

Kagome lo miró por un momento y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la retina de su compañero, pudo notar que a la luz clara de aquel día, sus ojos se veían levemente veteados de dorado, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, aquel lugar la llamaba.

InuYasha se mantuvo en silencio por un momento más, su aspecto seguía endurecido, como quien deliberaba para entregar un veredicto. Entonces se enfocó nuevamente en ella y no en sus pensamientos.

- Un conjuro de linaje – afirmó

- Un ¿qué?...

- Ahí hay algo para ti – volvió a hablar él – pero debemos esperar a que no hayan visitantes. ¿Crees que podrás soportar la presión?.

Kagome lo volvió a mirar y esta vez su expresión era de determinación. Asintió con seguridad, ella esperaría, sabía que el motivo por el que InuYasha la había traído a este lugar estaba ahí, a metros de ellos, después de un viaje tan largo, podría esperar unas horas, podría con la presión que se alojaba en su pecho.

InuYasha apretó un poco más el agarre en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo de un modo inconsciente. La admiraba, era una muchacha frágil, que parecía muy sola y que no sabía nada de su estirpe, sin embargo ahí estaba del todo decidida a ayudarle. La habría besado ahí mismo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante sus propios sentimientos…

_Maldición, ¡sentimientos!._

- Vamos – dijo sin más soltándola con suavidad para que su inquietud no se notara.

- Sí – respondió Kagome, sintiendo el frío que se alojaba ahora, en cada lugar donde ambos antes estuvieron unidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha la había alejado lo más posible del centro del pueblo y del lugar en el que se encontraban las cuevas, para que la opresión en su pecho se aliviara lo suficiente para ser soportable. La tarde se había convertido en noche y en cuanto ya no se vislumbraba la luz del sol tomaron sus cosas en silencio y se encaminaron nuevamente hacía la meta que habían perseguido los últimos días. Kagome sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso tanto por la llamada que sentía en su interior, como por la ansiedad que le creaba el sentir que el camino junto a InuYasha estaba llegando a su fin. Tragó saliva con dificultad y notó como él, que iba unos pasos por delante de ella la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Kagome comprendió que sus pensamientos estaban a salvo, pero que InuYasha percibía en ella una preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo. Se había sentido preocupado por ella durante todo el día. No podía saber lo que pensaba, Kagome había aprendido a bloquear aquello, pero sin embargo sentía sus emociones.

- Sí…- aseguró ella con el mismo tono bajo de voz.

El cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes y un embriagador olor a lluvia parecía cubrirlo todo, Kagome presintió que serían envueltos por la niebla en cualquier momento el frío húmedo se dejaba sentir en la piel descubierta de su cuello, se ciño, un poco más, la única chaqueta que la acompañaba en este viaje. La agitación en su pecho aumentaba con cada paso y el resplandor que percibiera horas antes se vislumbraba en la lejanía a pesar de la oscura noche.

- ¿Lo ves?...- le preguntó a su compañero - ¿ves la luz azul?

InuYasha agudizó su vista en dirección a las cuevas pero no fue capaz de distinguir nada.

- No – dijo con algo de incertidumbre.

Notó como la mano de Kagome se apoyaba en su espalda, giró la cabeza y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en su destino, la otra mano apretaba su chaqueta por las solapas y le cubría mejor el pecho, pero en aquel gesto también había una necesidad, la necesidad de quitar la presión que le estaba ocasionando este lugar. InuYasha sabía que mientras antes llegaran a aquel sitio, antes terminaría la intranquilidad de Kagome, que se traducía en una intranquilidad que él mismo experimentaba solo por verla con aquella ansiedad.

- Sostente – se escuchó la voz de InuYasha.

Un solo movimiento bastó para que la muchacha se encontrara sobre su espalda, amparados por la oscuridad de esta noche cerrada y por la escasa lejanía del poblado. Kagome se aferro a sus hombros mientras él de una corta carrera avanzó lo que les faltaba de camino hasta la alambrada que antes los detuviera y la saltó con facilidad, una vez al otro lado volvió a dejar a Kagome en el piso. No hubo tiempo para pensar en el camino a seguir, en cuanto ella tocó el frío suelo, avanzó.

- Es por aquí.- sentención con seguridad.

El que antes fuera un resplandor azul cobalto se iba convirtiendo, a sus ojos, en una intensa luz azul que la atraía sin remedio. No fue capaz de percibir la inmensidad de las cuevas que la iban engullendo, ni del frío que comenzaba a cerrarse en forma de húmeda niebla a su alrededor, InuYasha la sostuvo por el brazo en dos oportunidades y en la tercera ya no volvió a soltarla, a pesar de la fuerza con que Kagome tiraba para que la liberara, sin embargo su boca estaba callada, incapaz de expresar. La angustia en su pecho se iba apoderando d su garganta y sentía como los lagrimales le quemaban por liberar lagrimas que no tenía. Estaba cerca, podía percibirlo, escuchó descender el agua que se chocaba contra las piedras en el río que se abría paso por el centro de la cueva más grande, el sitio en el que las brujas de hace siglos bailaban sus danzas de fertilidad y fecundidad para sus tierras. Kagome forcejeaba intentando que InuYasha la soltara sin lograrlo, hasta que su mirada fría como el hielo se clavó en los ojos de él.

- Debes soltarme, la llamada es para mí. – su voz sonó endurecida, en ella no había ni un resquicio de la muchacha con la que compartió viaje estos último días. Comprendió que debía soltarla, que estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo poderoso que solo podría eliminar ella misma.

La siguió mientras ella se abría paso en medio de la cueva vacía. La niebla había penetrado también en el lugar convirtiéndolo en un sitio lúgubre y cargado de una energía que InuYasha no sabía definir. Estaba seguro que de haber poseído una espada ya la había desenfundado y enfrentado a aquella niebla que no le traía más que el hedor de la muerte.

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_**Es verdad, todos estamos un poco dementes**_

_but its so clear_

_**pero esta tan claro**_

_now that I'm unchained_

_**ahora que estoy desencadenado**_

_fear is only in our minds_

_**El miedo esta solo en nuestra mente**_

_taking over all the time_

_**apoderandose todo el tiempo**_

_fear is only in our minds_

_**el miedo esta solo en nuestra mente**_

_but its taking over all the time_

_**pero se está apoderando todo el tiempo**_

La luz de color azul que ahora se había convertido en un punto a metros de ella, como si le indicara un pequeño lugar, había perdido por completo su importancia porque ahora todo lo que la rodeaba era dolor, un dolor enorme, intenso, desgarrador. Pudo percibir las voces de muchas almas lamentándose en medio de aquellas paredes naturales de piedra que habían sido el purgatorio de quienes habían muerto por su causa. Se cubrió los oídos temiendo por que su cordura se perdiera, la presión en su pecho, ahora estaba acompañada de la tristeza que sentía por todas aquellos espíritus que se lamentaban. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas, el golpe contra el frío suelo fue lo que menos le dolió, no quería ver sus rostros, sabía que si abría los ojos estarían ante ella todos aquellos que permanecían etéreos en este lugar.

InuYasha vio como Kagome se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y el golpe seco que se daba contra la roca que componía el piso, por un momento temió que enloqueciera. Comprendió que aquel lugar estaba cargado de una energía que el solo era capaz de percibir, pero que probablemente ella estaba absorbiendo y aquello debía de ser como un veneno para su ser. Recordó entonces el escrito que había solo a metros de la entrada a las cuevas.

"…_la __Inquisición__ procesó a cuarenta brujas de Zugarramurdi y condenó a doce de ellas a morir en la hoguera…"_

Este sitio estaba lleno de los espíritus de aquellos muertos.

_you poor sweet innocent thing_

_**Tú, pobre cosa inocente**_

_dry your eyes and testify_

_**seca tus ojos y testifica**_

_you know you live to break me- don't deny_

_**sabes que vives para romperme- no lo nieges**_

_sweet sacrifice_

_**Dulce Sacrificio**_

Avanzó hacía ella con una rapidez casi imperceptible por el ojo humano, busco su rostro que estaba escondido, casi sumergido entre los pliegues de su falda. Le tomo las manos que ahora cubrían sus oídos intentando que lo escuchara.

- Hey… mírame, mírame – insistía sin que ella quisiera separar las manos de su cabeza. InuYasha sabía que podía utilizar más fuerza, pero eso significaría causarle daño y eso era lo que menos quería

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

_**Un dia voy a olvidar tu nombre**_

_and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

_**y un dulce dia, te meteras en mi dolor perdido**_

La presión en su pecho no cesaba, las voces se mezclaba difusas en su cabeza, sentía como la tiraban por las manos y el pánico en su interior se acrecentaba, no quería que la tocaran, no quería que entraran en ella y le traspasaran de un modo visceral toda aquella angustia. Comenzó a agitar su cabeza. No, no… no…

- No, no…

La escuchaba exclamar con desasosiego y él comenzó a desesperarse también.

- ¡Mírame Kagome! – le exigió casi en una súplica que no era capaz de contener.

Era su nombre… una de aquellas voces estaba llamándola por su nombre… esa voz… ¿era su voz?... ¿la voz de quién era?... ¿era él?...

- InuYasha… - susurro con un hilo de voz, mientras dejaba que sus ojos fueran descubriendo tímidamente el rostro de él.

Y ahí estaban los ojos de ella, respondiendo a su desesperación con una mezcla dulce de agradecimiento y temor. Cuánto quería protegerla, cobijarla entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo y vivir solo para ella. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder ignorar lo importante que estaba siendo esta muchachita para él.

Lo miró y a pesar de la tensión en su mandíbula, e incluso con eso, le pareció el rostro más hermoso que había visto, tal como le pareció la primera vez. Estaba ahí por él, para que InuYasha pudiera comprender que había pasado con su vida, una vida en la que ella no había existido… notó como las voces se iban acallando, el corazón se le estaba calentando de amor y aquello sin duda, la estaba ayudando a cerrar su mente y evitar que los espíritus se apoderaran de ella. De pronto fue consciente nuevamente de la luz azul que continuaba indicándole un lugar.

¿Estaría ahí lo que buscaba InuYasha?

- Vamos. – le escuchó decir, mientras intentaba ayudarla a levantarse. Quería sacarla de ahí, alejarla de ese lugar que le estaba haciendo daño. Kagome lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

- No… ahí está lo que buscas – afirmó indicando el sitio en el que ella veía la luz.

Se puso de pie notando solo entonces que las rodillas le dolían, pero no se detuvo en ello. Avanzó hacia el lugar en que la luz se iba convirtiendo en apenas un destello, en su pecho se hacía nuevamente notoria la ansiedad y la opresión. Su mano fue a parar instintivamente a aquel sitio, acariciándolo. InuYasha lo advirtió y la sostuvo por el brazo deteniéndola.

- Déjalo Kagome… me preocupas. – su voz sonó inquieta, apesadumbrada, como si la responsabilidad de lo que a Kagome le pasaba fuera suya.

- Terminara en cuanto lo encuentre… - dijo mientras se giraba en dirección a la luz – en cuanto lo desentierre.

Avanzó e InuYasha la liberó caminando tras de ella, vio como Kagome se arrojaba nuevamente al piso con determinación e incluso necesidad. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar entre la tierra abriendo un agujero demasiado pequeño. Las manos le dolía, tenía que encontrar algo con qué seguir cavando, buscó a su alrededor y se encontró con una piedra que podría ayudarla. La tierra estaba blanda gracias a la humedad, se sentía invadida por la intranquilidad, en aquel lugar había algo que la estaba esperando, que estaba destinado a ser encontrado por ella. La certeza de aquello la obligaba a cavar de forma frenética.

InuYasha la observaba aumentar el tamaño del agujero que iba creando con la escasa ayuda de una piedra con la misma angustia que tenía un adicto al opio en busca de su última dosis. Sintió una necesidad inmensa de rescatarla de toda aquella situación, ya no quería que Kagome estuviera implicada en esto, ella debía de tener una vida normal, tranquila, la vida que se merecía. Se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Kagome decidido a ayudarla y ponerle fin a todo esto, pero antes de poder apartar algo de la tierra que se iba abriendo al paso de la determinación de la muchacha, un sonido claro, como el toque de una campanada se escuchó. Ella dejó entonces la piedra y siguió con los dedos intentando liberar lo que en un principio parecía una vasija. InuYasha respiró profundamente y un nuevo sonido, esta vez casi metálico rompió con el silencio de aquella húmeda noche. Kagome pudo notar como desde sus dedos en lugar de uñas ahora habían garras que parecían capaces de despedazar cualquier cosa.

- Cuidado – pidió él sin mirar el rostro de Kagome. Ella obedeció

Con un par de movimientos certeros, la vasija se vio liberada e InuYasha la tomó y se la extendió a Kagome, que la tomó entre sus manos cerrando entonces los ojos y respirando profundamente. La angustia había terminado, la opresión que se había alojado en su pecho ya no existía, el resplandor azul había cesado, volvía a percibir el frío, la humedad y la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraban.

- No puedo ver nada … - avisó entonces ella.

Kagome notó como una pequeña luz salía de la palma de la mano de InuYasha y los ojos oscuros de él posados en los suyos como esperando una especie de aprobación, entonces ella asintió y comenzó a limpiar la vasija con la mano. Una cuerda muy fuerte y que había resistido a los años aseguraba la tapa. Buscó el nudo que la ataba, pero le resultaba imposible desarmarlo, sus manos y sus dedos ya estaban doloridos por el esfuerzo anterior, la sostuvo por ambos lados y la acercó a InuYasha.

- ¿Por favor? – preguntó con suavidad. InuYasha comprendió su intención

- Claro – y del dedo meñique de su mano izquierda surgió una garra como una navaja que con un suave toque libero la cuerda.

Kagome sonrió y él o pudo reprimir su propia sonrisa, de alguna manera ella le estaba demostrando su aceptación, sentía que ninguno de sus extraños poderes a ella le intimidaban y eso en un lugar cada vez más amplio de su corazón se recibía con regocijo.

Una vez que Kagome pudo abrir la vasija, en su interior encontró un pergamino hecho en fuerte papel, lo desplego y se acercó un poco más a la mano de InuYasha que los iluminaba. La letra era clara, aunque notoriamente complicada, las letras estaban mal empleadas, claro, pero para nuestra comprensión actual, probablemente por la antigüedad del pergamino aquella era la forma de escribir de entonces. Las primeras palabras se le hicieron complejas, pero luego fue comprendiendo y leyendo en voz alta.

"_Este escrito intitvlado, __**De los días del demonio**__, del que doy fe, Kvmico Higvrashi, llamada en estas tierras doña Mathilde Lizagarra, a 23 de Octvbre de 1662, de los hechos exemplares que se relacionan a continuazion._

_En el año de 1487, en la era de Chokyo, en la tierra del Sol. Fve sellado el Demonio que antes inuocara el brvxo mayor, adorador del jinta shinto, en oscuro secreto. Su poder era tal, que en rigvrosissimo secreto luchaba como vn capitan mas, samvrai, en los conocimientos de aquellas tierras. Svs poderes, no pudiendose señalarlos en toda su amplitvd, eran provocar el fuego, controlar las voluntades, dominar la espada con uirtvd svperior a cualqvier señor y rugir como bestia, helando el alma de svs enemigos. Era poseedor del tal animo y valor que dava horror y espanto a vn pecho de bronce. _

_Sv cverpo impolvto, fve trasladado a estas tierras inciuiles, en compañía vnica y con sillenciosa prvdencia, de Kaede san, unica sobreuiuiente de la casa de Higvrashi y protectora que era de los sellos. Dicese que si el Demonio despertase, los ríos se bañarían de sangre y los cielos se teñirían de escarlata. Las almas de los asesinados qvedarían atrapadas, sin poder eleuarse a los cielos. Todo por la joya que se ha fiado en secreto al pecho de sv gvardian. Solo la nobleza de la sangre qve yo misma poseo, abrirían el sello demoniaco. En seruicio de los guardianes posteriores, dejo este escrito."_

No hizo ni una sola pausa al leer y comprendió entonces que aquello era suyo que ella estaba destinada, así como cualquiera de sus antepasados o descendiente a encontrar aquel escrito, ella era una Higurashi, así como lo había sido su padre. Levantó la mirada y se enfocó en InuYasha que permanecía con el rostro endurecido, los ojos levemente dorados. Casi podía oírlo rugir.

Cerró en un puño la mano que hasta entonces los iluminaba.

"_Los días del demonio"_

Se puso de pie rápidamente, dejándola a ella en el mismo lugar con el pergamino aún en sus manos y sumergida en la oscuridad. Avanzó unos pasos, sentía la irá aullar en su pecho, ¿así que eso había sido él?, ¿nada más que un demonio que causaba horror?, una criatura que había sido invocada por un brujo solo para destruir.

-¡ Agrrrrr!... – bramó con fuerza, con dolor, con toda la cólera que ahora lo embargaba.

El corazón de Kagome dio un saltó feroz en su pecho al escuchar su rugido, que era como un lamento que se engullía la oscuridad de aquella noche, pero que no evitó que los sonidos de algunos animales, quizás sensibilizados con aquella angustia, o tal vez atemorizados por la fuerza de aquel lamento, respondieran.

Se pudo de pie y fue a tientas en medio de la oscuridad hasta la figura que se distinguía en medio de la niebla. Se detuvo a centímetros de él, extendió la mano para tocarlo y se reprimió, los puños de InuYasha estaban cerrados y temblaban conteniendo sus emociones. Ella sabía bien que no debía temerle, no podía… extendió su mano nuevamente.

No había querido mirarla, ella era la guardiana de su sello, ella era la encargada de mantenerlo a él prisionero de los hechizos de las brujas, para que no dañara a ningún humano. Qué ironía, ¿no había sido llamado justo para lo contrario?. Cuando la sintió tocarlo, todo su cuerpo se tensó, pero la calidez de su toque se extendió por todo su cuerpo como fuego vivo.

- La perla que buscas no está aquí – se aventuró a decir ella.

InuYasha se quedó en silencio un momento intentando controlar sus emociones, no quería asustarla.

- Tendré que ir a Japón – dijo él como toda respuesta, aún sin mirarla. Sintió como el toque de la mano de ella en su brazo se había convertido en un agarre firme.

- Iremos… - no iba a permitirle que se alejara ahora de ella.

El negó con la cabeza quiso reír, como era posible tanta determinación en un cuerpo tan frágil, solo entonces se atrevió a enfrentar sus ojos.

- No, ya has hecho demasiado – aseguró poniendo su mano sobre la que ella tenía sobre su brazo, intentando que lo soltara – aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

Kagome sintió que se asfixiaba cuando lo escuchó decir la palabra separación. El corazón le dolió y los ojos se le anegaron de lagrimas que no llegó a derramar, alzó el pergamino que aún permanecía en su mano y se lo mostró a él.

_you poor sweet innocent thing_

_**Tú, pobre cosa inocente**_

_dry your eyes and testify_

_**seca tus ojos y testifica**_

_you know you live to break me- don't deny_

_**sabes que vives para romperme- no lo nieges**_

_sweet sacrifice_

_**Dulce Sacrificio**_

- Aquí dice que tú eres mi responsabilidad… iremos juntos.

Vio en sus ojos más que lagrimas, vio determinación. Aquella muchacha que había llegado días antes a un sepulcro pidiendo ser amada, estaba entregándose por completo a una causa que no sabía a qué destino la llevaría, pero InuYasha estaba seguro que lo acompañaría hasta el momento en que debiera abandonar esta existencia. Esta vez su mano no lucho por liberarse del agarre de ella, acaricio los dedos que le transmitían calor y dijo:

- Bien… iremos.

Continuará.

La canción "Sweet Sacrifice" de Evanescence, genial.

El texto del pergamino quise escribirlo más o menos como se escribía en el 1600, para que se ambientara un poco la cosa, me fui hasta Zugarramurdi con la historia por que como esto va de brujas y ese es un sitio que tiene una fuerte historia de brujas me pareció ideal.

Nuestro viaje continúa, nos iremos a Japón, ¿en barco?, ¿en avión?, ¿a dedo?... pues no sé… jejeje…. Ya veremos, como va de brujos, pues se puede conseguir lo que queramos, por eso me gustan las historias fantásticas, te permiten incorporar lo que quieras, pro por favor, con un mínimo de coherencia ¿si?

Ayyy…. Que contenta estoy de volver a andar por aquí, me ha costado encontrar a mis dedos con el teclado, pero al fin lo logré.

Besitos a todas y todos, por si hay alguno, y gracias por leer y por los reviews que me van dejando. Espero que Aniwicht te encuentres ya mejor, me alegré mucho de leer tu review y sobre todo de haberte dado una alegría, espero dártelas con más frecuencia. Les agradezco a todas infinitamente.

Siempre en amor.


	17. Me embrujas

Capítulo XVII

**Me embrujas**

Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita anunciaban los letreros a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, el poco equipaje que llevaban había evitado tener que esperar por las maletas e InuYasha había hecho acopio de toda su "persuasión" para poder llegar hasta aquí. Las veinticinco horas de vuelo que llevaba en el cuerpo la tenían agotada, el cambio de avión que habían tenido que hacer en Madrid y luego en Paris le estaban cobrando factura, eso junto con el nudo que había llevado en el estómago durante todo el trayecto, temiendo en cada ventanilla en la que habían tenido que presentar aquella hoja de papel en blanco que gracias a la voluntad de InuYasha se convertían en pasaporte y demás documentos para embarcarse. Deseaba poder hacerse invisible y pasar por en medio de las personas sin ser vista. Quería encontrar al fin la puerta que le permitiera respirar aire puro. Se sentía ahogada, agobiada, débil y encima no entendía el idioma.

La estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo, desde que habían comenzado el viaje ella había dormido muy poco, parecía alerta, inquieta. El color pálido de su piel ahora parecía menos habitual, debía llevarla a algún sitio donde pudiera descansar, ¿pero dónde?. Aún no lograba ver el paisaje y poder ubicarse por medio de la geografía, al menos todavía existía Tokio, aunque por la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban comprendía que la población era bastante más numerosa que cuando él piso estas tierras siglos atrás. No le sería nada fácil encontrar el templo de _Shihonryu-ji_.

Al menos podía comprender el idioma, aunque algunos ideogramas y palabras le resultaban diferentes, en su mayoría eran comprensibles. Un letrero le indicaba "medios de transporte a Tokio" y aquello fue al fin una puerta de salida a todo el caos de aglomeración de aquel lugar. Tomó la mano de Kagome, que se aferró a él como si se tratara de un madero en medio del mar.

Cruzaron una gran puerta acristalada que se abrió sola en el momento en que se acercaron, así como muchas desde que empezaron este viaje. InuYasha comprendía que la civilización debía avanzar con los siglos, pero subirse a aquella máquina que se elevaba por los aires como una cometa, le resultó increíble.

Se acercó hasta una especie de mapa que había en la pared y comenzó a intentar identificar el lugar. Le mostraba la ciudad de Tokio y el desplazamiento del expreso por ella, lo que no comprendía era esa cantidad de calles que no conocía y el modo en que parecía que todo lo que en su tiempo fue verde, ahora estaba construido.

- Son edificios… - aclaró Kagome al notar el desconcierto en él.

- ¿Tantos? – fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

- Sobrepoblación – concluyó ella encogiéndose de hombros

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio e InuYasha encontró lo que buscaba. Puerto de Yokohama, todavía estaba ahí, aunque parecía más "sobrepoblado" que antes, según lo que Kagome le había explicado hace un momento.

- Tenemos que subir al tren – dijo InuYasha, sabiendo ya el lugar al que se dirigían.

InuYasha observó a su alrededor y vio que sería imposible subir al vagón sin un boleto. Miró hacía la cabina en la que había una fila de unas veinte personas, la hora de partida del "Narita Express", marcaba para diez minutos. Kagome entonces comprendió y pensó que si seguían la fila y engañaban la mente del vendedor con sus papeles en blanco, el pobre hombre tendría que pagar de su bolsillo el costo de su artimaña.

- Mejor al boletero – dijo en voz baja al notar que InuYasha tenía la misma inquietud. El la miró y asintió con seriedad.

De ese modo avanzaron los dos, tomados de la mano y con sus papeles en blanco como único billete de viaje.

Kagome a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, sabía bien que cuando InuYasha usaba sus trucos, las personas alrededor no se daban por enteradas, sin embargo no pudo evitar la sensación de estar siendo observada, observó hacía atrás por encima de su hombro y vio unos profundos ojos azules fijos en ella, abrió los suyos mucho más ante la idea de quién podría tratarse.

-¿Bankotzu?... – se preguntó extrañada, pero la multitud de personas en la estación le hizo perder la visibilidad.

- ¿Qué?... – consultó InuYasha deteniéndose y observando hacia el lugar que miraba Kagome. Pero cuando ella volvió a tener visibilidad del lugar donde le pareció ver a su antiguo compañero de pensión, no vio nada.

- Nada… un error. – dijo sin más retomando el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje hasta la estación más cercana el puerto de Yokohama duró alrededor de una hora y media. Kagome se sentó junto a InuYasha y a los pocos minutos de viaje, estaba apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana durmiendo como si se tratara de la cama más cómoda. Paso su brazo tras los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacía su pecho para que estuviera en una posición más placentera. Debía buscar un sitio en el que dormir, tenía que encontrar una forma de poner un plato de comida en su mesa. Él no tenía inconvenientes en dormir en algún monte, o en la azotea de alguno de estos grandes edificios, pero ella era humana, frágil, débil… suave… dulce…

_**Hay una canción dentro de mi alma  
es lo único que he tratado de escribir  
una y otra vez  
Estoy despierta en el frío infinito  
pero tu cantas para mí una y otra y otra vez.  
**_

Suspiro con suavidad para no perturbarla, no estaba seguro del tiempo que le llevaría encontrar lo que buscaba, pero un placer egoísta se apoderaba de él al saber que tendría a su lado a Kagome… un poco más, solo un poco más.

_**Así que inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás  
y elevo mis manos y rezo  
para ser sólo tuya, rezo, para ser sólo tuya  
Sé que ahora tu eres mi única esperanza  
**_

Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la mejilla levemente sonrosada y ella se movió de forma inconsciente sobre su pecho y se acomodó un poco más, esta vez cruzando su brazo por sobre la cintura de él. De eso hacía más de una hora.

- ¿A dónde vamos?... ¿sabes hacía dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó ella, rescatándolo de su recuerdo, mientras caminaba por calles totalmente desconocidas, siguiéndolo.

- Al puerto – respondió sin más. Kagome se quedo un momento en silencio esperando como siempre a que él le aclarara un poco más las cosas, y como siempre, aquello no sucedió. Suspiro y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Encontraremos en el puerto lo que buscas? – su voz sonaba agitada por el paso rápido que llevaba.

InuYasha frenó de pronto y se giró hacía ella, que tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para no chocar con él.

- No sé el tiempo que me tomará encontrar la perla, o al menos investigar que ha sucedido con ella – explicó – así que vamos al puerto a conseguir algún trabajo que nos pueda mantener en esta ciudad.

Kagome asintió y él se giró para seguir el camino. Una especie de alivio le relajó el estómago, ya no quería seguir engañando a las personas manipulando sus mentes, pero él, InuYasha ¿pensaba igual?.

- ¿Porqué trabajar?... puedes conseguirlo todo con tus poderes – se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Tú lo harías? – se limitó a preguntar como respuesta.

- ¡Claro que no!– aseguró Kagome con determinación. Entonces InuYasha se detuvo y la miro a los ojos fijamente, el cuerpo se le tensó y se sintió por un segundo intimidada por su poderío.

- Y como yo soy un demonio que hiela el alma de sus enemigos, no se puede esperar de mí nada bueno. – aseguró modulando cada palabra, como si las estuviera escupiendo con muchas fuerza a pesar de su voz aterciopelada y calma.

Kagome trago saliva con dificultad y lamentando el error de sus propias palabras. El no dejaba de mirarla y pudo notar en sus ojos algo que ella logró definir como dolor disfrazado de ironía.

_**Canta para mí la canción de las estrellas  
de tu galaxia que baila y ríe y ríe otra vez  
Cuando se siente que mis sueños están muy lejos  
canta para mí de los planes que tienes para mí una y otra vez  
**_

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que logró decir, humedeciendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

InuYasha la observó un instante, no podía enfadarse con ella. ¿Porqué?

- No lo sientas… - dijo sin más, relajando los hombros al fin. – he matado a muchos Kagome.

Ella no pudo evitar que el sonido de su nombre en los labios de él se resultara fascinante.

- Pero lo hiciste para proteger a otros – aseguró ella.

El exhaló dejando escapar el sonido de una sonrisa mordaz que ella no vio.

- Al menos eso es lo que yo creía – dijo sin más.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, pensó que lo mejor era no hacer más preguntas, de momento. El olor al agua salada llegó de pronto y al observar ante ella se encontró a pocos metros del inicio de la zona portuaria, camiones en fila esperando su turno para ser cargados y muchas personas moviéndose en todas direcciones cargando y descargando cajas con productos del mar. Comenzaron a adentrarse en aquel lugar he InuYasha le hizo un gesto a Kagome indicándole que pasara delante de él.

- Mantente cerca de mí. – le ordenó sin más. Ella obedeció.

Llegaron hasta los muelles, el sitio dónde algunas pequeñas embarcaciones estaban terminando ya con su labor de este día. InuYasha observó a su alrededor y se acercó a un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, la piel gruesa y curtida por la sal y el sol, la ropa desgastada y sudorosa, en la cabeza un sombrero que le cubría escasamente, los pantalones remangados casi hasta la rodilla. Ella se quedó a unos pasos de distancia de ambos, los escuchó hablar en el idioma de este país, el japonés que su padre le dijo que algún día aprendería, pero ella sabía bien que no había forma de que pudiera entenderles. En ese momento deseo ser capaz de conjurar algún hechizo que la ayudara, pero sabía bien que ella no era consciente aún de su poder, no tenía ni idea de cómo ejecutar un hechizo.

De pronto la voz del hombre mayor se alzó y con gestos despectivos de su mano le indicaba a InuYasha que se fuera, este se giro levemente para mirarla casi de reojo, como si estuviera deliberando algo, y muy en contra de lo orgulloso que le parecía a Kagome que él era, se quedó en su lugar haciendo una perfecta reverencia al hombre que se le quedó mirando un momento y luego volvió a gritar algo que a Kagome le pareció una despedida de lo más descortés. InuYasha se irguió tan alto como era y lo observó desde las alturas, luego hizo una inclinación con su cabeza y se retiró. El hombre se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de ver algo imposible, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su labor.

InuYasha no dijo palabra y continúo avanzando por el muelle algunas barcas más allá de la de aquel primer hombre. Kagome comprendió que él estaba haciendo esto por ella. Sabía perfectamente que InuYasha podía sobrevivir sin problemas, pero ella no.

- Vamos…- la urgió él cuando ella se quedo retrasada unos pasos y Kagome le sonrió levemente y de una carrera pequeña estuvo nuevamente a su lado.

Escuchaba a los hombres gritarse cosas de un lado a otro. El puerto sin lugar a dudas era un lugar lleno de vida, pero ella seguía sin comprender lo que decían, solo podía percibir la alegría o el enfado a través de las expresiones y los gestos de aquellos hombres que seguramente debían de ser mucho más jóvenes de lo que aparentaban.

- No les entiendo nada…- se quejó con frustración.

InuYasha la miró de reojo y se quedó pensativo por un momento, atreviéndose luego de un instante a romper el silencio.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso. – ofreció.

- Ya, pero no creo que lo pueda aprender pronto, aunque tenga un buen maestro – auguró apesadumbrada.

Él volvió a silenciarse por un momento. Luego agregó:

- No me refiero a ser tu maestro, me refiero a abrir tu mente para su comprensión.

Kagome se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirándolo. InuYasha se detuvo cuando noto que ella ya no lo acompañaba y se giró para enfrentar su mirada. ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto el modo en que ella lo veía?, ¿no era acaso él un demonio poderoso?

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él, alzando un poco el mentón e intentando entregarle al tono de su voz la seguridad que sentía que le faltaba.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – consultó ella con precaución, recibiendo como toda respuesta el asentimiento silencioso de InuYasha.

Kagome se mordió el labio mirando al suelo antes de efectuar la pregunta que se gestaba con fuerza en su mente. Lo volvió a mirar y notó que él no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento. Volvió a bajar la mirada y entonces preguntó.

- Si eres tan poderoso… - hizo una pausa, quería evitar que sus inquietudes fueran mal expresadas, entonces enfrentó sus ojos castaños nuevamente. - ¿por qué … por qué me pediste que te acompañara en un principio?

- Por seguridad – dijo él sin más.

- ¿La mía? – preguntó ella, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

El silencio entre ambos volvió a condensarse, se convirtió en una pesada pared que parecía capaz de aplastar toda la confianza que hasta ese momento ambos habían logrado tener en su compañero. El negó con la cabeza y desvió por primera vez la mirada para posarla en el vasto horizonte.

- No. La mía.

Kagome arrugo el ceño y sintió como si le arrebataran algo. Incluso a pesar de los pesares había estado tejiendo alrededor de InuYasha la historia de un héroe, pero ¿y si no era el héroe?, ¿y si era el chico malo?

InuYasha se giró sin mirarla y se animó a continuar con el camino.

- Sigamos.

- Espera – lo detuvo ella - ¿puedes hacer eso ahora? – preguntó algo tímida desviando su mirada, haciéndola oscilar entre los ojos de él y algún punto de su rostro, no se sentía capaz de retener su mirada.

- ¿Qué te ayude con el idioma? – se aseguró él.

- Sí… eso…- titubeo un poco.

La respuesta de InuYasha no se hizo esperar, solo que no llegó en palabras. Kagome fue consciente de cada movimiento, de la forma en que el espacio entre ellos se iba acabando, sus sentidos le advertían de cada paso que él daba en su dirección, de la forma en que sus pies avanzaban hacia ella, por que no era capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suelo. Sentía que el aire iba a dejar de entrar en sus pulmones, por que estos parecían contraerse, la garganta se le cerró y obligo a su boca a tragar saliva para intentar abrirla. Las manos de él se posaron sobre sus hombros y la acercaron a su cuerpo, luego los brazos tibios de InuYasha se cerraron en un abrazo alrededor de ella y el pecho de él acunó su cabeza. Podía escuchar como su corazón latía. Se sintió extraña al comprobar que el corazón de InuYasha mantenía el mismo ritmo acelerado que el suyo. Sintió que los ojos se le anegaban de lagrimas. No sabía bien si este ser era un ángel o un demonio, pero sabía que las emociones que experimentaba solo por su abrazo la inundaban y anulaban su voluntad entonces sus propios brazos se cerraron en torno a él.

_**Así que inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás  
y elevo mis manos y rezo  
para ser sólo tuya, rezo, para ser sólo tuya  
Sé que ahora tu eres mi única esperanza  
Te doy mi destino  
estoy dándote todo de mi  
quiero tu sinfonia, cantando en todo eso  
estoy en en el límte de mis pulmones, te lo estoy devolviendo**_

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría concluido que eran una pareja de enamorados brindándose una de las mayores expresiones de amor. Sin embargo InuYasha estaba recitando algunas palabras muy despacio y muy bajito, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por su voz que parecía acariciarla igual que sus manos. Se mantuvieron así por algunos minutos.

- Ya está echo – dijo él, mientras la iba soltando.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose frustrada por tener que terminar con aquel abrazo.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo lo puedo saber? – insistió ella intentando encontrar la voz de alguno de los trabajadores que le ayudara a confirmar su nueva habilidad.

- Concéntrate en mi voz – le pidió él, aún con las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Kagome obedeció se concentró y dejó que su cerebro asimilara las palabras que el acababa de decir y entonces comprendió que InuYasha le estaba hablando en el idioma de aquel país.

- Oh – dijo casi suspirando, luego sonrió levemente y preguntó –no ¿podemos hacer los mismo con el alemán o el francés?

InuYasha la libero de sus manos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que como antes le había sucedido a Kagome le pareció el sonido más hermoso que podía existir. Aquellos ojos marrones le permitían ver unas leves líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos de InuYasha, que le hacían tan humano. El se silencio y la miró aún con el gesto de alegría en los ojos.

- Uno de los principios que debes tener claro de la magia, es que no está ahí solo para hacerte la vida más fácil… dijo intentando parecer serio - pequeña bruja.- agregó ahora con aquella sonrisa que elevaba la comisura derecha de su boca y que a Kagome de sabía a gloria.

_**Así que inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás  
y elevo mis manos y rezo  
para ser sólo tuya, rezo, para ser sólo tuya  
Sé que ahora tu eres mi única esperanza**_

_**  
**_La sonrisa se borró y se quedó ahí observándola, notando el hermoso tono que tenía su piel levemente sonrojada. Sus ojos brillando para él, sus labios dispuestos, su corazón latiendo tanto como el propio. Se sintió de pronto exultante al imaginarse besando esos labios y abriéndolos con su lengua, obligándola a convertirse en arcilla entre sus manos, blanda y suya.

Jadeó ante la sola idea y la fuerza de sus anhelos. Se obligó a volver a pensar.

Continúo con su búsqueda esta vez con decisión hacía otro hombre de características muy similares al primero al que se acercó, la misma piel curtida y las manos callosas. Kagome le siguió esperando que su corazón se calmara. Se concentró en su alrededor buscando las voces de los trabajadores y comprendiendo casi a la perfección lo que se iban diciendo los hombres que parecían estar terminando con su labor este día a pesar de que apenas comenzaba la tarde. De pronto la voz rasposa y las palabras del hombre con el que hablaba InuYasha llamaron su atención.

- ¡Vete!, no quiero vagabundos en mi muelle – exclamó haciendo un gesto de desprecio muy similar al del pescador anterior.

- Solo necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche y algo de comida – dijo InuYasha con determinación y cortesía – mañana haré para ti el trabajo de diez hombres. – aseguró.

El hombre lo miró y se mofó.

- ¿Diez hombres?... jah, solo quieres conseguir comida y alojamiento gratis – siguió descargando cajas de su barca, luego miró a Kagome se puso las manos en la cintura acomodando su pantalón – preferiría que ella trabajara para mí esta noche – sonrío con sorna.

InuYasha apretó los puños y Kagome notó como su cabello comenzaba a ondular levemente como si tuviera electricidad, se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo y tirar de él. Los músculos de su antebrazo estaban duros como el hierro. Kagome pensó por un instante que él sería insensible a su tacto y que aunque lo deseara le sería imposible arrastrarlo fuera de ahí. Por un momento temió lo peor.

- Déjalo InuYasha – le dijo – no vale la pena, ya encontraremos algo – siguió tirando de él y pudo percibir como sus músculos se aflojaban levemente. Entonces sin mediar más palabra se alejaron del lugar escuchando una risa burlona por parte del hombre que volvió a su labor.

Avanzaron buscando algún rostro más amable, cuando escucharon otra voz que llamaba con insistencia.

- ¡Hey!...!hey!... ¡ustedes!...

Ambos se giraron al unísono y vieron a un chico que no aparentaba más de veinte años, vestía como los trabajadores de aquel muelle y traía el rostro sucio y el pelo rojizo escondido malamente bajo un gorro. Pero a Kagome le sorprendió la claridad y la intensidad de sus ojos y se sintió impulsada hacía él.

- Espera … - le indicó a InuYasha.

El chico se detuvo jadeando levemente por la carrera que había echo para llegar a ellos, se quitó el gorro e hizo una suave reverencia.

- Me presento, soy Shippo y escuche que hacías el trabajo de diez hombres – dijo el muchacho.

- Podría, sí – respondió InuYasha con algo de cautela. Después de los encuentros anteriores con hombres de este puerto no se sentía especialmente receptivo.

- ¿Qué pides a cambio? – consultó.

InuYasha miró a Kagome que seguía tomada de su brazo y nuevamente poso los ojos sobre aquel chico. Se concentró en él, pero no fue capaz de captar sus pensamientos.

- Necesitamos un sitio para dormir y comida para ella – dijo.

El joven se quedó mirando a Kagome que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, intentando comprender lo que le inspiraba este muchacho.

- Bien… - asintió – puedo conseguirles un sitio para dormir en casa de un amigo. Pero tendremos que estar aquí mañana muy temprano, ya ves que el trabajo en el muelle comienza de madrugada.

- Lo sé.

Aseguró InuYasha sin más.

Más tarde se encontraron caminando por algunas calles que albergaban antiguas residencias. InuYasha por un momento se sintió trasladado a siglos atrás. Aún era media tarde, habían esperado a que el muchacho se alistara y habían transitado junto a él hasta llegar a este lugar. Kagome observaba todo, le gustaba muchísimo todo. Desde que habían llegado, solo habían visto edificios modernos, sentirse ahora casi sumergida en un Japón más tradicional era algo muy cómodo. Por un momento pensó que podría vivir en un lugar así toda su vida.

- Es aquí.

Se escuchó la voz del muchacho, que se detuvo frente a una puerta de estilo sintoísta que estaba en ese momento cerrada. El chico tiró solo una vez de una cuerda que colgaba a un lado y espero.

- Esto es un templo. – dijo InuYasha como si estuviera constatando un hecho.

- Sí, mi amigo es monje y cuida de este lugar. – respondió el joven.

Kagome pudo notar el modo en que el rostro de InuYasha se había tensado y en voz muy baja y en su idioma natal le pregunto.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Esperemos que no. – fue todo lo que se limitó a responder InuYasha.

El pudo notar como ella enlazaba su mano, no la miró, pero aquella compañía la agradecía.

- Yo cuidaré de ti – dijo casi en un susurro.

InuYasha sintió que su corazón daba un salto enorme y tubo deseos de sonreír abiertamente

"_Me estás embrujando"_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la figura de un hombre mayor y pequeño se asomó. Shippo hizo una reverencia que le fue respondida por el anciano.

- Myoga… estas son las personas de las que te hablé – dijo, indicando a InuYasha y Kagome.

- Soy Kagome – saludo ella intentando copiar la reverencia que hiciera un momento antes el muchacho.

Recibió una reverencia y una leve sonrisa por parte del hombre que luego se enfocó en InuYasha. Con la mirada algo borrosa por alguna enfermedad a la vista probablemente derivada de su edad. El silencio duró solo unos segundos, pero pareció extenderse por horas. Kagome sentía la tensión en InuYasha y este se concentraba en el anciano, como si estuvieran teniendo una lucha interna personal y encarnizada.

- Soy InuYasha…- se presentó finalmente haciendo una reverencia liberando al fin la mirada del anciano, para volver a fijarse en sus ojos cuando se irguió nuevamente.

El hombre mayor sonrió levemente, sin que InuYasha lograra definir del todo aquella sonrisa enigmática.

- Encantado – dijo finalmente haciendo su propia reverencia, para volver a mirarlo a los ojos – soy Myoga… Señor InuYasha.

Continuará…

**Uyy yy…. Esto se me acaba de ocurrir, ya veremos cómo lo voy acomodando a la historia. Creo que una de las cosas que me gusta cuando escribo, es que los personajes se crean a sí mismos, yo les doy determinadas características y un punto de inicio, el punto final siempre depende de las decisiones que ellos vayan tomando. **

**No lo pude evitar, mientras estaba escribiendo uno de los diálogos se me vino a la mente una frase de la película de Crepúsculo y me pareció tan precisa. Así que considérenlo con un poco de humor y algo de homenaje.**

**Estuve viendo fotografías e informándome de los tiempos de traslado entre los autobuses y los trenes ultrarrápidos para llevar a nuestros amigos desde el aeropuerto a los sitios de interés para esta historia. Yokohama, que es el sitio en el que se encuentran ahora, esta a 30 minutos en tren de Tokio, por lo que aunque los mandara en burro, podrían estar ahí en un día, considerando que algunas situaciones se van a desarrollar ahí. Me he paseado por un montón de imágenes del Google Earth, y ya estoy medio informada de cosas que anotaré en mi agenda para mi "algún día" futuro viaje a Japón. Y entre tanto buscar información para que esto me resultara coherente, quizás más para mí que nada, me enteré que se nos mueren 50.000.- neuronas por día y que no se renuevan, se mueren así, sin más… me dio un soponcio, pensé que debía terminar esta historia como una carrera contra el tiempo y la muerte de mis neuronas… vaya tontería…jaja jaja… creo que estoy contenta, me pongo a desvariar… en fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer… ya lamento haber tentado a la suerte y que sean menos las personas que me leen ahora, se nota la crisis, siempre digo que los reviews son mi sueldo y ya me están pagando menos, pero bueno… así es la vida… ahh hh (suspiro)…jeje…**

**Besitos y recuerden… siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La canción es una traducción cortesía de Lady Sakura Lee, la escuché en una película muy bonita "Un Paseo para recordar" y se llama Only Hope de Mandy Moore.**


	18. Un paseo para recordar

Capítulo XVIII

**Un paseo para recordar**

Kagome abrió de par en par las puertas de la habitación que les había entregado el señor Myoga la noche anterior. Un espacio no muy grande, de unos veintidós metros cuadrados, donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina y un armario en los que recoger los futones que por la noche les servían de cama.

El sol se abría paso por aquellas puertas, inundando el lugar. Ella puso los brazos en jarras cuando observó lo que por algunos días sería su hogar y una sensación de satisfacción se instaló en su pecho ante la idea. Respiró profundamente y sonrió.

- Manos a la obra.

InuYasha había salido muy temprano junto con Shippo que había venido por él. Kagome no se levantó enseguida, pues no serían más de las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando él se fue, no sabía si había dormido algo, pues su futón parecía no haber sido tocado. Solo recordaba que había puesto la cabeza en la pequeña almohada y sus ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse casi de inmediato con la imagen de InuYasha apoyado en una de las paredes ojeando el diario de Kikyo. Sabía que él intentaba descifrar algo en aquel diario que lo dirigiera en su búsqueda, pero Kagome no podía evitar sentir que había un lazo más fuerte entre la bruja aquella e InuYasha.

Se dirigió al rincón en el cual tenía su bolso junto con los objetos que habían ido recolectando a lo largo del viaje. Se arrodilló sobre el tatami y buscó en el interior el diario de piel y lo acaricio como tantas otras veces había hecho luego que su padre muriera, de alguna manera aquel objeto la comunicaba con el recuerdo de aquel hombre que ella siempre recordaba como bondadoso. Abrió sus páginas y en la primera reconoció el nombre de su propietaria en el lenguaje original. Agradecía poder comprender el idioma ahora. Lo ojeo durante algunos minutos, encontrando hechizos que tal vez un día se atrevería a conjurar. Había experimentado poderes, pero sabía muy bien que estos eran la respuesta de conjuros más poderosos dirigidos a su estirpe.

- Señorita Kagome.

Tomó los objetos que había esparcido sobre el tatami y los guardó con rapidez dentro del bolso cuando escuchó la voz del monje que regía este sitio. Se sintió inquieta al comprender que no lo había escuchado venir. Se puso de pie con premura.

- Señor Myoga – dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia que había entendido era lo que acompañaba a un saludo cordial. El hombre respondió a su reverencia con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y aquella sonrisa enigmática que lo caracterizaba.

- Había pensado, que ya que pasarán un tiempo en este lugar, sería bueno que conocieras los lugares en los que debes ir para obtener alimentos – dijo el anciano, manteniendo su sonrisa y su mirada amable.

- Sí – Kagome asintió, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas dentro del armario de los futones.

El monje y ella salieron a paso calmo de aquél lugar. Kagome cerró con suavidad las puertas y se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir a su acompañante, esperaba que aquel lugar los cobijara por bastante tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde InuYasha se acercaba al templo en el que ahora vivía. Shippo lo había acompañado gran parte del camino, aunque sabía que su ropa en este momento olía fuertemente a pescado, junto con la bolsa en la que traía un par de ellos que le habían dado por su trabajo, se sentía satisfecho con la labor hecha este día. El muchacho hablaba un montón y su embarcación era más bien pequeña, pero se sentía lleno de la energía que colma a quien comienza con ilusión una empresa. Le había comentado de su novia, de lo que significaba para él y ella, el poder salir adelante con el trabajo en su pequeño barco, de las esperanzas que ambos tenían de estar juntos "toda la vida". InuYasha lo había mirado de reojo cuando había lanzado aquella declaración… toda la vida… parecía tanto tiempo.

Se había detenido frente a las puertas del templo meditando sobre la extraña actitud del monje Myoga. El día anterior cuando habían llegado, casi habría jurado que sabía que él no era humano, pero no había dicho nada, al menos nada que InuYasha pudiera notar, aparte de la sensación de exagerada cortesía, pero eso incluso se podía comprender debido a su estado de monje de uno de los templos más antiguos de aquel lugar.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del templo, fue casi imposible ignorar el olor a comida recién preparada. Avanzó por el camino de piedras que lo dirigía hasta la habitación que les había asignado Myoga, a Kagome y a él la noche anterior. Abrió las ligeras puertas de aquella habitación y se encontró con una pequeña mesita en el centro del lugar, acompañada de dos cojines que les servirían de asientos en el piso. Un recipiente de porcelana tapado sobre un apoyo de madera, dos pequeños cuencos para sopa y otros más pequeños aún, para beber sake o algún otro brebaje, dos pares de hachi o palillos sobre sus respectivos soportes y lo no había nada que desentonara de la decoración de una tradicional mesa japonesa. InuYasha por un momento se sintió transportado a otra época. Miró a Kagome que llevaba un sencillo kimono de color marrón, con una obi rosa pálido, el cabello suelto como siempre y una tímida sonrisa que parecía estar esperando su aprobación.

Lo había escuchado llegar, sus pasos fuertes habían sonado sobre la tarima de madera de fuera de la habitación, a pesar de haberse descalzado ya. Había pasado parte de la tarde preparando del modo que le había indicado Myoga los alimentos que habían comprado en las tiendas que él le había enseñado. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, intentó que el lugar no pareciera tan arreglado, para darle a la situación un tinte de normalidad, pero no estaba demasiado segura de haberlo logrado. Las puertas se abrieron y ya no pudo evitar su inquietud, se giró hacía InuYasha en cuanto este entró. Notó la sorpresa en su rostro a pesar de permanecer sereno. No la miró enseguida, se quedó analizando el cuadro. La mesa, los utensilios, quizás había reparado también en que esto ya no parecía la bodega de anoche. Luego la miró. Sus ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en los de ella y Kagome solo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

- Quizás deba ir a asearme primero – dijo, sin saber que más decir. ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de estrecharla?

Kagome asintió suavemente y avanzó hacia el único armario de la habitación, tomó unas prendas de ropa y se las ofreció a InuYasha.

- El señor Myoga dijo que estarías más cómodo con esto cuando llegaras a casa – aclaró, mientras esperaba a que él las tomara.

InuYasha acercó su mano a las prendas que Kagome le ofrecía y notó que se trataba de un hakama, lo acaricio levemente con los dedos y luego lo tomó, le entregó la bolsa que traía a ella, que la recogió y se giró para salir del lugar.

Se había aseado y estaba ajustándose ya el cinturón de aquel hakama de color. Al apretar la traba de aquellas ropas una sensación de deja vú lo inundó. Siglos atrás la ceremonia de la vestimenta que precedía a una batalla había sido ejecutada por él muchas veces. Cerró los ojos por un momento y no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que Kikyo le había ayudado en aquella tarea, la forma graciosa y suave en que sus manos iban rodeando y anudando. La pericia con que todo iba quedando en su lugar, incluso cada parte de su armadura iba ajustándose gracias a la exactitud de ella. Y sus ojos oscuros, que lo miraban justo antes de cruzar la puerta que lo enfrentaría a la lucha, con calma fingida. Él lo sabía bien, podía leer dentro de sus pequeñas pupilas el temor, el dolor de la separación… o al menos eso creía él.

Suspiró. Hacía mucho de aquello

Salió de los baños avanzando por el piso de madera de aquel templo y calzado solo con tabis o calcetines especiales para el calzado tradicional. Se detuvo por un instante y se enfocó en un pequeño charco que había a metros de las habitaciones, los arbustos que lo rodeaban. Le recordó a un pequeño jardín, todo a su alrededor en este momento le recordaba a una vida pasada hace mucho tiempo. Una nueva oleada al aroma de la comida que había estado preparando Kagome le recordó que ella lo esperaba, sonrió levemente y retomo su camino.

La comida había sido todo un suceso. Kagome se cuestionó en más de una oportunidad el sacar los cubiertos occidentales que tenía en un pequeño cajón del mueble que había en la pequeña cocina, pero su deseo por que todo fuera como en el Japón que recordaría InuYasha la hizo desiste, hasta que logró comer la mitad de su ración. No habían hablado mucho, él le contó algunas cosas en la medida que Kagome iba preguntando, el modo normal en que sus conversaciones se desarrollaban. Hasta que después de terminar con el arroz y las verduras hervidas InuYasha rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres conocer el jardín de Sankei? – preguntó sin mirarla, poniendo los palillos sobre el soporte.

Kagome se quedó por un momento observándolo. La mirada puesta en los palillos que ahora acomodaba en su sitio, la hakama roja que no tenía ninguna arruga debido a la forma erguida de su modo de sentarse, el cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado y cayendo por la espalda liso y brillante, los labios cerrados luego de la pregunta sin dureza, sin presión, los músculos de su rostro en total serenidad y luego sus ojos castaños enfocados en ella en espera.

- Sí

Fue la respuesta que día con premura, esperando que aquella sensación de complicidad no terminara. Ambos en ese momento sabían que estaban evadiendo la razón que los había traído hasta este lugar, pero lo deseaban, aunque solo fuera por una tarde, aunque mañana amaneciera un nuevo día cargado de realidades.

Llegaron a las puertas del jardín, un sitio que a Kagome le pareció excepcionalmente hermoso, cuando comprobó la belleza de los jardines que se extendían al ir avanzando comprendió que parte de su sangre nipona se manifestaba al apreciar de aquella forma tan cercana el lugar, sintió deseos de recorrer cada rincón y estaba segura que en cada uno de ellos encontraría un nuevo detalle de perfección y armonía con el resto. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que había, el sitio era pulcro, parecía como si nada fuera capaz de romper con la tranquilidad de las aguas del lago o la burbuja que se había instalado alrededor de las pagodas que parecían traídas de otro tiempo.

Caminaron hacia un puente de madera que se encargaría finalmente de trasladarla a una época diferente, con sus barandillas de madera y el centro del mismo una pequeña glorieta con dos asientos de madera, cada uno pegado a la barandilla contraria del puente que les permitía guarecerse de la lluvia o el sol según fuera el caso, un pequeño riachuelo corría bajo él y a sus costados arboles que a pesar de su corta estatura en sus troncos acusaban el paso de los años.

Kagome se detuvo y probó los asientos de madera y solo en ese momento volvió a mirar a su acompañante que se acercaba a paso suave, con las manos metidas en las mangas amplias de su hakama rojo, apreciando al igual que ella la calma del lugar.

- Es hermoso – señaló ella con una sonrisa amplia y clara.

InuYasha la miró y noto el sublime color rosa de sus mejillas que destacaba sobre el pálido de su piel. La sonrisa que ella exponía en este momento estaba muy lejos de los rasgos que poseía la muchacha frágil que había salvado de la muerte hacía solo un par de semanas.

¿Era posible que ella se sintiera feliz junto a él?.

La idea le estrujó el corazón con tanta violencia, tan fuerte, que necesito respirar profundamente para relajarse. Tragó saliva con fuerza e intento suavizar su rostro contraído por la potencia del sentimiento que estaba experimentando. ¿Podría olvidarse de la perla y simplemente amarla a ella?.

_**Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío:  
vacilé por las calles y las cosas:  
nada contaba ni tenía nombre:  
el mundo era del aire que esperaba.**_

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella inclinando un poco la cabeza para buscar mejor la mirada de InuYasha y este le sonrió suavemente enfocándose luego en el paisaje.

- Nada… solo que tienes razón… es hermoso… - respondió sin más avanzando e invitándola con un gesto de su cabeza a seguir el recorrido.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar al verlo pasar por delante, en que así luciría él en la época de la que venía. Vestido con ropas de señor y seguramente con katanas a la cintura, al menos así es como ella se imaginaba a un samurái. Se adelantó unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y se aventuró a tomarlo del brazo. InuYasha giró levemente la cabeza y observó su mano pequeña asomar por entre los pliegues de la manga de su hakama, pero no dijo nada y Kagome sintió una oleada tibia recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Lo habría abrazado con ímpetu si solo supiera que él no la rechazaría. Por primera vez, después de muchos años se sentía como si tuviera un hogar y alguien que compartiera con ella pequeños detalles. No necesitaba una gran felicidad, como muchos parecían esperar, ella se conformaba con muy poca, con una mirada que la revitalizara, con una sonrisa que provocara en su rostro otra sonrisa, con una mano cálida que estrechara la suya y la hiciera sentir única.

_**Yo conocí salones cenicientos,  
túneles habitados por la luna,  
hangares crueles que se despedían,  
preguntas que insistían en la arena.**_

El paseo se extendió por minutos que dieron paso a horas. Encontraron una pagoda de tres alturas elevada en la parte más alta de una colina, en la que las personas se detenían a orar. InuYasha se quedó observando el lugar en completo silencio y Kagome no supo si era en señal de respeto a la oración que ella elevaba o por que él estaba alzando también su propia oración.

Continuaron con el recorrido a pesar de las nubes que comenzaban a cerrar el cielo. Se encontraron pequeños caminos de piedra que les permitían disfrutar del modo amable en que estaban distribuidos árboles, arbustos y flores. Pronto se acercaron a una casa cuyas puertas estaban abiertas y de donde salía una música sublime.

- ¿Son geishas? – pregunto Kagome en voz muy baja, como temiendo interrumpir a las dos mujeres que danzaban al compás de la música que se dispersaba por todo el lugar como si se tratara del trino de algún pájaro. No estaba segura si ellas bailaban al son de la música o la ésta se generaba al compás de los movimientos de ellas, pero sí sabía que ambas se armonizaban de un modo maravilloso, complementándose y conformando un todo.

- Lo son – respondió él, notando la emoción de Kagome frente al arte.

- Maravilloso… - concluyó ella sin más, apreciando en silencio.

Al recorrer un angosto sendero rodeado del altos árboles, se encontraron con la imagen de piedra de uno de los dioses a los que las personas de estás tierras entregaban su devoción. Kagome se sintió sorprendida por el respeto y el silencio que circundaba a aquella figura que se alzaba serena sobre su pedestal de piedra. "_Kanzeon, diosa de la compasión",_ decía la pequeña tabla de madera que estaba enterrada en la tierra a los pies de la estatua.

Continuaron por el estrecho sendero que los llevó a una escalinata de tierra y madera que bajaba. El silencio se había convertido en una hermosa melodía de aves que anidaban en los árboles que los rodeaban InuYasha iba un paso por delante de Kagome, que bajaba con cuidado la angosta escalinata, sosteniéndose con ambas manos la tela del Kimono que vestía. En las horas que llevaban fuera, se había habituado a caminar con el extraño calzado que acompañaba a las vestimentas tradicionales, pero hasta ahora no se había planteado ni subir, ni bajar escaleras. La fatalidad que había presentido cuando tuvo los escalones ante ella, se hizo realidad y piso el borde de una de las maderas que componían el escalón al que bajaba. Todo su equilibrio se vio destrozado ante ese solo mal paso y es que aquellas getas se equilibraban malamente en dos trozos de madera, el rasgado de una de ellas, en la tela que la sostenía en su pie terminó por avisarle de su poca fortuna. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando se noto pérdida y cayendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y adelantó las manos esperando poder tomarse de algún lugar. Lo que sintió a continuación fue el calor perfecto del cuerpo de InuYasha que la había detenido. Su pecho estaba pegado al pecho de él, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, con una sandalia menos, las manos de él firmes sobre su cintura, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de él, que brillaban hermosamente en aquel tono castaño que tenía. Sus labios se humedecieron ingenuamente ante la idea de un beso. Y lo vio venir, lo sintió acercarse y fue consciente de cada cambio en la posición de sus cuerpos. El modo en que su espalda se arqueo ante la presión del pecho de InuYasha, el agarre de las manos de él sobre su cintura, que pasaron a rodearla y estrecharla, la forma en que los labios tibios se habían posado con delicadeza en los suyos y el suspiro que se le escapó ante la sensación de ser tan suya.

InuYasha se puso delante de ella al bajar las escaleras, temía que perdiera el equilibrio, que cayera. La había visto desenvolverse bastante bien con aquél calzado nuevo para ella, pero hasta ahora todo había sido sobre superficies rectas, incluso las pequeñas colinas que habían subido eran suaves. Los costados de aquella estrecha escalerilla estaba compuesto por rocas cuyos filos serían capaces de abrirle la cabeza a un humano, pudo notar como la garganta se le cerraba de angustia al pensar en Kagome herida o magullada. La escuchó respirar con fuerza tras d él y se giró todo lo rápido que sus recursos le permitían, abriendo los brazos y recibiéndola en la caída que tanto temía. Su propio cuerpo apenas se había movido por el peso del de ella, sus manos habían quedado perfectamente acomodadas en la cintura de Kagome y su cuerpo acoplado al pequeño cuerpo de ella. La sentía cálida, entregada, sus ojos plagados de pestañas negras lo miraron y sintió que el mundo se detenía en el exacto instante en que ella lo invitaba a probar de su boca. La sensación fue sublime, el tacto suave de la piel y el suspiro que soltó justo cuando sus labios se unieron, un suspiro que se bebió y que lo recorrió por completo como un hálito de vida para su alma.

La lluvia comenzó poco a poco a golpear las hojas de los árboles que los ocultaban del mundo, empapándolos. Pero aquello ya no importaba, en ese momento nada importaba. InuYasha la miró nuevamente a los ojos, le sonrió con suavidad mientras la iba soltando poco a poco, con la reticencia de quien no quiere romper la fascinación de un momento único. Kagome notó como se iba quitando la parte de arriba de su hakama, para quedar solo con la camisa de color ocre. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que se la ponía por sobre la cabeza como si se tratara de una capa, para cubrirla con ella de la lluvia.

- Veo que te has quedado descalza – le dijo sonriendo mientras veía que Kagome apoyaba un pie solo con el tabi en el piso.

- Sí…- respondió ella dándole una nota de inculpabilidad a la situación.

InuYasha sonrió con ternura, ampliamente, como si no existieran preocupaciones, ni complicaciones, incluso sin que le importara estar mojándose.

_**Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo,  
caído, abandonado y decaído,  
todo era inalienablemente ajeno,**_

_**todo era de los otros y de nadie,  
hasta que tu belleza y tu pobreza  
llenaron el otoño de regalos.**_

- Ven aquí – le dijo, mientras se giraba para que ella subiera en su espalda.

Kagome se quedó por un momento en silencio, se mordió el labio y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre los hombros de él, sintiendo como las manos de InuYasha la sostenías desde los muslos y la acomodaban sobre su espalda como si se tratara de una niña a la que había que cuidar.

- Yo cuidaré de ti. – le dijo él sin más, y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda y le susurró con la voz cargada de emociones.

- Gracias.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo salió un poco didáctico por todo el tema de explicar cómo son los lugares, las cosas que ellos ven, lo que los rodea, al fin y al cabo para Kagome es una cultura nueva que tiene que conocer y me pareció también una buena forma de darles un día hermoso para compartir sensaciones y emociones.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto mucho poner a InuYasha como en el animé… no sé, llevarnos a todos un poco a la imagen de ese Inu que tanto queremos.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado, el siguiente capítulo ya esta comenzando a prepararse en el horno de Anyara, así que espero tenerlo la semana que viene, mis fines de semana ya están comprometidos, pero en fin… jejejeje…. **

**El poema es de Pablo Neruda, me parece hermoso y muy acorde con la situación que ellos viven, considerando que antes de tenerse era como si no tuvieran nada.**

**Besitos a todos e infinitas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D: Por si interesa, he dejado algunas imágenes del Jardín de Sankei en Japón, en mi Facebook, me encuentran por "Anyara Pleyadiana" ¬¬ no pregunten por el nombre…jejeje…. Y ahí siempre voy colgando videos de canciones que inspiran esta historia.**


	19. Déjame ser tu refugio

Capítulo XIX

**Déjame ser tu refugio**

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo InuYasha de no ser visto, luego de salir del jardín Sankei, se lanzó a uno de los tejados de las casas que estaban de camino al templo de Myoga. Iban dejando atrás el lugar que visitaran, con sus pagodas, lagos, puentes y escalinatas en medio del bosque, pero el corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, el recuerdo de un beso aún palpitaba en sus labios.

Kagome permanecía asida a su cuello para tener la seguridad de no caer, mientras veía las calles pasar, la lluvia la mojaba a pesar de la chaqueta del hakama de InuYasha. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de él bajo el suyo, su conciencia sobre las manos que la sostenían por los muslos casi le quemaba, quería apoyar su mejilla en la espalda de InuYasha y dejarse llevar incorpórea, sabía bien que se habían convertido en compañeros de viaje por circunstancias que no se atrevía a explicar y que sin esperarlo estaban siendo algo más. Sus brazos se estrecharon, aumentando el agarre en el cuello de InuYasha, intentando pegarlo a ella. Lo quería cerca, siempre cerca.

Algunos metros antes de llegar al templo, InuYasha bajo de los tejados. Kagome percibió el contacto de los pies de él contra la calle angosta que los llevaba a su destino. La noche se cernía reciente sobre ellos y las luces de algunas farolas bajas los iluminaban. Comenzó a caminar a paso suave, sin bajarla a ella de su espalda. Ambos eran conscientes de cada paso y del silencio que los acompañaba, se distinguían algunas luces en las casas aledañas al templo e InuYasha se detuvo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta sintoísta de aquel lugar. La empujó y la cruzaron. Una vez habían cruzado el camino de piedras que los llevaba a la habitación que compartían, InuYasha dejo a Kagome sentada sobre la tarima de madera. Una luz, unas cuantas habitaciones más allá de la de ellos, iluminó el pasillo.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó las voz del anciano, con la tranquilidad de quien supone la respuesta.

Kagome miró a InuYasha y se encontró con la mirada calma de este que le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a ella como si supiera la pregunta que Kagome aún no formulaba. Así que ella respondió al monje.

- Somos nosotros señor Myoga.

- Oh… bien – dijo con la misma voz sabia y calma que utiliza un abuelo con sus nietos – guarézcanse pronto, esta lluvia cala los huesos.

- Sí – volvió a contestar Kagome mientras veía perderse la luz en el interior de la habitación del monje Myoga.

Se giró con sorpresa hacia InuYasha cuando sintió las manos de él sobre sus tobillos, le estaba sosteniendo un pie en alto para retirar los calcetines que estaban mojados. Solo entonces notó lo frío que tenía los pies, fue muy consciente del contacto tibio de las manos de InuYasha, era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran centrado únicamente en aquel toque, más aún cuando comenzó a frotar sus pies, que se encontraban pálidos, cuyas pequeñas venas eran completamente visibles a causa de lo helado que se estaban. Advirtió como los dedos de él comenzaban a masajear le tobillo, Kagome no había percibido lo doloridos que los tenía por el paseo de hoy, hasta cuando él presionó en el lugar justo, entregándole un alivio tan delicioso. Luego los dedos de él comenzaron a bajar, apretando por igual en el empeine y en la planta, tuvo que reprimir el gemido de placer que había estado a punto de escapársele y se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando. La chaqueta de InuYasha que aún estaba sobre su cabeza cayó.

- Deberías darte un baño caliente – dijo InuYasha sin levantar la mirada hacia ella, mientras tomaba el otro pie entre sus manos para repetir lo que había hecho. Entonces Kagome lo volvió a mirar.

- Tú también deberías… - respondió, sin estar del todo segura de por qué su voz había sonado tan profunda, como si estuviera conteniendo un deseo oculto que se filtraba como una invitación entre sus palabras.

InuYasha alzó la mirada y se enfocó en sus ojos castaños, con una intensidad que Kagome presentía, que había cobijado entre sus brazos aquella noche que sin previo aviso y bajo la luz candente de una fogata se habían entregado a una pasión que no se apagaba, que estaba ahí, disfrazada de compañerismo y preocupación, pero que ahora fluía atenazando su vientre como una garra.

La miró cuando ella respondió, sus palabras parecían más una invitación que una sugerencia, acentuado por el matiz oscuro que había adquirido su voz. Se enfocó en aquellos ojos castaños que ahora fluctuaban dilatando y contrayendo sus pupilas como respuesta a la forma en que su sangre había comenzado a correr vertiginosa por sus venas.

¿Podría olvidarse de todo y solo amarla?

Parecía que aquella pregunta ya no necesitaba respuesta.

Se inclinó hacía Kagome y apoyó la mano derecha sobre el muslo izquierdo de ella y comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus piernas, las que fueron cediendo sumisas ante la presión, casi como si estuvieran invitándolo a ir más lejos, a guarecerse entre ellas. Podía notar como sus sentidos se iban agudizando en torno a Kagome, como sus oídos eran capaces de percibir el más leve suspiro emitido por ella, como su tacto iba notando la calidez y la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos bajo la tela del Kimono, como su olfato comenzaba a percibir el aroma asfixiante de su sensualidad, el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela que los separaba, la forma levemente abultada de sus senos bajo la presión de su pecho sus ojos ansiosos y suplicantes, y el sabor delicioso de sus labios, que se abrían para recibir el contacto extasiado de un beso.

No pudo definir el momento en que el clic de aquella pasión se había activado, quizás fue en el momento en que él la miro, quizás fue antes, cuando su voz delató su propio deseo, quizás siempre había estado latente entre ambos esperando únicamente su momento. La influencia de la mano de InuYasha sobre su muslo le quemaba como una brasa, pero era un calor agradable, que se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo encendiéndolo. Notó el modo en que comenzaba a empujarse contra sus piernas para cobijarse entre ellas y Kagome se sintió incapaz de negar aquella intromisión, la deseaba, quería sentirlo con cada parte de sí, con la piel y con el alma, deseaba que sus sentidos fueran capaces de apreciar todo. Fue percibiendo como la ropa húmeda se le iba pegando al cuerpo, cuando él se iba posicionando sobre ella, las manos de InuYasha que firmes acariciaban la piel de sus piernas y su propio instinto que pedía más, que deseaba que acariciaran más profundo. Sintió su peso, vio sus ojos serenos, pero decididos, sin un ápice de vacilación, eran los ojos de un depredador y ella anhelaba ser la presa. Luego la humedad de los labios de InuYasha invadieron los suyos, el aliento que se metió dentro de ella quemándola. Sentía su peso sobre ella como una garantía de pasión, como si aquello le indicara según la presión ejercida, el deseo que albergaba InuYasha por ella.

¿Acaso, podría él amarla y olvidarse de todo?

Los acompañaba el golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo del largo pasillo en el que se encontraban, las ruedas de alguna bicicleta pasar fuera, que parecía demasiado lejana para requerir su atención, el quejido suave de las telas que se frotaban ante los movimientos inquietos de la pareja que asemejaban, sin serlo aún, los movimientos de la pasión.

Kagome hundía sus dedos en la espalda de InuYasha, a pesar de la camisa que se interponía, sus piernas aferraban las caderas masculinas y la ayudaban a alzar su cuerpo en la búsqueda ansiosa de consuelo. InuYasha la atrapaba y hundía sus labios en el cuello pálido y expuesto de ella, escuchaba escapársele pequeños gemidos que le indicaban la intensidad de la caricia. Se aventuraba a empujarse contra el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba atrapado entre la tarima de madera y él. Anhelaba entrar en ella, hundirse y tenerla… aferrarla a su vida…

La fuerza del sentimiento que se iba condensando en su interior clamaba por escapar de alguna manera, había creído amar… sí, quizás había amado, pero esto era extraño, intenso, agobiante, capaz de quitarle el aliento… lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Lo abrazó aún con más fuerza deseando que la tomara, que le diera descanso a este cumulo de sensaciones que la estaban asfixiando. No fue consciente del gemido que se le escapó, hasta que escuchó la risa suave de InuYasha junto a su oído y el susurro de su voz pidiéndole silencio.

- Lo siento… - se limitó a decir, con la voz quebrada por la pasión.

- Tranquila preciosa mía…

Aquellas palabras fueron como un impacto en el pecho de Kagome, sintió que se ahogaba al notar en aquellas dos simples palabras lo que tanto anhelaba.

"_Nunca te diré que te amo"_

Le había dejado caer sin misericordia, negándole la esperanza, pero ahora se la entregaba toda, con aquellas dos palabras. Ya no le hacía falta un "te amo".

Sintió como la alzaba en el aire, pero no sintió temor alguno, no podía sentirlo estando junto a él. InuYasha había sido para ella, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su salvación. Cerró los ojos y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Una risa, con la voz algo más clara, brotó de sus labios cuando notó que quien dejaba escapar un gemido ahora era él.

Cruzaron la ligera puerta de papel de arroz que los separaba del exterior e InuYasha dejó a Kagome sobre el tatami antes de cerrar tras de él.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo tomándole la mano como si el contacto fuera capaz de evitar que se esfumaran todas las sensaciones y mantenerlas vívidas.

La llevo hacia el armario de los futones, tomo de ahí uno de ellos y solo entonces la liberó, extendió el lecho sobre el tatami y la observó tras de él, inmóvil, alerta, como si no quisiera perder detalle, expectante, con los ojos castaños abiertos y ansiosos. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa que horas antes estuviera decorada para la comida y que ahora se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, encendió una lámpara que había sobre ella y camino con calma hacia Kagome, tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del azabache y mojado cabello de ella y lo acarició dejando que se humedeciera la piel de su mano con la caricia.

- Quiero ver cada detalle de ti – dijo sin dejar de observar las hebras de cabello, habló con suavidad, en un susurro que parecía un pensamiento que se le había escapado.

_**Te he estado mirando desde la distancia**_

_**Esa distancia ve a través de tu disfraz**_

_**Todo lo que quiero de ti son tus heridas**_

_**Quiero curarte**_

_**Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad**_

Kagome sintió como los dedos de InuYasha le acariciaban con levedad la mejilla, sintió deseos de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a las sensaciones, pero había algo en aquel momento que le pedía a gritos que no se perdiera detalle de él, ni un gesto, ni una mirada. Sus ojos aún no se volvían a reencontrar, ella se estremecía con el solo contacto de sus dedos, sentía sobre la piel viva al contacto con el aire que la circundaba, las piernas parecían de algodón, la respiración en su pecho se agitaba cada vez más y más. Entreabrió los labios, cuando los dedos de InuYasha rozaron su mentón y entonces los ojos de él la miraron, en sus pupilas brillaba un leve destello dorado que parecía hipnotizarla, como si a través de aquella apretura a su alma pudiera leer cada minuto de su vida.

La miró a los ojos en el momento en que ella entreabrió su boca por la caricia de sus dedos. La miró y sintió como los ojos castaños de Kagome penetraban en su interior, buscando en cada recuerdo, no podía definir aquello como una intromisión, él deseaba que ella fuera capaz de abrazar todas sus tristezas y limpiar su alma de ellas. La deseaba… deseaba su cuerpo, la piel suave que podía acariciar, la humedad de su carne, el éxtasis y la pasión que podía brindarle, pero dentro de él un sentimiento superior al deseo, palpitaba con más fuerza. Deseaba amarla y cobijar entre sus brazos toda la soledad de aquella frágil muchacha, que se había convertido en pocos días en toda su razón.

Dejó que su dedo pulgar se humedeciera con la saliva de la entrada de la boca de Kagome, luego con aquella humedad recorrió el labio inferior y deseo besarlo, meterlo entre los suyos y saborearlo. Sabía que si esta noche la amaba, lo haría para siempre.

¿Y la perla?... ¿correrían peligro si no la encontraban?.

_**Dame todos tus problemas**_

_**Yo soportare tu sufrimiento**_

_**Coloca sobre mí tus culpas**_

_**Yo beberé tu veneno mortal**_

Su mirada de pronto se endureció y Kagome fue consciente de ello, parecía estar deliberando algo que ella no comprendía del todo. La caricia sutil que hasta hacía un segundo la estaba enloqueciendo se había detenido. No comprendía su preocupación, la forma en que InuYasha se había quedado detenido en un momento del tiempo, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, pegándoselas al pecho, sin romper el contacto tan cercano que habían logrado hasta entonces.

_**¿Por qué debería importarme si te hacen daño?**_

_**De alguna manera me importa más**_

_**Que si me estuviera hiriendo a mí misma**_

_**Salvarte (salvarte)**_

_**Yo te salvare**_

- Tranquilo, nada malo va a suceder – dijo ella sin más, suplicando con su mirada que le creyera. Anhelaba ser suya, que las caricias los embargaran, pero sobre todo anhelaba que él fuera feliz y libre al fin de aquella extraña historia que lo había condenado.

InuYasha la miró, sus palabras, sin saber el por qué, calmaron sus inquietudes, como si se tratara de un augurio, como si ella con solo invocarlo fuera capaz de borrar todo su pasado, el motivo por el cual estaba aún aquí. Le sonrió con suavidad, ella se merecía eso, suavidad y caricias para su alma, un alma forjada en el dolor, no conocía los detalles, pero sabía bien que era así. Libero una de las manos que se mantenía entre las de Kagome, y la hundió en el azabache y húmedo cabello. No había más dudas. La perla había estado oculta por siglos, si es que aún permanecía en este mundo. Kagome era una realidad y estaba ahí, junto a él.

_**Dame todos tus problemas**_

_**Yo soportare tu sufrimiento**_

_**Coloca sobre mí tus culpas**_

_**Yo beberé tu veneno mortal**_

La caricia de los labios de InuYasha llegó hasta ella con urgencia, saboreando su boca como si se tratara de una jugosa fruta que calmaría la sed. La mano que aún permanecía entre las de ella se liberó y la rodeo llevándola hacia el cuerpo de él. Pudo sentir la calidez de su piel a pesar de las ropas húmedas que los separaban. Tomo el rostro de InuYasha entre sus manos, acariciándolo mientras permitía que el beso que él había comenzado fuera profundizando más en su boca, la mano que la estrechaba, bajó por su espalda, empujando sus caderas hacía las de él que la oprimían con fuerza. El sonido de las respiraciones conformaba una extraña melodía desacompasada y apremiante.

Las ropas que parecían atenazar sus cuerpos, se fueron desprendiendo poco a poco, liberando la piel. Los gemidos suaves, sin aspavientos iban intercambiándose de una boca a la otra. Las figuras acariciadas por la luz tenue de la lámpara se dejaban caer sobre el futón.

_**No le temas a la llama de la vela de mi amor**_

_**Déjala ser el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad**_

_**Dame todo lo que te asusta**_

_**Yo tendré tus pesadillas**_

_**Si duermes profundamente**_

InuYasha sentía el calor intenso de los muslos de Kagome a su alrededor y el deseo fiero de poseerla. Todo su cuerpo estaba preparado ya, los rosados pezones de ella se alzaban invitándolo a beber de ellos, sus labios entreabiertos y liberando gemidos frustrados por el deseo quemante, le pedían ser besados. Las caderas de ella que buscaban con fervor el contacto íntimo. Era tan hermosa, tan tibia y tan blanda entre sus brazos. Entró en ella y el calor de aquel contacto le pareció perfecto, como si cada una de las piezas que habían compuesto su vida encajara perfectamente para llegar a este momento en el que ella le pertenecía. Comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo con lentitud. Saliendo, saboreando cada gemido, cada expresión de su rostro enrojecido por la pasión. Sentía como los dedos de ella se hundían en su piel buscando aferrarse a las sensaciones que ahora experimentaba, notaba como sus ojos castaños lo miraban fugazmente plenos de deseo. Volvía a empujarse en su interior y ella lo asía con fuerza con todos sus sentidos en aquel solo contacto. La sentía expectante, su cuerpo por completo despierto a las sensaciones. Saliendo, escuchó como sus propios gemidos se liberaban ante el placer. Entrando, ella buscaba sus labios con premura, casi con angustia.

Fuera, quería que él se quedara para siempre en su interior. Dentro, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones cada vez que InuYasha invadía plenamente su intimidad. Fuera, su mente decía, aferrarlo. Dentro, no te vayas.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más frenéticos, los gemidos bajos e inquietos llenaban la habitación, las piernas de Kagome rodeando el cuerpo de InuYasha. Pequeñas gotas brillantes de sudor, perlando la espala de él, los músculos marcándose en cada movimiento. La luz de la lámpara ayudando a que desde el exterior se vislumbrara una sombra que componía un solo cuerpo, una unidad, un todo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, veía el rostro de Kagome perdido en el placer, sabía que ella estaba experimentando sensaciones muy intensas. Cada vez con más premura, notaba como su propio placer se acrecentaba, como se condensaba en la unión de sus cuerpos. Se agitaba y respiraba con fuerza.

Lo anhelaba, quería que aquella tortura deliciosa llegara a su punto más alto. Quería sentirlo fundirse en su interior como hierro caliente. Podía notar como el cuerpo de InuYasha se tensaba cada vez más, como sus movimientos eran más y más inquietos, precisos, exactos, imperiosos. Su propio cuerpo se sentía desfallecer, el límite estaba ahí, lo sentía desparramarse por su cuerpo como una luz, inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, fortaleciéndola en medio del desfallecimiento, como un capullo que se cierra en invierno para luego florecer.

La escuchaba gemir de una forma deliciosa, extasiada, era suya, estaba inundando sus sentidos y prohibiéndole prestar atención a nada más que a ella y a las sensaciones que le despertaba. El calor que se formaba en su interior le quemaba por completo, iba recorriéndolo, revitalizándolo, arrebatándolo como un fuego que iba bajando de sus entrañas para inundarla a ella. Hasta que lo atrapó un estallido de liberación, sentía como Kagome iba apretándolo y succionándolo en su interior. Arrastrándolo a ese torbellino en el que ella ya se encontraba.

_**No le temas a la llama de la vela de mi amor**_

_**Déjala ser el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad**_

Se quedaron ahí, por algunos minutos jadeando y sumergidos en el sopor del amor, las piernas entrelazadas, medio cuerpo de InuYasha aún sobre Kagome. Una manta que habían rescatado a penas de algún lugar los cubría del frío que comenzaba a bajar la fiebre de la piel. El la abrazaba con pertenencia, acurrucándola contra su pecho, dejando que su mentón descansara sobre la cabeza de ella. El cabello casi se les había secado y tenían los ojos cerrados, pero no dormían. Kagome escuchó la voz relajada de InuYasha.

- Me gusta trabajar en la pesca.

Kagome se mordió el labio, creía que podía interpretar aquel comentario, pero no deseaba que su anhelo saliera a flote como una tempestad.

- Me gusta cuidar de este lugar – respondió ella.

InuYasha la abrazó con más fuerza y Kagome respondió a ese abrazo. Había entre ambos una ilusión, quizás sus vidas podían seguir así… un poco más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle y de un farol en medio del jardín eran lo que iluminaba el lugar. Una pareja yacía abrazada sobre su futón y una tercera figura vestida de negro, hurgaba silenciosa en el armario.

- Esto es – susurró la figura.

InuYasha abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y notó que la habitación estaba algo más iluminada que cuando él había apagado la luz de la lámpara, por un momento pensó que estaba amaneciendo y que había dormido más de la cuenta. Kagome continuaba abrazada a él y la liberó con cautela para no despertarla, alzó la mirada y notó que la puerta estaba abierta, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho ante el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, luego un leve movimiento tras de ellos lo alertó, se puso de pie y se agazapó agudizando su vista, el brillo dorado de sus ojos destacó en medio de la penumbra y una figura oscura saltó hacía la salida por sobre Kagome, que entonces se despertó sobresaltada. InuYasha dio un saltó hacía la puerta al ver al intruso escapar, pero no lo alcanzó, en pocos segundos el jardín del templo estaba desierto. Se quedó de pie por un instante, furioso por haber bajado la guardia, con las manos cerradas en puños cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo desnudo. Kagome pudo vislumbrar a InuYasha en la puerta sintiéndose alarmada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sosteniendo la manta contra su pecho para cubrirse, el cabello desordenado tras su espalda. Los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

InuYasha se giró hacia ella, la luz del exterior le permitía ver la silueta de su figura y el dorado de sus ojos.

- Creo que no somos los únicos que estamos en búsqueda de la perla – concluyó con voz gutural.

Continuará…

**La canción "Give into me" de Evanescence. Me pareció una bonita letra y la melodía me inspiró por su sutileza para el lemon, que espero les haya gustado. **

**Creo que por mucho que nuestros personajes quieran, no podrán evadir la realidad, por que está toca a la puerta…. Cualquiera quisiera ver a InuYasha abrir la puerta con el aspecto que tenía aquí… en fin… sueños aparte, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, me gusta el modo en que la escritura fluye, es extraño, notas que te lleva como si no costara nada, luego hay algún bache, o algo que no encuentras palabras para explicar, yo como loca – menos mal en mi casa ya me conocen - empiezo a gesticular con las manos intentando darle forma a lo que quiero escribir, hasta que sale… jeje jeje**

**Besos a todas y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo… y recuerden, su review es mi sueldo… ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	20. El Templo de Shihonryuji

Capítulo XX

**El Templo de Shihonryu-ji**

La mañana había llegado para ellos, mucho antes que amaneciera. Kagome sentía los ojos pesados por el sueño, pero el peso de la preocupación era mucho mayor. Habían encendido la luz en cuanto el intruso se había escapado y lograron ver que el armario en el que permanecían las escasas pertenencias con las que habían viajado estaba organizadamente revuelto, lo que hablaba claramente de alguien que sabía lo que buscaba. El bolso de tela raído que ella llevaba a todas partes estaba como mudo testigo de un robo, tirado en el suelo y abierto, aún con sus pocos artículos de aseo en el interior por lo que Kagome había logrado comprobar. No podía dejar de observarlo. Sabía lo que se había llevado el ladrón, el diario de Kikyo y la tablilla de madera escrita en latín, que encontrara en el pecho de InuYasha cuando aún estaba bajo el sello. Su mente todavía no lograba gestar una respuesta que la llevara a comprender qué sucedía.

InuYasha se había marchado hacía cerca de dos horas, cuando Shippo tocó a la puerta del templo. Había permanecido en silencio mientras se vestía, y ella cubierta con la misma bata que aún llevaba lo observaba con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho cerrado por la desolación. Las horas que habían compartido antes, el calor de sus cuerpos abrazados y amándose le llenaba los poros y sin embargo ahora una pared de silencio se había instalado entre ellos. Habría querido abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía, sabía muy bien el rostro endurecido de InuYasha le hablaba de todos los reproches internos que él estaba haciéndose.

Antes de irse la había mirado y ella se había mordido el labio, quería que la besara, que la consolara por la incertidumbre que ahora se dejaba caer sobre ambos, quería que le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero solo le había dicho que estuviera preparada para cuando él volviera, que iban a salir a buscar respuestas. Pero ahí estaba ella, intentando organizar en su mente la extraña historia que mezclaba a un ser sellado en un sepulcro, a un diario escrito hacía casi cinco siglos, una tablilla de madera grabada en latín y a una chica inadecuada que tocaba el violín y que parecía descender de una familia de brujos.

Suspiró y solo entonces pareció decidir que era momento de moverse. Extendió sus dedos hasta tocar la maleta de su violín. Hacía mucho que no lo tocaba y se reconfortaba con sus notas. Recordó en su mente las notas de una melodía que ahora se ajustaba muy bien a su estado de ánimo, pero no se sintió capaz de interpretarlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde y después que InuYasha obligara a Kagome a llenar su estómago con algunas piezas de verdura hervida y pescado. Se encontraban dentro de un vagón del metro que los llevaría fuera de Yokohama. Necesitaban llegar al templo de _Shihonryu-ji. _InuYasha recordaba medianamente la ubicación, aunque en los mapas que había en las estaciones del metro no había logrado encontrar el nombre del templo que buscaba.

Kagome iba sentada y él de pie junto a ella. De tanto en tanto se atrevía a mirarlo, pero todo lo que encontraba en él era una mascara dura de indiferencia hacía todo o que lo rodeaba, pero Kagome sabía muy bien lo que se ocultaba bajo esa apariencia. Preocupación.

Ambos habían barajado la única idea posible luego del robo que sufrieron. Alguien más sabía de la existencia de la perla, de lo contario no se habrían llevado el diario de Kikyo. Ahora bien, la tablilla les hablaba de algo más. ¿Sabrían también de la existencia de InuYasha?

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron en una de las estaciones de la prefectura de Tochigi. InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome con seguridad y la miró a los ojos cuando esta se puso de pie. Ella habría jurado que iba a decirle algo, pero InuYasha solo se detuvo en sus ojos el segundo justo, antes de poder salir empujados por las personas que también bajaban en la misma estación.

Kagome no estuvo demasiado segura de cómo salieron de aquella estación, solo tenía certeza del agarre de InuYasha en su mano. Una parte de las personas se trasladaban en coches, autobuses y una cantidad impresionante de bicicletas, otros caminaban como ellos. InuYasha observaba todo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, como intentando comprender en que sitio exactamente se encontraba. Kagome recordó el templo del monje Myoga en el que se encontraban antes y la tranquilidad que se respiraba dentro de aquel lugar, compadeciendo a InuYasha por tener que enfrentar una realidad tan diferente a la que conocía y admirándolo también, justamente por eso.

- Por aquí – le escuchó decir decidido, luego de haber dirigido su mirada hacía los cuatro puntos cardinales.

- ¿Hacía donde vamos? – preguntó ella, esperando ser escuchada en medio de los sonidos del lugar.

- Espero encontrar un templo…- respondió, quedándose en silencio un momento, luego se detuvo y la observó. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con insistencia, llenos de interrogantes, comprendía que era tan poco lo que le había dicho, tan poco lo que el mismo sabía. Continúo – en el tiempo que viví aquí, existía un templo llamado Shihonryu-ji.

- Bien – asintió Kagome, notando como una oleada de calor le inundaba el cuerpo. Volvía a sentir a InuYasha cerca de ella, como en la noche anterior. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y él le sonrió levemente, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

La mano de InuYasha se enlazó a la suya con más fuerza y continuó caminando, esta vez intentando mantener un paso algo más lento, como si dieran un paseo. La conversación solo fluyo, mientras las calles se iban haciendo, a pesar del sin fin de cambios, cada vez más conocidas para él.

- Hace aproximadamente cinco siglos, este país estaba enfrentando una gran guerra civil, las muertes se sucedían de forma constante y los bandos apelaban a todos sus medios para vencer… - InuYasha hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Kagome seguía con atención su conversación. - … yo fui uno de esos medios…

El silencio que los envolvió en ese instante no lograba ser avasallado por el ruido que los rodeaba. La declaración de InuYasha, parecía una sentencia, como si él estuviera confesando lo inconfesable, estaba reconociendo ante ella que había sido un arma para la guerra y Kagome sabía bien que no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Ella le oprimió la mano con más fuerza e InuYasha le respondió mientras la miraba ahí, a su lado, por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte junto a Kagome, como si la desdicha que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo sellado bajo tierra fiera más ligera, como si todo ese tiempo había existido solo para traerlo junto a ella. Quiso besarla por transmitirle todo aquello, pero se encontraron a las puertas de un jardín ubicado más o menos en el lugar que él buscaba.

- Podría ser aquí – dijo él avanzando.

Se encontraron de pronto en medio de una serie de templos, en los que las personas se acercaban en oración y con fines turísticos también. Se percibía un aire de solemnidad, pero así mismo la modernidad estaba presente en las personas que lo visitaban, un alto contraste que no había visto Kagome en el jardín que habían visitado anteriormente.

Avanzaron en busca del templo que InuYasha recordaba. Las montañas alrededor le recordaban el lugar, algunas de las pagodas más pequeñas seguían pareciéndose a las que él recordaba, sin embargo los templos más grandes parecían estar hechos nuevamente, en estilos diferentes, y con un sin fin de símbolos que contaban una historia que él no conocía.

Llegaron hasta un gran puente que cruzaba un río. Estaba construido completamente en madera pintada de color rojo. InuYasha comenzó a avanzar lentamente por él, más como si estuvieran dando un grato paseo, como si hubiese olvidado del todo, el destino que había vivido, la perla y sobretodo, al intruso que se había llevado junto con el diario de Kikyo y la tablilla, la tranquilidad que él y Kagome estaban disfrutando. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando en una cuerda floja, a cada paso parecía tambalearse sin saber qué iba a suceder luego. Pero ahora, mientras la observaba acariciar el barandal de aquel puente, quería disfrutarla.

- Cuenta la leyenda… - dijo InuYasha de pronto, deteniéndose en medio del puente y observando el agua cristalina del río correr bajo ellos. Kagome se detuvo a su lado y sus brazos se tocaron. No se atrevía a seguir con un contacto mayor, pero no quiso deshacer aquel pequeño toque que la invadía por completo. – … que un sacerdote budista llamado Shodo Shonin, llegó a este lugar, Nikko, tras cruzar el río Daiya sobre el lomo de dos serpientes, enviadas por el Dios Jinjaou que luego se transformaron en este puente.

- ¿¡Esté!? – exclamó Kagome soltando de inmediato el barandal rojo.

La risa de InuYasha se escuchó clara y fluida. Kagome quiso enfadarse, lo miró seriamente deseando traspasarlo con la fuerza de su mirada, pero al ver la expresión alegre de él se unió a su alegría. El la observó reír y pensó que su vida podía pender de un hilo, podía no saber que sería del futuro de ambos más allá de un par de horas, pero en este momento la tenía junto a él, en este momento era suya.

Sintió los dedos de InuYasha acariciando su mejilla, la risa que antes fuera abierta, se había convertido en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos castaños tenían un leve color miel en el centro y no dejaban de mirar sus labios. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, lo sabía perfectamente por que los latidos de su propio corazón se lo estaban anunciando, sentía como se aceleraba su sangre ante el conocimiento de aquello.

Se inclinó hacía ella y dejó que sus labios suaves se le entregaran, los saboreo y los acaricio con suaves toques. Había algo esencial en tenerla, lo hacía sentirse completo, invadido de pasión y de un deseo aún más primitivo, de pertenencia. La deseaba junto a él… siempre.

Kagome sentía las manos de InuYasha acariciarle las mejillas, su cuerpo grande pegarse al suyo y ella devolvió la caricia acercándose más a él. Sus labios hambrientos la iban soltando poco a poco, resistiéndose a romper el contacto del todo. El último roce termino acompañado de un suspiro suave y entonces él apoyo su frente en la de ella sin abrir los ojos aún.

- No sé lo que sucederá ahora… - confesó InuYasha en un susurro haciendo una pausa que a Kagome se le hizo lenta y casi dolorosa - … pero sé… que si de alguna manera se me permite permanecer junto a ti… eso haré…

Kagome sintió como los ojos, aún sin abrir, se le llenaban de lagrimas y estas comenzaban a caer por sus pestañas. El corazón se le rebosó de una dicha que no conocía, que le había sido entregada solo a través del amor que sentía por InuYasha. Un sentimiento que no podía definir, solo sentir.

Sintió como el cuerpo pequeño de Kagome se pegaba al suyo en un abrazo que parecía querer fundir la piel de ambos en una sola. La abrazó también esperando poder quedarse así un momento más, había en aquel abrazo un compromiso silencioso.

Luego de unos instantes InuYasha le dio a Kagome un beso en la frente y le tomó la mano.

- Continuemos – dijo él. Sabía que no habría más paradas, que debía encontrar respuestas.

- Sí.

Ella apretó el agarre de la mano y avanzó junto a él cuidándose de no apoyarse en el barandal del puente.

Avanzaron un poco más por aquél lugar, encontrándose con arcos sintoístas y estatuas que parecían resguardar el lugar. InuYasha no reconocía muchas de las pagodas y templos que se alzaban en el lugar. Kagome tiró de él para acercarse a un panel que indicaba el nombre y el lugar de las edificaciones.

- El templo que buscas no figura aquí. – declaró Kagome luego de observar el plano del lugar.

- Ya veo… - respondió InuYasha, observando una pagoda que se alzaba a pocos metros de ellos. – pero esa pagoda la reconozco.

Kagome se quedó mirando el lugar, para ella eran tan iguales una construcción de otra.

- ¿Estás seguro?... – preguntó ella – parecen todas tan iguales…

- Estoy seguro… - respondió apretando un poco más la mano de ella. – ahora seguiremos de acuerdo a las indicaciones que yo reconozco.

Avanzaron por en medio de los árboles, pagodas templos y puertas que componían aquel lugar santo. De pronto InuYasha se detuvo frente a uno de los tantos templos y observó el lugar con una mezcla de furia y determinación.

- Es aquí.

Kagome lo observó y notó como sus ojos relampagueaban, algunas de las hebras de su cabello oscuro comenzaban a elevarse, ella sintió la energía emanar de él y una fuerte aura azul expandirse a su alrededor, tanto que fue capaz de percibirla al roce con su piel.

- InuYasha – dijo ella sin más, intentando llamar su atención y calmar el estado de ánimo que se hacía cada vez más evidente en él.

- Estoy bien – respondió sin mirarla, pero Kagome fue capaz de notar cómo iba poco a poco calmándose. – vamos.

Caminaron con tranquilidad hacía el templo, avanzando por los jardines que lo rodeaban, haciendo caso omiso a las señalizaciones de no pasar que había al inicio del largo pasillo que servía de distribuidor para las habitaciones. Kagome tragó con dificultad, la tarde ya comenzaba a caer y con ella una niebla densa y húmeda que le dificultaba poco a poco la respiración. Empezó a respirar por la boca tragando grandes bocanadas de aire que no eran suficiente para ayudarla, InuYasha notó su sofoco. Se detuvieron fuera de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó ansioso, notando como ella desfallecía y la niebla los cubría humedeciendo el cabello y la piel de ambos.

- No lo sé… - le dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban. InuYasha intentó sostenerla, pero de todos modos cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad – InuYasha…

La observó cuando alzó la mirada y sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas que Kagome no parecía haber derramado, no sabía lo que sucedía, el rostro se le veía demacrado y ojeroso, entonces ella alzó las manos y se miró las muñecas enrojecidas como si tuviera las marcas de unas sogas en ellas. La respiración continuaba siendo difícil, pero aún así se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para descorrer la puerta de la habitación que estaba junto a ellos.

- ¿Pero qué tienes?... – le preguntó inquieto.

Ella no contestó enseguida, se arrastró hasta entrar en la habitación, el cuero le dolía como si hubiera recibido muchos y duros golpes, sentía los ojos quemarle por las lagrimas que no recordaba haber derramado, pero que entonces brotaron de sus ojos enrojecidos, la garganta la tenía áspera, como si hubiera gritado muchísimo, e incluso llegó notó al hablar que su voz estaba gastada.

- Aquí es… - dijo Kagome, como si estuviera reconociendo el lugar e intentando ponerse de pie.

InuYasha se quedó observándola por un momento y se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Intentó calmar el tono de su voz, comprendiendo que Kagome estaba respondiendo a una situación tan extraña como la que habían vivido en las cuevas.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?... – le preguntó con más cautela.

Ella se mantuvo un instante en silencio y avanzó ayudada por el agarre de InuYasha hasta casi el fondo de la habitación que se encontraba vacía, sin objetos ni muebles. Solo el tatami que cubría sus suelos y el frío de la niebla que se había dejado caer y que junto con el atardecer solo permitían que una tenue luz iluminara el lugar.

Kagome se irguió como si respirara una larga bocana de aire, aún dándole la espalda a él y de pronto se giró y lo miró a los ojos con profundo sentimiento. InuYasha la observó y retuvo el aliento al ver su ropa cambiar ante él, el vestido oscuro que llevaba Kagome, se convirtió en un traje tradicional de hace quinientos años. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado, paso a ser igualmente oscuro, pero muy liso y su voz dejó de ser la suave que amaba y reconocía junto a él ahora, para convertirse en una que había amado hacía mucho tiempo

- Aquí es donde morí …

_**Cuando yo muera quiero tus manos en mis ojos:  
quiero la luz y el trigo de tus manos amadas  
pasar una vez más sobre mí su frescura:  
sentir la suavidad que cambió mi destino.**_

_**Quiero que vivas mientras yo, dormido, te espero,  
quiero que tus oídos sigan oyendo el viento,  
que huelas el aroma del mar que amamos juntos  
y que sigas pisando la arena que pisamos.**_

_**Quiero que lo que amo siga vivo  
y a ti te amé y canté sobre todas las cosas,  
por eso sigue tú floreciendo, florida,**_

_**para que alcances todo lo que mi amor te ordena,  
para que se pasee mi sombra por tu pelo,  
para que así conozcan la razón de mi canto.**_

Continuará…

**El capítulo no quedó muy largo, pero me pareció muy bien dejarlo ahí. Ahora comenzarán a desvelarse todos los secretos, los porqués, cuándos y cómos de esta historia, así que espero que me sigan acompañando.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me alientan muchísimo. Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero me vi sumergida en el abismo de una gripe que me anduvo trayendo con el cuerpo a rastras.**

**Soneto LXXXIX Pablo Neruda.**

**Besitos a todas y muchas gracias por leer.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Con el alma herida

Capítulo XXI

**Con el alma herida**

_**Te he estado mirando desde la distancia**_

_**Esa distancia ve a través de tu disfraz**_

_**Todo lo que quiero de ti son tus heridas**_

_**Quiero curarte**_

_**Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad**_

No estaba demasiado segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al ir avanzando por el pasillo de aquel templo comenzó a ahogarse, a sentir como el aire no llegaba a llenar sus pulmones, los ojos le quemaban como si hubiese llorado muchísimo, hasta quedar secos. Sintió los labios agrietados y las muñecas ardiendo por la fricción. El cuerpo le dolía, sentía la piel abrasada en diferentes lugares, como si hubiese recibido un sin fin de golpes. La cabeza le daba vueltas, comenzó a respirar agitada y a arrastrarse a pesar del dolor hasta dentro de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de la muerte de ella. La podía sentir, estaba ahí, y ahora el dolor también llegaba a su alma. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el lugar exacto.

Kagome notó como la energía que emanaba de aquella habitación se concentraba en ella, rodeándola como un cerco, percibió el cosquilleo que se fue introduciendo en su piel poco a poco y en su propio espíritu, lentamente. No había violencia en aquella intromisión, había suavidad, delicadeza, humildad, una caricia imperceptible que hacía que ella experimentara todo aquello como una petición silenciosa a su propio espíritu, un alma dolorida y sufriente que solicitaba su ayuda. Y se la concedió.

_**Dame todos tus problemas**_

_**Yo soportaré tu sufrimiento**_

_**Colocaré sobre mí tus culpas**_

_**Yo beberé tu veneno mortal**_

Entonces su percepción cambió, supo que no era ella misma, pero que lo seguía siendo, que ahora compartía sus sensaciones y emociones con alguien más, con Kikyo.

Cuando se giro para observar los ojos incrédulos de InuYasha, su interior se estremeció, era consciente, más que del aire que respiraba del amor que sentía por él, era el amor de ella, el amor de Kikyo, pero a la vez tan similar a su propio amor. No pudo evitar que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta, podía experimentar el dolor de los golpes que la mujer que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo había experimentado por días antes de morir. La angustia en su interior al haber enviado a InuYasha lejos de la locura de aquella guerra, tan lejos de ella… y a salvo.

Extendió la mano como una súplica, podía sentir las ataduras de las sogas que ahora invisibles presionaban sus muñecas rasgando la carne, pero aún así, el deseo de Kikyo de llegar hasta él era más fuerte incluso que el padecimiento. Kagome no pudo menos que sobrecogerse ante el sentimiento de aquella mujer que parecía haber esperado siglos para volver a verlo. Avanzó los escasos pasos que la distanciaban de InuYasha que se mantenía inmóvil y sin dejar de mirarla con un gesto confuso entre el terror y sorpresa.

- ¿Kikyo?… - susurro apenas, cuando fue consciente de la aparición de aquella bruja, se sentía confuso. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Podía percibir su presencia, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ante él estaba Kikyo. La vio extender su mano con lentitud, odió por tantos siglos aquellas manos que lo habían sellado y traicionado, que le habían brindado caricias dolorosamente dulces y que luego habían desaparecido para sumergirlo en la angustia de ser enterrado vivo, sintiendo el peso de una traición supuesta.

_**¿por qué debería importarte si te hacen daño?**_

_**De alguna manera me importa más**_

_**Que si estuvieran hiriéndome a mí misma**_

_**Salvarte… salvarte**_

_**Yo te salvaré**_

Los dedos delicados, pálidos y trémulos de ella se acercaron hasta tocarle el rostro en una caricia débil, tímida, casi como si se tratara del roce del viento, estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. ¿La amaba aún?. La presión en su pecho se hizo casi insostenible, claro que la amaba, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

- He rogado tanto… - la voz de Kikyo salió desde los labios de Kagome y esta no podía dejar de llorar ante la sensación de intensa emoción que experimentaba el espíritu que ahora utilizaba su cuerpo. Sentía como la voz se le entrecortaba por el cansancio y la angustia de ella.

La mano de InuYasha se alzo hasta alcanzar la mano de ella. La tomó con determinación primero, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos castaños enrojecidos por las lágrimas que le rogaban comprensión.

- ¿Por qué?... – fue la pregunta que él dejo escapar como un profundo quejido interno que conservaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

_**Dame todos tus problemas**_

_**Yo soportaré tu sufrimiento**_

_**Colocaré sobre mí tus culpas**_

_**Yo beberé tu veneno mortal**_

Kagome fue consciente de cada sentimiento de Kikyo, desde el día en que InuYasha había llegado a su vida como un poderoso demonio a quién ella debía de atender y preparar para cada batalla. El señorío que lo rodeaba y el temor que le inspiraba al principio, la misma presencia implacable que percibía Kagome en él, cuando recién lo conoció. El modo en que su determinación y valentía fueron ganando el respeto de aquella aprendiz de bruja y la forma en que su corazón fue cediendo a un sentimiento más fuerte aún que el deseo ancestral de sobrevivencia.

Pudo vislumbrar en medio de sus recuerdos la decisión de sellarlo para alejarlo de aquellas tierras sumergidas en la masacre. Pudo sentir en carne viva la angustia al ser descubierta, el pesar de saber que no volvería a estar cerca de aquel ser que para todos era un demonio, una fuente de poder de la que podían disponer, pero que para ella era toda su vida.

- Perdóname… - susurro ella entonces

Podía escuchar la voz inmisericorde de su maestro y verdugo, el hombre que había mermado sus fuerzas con la única finalidad de encontrar el arma, como él solía llamar a InuYasha. Entonces Kagome sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban, podía notar el cansancio, el dolor y el agotamiento, como su corazón iba poco a poco ralentizando sus latidos. Los recuerdos del amor que habían llevado a Kikyo a enviar a InuYasha tan lejos, se confundían con el dolor de los azotes que ahora le quemaban en la espalda, con las sogas que ataban y llagaban sin misericordia sus muñecas, la sed que había padecido y el hambre que había roído su estómago y mermado sus fuerzas hasta dejarla agónica.

Entonces lloró, lloró como lo hacía Kikyo ya sin lágrimas en sus últimos momentos y lloró por la fortaleza con que aquella mujer había protegido a InuYasha. ¿Acaso podría ella amarle así?...

Se desplomó, sostenida de la mano de InuYasha, que la contuvo en el aire y la recostó luego en el tatami de aquella habitación. El olor a humedad le llenaba nuevamente los pulmones y le quitaba el poco aire que podía respirar. El corazón le latía cada vez con menos fuerza y no quería cerrar los ojos, por que no quería dejar de mirarlo. Quería partir esta vez con el recuerdo de la belleza de su rostro impoluto, con la caricia de su mano en la propia y expirar con la tranquilidad de saberlo a salvo.

- No quería dejarte… - le dijo con suavidad, intentando utilizar de la mejor manera el escaso aliento de vida que le quedaba.

- Shhh… - le susurró InuYasha acercando la mano que aún sostenía en la suya hasta sus labios y depositando en ella un beso delicado.

Aquel beso se posó con ternura, sin apasionamientos ni excesos. Parecía tan frágil, el cabello oscuro y en antaño brillante como un lago a la luz de la luna llena, ondeando con suavidad, acariciando con su hermosura. Ahora carecía de aquel reflejo que lo hipnotizaba. Podía mimarlo por horas, las mismas que permanecía junto a ella entre una batalla y otra, ocultos en el lecho de una cabaña que solo ellos conocían.

Sentía como la vida se le escapaba y él no podía hacer nada. Notaba como su respiración se hacía más difícil y la frialdad en sus dedos que ya no tenían fuerza. Era consciente de las marcas que la tortura había dejado en su piel y en su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirarlo, evidenciaban el dolor.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?...- le preguntó InuYasha, sin poder ocultar la carga de ira que había en su voz. - ¿él?...

Kikyo giró un poco la cabeza, que ahora descansaba en las piernas de InuYasha y dejó escapar un nuevo sollozo. Kagome podía ver el rostro del torturador, sus ojos enrojecidos por la sed de venganza y poder, un deseo que cargaba el aire y del que Kikyo era cada vez más consciente.

"_No, no podía decírselo"_

No podía dejar en evidencia a InuYasha, no podía entregárselo a un ser tan despreciable, no podía condenar a su amado InuYasha a cargar con la destrucción de tantos y tantos inocentes… ella no podía condenarlo a él a despreciarse a sí mismo por la eternidad.

- Sí…- afirmó ella.

Se sentía tan débil, deseaba transmitirle todas sus inquietudes, que él supiera todo, la razón de sus decisiones. Pero no había más fuerza en ella, esta se había mermado gracias a su determinación de silenciar ante aquel ser malvado un secreto que se llevó hasta la tumba.

- Te amo… - le dijo ella, sintiendo como los parpados le pesaban, no podría mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo.

Kagome sintió el latido de su propio corazón retumbar en su pecho cuando Kikyo le había entregado aquellas palabras que conservó por cinco siglos para él. La emoción iba apoderándose de ella y nublando su visión. Los ojos castaños de InuYasha refulgieron en un dorado intenso que Kagome reconoció. Había amor en aquella mirada y ella sabía que ese amor no le pertenecía.

- Yo también te amo… - declaró InuYasha

Y cada palmo de su ser se congeló, no podía sentir celos del destino de aquella mujer que había muerto por el amor de su amado, pero no podía evitar sentir como su propia alma se despedazaba al saber que nunca habría en él tanto amor para ella. Esta vez fue ella, Kagome quien forzó a su cuerpo a alzar su mano y a pesar de lo frió que sentía los dedos acaricio con suavidad los labios de InuYasha que se estremeció levemente ante la caricia.

- Bésame… - le rogó

Y las voces de ambas mujeres repercutieron en su mente como una petición al unísono. Kagome solo cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él se inclinaba sobre la figura de Kikyo. Notó como el corazón de ella, que antes débil y casi sin latido golpeaba su pecho una vez, dos, tres… percibiendo la caricia de los labios tibios de InuYasha. Fue consciente del dolor en los pulmones al cerrarse al aire, de la forma en que su garganta se secó y el corazón se detuvo en un último y fuerte latido que dio paso a un suspiro en el que se le fue la vida. Luego, todo fue silencio.

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta cuando notó que Kikyo deja de existir, un sollozo que se debía a sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía explicar la tristeza que albergaba su alma, pero saber que ella había dejado de existir y que él no había podido tomar su mano era algo que rasgaba su alma de forma implacable, aunque él deseara ocultar ese sentimiento tras el rencor por el abandono y la traición. Ahora Kagome le había entregado la oportunidad de decirle adiós a su amada.

Abrió los ojos y por un instante siguió viendo el rostro de Kikyo recostada en el tatami. Acarició sus cabellos que comenzaban a irradiar en aquel tono azulado que él recordaba tan bello, su piel marchita, se volvía lozana y suave, sus ojos cerrados, dejaban de tener la huella del padecimiento físico y los labios que acababa de besar, a pesar de su palidez, parecían pétalos aterciopelados.

- Kikyo…- suspiró su nombre con resignación.

Acarició el cabello en la parte alta de la cabeza y su tacto era suave y delicado. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la figura de Kikyo, dando paso a una piel tan blanca como la de ella un cabello oscuro y más rizado, unas pestañas tupidas y alargadas adornaban ahora los parpados que iban moviéndose lentamente hasta que los ojos de Kagome se abrieron entristecidos y marcados por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por ellos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. InuYasha no dejaba de mirar a Kagome, no sabía como expresarle lo que había en su alma en este momento. Ella por su parte sabía que después de esto, nada podría volver a ser igual entre ellos, o estaban destinados a unirse o a separarse para siempre.

Kagome se incorporó con suavidad, pero a pesar de ello su estómago no resistió, notó como la bilis iba trepando por su esófago, respiró profundamente por la nariz, deseando ser capaz de contener aquello, luego aspiró una bocanada de aire que la asustó por la fuerza con que llenó sus pulmones, como si estuviera devolviéndole la vida. Notó como InuYasha extendía una mano hasta ella para ayudarla de algún modo, pero Kagome instintivamente rechazó el acercamiento. No se sentí preparada aún. Sin embargo lo miró a los ojos y sin aclaración previa le dijo sin más.

- Sé dónde está la perla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigían ahora hacía el sitio que había mencionado Kagome. Una cabaña en medio de la nada, cerca de un árbol sagrado, el sitio que solo Kikyo y ella conocían. Sus pasos se habían hecho pesados, cada uno de ellos le pesaba más. Llevaban un par de horas caminando sin víveres y sin algo con que cubrirse, pero la determinación de Kagome por hacer aquel trayecto de forma inmediata, a pesar de lo mal que parecía sentirse ella, tenían a InuYasha en alerta. Algo más sabía y no quería compartir con él.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?... – preguntó él, sin detenerse y con ella a escasos centímetros tras de él.

Kagome recordaba que la parte de su espíritu que era consciente de sí misma cuando Kikyo estaba dentro de ella, se agitaba como una bestia dentro de su cuerpo a medida que las emociones y las razones de Kikyo la atacaban como dagas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo una tras otra sin piedad. Supo que InuYasha había sido convocado por un brujo muy poderoso que intentó convertirlo en un arma para una guerra que se estaba llevando por delante demasiadas almas inocentes. Supo también, que aquel mismo hombre había torturado a Kikyo, su aprendiz, hasta la muerte con tal de conocer el paradero de InuYasha y supo, hasta el punto de quedarse casi sin aliento, que quien poseyera la tablilla del sello y la perla, sería capaz de controlar la voluntad de InuYasha y al demonio que llevaba en su interior.

Todo aquello que ahora sabía era algo que guardaría con ella y que no le mencionaría a InuYasha a no ser que fuese indispensable. Ella intentaría protegerlo, aunque él jamás la amara como había hecho con Kikyo, ella si lo amaría a él, tanto o más. Se mordió el labio antes de responder.

- No…

_**No le temas a la llama de la vela de mi amor**_

_**Déjala ser el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad**_

_**Dame todo lo que te asusta, yo tendré tus pesadillas**_

_**Si duermes profundamente**_

Algo en su interior le decía que Kagome no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él, la pequeña y casi imperceptible vacilación en su respuesta. El silencio en el que habían avanzado todo el camino, las evasivas que ella tenía a sus miradas, la forma sutil en que evadía que él la tocara aunque solo fuera para ayudarle a avanzar. Sabía muy bien que ella había sido testigo de todo el amor que él había sentido por Kikyo, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle lo mucho que la amaba a ella ahora mismo?.

Se giró y ella se detuvo de inmediato. Se miraron fijamente, Kagome tragó con dificultad, el corazón le latía con fuerza, sabía que él podía percibirlo, pero a pesar que los separaban escasos centímetro parecía que entre ambos había una sólida e invisible pared que no les permitía tocarse. Quería abrazarlo y consolar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, pero ¿cómo podría abrazarlo ahora?, el modo en que Kikyo lo había amado era algo que ella no podía igualar… había dado su vida por él…

El respiró profundamente, necesitaba tocarla, decirle lo mucho que significaba para él. Quería agradecerle que le permitiera despedirse de Kikyo, quería confesarle lo mucho que la había amado y ser capaz de expresarle lo mucho que la amaba a ella. Se humedeció los labios y bajó la mirada, luego se giró nuevamente y continuó caminando. Kagome reaccionó y lo siguió.

Se quedó en silencio un momento más, para luego formular una pregunta que le venía inquietando desde que comprendiera el modo tan doloroso en que había muerto Kikyo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el brujo que le hizo eso a… - Kagome titubeo a la hora de nombrarla y modificó la pregunta - … que te invocó?...

InuYasha se puso tenso, Kagome lo notó por la forma en que su espalda se había extendido, de seguro había tensado incluso la mandíbula, conocía tan bien sus gestos. La voz le sonó oscura, cargada de ira y un matiz de venganza frustrada.

- Naraku.

Continuará…

**Uff ff… me costó un poco plasmar todos estos sentimientos. A veces cuando escribo me disperso solo en lo que sienten los personajes y necesito recrear un poco más la situación, aunque a veces simplemente desisto, como siempre digo, yo relato emociones, que le voy a hacer.**

**Me dio mucha, mucha penita Kikyo… no me gusta ponerla como la mala de la historia, siento que ella solo tuvo mala suerte y no pudo completar su amor por InuYasha, también creo que cuando alguien pasa por tu vida y deja una huella importante, negarla es casi como negarnos a nosotros mismos, las experiencias que vivimos nos crean como seres humanos, tenemos que valorarlo todo, bueno y menos bueno, solo así podemos mirar hacia adelante, de lo contrario es como estar jugando a la escondida.**

**Bueno, esa es una humilde opinión.**

**Bien… ahora Kagome sabe cosas que no InuYasha no sabe, sabe que él puede llegar a ser un arma, que quién posea la tablilla y la perla, puede manejar la voluntad de InuYasha y no queremos eso ¿verdad?.... tanto poder y mal empleado, pos mejor que no.**

**A ver a qué desenlace nos lleva esto. En mi cabecita ya lo tengo, espero que lo aprueben, pero a pesar de lo que pase recuerden que todo es…**

**Siempre en amor.**

**Besitos llenitos de cariño y de mis agradecimiento para quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La canción es "Give unto me" de Evanescence, ojalá puedan escucharla**


	22. Amor, mi amor

Capítulo XXII

**Amor, mi amor**

Cada paso que daba parecía más pesado que el anterior. Percibía como sus pies se hundían poco a poco en el fango espeso de su pesar y su dolor. Llevaba en su interior la carga abrumadora del amor que había experimentado Kikyo por InuYasha y lo que era aún peor, había visto en los ojos de él, el sentimiento vivo por la mujer que había muerto protegiéndolo.

Extrañaba su violín, ahora que el sol iba ocultándose después de casi un día completo de trayecto ansiaba sentir en sus dedos el tensor de las cuerdas y que su alma desgarrada llorara junto a las notas que deseaba arrancarle al instrumento, para que así, como otras muchas veces, su melancolía se elevara y difuminara acompañada de la música.

Se habían detenido un par de veces en el camino para descansar, a pesar que Kagome no se quejó en ningún momento, InuYasha era consciente que la dureza del recorrido y de la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano. Casi no habían cruzado palabra más que para lo indispensable y en su interior lamentaba aquello. La miró de reojo, así como tantas veces durante el trayecto y seguía notando en Kagome la misma abstracción, cuando no estaba mirando directamente el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano al que él no tenía acceso posible. Enfocó su atención nuevamente en el camino, le parecía tan distante el momento en el que teniéndola entre sus brazos deseó olvidar todo y solo vivir junto a ella. De eso habían pasado solo dos noches, pero InuYasha sentía que aquel pensamiento se alejaba de ellos como si cada hora fuera un siglo, sumergido en el caudal furioso de un río, arrastrado sin ser capaz detenerlo.

Le dolían muchísimo las piernas, a cada movimiento era consciente de la unión de las articulaciones de sus pies, la presión que ejercía su propio peso, a pesar de escaso, sobre las rodillas. La columna iba poco a poco curvándose hacia adelante en un último esfuerzo por seguir. Y sin embargo, Kagome continuaba, su voluntad parecía más fuerte que el agotamiento de su cuerpo, deseaba llegar al lugar que le había descubierto Kikyo y terminar con toda esta situación de una vez. Observó a InuYasha que avanzaba algunos pasos por delante de ella, por primera vez, fijamente, no sabía que sucedería luego de encontrar la perla, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a mirar a InuYasha a los ojos sin gestar en ellos la mirada profunda de amor que éste le había obsequiado a la imagen moribunda de Kikyo. Y entonces él se giró, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los propios y por un instante sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y la bruma comenzó a cubrirlo todo y un suspiro profundo se escapó de su interior.

InuYasha observó a la distancia, la posición de las montañas le indicaba que estarían próximos a su destino, había una carga emocional muy fuerte para él en aquel lugar. De pronto la presencia de Kagome tras de él se hizo muy intensa, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de girarse y observarla y al hacerlo los ojos castaños de la muchacha se clavaron fijos en los suyos en un fugaz momento que se difuminó enseguida cuando la vió desfallecer. Se adelantó hacía ella sosteniéndola antes que cayera. Sabía bien que algo así sucedería.

- Kagome… - su voz sonó suave casi como un arrullo.

Acarició el largo cabello azabache y la mejilla que quedaba al descubierto. Por primera vez, luego del incidente en el templo de Rinno ji podía observarla sin reparo. La sombra tenue que se perfilaba bajo sus ojos le hablaba del cansancio, así como la palidez de su rostro. Se inclinó con delicadeza sobre ella dejando un beso suave.

- Cuidaré de ti, preciosa mía… - dijo antes de elevarla en sus brazos continuando el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban en una pequeña casa de tan solo dos habitaciones, a pesar de los años su estructura se mantenía bastante bien, aunque podían verse algunos agujeros en los paneles de papel que la conformaban. Un pequeño fuego crepitaba en el centro de la habitación principal, en la que se encontraba InuYasha atizando el par de leños que ardían lentamente y Kagome recostada sobre algunas mantas, sumergida en un extraño sueño.

Un gran árbol destacaba entre los demás del bosque. Una marca en su tronco grabada a fuego lo destacaba como un árbol del tiempo, nacido en esas tierras hacía siglos y que probablemente seguiría ahí varios siglos después. Las manos femeninas abrían la tierra entre sus raíces para abrir un boquete que ocultaría a los ojos humanos lo que no debían ver ni encontrar. Entonces Kagome la vio. Una pequeña esfera de un diámetro escaso en la palma de la mano de Kikyo, su color rosa resplandecía claramente, por lo que comprendió que acababa de ser purificada, la depositó dentro de una caja de madera, junto a un puñal en el que destacaba su brillante filo y su hermosa empuñadura. Kagome notó como su corazón casi se paralizaba al comprender que aquella diminuta arma era la única que podía eliminar al "demonio" de esta vida. Todo aquello quedó sepultado ahí, protegido por un hechizo que evitaría fuese encontrado. Debía protegerlo, la decisión estaba tomada.

Camino de vuelta, el paisaje era conocido, los árboles de aquel bosque circundando la pequeña casa, Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que lo vio avanzar en su dirección, era otro tiempo, otra época, Kagome comprendió, con calma, que en su sueño nuevamente estaba sumergida en las sensaciones y vivencias de Kikyo.

InuYasha entró en la habitación sin mediar palabra. La armadura cubierta por la sangre de los que habían muerto en el campo de batalla y por la suya igualmente. Ella tragó con dificultad, sabía la ventaja que él poseía por sobre sus adversarios, sin embargo, era consciente también de cómo cada una de las batallas que salía a enfrentar y cada una de las muertes que su espada y su poderío arrebataban iba mermando en su interior. Lo notaba en la dureza de su mirada, en la tensión que mantenían ahora sus hombros, mientras ella iba retirando poco a poco la armadura rasgada en muchos puntos en los que de haber sido un humano, habría sido herido de muerte. Lo vio entrar desnudo en la bañera de madera llena de agua que ella misma se había encargado de mantener tibia. Fue limpiando lentamente la sangre del torso desnudo de InuYasha, siendo consciente de cada palmo de su piel, de la forma en que su musculatura se tensaba al igual que su mandíbula, el modo en que sus ojos brillaban perdidos en algún recuerdo. Lo escuchaba respirar con fuerza, aún no podía silenciar los gritos de dolor que invadían su mente, los gritos de todos los que habían muerto a su lado y contra él. Alzo la mano con parsimonia llegando hasta la parte alta de la cabeza de InuYasha vaciando el cuenco con agua que ahora enjuagaba lentamente su cabello. Había una especie de caricia silenciosa en cada uno de los movimientos que estaba ejecutando, como si necesitara curar con su ternura las heridas dolorosas que esta guerra estaba causando en él. Antes de volver a llenar el cuenco con agua y derramarlo sobre InuYasha, notó la presión de la mano de él en su muñeca, miró su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, pero los ojos dorados de él permanecían fijos en sus labios. Kagome sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado y como un dolor lacerante se instalaba en su vientre al comprobar que no era a ella a quien InuYasha deseaba de ese modo tan animal.

Escuchó el agua arremolinarse dentro de la bañera cuando él se incorporó, sin soltarla del agarre elevándola a ella también. El agua mojó parte de su vestimenta mientras que escurría con sensualidad por el cuerpo desnudo de InuYasha acariciando la piel enrojecida en la zonas en las que solo horas antes había existido una herida mortal. Notó una sensación de anticipación estrujarle el estómago, liberando un cúmulo de mariposas que no dejaban de aletear inquietas era consciente de un modo enraizado de la belleza y fortaleza de aquel ser, de lo mucho que lo amaban Kikyo y ella y del sufrimiento que padecía por verse obligado a pelear una guerra que no era suya. Los ojos de él se elevaron hasta mirarla fijamente a los suyos que debían estar expectantes por la pasión. Lo siguiente fue el toque apremiante de los labios masculinos, besándola hambrientos. Sabía que era el modo en que él descargaba la frustración, la tensión y la amargura, así como sabía que Kikyo lo apaciguaría con su amor. Juntos eran como la vaina conteniendo el filo de la katana.

Percibió el frío del tatami en la espalda comprobando que la había tumbado mientras la besaba. Sus ojos dorados la observaban directo a los ojos para entonces, mientras las manos de él iban abriendo el hakama que vestía. Kagome notaba como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, había deseo y ternura en el modo en que InuYasha acariciaba ahora un pequeño pezón desnudo.

- Te amo… - le escuchó decir con tanta suavidad, que su voz gutural y masculina sonaba como caricias de terciopelo en sus oídos.

Notó como iban humedeciéndose sus ojos y el modo en que su garganta se cerraba intentando liberar el llanto sin lograrlo. Jamás lograría que él la amara del modo en que había amado a Kikyo, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder amarlo como ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas cayeron, fue escuchando sus propios sollozos y la calidez de la mano de InuYasha en su cabello, abrió los ojos nuevamente comprendiendo entonces que la pesadilla había terminado, aunque el dolor en su alma seguía creciendo, se incorporó sobre el futón en el que se encontraba y lo apartó a él con la mano, pero no logró hacerlo, se encontró sumergida entre sus brazos fuertes. No quería mirarlo, no quería escucharlo, habían demasiados sentimientos peleándose en su interior. Luchó por liberarse.

- Shhh…. Tranquila – intentó calmarla, había dormido inquieta y su sueño había terminado en un sollozo agudo y doloroso.

Kagome sintió como iban acumulándose y creciendo en su interior todos los reclamos, todos los momentos de tristeza, todas las heridas que a causa de su amor por InuYasha se iban formando en su alma. Fue consciente, pero incapaz de contener la impotencia que le producía todo aquello y era su culpa, ella lo sabía desde un principio… _"nunca te diré que te amo_"… y no se lo diría, por que no la amaba a ella, lo había visto en sus ojos, en el modo en que miraba a Kikyo.

- Déjame… - forcejeó para soltarse, necesitaba liberarse de sus brazos y de todo lo que él le provocaba.

- Shhh…. Tranquila... – dijo intentando calmarla – estoy aquí para ti.

- No, no… no, mentirá – respondió casi sin pensarlo, exteriorizando su más grande dolor – nunca estarás para mí…– sentía como todo el egoísmo que podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo, brotaba sin freno y entonces alzó la mirada y fijo sus ojos enturbiados por las lagrimas en los de InuYasha que la observaban intensamente -… nunca me amarás, lo dijiste.

InuYasha sintió sus palabras hundirse en su interior como un puñal afilado, ungido en un veneno mortal que iría poco a poco extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Lo había dicho, reconocía sus propias palabras en el reclamo de Kagome. Sabía, desde el mismo momento en que había dejado escapar aquella frase, que se arrepentiría, maldecía el pesar que conservaba en su alma en ese momento y por el que se había sentido obligado a protegerse… ¿desde cando la amaba?... no lo sabía ciertamente, quizás desde el mismo día en que comenzó a tocar su violín para él.

- Kagome… - susurró alzando las manos hasta su rostro y encerrándolo entre ellas intentó que no dejara de mirarlo.

Ella notó el calor en las mejillas ante el contacto con las manos de InuYasha. El peso de lo que acababa de decirle comenzaba a caer sobre su consciencia, quería devolver las palabras nuevamente a su interior y no convertirlo a él en el responsable de su desdicha, ¿qué derecho tenía ella?, él había sido sincero desde un principio, nunca le prometió un amor que no le podía dar, pero le dolía tanto. Quiso liberarse del agarre y esconderse de la mirada penetrante que ahora parecía poder leer en su alma a través de sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Desvió la mirada.

- No…- imploró ella intentando liberarse.

- Por favor… - rogó él también, con aquel mismo tono gutural y aterciopelado que había usado en su sueño.

Kagome lo observó entonces y pareció contener el aliento, necesitaba tanto escuchar de él lo que su alma anhelaba. Cómo iba a enfrentar la vida sin el amor de InuYasha.

Notó como los ojos castaños de ella se clavaban fijos y suplicantes en los suyos. El calor que siempre había experimentando junto a ella se extendió ahora por todo su cuerpo, como antes lo había hecho el veneno de sus palabras. Qué derecho tenía él de ocultarla algo que brotaba de sus poros como la vida misma. Acarició las pálidas mejillas con los pulgares sintiendo como un dulzor se instalaba en su garganta ahora que necesitaba de forma imperiosa confesarle su amor.

- Te amo… - dijo en un susurro que parecía llevarse todo el aire que albergaba en sus pulmones, como si aquellas dos palabras fueran un aliento de vida que Kagome recibió con los labios abiertos impregnándose de él. - … amo tu fragilidad y tu entereza… - sus manos seguían acariciando las mejillas blanquecinas que comenzaban poco a poco a recuperar color - … el modo en que tus ojos me miran sin ver a la bestia que soy…

- No… no, no… - rogó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, buscando con sus manos acariciar el rostro de InuYasha - … no hay ninguna bestia dentro de ti…

- Sí la hay… y es capaz de matar… - sentenció él acunando su rostro en la pequeña palma que se posaba sobre su mejilla como un consuelo.

- Yo… - titubeo un momento y luego sintiendo una ternura inmensa, continúo - …no te amaría de este modo si no viera la bondad que hay en tu interior.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el sentimiento maravilloso de estar rodeado del amor de Kagome. Negó con la cabeza suavemente y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla, mientras que su mano alcanzaba la de ella y posaba en ésta un beso.

- Preferiría morir, entes de volver a matar…- le dijo con los ojos, ahora dorados, fijos en ella.

Kagome comprendió que aquella mirada le hablaba entre líneas, había en ella una petición que le cortaba la respiración. Se humedeció los labios al comprenderla e intentó calmar a su corazón, se acercó hasta InuYasha y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos lo besó suavemente. El la atrajo hasta su cuerpo con rapidez y la estrecho con delicadeza y firmeza. Kagome suspiro y se dejó besar, sintiendo que aquel beso sellaba un pacto silencioso entre ambos. Sabía que no era fuerte, sabía también que era poco más que una simple humana, pero mientras ella tuviera un último aliento de vida, InuYasha sería libre.

Separó con cadencia sus labios de los de él, los acarició suavemente con los dedos, memorizando su forma, textura y tibieza. Lo miró a los ojos que ahora brillaban con un tono dorado que estaba segura amaría toda su vida. Su alma se sentía ahora bullendo en el amor que él le había confesado y sabía con certeza por la claridad de aquellos ambarinos ojos, que era verdad. Respiró profundamente y dejó brotar de sus labios lo que para ella sería de hoy y para siempre su razón.

- Yo te protegeré…

InuYasha la observó, sintiendo como en su pecho se comprimían los sentimientos, sus ojos se condensaban y tuvo que cerrarlos para contener la emoción que le producía aquella confesión. ¿Sería en realidad merecedor de algo así? No lo sabía, pero agradecía al orden universal por permitirle al menos ser merecedor de este minuto.

Fuera de ahí, alzada en la copa de un árbol, ajena al compromiso sentimental que se gestaba ahora entre dos almas, una sombra asechaba, esperando el momento, esperando la oportunidad en que la profecía de los de su linaje se realizara.

_"…No es amor el amor,_

_que en seguida se altera, cuando descubre cambios_

_o tiende a separarse de aquel que se separa._

_El amor es igual que un faro inamovible_

_Que ve las tempestades y no es zarandeado_

_Es la estrella que guía la nave a la deriva,_

_De un valor ignorado, aún sabiendo su altura."_

_Shakespeare, soneto 116_

Continuará…

**Ha sido un capítulo un poco complicado de escribir, tanto como el anterior, necesitaba expresar mucho los sentimientos de ambos, sin que estos parecieran falsos, eso es difícil, siempre se pueden escribir grandes frases de amor, pero como llegar a ellas también importa, los sentimientos son complejos y tienen una voluntad que no siempre responde a lo racional, por eso son tan hermosos, nos permiten abrir puertas hacía mundos que no imaginamos. A veces un instante es como una preciada joya que vale la pena poseer aunque solo sea por ese pequeño instante en la vida.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ya no le queda mucho a la historia, así que intentaré actualizar prontito para no perder el hilo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, ustedes hacen posible que exista Anyara.**

**Siempre en amor.**

**P.D.: Su review es mi sueldo… ^^**


	23. Esto es amor final

Capítulo XXIII

**Esto es amor**

_**Y ahora no sé por qué ella no diría adiós,  
pero parece que yo ya lo había visto en sus ojos,  
aunque tal vez no sea prudente,  
todavía tengo que intentar,  
por todo el amor que tengo dentro no lo puedo negar **_

_**yo simplemente no puedo dejarlo morir**__**  
**__**por que su corazón es justo como el mío **__**  
**__**ella tiene dolor en el interior**__**  
**__**por lo tanto, si tú me preguntas por qué**__**  
**__**ella no me diría adiós**__**  
**__**sé que en algún lugar en el interior**__**  
**__**hay una luz especial**__**  
**__**y sigue iluminando brillante**__**  
**__**incluso en la más oscura noche**_

Kagome fue despertando poco a poco, no quería abrir aún los ojos. Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho tibió de InuYasha que respiraba suave y acompasadamente, por lo que ella podía suponer que continuaba profundamente dormido. Acarició la piel de su abdomen bajo la camisa con lentitud, percibiendo el vello que existía en esa zona. Habían tenido una noche tranquila y agradecía aquello, pero ahora sus pensamientos vagaban en dirección a la perla que debía encontrar y ocultar con su vida, tal como había hecho Kikyo.

Abrió los ojos con sosiego y alzó la cabeza para verlo descansar. El cabello oscuro reposaba sobre la improvisada almohada. Era extraño observar su mentón y ver que en él no crecía la barba. Ahora que estaba ahí dormido, Kagome podía recrear su rostro la primera vez que lo vio. Sus rasgos serenos, impolutos, el cabello brillante. Con la única diferencia que en este instante sus ojos la estaban mirando.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó ella – no quería despertarte.

- No lo sientas – respondió sin más.

InuYasha le sonrió con suavidad, alzando la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Kagome jamás olvidaría el reflejo dorado de sus ojos, que parecía centellar levemente avivando su mirada. Había ternura en aquella mirada, había ímpetu, pasión y amor. Ella comprendió que aquella mirada le parecía por siempre hermosa.

De todo aquello hacía un rato, sus pasos ahora los llevaban por en medio de un frondoso bosque de antiguos árboles, unos tanto o más antiguos que otros. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a dejar sus tonos anaranjados, para instalarse en el cielo con una claridad velada en medio de las nubes. InuYasha seguía los pasos de Kagome muy de cerca, contemplando los cambios que había experimentado el bosque a lo largo de los siglos, y sin embargo, no podía negar que se trataba del mismo bosque que él cruzara tantas veces. Aquel lugar se había convertido en su refugio después de la batalla y la muerte, dos pesadas cargas que lo perseguían como una sombra. Llegaba hasta ahí, a los brazos de una buena mujer, que lo cuidaba y le entregaba su amor. Ahora miraba ante él a otra bruja, que lo amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, en el modo que como en este momento en que se giraba para ver si aún seguía tras ella intentaba marcar en sus labios una sonrisa que le indicara que todo estaba bien, pero él no había podido quitarse del pecho la sensación angustiosa de que no todo estaba bien. Miró una vez más a lo alto de los árboles, su instinto le decía que no estaban solos, pero no lograba vislumbrar ninguna figura extraña que se lo confirmara, no había extraños sonidos, ni olor en el aire que descubriera a un enemigo.

Escucharon un riachuelo que bajaba desde el monte. Se acercaron, su agua era cristalina y fresca. Kagome se aproximó al pequeño caudal e InuYasha se sentó apoyado en una roca cercana a ella. La vio hundir sus manos blancas en el líquido transparente y luego humedecer su rostro y su cuello. Luego una de sus manos volvió a acercarse al agua y levantó un poco de ella permitiendo que las gotas que se escapaban golpearan contra la superficie produciendo un sonido claro, dulce y sutil. La observó mientras el líquido en su mano ahuecada iba mojando sus labios. Había una belleza etérea en aquel simple gesto que no podía de ninguna manera serle indiferente. Si existía una vida para él, no volvería a ser igual después de ella.

El agua comenzó a resbalar por su muñeca y notó en el gesto de su rostro la satisfacción. Sus ojos se enfocaron en él y experimentó la agudeza del amor. Supo que no importaba el modo, ella debía ser feliz.

- Creo que no falta mucho… - dijo Kagome intentando parecer calma, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

- Continuemos.

Se pusieron de pie y siguieron. No se escuchaba nada, solo el escaso sonido de algún pequeño animal que escapaba en medio de los arbustos, el trinar de los pájaros en las copas de los árboles y sus propias pisadas, que iban resquebrajando algunas hojas secas.

Podía sentir la fuerza espiritual de la perla, se preguntaba si solo ella era capaz de percibir aquello, esperaba que sí. Avanzó en la dirección que su corazón enloquecido le indicaba, en medio de los árboles que hasta hace un instante los rodeaban, se abrió un pequeño claro y ante ellos encontró un enorme árbol, cuyo tronco se alzaba robusto, majestuoso, exponiendo con orgullo las cicatrices que le habían dejado los siglos, como triunfos sobre la vida. Sus raíces se levantaban sobre la tierra, volviendo a hundirse profundamente en ella. Buscando en sus entrañas la fuerza.

Kagome se acercó lentamente, sentía la impaciencia en su interior batallando con su temor. Sabía que la intuición que iba creciendo día a día dentro de ella intentaba revelarle lo que sucedería.

- Es aquí… - dijo Kagome de pie frente al enorme árbol.

- Lo sé – respondió InuYasha observando la alta copa.

Se giró para mirar a InuYasha. En ese momento él enfocó sus ojos en ella y asintió intentando brindarle fuerzas en ese momento. Ambos sentían la presión en el aire, una especie de densidad que precedía a la tormenta. Kagome asintió igualmente y se volvió hacía el árbol para comenzar a rodearlo.

Y entonces ahí estaba.

Un suave resplandor que surgía desde la tierra, en medio de enormes raíces que se alzaban alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó InuYasha al verla detenerse.

- ¿No lo ves?...- interrogó ella indicando el punto en que la luz brillaba.

- No.

- Es un resplandor… es aquí…- agregó.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviera para empezar a cavar. Avanzó algunos metros pasando junto a InuYasha que la observaba con detenimiento, tomó una rama que había en el piso y comprobó su resistencia, volviendo a arrojarla en el mismo lugar por inapropiada. Nuevamente recorrió con la mirada su entorno y esta vez en la base de un matorral encontró una roca mediana con suficiente filo como para ayudarla a abrir la tierra.

Se giró y miro a los ojos de InuYasha que no dejaban de observarla y se acercó hasta él sosteniendo la piedra contra su pecho como si se tratara de un tesoro. Se paró en la punta de los pies y se extendió lo suficiente como para alcanzar los labios del aquel ser, que a pesar de la sorpresa que el gesto de ella le había ocasionado la sostuvo por los brazos y se inclinó evitándole la incómoda postura. Kagome cerró los ojos sintiendo que en ese beso estaba dejando una parte de su alma, algo en su interior iba aumentando su intranquilidad, sabía, aunque deseaba estar equivocada, que le esperaba una prueba muy difícil, a pesar de no comprender cuál.

El beso se fue gestando con lentitud, había en él la necesidad de saciar el sentimiento, que cada palabra que no había sido dicha se brindara con las caricias de los labios. InuYasha presionó con un poco más de fuerza los brazos que sus manos sostenían y pudo percibir la forma en que Kagome respondía acercandose aún más a él. Probó el sabor de sus labios con deleite, con ansiedad, como un sediento en un oasis a la espera del desierto nuevamente. Dejó que sus propios labios le permitieran conservar en la memoria la suavidad, la humedad, la ternura con que la boca femenina se entregaba. La liberó lentamente sin abrir los ojos enseguida, esperando mantener las sensaciones un segundo más… una respiración más. Luego la miró y pudo leer en los ojos de Kagome la misma congoja.

- Debo… - dijo ella apretando más la piedra que sería su herramienta contra el pecho.

- Claro… - respondió él liberándola de aquel abrazo que anhelaba convertirse en eterno.

Notó como ella bajaba la mirada intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su boca. Pasó junto a él en dirección al antiguo árbol y se arrodillo delante del sitio que antes le indicara como el correcto. La observó ahí, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de entregarle su libertad.

- Kagome… - dijo sin poder contenerse. No había reparado en lo dulce que le resultaba decir su nombre. Ella se giró - … pase lo que pase… quiero que sepas… - sus ojos castaños fijos en él - … que confío en ti.

Lo observó y oprimió la piedra por última vez contra su cuerpo. Asintió con un solo gesto y se volvió para evitar dar paso a las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar por la emoción que le producían las palabras de InuYasha.

Clavó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas contra la tierra que no había sido removida en siglos, que se mantenía solida sosteniendo el gran árbol que dejaba que sus hojas cantaran al compás de la fría brisa de la mañana. Notó como un trozó de tierra compacto se desprendía ante su esfuerzo y volvió a levantar la improvisada herramienta golpeando nuevamente casi en la misma diana. La tierra nuevamente se levantó en una pieza medianamente sólida. Elevó la piedra una vez más y antes de dejarla caer, una de las manos de InuYasha la detuvo.

- Yo lo haré. – sentenció tomado la fría roca de manos de ella.

Kagome se quedó arrodillada en el mismo lugar, sin despegar la vista del agujero que se iba abriendo poco a poco gracias a la fuerza de InuYasha. El silencio entre ambos era una especie de pacto. Ella sabía que siglos atrás en aquel mismo lugar se encontraba Kikyo cavando para ocultar lo que ahora intentaban encontrar. Alzó la mirada y observó las facciones tensas de InuYasha. Sabía que era un demonio, que sus manos, las mismas que ahora abrían la tierra se habían manchado infinitas veces de sangre, que su aspecto como ser sobrenatural podía ser amenazador. Sin embargo, para ella siempre sería InuYasha.

El sonido de la piedra contra la piedra detuvo la labor que hasta entonces ejecutaban ambos se miraron con expectativa e InuYasha soltó la roca para comenzar a hurgar con las manos. Kagome le secundó. Los dedos buscaban con delicadeza los bordes de aquella piedra que parecía una losa protectora de poco más de cincuenta centímetros de ancho, con una forma poco definida, no era rectangular ni ovalada del todo.

- Aquí… - dijo Kagome al tocar uno de los bordes desde el cual podría tirar hacia arriba.

InuYasha enseguida tomó su lugar y levanto la piedra con toda facilidad. La tierra que aún se desprendía de ésta, comenzó a caer sobre una caja de madera y piel de animal, que parecía a punto de disolverse. Kagome extendió sus manos con cierto temor. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar en su interior, podía ver el resplandor de la energía que emanaba de la perla que había podido vislumbrar en su sueño. Levantó la tapa que la cubría y parte de ella cayó dentro. Había una tela que en su momento debió de ser de color rojo, ya que ahora se veía de un desteñido color marrón, abrió la tela y el resplandor que ante parecía una leve estela que le indicaba el lugar, refulgió con fuerza al revelar el contenido de aquella caja. Kagome dirigió su vista directamente hacía la daga que se encontraba junto a la perla. La empuño y en el momento en que la elevó del interior, observó los ojos de InuYasha que la miraban fijamente. No existieron palabras. Kagome ató la daga enfundada a su cintura. Cuando aseguró el nudo volvió a mirar a InuYasha, lo vio extender la mano y sintió luego el roce de los dedos en su mejilla.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo ella sonriendo, necesitaba romper la sensación de finalidad, necesitaba darle a aquella situación un aire de simpleza.

- Ya estamos – confirmó él, dejando que su vista bajara hasta la perla que ya había visto antes, pero en manos de seres que solo buscaban poder.

"_Poder, algo tan efímero cuando el alma está en calma"_

Kagome acercó la mano hasta la pequeña perla. Era tal y como la había visto en su sueño, de un color rosa muy suave que se hacía casi blanquecino por el brillo que irradiaba, la dejó por un instante en la palma de su mano sintiéndose hipnotizada por el resplandor. Notó como InuYasha se movía junto a ella, se había puesto de pie, sin embargo Kagome no podía dejar de observar la joya.

InuYasha la vio tomar la perla e inmediatamente sintió tras de ellos cernirse una sombra que parecía enrarecer el aire. Lo venía presintiendo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos al agudizar sus sentidos, no había descubierto nada, pero ahora aquella lobreguez se hacía evidente, casi como si no temiera ya ser descubierta. Se puso de pie con rapidez intentando que su posición protegiera a Kagome que no dejaba de mirar la perla.

"_Esa maldita perla"_

El resplandor de la pequeña esfera comenzaba a cambiar, el rosa luminoso que antes la rodeara comenzaba a ensombrecerse, dando paso a un tono gris que iba poco a poco cubriéndola por completo. Kagome no lograba comprender, ni dejar de observar la perla, no llegaba a ser consciente del peligro que se agazapaba como un felino sobre ellos, hasta que la perla de pronto se esfumó en su propia mano.

-¡Pero qué… InuYasha… la perla…! – exclamó exaltada.

Escuchó el gruñido gutural que salía del pecho de InuYasha, que estaba ahora de pie como ella, intentando cubrirla de un peligro que ninguno de los dos lograba ver. El corazón se le aceleró en un instante, podía sentir sus palpitaciones en el cuello y en la sien, necesitaba respirar con premura para no ahogarse.

De pronto, de lo alto de uno de los antiguos árboles surgió una risa que con su sonido hizo patente todos los temores de Kagome.

- Ya es mía. – escuchó decir al hombre que ahora salía a la luz desde aquel árbol.

- Bankotzu…- susurró Kagome casi sin preverlo.

InuYasha la miró de reojo, sin abandonar su postura de defensa. Notó como una de las manos de ella se aferraba a la manga de su camisa. Sintió la fuerza crecer en su interior. Su necesidad de protegerla aumentaba. Era consciente de cómo la energía comenzaba a emanar, la forma en que su cabello se iba elevando, electrizando, dando paso a las vetas plateadas que lo destacaban cuando su apariencia humana daba paso al demonio. Sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron, pero aún así, Kagome no soltaba su agarre, permanecía ahí junto a él aunque su apariencia fuera la de un monstruo.

- Magnífico – dijo Bankotzu entre aplausos, al ver a la criatura en la que se había convertido InuYasha.

Un rugido profundo, intenso y capaz de estremecer, brotó de las entrañas del ser que ahora se encontraba de pie ante Kagome. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con la misma fuerza, pero permanecía junto a él a pesar de los deseos que tenía de echar a correr. Un leve movimiento en el brazo de InuYasha le indicó que debía soltarlo. Lo hizo.

Vio como la figura imponente se agazapaba delante de ella preparado para atacar. Kagome no sabía cómo podía ayudarle, era obvio que la perla había desaparecido de su mano por algún tipo de magia.

Bankotzu los observaba con una media sonrisa fría y calculadora. Los ojos de un azul penetrante, fijos en InuYasha, pudo notar como la punta de los dedos se iban acariciando entre ellos, como si preparara algo. Entonces InuYasha se abalanzó hacía él y Kagome sintió que se ahogaba sin saber por qué.

- No tan rápido - dijo Bankotzu.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la garganta. Había algo ahí que le oprimía, presionaba, que no permitía que el aire entrara en su cuerpo. Escuchó a InuYasha gruñir y lo vio detenerse. Cayó de rodillas y luego alzó la vista para ver las hojas del árbol del tiempo que se mecían suavemente su garganta emitía un extraño sonido al esforzarse por respirar. Notó como su consciencia amenazaba con abandonarla lentamente primero dejó de escuchar, enseguida las hojas verdes del árbol comenzaron a desdibujarse, sentía que se iba y de pronto estuvo nuevamente libre y se dejó caer.

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron abrió los ojos y vio a InuYasha algunos metros delante de ella con los puños apretados y los colmillos amenazantes. Sus ojos dorados como la miraban fijamente. No podía moverse.

Bankotzu se encontraba algunos metros más allá, con la perla brillando levemente en una mano y en la otra la tablilla de madera desde la cual iba leyendo.

- Forte & admirabile vos imperamus per eum qui dixit, & factum est,- Bankotzu iba recitando.

"_C__on firmeza y admiración os mandamos por aquel que dijo y se hizo__"_

Kagome se incorporó apoyada en sus manos, aún se sentía algo mareada, pero no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de InuYasha. Lo escuchaba rugir con fiereza y luchar contra una especie de cadenas que ella no lograba ver. Mientras tanto Bankotzu continuaba conjurando la tablilla y la perla irradiaba más y más un resplandor extraño, en el que no había luminosidad. Podía verla brillar, pero no había pureza en su luz.

- Potenter imperamus, vt appareatis statim nobis hic iuxta circulum in pulchra forma, videlicet humana, & sine deformitate & tortuositate aliqua.

"_firmemente os ordenamos que aparezcáis inmediatamente a nosotros aquí junto al círculo en forma agradable, en apariencia humana y sin deformidad ni tortuosidad alguna__"_

Se puso de pie con cuidado, esperando no llamar la atención del brujo. No sabía cómo ayudar a InuYasha, no deseaba que él fuera utilizado. Necesitaba ayudarlo a ser libre. Sabía que en su interior existía la sangre de una bruja, pero todo lo que en este momento veía era el aura oscura de aquel que ansiaba hacerse con la voluntad del ser a quién ella amaba.

Alzó la mano e intentó con todas sus fuerzas llamar a la perla. Lo único que consiguió fue la mirada penetrante de los ojos de Bankotzu y una sonrisa sarcástica que solo le confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía. Su poder era ínfimo y no sería capaz de proteger a InuYasha.

El brujo que intentaba controlarlo se sonrió con ironía cuando Kagome intentó arrebatarle la perla. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse con él. Temía por ella y por lo que podía hacerle cuando ya no fuese dueño de su voluntad. Veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos ahora que lo miraba directamente. Veía que conocía el sufrimiento que él mismo estaba experimentando. La forma en que su cuerpo luchaba por liberarse antes que la tablilla fuese leída del todo. Sentía como el poder iba emanando de su interior como un fuego que le quemaba la piel, sus músculos se distendían de forma implacable. Se estaba convirtiendo en un arma asesina que sería utilizada sin reparo contra culpables e inocentes.

La vio poner su mano en la empuñadura de la daga que llevaba en la cintura y notó como los ojos de aquella mujer que tanto amaba comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas.

- Kagome…- susurro con la voz oscurecida.

Lo escuchó rugir con fiereza. El conjuro había terminado. Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo, los animales del bosque corrían, escapaban de la bestia. Ella simplemente lo miró, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas quemándole los ojos. No podía verlo así.

El la miró, sus colmillos la amenazaban. Sus garras como cuchillas afiladas se movían inquietas a sus costados. Sabía que era consciente de lo que sucedía con él. Sabía que bajo aquella apariencia amenazadora, fiera y destructiva, estaba él. Su amado InuYasha.

Oprimió con fuerza la daga y la desenfundó en el momento exacto en que emprendió la corta carrera que la separaba de InuYasha. No hubo tiempo a pensar más, no hubo tiempo para que la bestia la despedazara y aunque sentía las uñas de sus garras hundirse en la piel de sus brazos, no soltaba la empuñadura de la daga que se había clavado por completo en el estómago de él que sentía como el hierro iba consumiendo poco a poco su interior como un veneno.

Escuchó el grito enfurecido de Bankotzu tras ellos, pero no le importó. Las garras que hacía un instante se clavaban en sus brazos, ya no lo hacían. Alzó la mirada inundada por las lágrimas y se hundió profundamente en los ojos dorados de InuYasha y pudo ver en ellos la amplitud de su alma, el modo en que la acogía y la resguardaba. Un silencio absoluto los envolvió y sintió que sus brazos ahora la rodeaban, llevándosela consigo al suelo. Percibió el golpe que las rodillas de InuYasha dieron contra la tierra sin que ella llegase a tocarla. Estaba envuelta en su amor. Hundió el rostro en su pecho y dejo que la camisa ahora ensangrentada enjuagara sus lágrimas.

- No me arrepiento de haberte conocido… - le susurro Kagome entre sollozos.

InuYasha la abrazó aún más fuerte, sentía como la vida se le iba. Miró a lo alto del árbol del tiempo y susurró suavemente al oído de su amada.

- Llegará un día en que estaremos juntos.

Kagome notó como los brazos de InuYasha iban cayendo lentamente, deslizándose abajo por su cuerpo. Su calor la iba abandonando. Quiso retenerlo sosteniendo su cuerpo. Un sollozo profundo se le escapó al comprender que la vida se le había ido.

Notó un resplandor crecer a un costado, fijó la vista en aquel lugar comprendiendo que aquella luz venía de la perla, que volvía a ser nuevamente pura. La luz creció hasta que de pronto se apagó y la mano de Bankotzu se quedó vacía. La perla se había ido, al igual que InuYasha, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Dejando únicamente la daga sobre la hierba.

- Maldita seas – masculló Bankotzu elevando una mano hacía Kagome amenazándola.

Nada sucedió. Kagome alzó la mirada hacía Bankotzu al no ser víctima de ningún ataque. Este se miraba las manos con incredulidad, cualquier clase de magia que él poseyera se había esfumado junto con la perla. Los ojos azules de él se clavaron en ella con odio intentando perforarla. Kagome solo se quedó esperando a la muerte, que nunca llegó.

Las hojas de los arboles se mecían con la brisa de la tarde. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba en el mismo lugar. El brujo había desaparecido no sabía en qué momento y ella estaba ahí sosteniendo la daga, como única prueba tangible de la existencia de su amado inmortal.

_**Así que si está en algún lugar cerca de mí,**_

_**espero que Dios me escuche, **_

_**no hay nadie más**_

_**que pudiera alguna vez hacerme sentir así,**_

_**estoy tan lleno de vida, **_

_**espero que ella nunca me deje, **_

_**por favor Dios debes creerme, **_

_**he buscado por el universo**_

_**y me encontré dentro de sus ojos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La canción es "This i love" de Guns & Roses, un tema que cuando lo escuchas con audífonos y en la oscuridad - dígase, luz apagada, persianas bajadas o cojín en los ojos - es preciosa.**

**Se podría decir que este es el final de la historia, pero como sé que me matarían al igual que Kagome hizo con InuYasha, pues me queda el epílogo… ^^…**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Esta desde el inicio ha sido una historia un poco extraña y necesitaba cargarla de muchas emociones. A veces lo más difícil de amar es desprendernos de quien amamos por amor. El corazón siempre nos dice lo que es correcto, pero la cabeza nos pone los obstáculos. La razón es conveniente, el alma es amor en estado puro.**

**Gracias infinitas por la compañía y ya nos despediremos de esta historia con más formalidad en el epílogo. **

**Besitos…. Y recuerden su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo

"_**Todo Santo tiene un pasado. Todo pecador tiene un futuro…Todos los recuerdos son surcos de lágrimas"**_

Extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar el pequeño fuego que permanecía encendido de forma permanente a un costado del altar del templo. Encendió en él la varilla de incienso que luego situó a un costado de la imagen del buda de la misericordia. Cerró los ojos y continuó orando, intentando mantener sus sentidos enfocados. Sabía que ella se acercaba, lo intuía y su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada sobre la hierba y apoyada en uno de lo árboles que había en el jardín del templo de Myoga. Aquel sitio se había convertido en su hogar. Sobre las piernas el diario que había comenzado a escribir hacía más de un año. Exactamente dos semanas después de la muerte de InuYasha. En él quería plasmar cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con él en un tiempo tan corto, pero que habían significado una vida entera de emociones. No permitiría que el tiempo se robara sus recuerdos y aunque las palabras escritas en aquellas páginas pudieran parecer una fantástica novela de ficción, ella sabía muy bien que era una realidad poderosa.

Se quedó mirando a la distancia, la habitación que había compartido con él solo por unos días. No sabía lo que sucedería con su vida, pero en ocasiones se imaginaba convertida en una anciana que rememorara cada momento vívido en aquél mismo lugar.

Cerró los ojos, con la parte de atrás del lápiz con el que escribía entre los dientes. Podía escuchar su voz entre susurros.

"_Ayúdame… no te haré daño"_

"_Soy lo que han creado los brujos como tú"_

"_Voy a besarte…"_

"_Preferiría morir, antes de volver a matar"_

Sabía que todas sus palabras estaban en sus recuerdos. Solo en sus recuerdos. Para entonces sus ojos se habían cristalizado por las lágrimas.

"_Llegará un día en que estaremos juntos"_

Comprendía que había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Su elección era la única que en ese instante podía ejecutar. Por eso quería aprender, necesitaba explorar todas sus posibilidades, ser fuerte, si ese día lo hubiera sido…

El olor de los árboles florecidos, se colaba con fuerza en el ambiente. Enjuagó sus lagrimas y se enfocó nuevamente en las páginas que estaba escribiendo.

"… _Los caminos de piedra de Sankei, son hermosos, pequeños, discretos. Recuerdo la música maravillosa que interpretaban en uno de los palacios, mientras dos Geishas danzaban de forma armoniosa, conformando un todo con la música. Arte simplemente, no pude reprimir entonces mi emoción y sentí que él lo comprendía, que era capaz de comprender mi amor por el arte…"_

La voz de Myoga la distrajo.

- ¿Estás lista? – consultó con aquel tono amable que había usado siempre con ella. De alguna manera le resultaba un trato muy paternal.

- Sí – asintió con una media sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y recogió de un costado un pequeño bolso de tela, sin muchas pertenencias y lo colgó cruzado sobre su pecho. La maleta con su violín fue a dar cruzada tras su espalda, de modo que ninguno de los dos objetos le causara incomodidad. Oprimió contra el pecho los libros de alquimia que Myoga le había obsequiado, junto con su diario.

Avanzaban por entre las antiguas casa de Yokohama. Kagome recordaba perfectamente el día en que había vuelto al templo de Myoga. No estaba del todo segura de cómo había hecho el camino de vuelta, de alguna manera su instinto se lo había indicado. Su consciencia estaba destrozada. Cuando él le preguntó por InuYasha sus ojos se inundaron como dos lagunas cristalinas y sintió el dolor de la roca contra sus rodillas, aunque aquel dolor físico no se compararía jamás al dolor que albergaba su alma en ese momento. Un dolor que se había adormecido, pero que punzaba con demasiada frecuencia aún. Quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

No recordaba demasiado de los primeros días. Solo la sensación de ingravidez, de abstracción. El sentir que la vida sigue a tu alrededor, pero que tú solo eres capaz de observar la pared que tienes frente a ti, sin motivación alguna.

Las casas comenzaban a quedar atrás. Kagome ya se había habituado a largas caminatas silenciosas, en las que lograba escuchar a sus propios pensamientos. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban con sus ideas e iban entregándole paz a su espíritu. Hacía aproximadamente un año desde que había hablado con Myoga de su interés por aprender magia. El hombre la había observado largamente con sus pequeños ojos rasgados y luego había asentido. Desde entonces había sido su maestro. Había implantado en ella disciplina. Aunque aún sus conocimientos de magia eran mínimos, había logrado que dentro de sí misma existiera armonía. Myoga solía decir.

"_La tierra debe ser mimada, abonada y querida antes de intentar que nos dé una buena cosecha"_

Intentando seguir aquel consejo había trabajado todo este tiempo. Hoy era el día en que Myoga la llevaría con quién iba a ser su nuevo maestro. Un ermitaño había dicho el monje. Acostumbrado al aislamiento y la soledad, pero que podía enseñarle mucho.

Los árboles comenzaban a circundarlos. La cuidad iba quedando cada vez más atrás. El camino iba poco a poco elevándose por lo que los techos de las casas se veían con toda claridad. A lo lejos se vislumbraba una pared que se erguía a ambos lados de una puerta sintoísta como la del templo del cual venían. Dentro podían distinguirse las altas copas de árboles centenarios. Se detuvieron ante las puertas de madera y Myoga extendió ambos brazos para empujarlas. Cuando se abrieron un ligero chirrido salió de las antiguas bisagras y ambos avanzaron por el camino de piedra que los llevaría hasta habitación central.

Cuando ya estaban a escasos metros de la escalera de siete peldaños que permitía el acceso a la tarima techada del templo. Kagome vislumbro a una figura alta que se acercaba entre la sombras. El olor a incienso que provenía de la habitación le llenó las fosas nasales entregándole una sensación de profunda calma a todo su cuerpo.

Kagome continuaba observando entre las sombras, sin lograr visualizar demasiado. Podía notar que las ropas del hombre eran de un color rojizo y sus manos permanecían dentro de las mangas de su hakama. El cabello era largo, blanquecino casi plateado, por lo que pensó podía tratarse de un anciano. Sus facciones ya eran imposibles de definir.

Luego vio a Myoga hacer una reverencia y su voz sonó solemne. Ella se inclinó también en señal de respeto.

- Maestro… he traído conmigo a la aprendiz.

- Muy bien Myoga… me has servido con fidelidad.- La voz tenía un tono profundo, gutural, aterciopelado, que parecía acariciar los oídos.

Kagome alzó la cabeza abriendo los ojos con enorme sorpresa. El corazón le golpeó con fuerza casi ahogándola, le costaba respirar, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus lagrimales luchando por contenerlas. ¿Podría estar equivocada?... ¿sería su profundo deseo el que la estaría engañando?...

"_Llegará un día en que estaremos juntos"_

_**Si muero sobrevíveme con tanta fuerza pura  
que despiertes la furia del pálido y del frío,  
de sur a sur levanta tus ojos indelebles,  
de sol a sol que suene tu boca de guitarra.  
No quiero que vacilen tu risa ni tus pasos,  
no quiero que se muera mi herencia de alegría,  
no llames a mi pecho, estoy ausente.  
Vive en mi ausencia como en una casa.  
Es una casa tan grande la ausencia  
que pasarás en ella a través de los muros  
y colgarás los cuadros en el aire.  
Es una casa tan transparente la ausencia  
que yo sin vida te veré vivir  
y si sufres, mi amor, me moriré otra vez.**_

**Soneto XCIV – Pablo Neruda**

**Fin**

**Un nuevo hijo graduado… qué bien se siente eso. **

**Este fic, como he dicho antes, nació como una historia extraña. Muchas veces mis historias tienen un inicio, pero no un final, voy desarrollándolas en el camino y me gusta mucho, por que siento a los personajes vivos dentro de ella, con voluntad y en continua evolución.**

**Tengo dos historias más por terminar e iré por ellas, espero que me sigan acompañando. Además tengo en mente una historia del todo original que aún no tiene nombre, pero va un poco de un chico que en su infancia tiene una amiga imaginaria que vuelve a encontrar cuando ya es adulto… ^^… ¿mundos paralelos?... pues por ahí vamos.**

**Muchos besos a todas por leer, son una compañía que aprecio mucho. Sin ustedes no existiría Anyara.**

**Siempre en amor**


End file.
